DxD: Apøcrypha
by Houki Minami
Summary: Takumi Higurashi was just a normal highschool student, member of the Four Perverted Demon Lords of Kuoh academy against his will and in love with the two most beautiful idols on campus, Kunou Inari and Risu Hyoudou. After an epic rejection, an accident and a (un)lucky encounter will open the doors for a new world for him and his newly discovered powers./ OC x Kunou x Lilith
1. B- The Blaze

**Hello, everyone. It's everyone's favorite dxd witch, Houki Minami with a new story. Some times from here, I'm pretty busy with my old stories, and nowadays it has been hard to keep something original here in my mind, so I'll try to write a very light-hearted story this time to counter what is happening in DxD: R as for now. It doesn't mean it won't work, so good luck for me.**

 **Also, don't worry, this is a future fic, so no loli-kunou or loli-lilith, just as a warning. BAM! CATCHYA!**

 **As always, dxd doesn't belong to me~.**

* * *

 _Did you ever fall in love?_

 _I never thought I would. Even when I enrolled in Kuoh academy with my dear childhood friends, I thought I would pass unnoticed by romance and girls, like I always did for the pass years. For once, even if Kuoh academy was known to be a former all-girl school only recently opening its door for a co-ed education, it wouldn't be a problem since guys with girlfriends here in Kuoh are rumored to be flayed alive by a strange club of loveless loners, and I like to stay as far as possible from those scary problems. Add for the fact that girls outnumber boys by a huge margin, I was here hoping for a smooth, safe, trouble-less high-school years..._

 _But then, it happened... I fell in love. The moment my eyes gazed at them, my heart was clutched to the upmost limit, and I couldn't think of anything but them. Yes, them. I fell in love with two girls, the most popular and prettiest girls in Kuoh academy, and while I knew such idea is a scumbag's thought, I couldn't help it, my heart was guiding me towards them, not for one more, not for one less, I loved them both with the same intensity. Why? I don't know, I simply don't know, I just know this: I've never felt this way. And every time I would bump into back at any moment, my heart starts racing, and I feel out of breath. So this is how falling in love feels like..._

 _One day, I don't know what came into me, I just did what I did: put a letter to each of their shoe lockers telling them to meet me at the back of the School. It was a stupid idea, it was a dumb idea, but I couldn't think of anything, and I was in a state of mind that abandons any form of logic or reasoning, all due to love. Of course, when I came to be, it was too late, and I couldn't help but want the floor to eat me whole. The deed was already done, there was nothing I could do but to do it, as much is pains me. It immensely does..._

 _In the end, there they were, my two crushes, waiting by the entrance of Kuoh academy for me. Since they are apparently old friends, they keep on talking to each other about that like nothing has ever happened. I had no other choice after that little slip of the moment, so I charged at them, lungs filled with air and, in a last desperate second of courage, I called for them, saying it as I who placed a small letter on both of their shoe-lockers, and with that Out of the way, I gathered all of my spirit, bowed as low as I humanly could and said:_

 _ **"I-I... I like you both! Please, go out with me!"**_

 _And after of few seconds of pure, complete tension, I raised my eyes to look at them, and their answers were..._

* * *

"A big and fat NO, from both of them. I don't know what you were expecting, Takkun." My childhood friend **Sakurano Ryousuke** laughed at my expenses, while I would feel the weight of his words on my head pushing me even further into my own desk during lunchtime, since I was sulking into it myself. Uuuuh~, he's right, what was I thinking? Declaring myself to both of the prettiest girls in Kuoh academy at the same time, that was a banquet for disaster. I don't know what happened to me. I lifted my gaze to see my dark-haired friend while the brown stare would fall on me with another laugh. "Seriously, they might be pretty close, but I think a threesome is not the perfect way to start a relationship, specially for a high-schooler like us."

"It's not like that, Ryou-chan." I pouted at him for his crude words. That's a mean thing to say. I mean, I know that with what I just did, it seems that I was looking for a two-on-one thing, but that's not it. I really don't know, but I started to like both of them the same way, in a way I don't actually know how to explain. But I can't blame him for thinking that. Am I a scumbag for doing that? Some people might think that. "It's just... There's something like an... Aura surrounding them, that makes both of them attractive. I know it's not lust, but I don't know how to explain it..."

"Inari Kunou and Hyoudou Risu, the two madonnas of Kuoh academy, with flawless appearances, top grades, superior athletic prowess and last but not least, the biggest _OPPAIs_ in Kuoh academy." Still with my face glued to my table, I turned around to face my another friend **Ikeda Isamu** as he would adjust his sunglasses and flash me a mischievous stare and a grin, also pushing some bleached-blond bangs out of his forehead. He then bombastically points at me. "Takkun, you dog! Wanting to hog such tittied beauties all to yourself! As a friend, I congratulate your efforts and dreams, but as a man, I hope you die!"

"Like I said, it's not like that, Issan." I moaned, sighing. Yeah, I know, they're extremely beautiful, they get the highest scores at tests and they can do pretty impressive sports maneuvers, not to mention they both have the most plentiful pair of tits I've the pleasure to witness... But like I said, there's more to them than those, even though those qualities are indeed a plus, at least for me. "It's not like that..."

"Whatever the reason, Takumi, you better be careful with how you handle this." My third and final childhood friend, **Nanami Touya** , warned me, pushing the brims of his glasses and illuminating us with the top of his shaved head. A cold shiver ran down my spine after hearing that. Of course it would, after all, this is Kuoh academy. "You never know when The Squad might be hearing you."

Rumours says that, not long ago, a pair of students known only as _Motohama_ and _Matsuda_ , in their college years in Kuoh academy, grew so jealous of an ex-friend of them, they formed a rather obscure 'phantom organization' in the entrails of Kuoh academy known as **The Anti-Youth Squad**. Said group, which numbers and members are both unknown, goes around the campus looking for pretty boys or guys already in a relationship and beats them to a pulp, until the no longer want to come to school anymore so they won't 'soil Kuoh's ground with their youth'. Since they act so fast and nobody knows how one enters said group, the school faculty can't do anything about it, so everybody with a girlfriend or a pretty face lives in fear. Just thinking about them makes me feel a bit anxious, and that's the second reason why I almost gave up meeting with Risu-san and Kunou-san. I sigh...

"I know that, Touya. Like I said, it was a spurt of the moment, it was on impulse. I dunno, but I just... Did it." Even with all things said and done, I'm still a little embarrassed about saying this out loud. My first love confession and rejection came from two girls at the same time, I don't know if I should feel embarrassed or proud of myself, but the lingering fear of the said Anti-Youth Squad is what takes control. Not that... I regret something or anything. In the end, it happened, I confessed my love, and then got rejected, but It's something. This is youth, I guess. In the end, however, I sank myself on the table, sighing. "Fwaaah~, at least I did it, despite everything. It feels kinda bad, though..."

"And this is why we losers should stick to **PORNO**!" And then Ryou-chan tossed a porn magazine on my table, echoing a slapping sound around our classroom. I shot my head upwards seeing that magazine with the scandalous cover! What, did he just bring another one of those dirty things to school again?! My other two friends crossed their arms and nodded, like they're approving that. "Takkun, you're still too naive for the ways of the world! Having a relationship is only for those with nothing to lose or something else to gain! Love is simply a natural reaction from our brains to find a perfect partner and mate in order to propagate our species, this is why in this day and age there is so many divorces and unhappy marriages! That's why, as men, we should stick to porn magazines, which are cheaper, faster, and has no attachment to it whatsoever!"

"Besides, those girls in magazines do things no girls our age would dare to even think about it!" Issan said with a lick on his lips, unfolding his ero-manga collection and flipping its pages to show it to the world!

"No comment, but I do agree." Touya then laughs under his breath, picking from his backpack a swimsuit catalogue with stains all over it. Soon enough, I found myself surrounded by a trio of perverts reading adult dirty magazines without a single care in the world, while the rest of our classmates would mutter cruel and nasty things about them, including me into the mix, calling us the cruel Four Perverted Demon Lords of Kuoh academy. I turned around to say something and maybe put some reason into their heads, Ryou-chan handed me one of his magazines with a pretty girl in a scandalous outfit on the cover.

"And as part of the Four Perverted Demon Lords, Takkun, indulge yourself into the sweet embrace of 2D and never-neglecting girls!" My dark-haired childhood friend was practically shoving his ero-magazine into my face I thought I could feel Covergirl-san's smooth bosom. The four perverted demon lords, eh? Not s nickname one should be proud of, but it's not like I can't do anything about it hanging out with them.

I tried to dismiss those perverted pages out of my face but Ryou-chan's determination was too strong, so I sighed and picked said magazine from him. It's not what it looks like, it's just their way to cheer me up after such devastating event, but even so, showing dirty pictures in the middle of the class during lunchtime is embarrassing. Even so, the Covergirl-san is really pretty, and she's wearing such a daring lingerie. Ah~, I'm starting to think just like them, and I do like Kunou-san and Risu-san so reading those kinds of things feels really wrong... But, but maybe just a pick wouldn't hurt.

"Okay, okay. Geez Ryou-chan, you shouldn't cheer me up like this, it's embarrassing...!" We all laughed with that, with me still holding the said dirty magazine on my hands, and soon enough, while everyone was gossiping and talking dirty of us, I sighed, but reached my fingers for the pages. How is it again? Ryou-chan says there's always a centerfold with the prettiest girl somewhere in the middle. And I want to see... I want to see this pretty girl. Ah, It's both exciting yet embarrassing, seeing one of those in the middle of the class. But even so... My palms are sweaty, my heart is beating so fast! This is my first Porn Magazine, and I don't know what awaits for me! I take a deep breath, reach for said pages and the-...!

 ***VUPT!***

"Ah...!" And... It's gone! The ero-magazine that was just in my hands is gone! I clenched my hands in their air just to process what just happened, and then blinked in surprise seeing nothing at all! All of my friends gasped as well seeing such freaky thing happening!

"Well, well. I could've expect such thing from three of the **Perverted Demon Lords** , but to see Higurashi-kun holding such shameful magazines... I can only say I'm disappointed." I know this voice coming from the back of my neck. I turn around into that same direction, and there she was: the president of the security and disciplinary committee, **Kiba Tozuka** , playing with a string of her silver-coloured ponytail with one hand while the other was holding Ryou-chan's magazine! Ah, she's the one who took it. I tried to reach for it, but Kiba-san was faster and took one step away from me! "Whoops~, sorry **Higurashi** -kun, but this will go directly to the committee office!"

"Oh no. C'mon, Kiba-san." I said with a miserable tone, while everybody around started to talk about me! It's not like that! It's that is Ryou-chan's magazine, not mine! I feel so guilty for letting it be caught, it's making me feel a bit dizzy. I again try to reach for her, and again she jumps away from me. "C'mon Kiba-san! Give it back, that one is not even mine!"

"I'm sorry Higurashi-kun, but I'll still confiscate this... Indecent subject as my job as the president of the disciplinary committee. As you can see, it's out of my hands." She shrugs with a sigh, turning around and leaving our classroom still with Ryou-chan's magazine at hands, waving it around like a trophy while other students would fawn all over her, telling her how she saved them. Before she could leave, however, she turns around and gives me a comforting look. I guess, I mean. "Just be happy that I won't report you. After all, you're a good kid, just hanging out with those losers..."

"..." I pout. "Ah, man..."

"Fuck You, Kiba! Slut! Bitch! _WHOOOOOOOOOREEEEEE_ ~...!" And completely cutting our stares, my trio of friends stood up from their chairs and started shouting insults at Kiba-san! Oh no, they're starting a ruckus again! Kiba-san's expression soured and she didn't give us another sight before leaving, while I was left here trying to calm my friends down! " _DIE, YOU PRETTY GIRL! I HOPE YOU GET GANGBANGED IN THE TRAIN BY A BUNCH OF OLD GUYS! GO SUCK A DICK, PRESIDENT OF THE DICK-CIPLINARY COMMITTEE_!"

"A-Ah! Ryou-chan! Issan! Touya! Calm down~! You'll get in trouble~!" I beg them to stop, but they wouldn't stop shouting those mean things, all while our classmates would look at us with nasty stares and talk mean things on our back. Their disgust and contempt were starting to creep on me, and even when facing the hysteria of my three childhood friends, I could hear some of them saying their own thoughts...

 _'Ugh, they are at it again, the four perverted demon lords...'_

 _'Those four are asking to be arrested as potential rapists! What is the school staff thinking letting them enter Kuoh Academy! They belong in jail!'_

 _'Too bad they're perverts. They're even kinda cute, specially Ikeda-kun. So unfair...'_

 _'Ew, don't stare too much! I heard they can grope you with just their stares, it's creepy~!'_

Sigh...

Yes, those are us, the **Four Perverted Demon Lords** of Kuoh academy. And I am one of them, Hugurashi 'Perverted Serpent King' Takumi...

"Waaaah~, my precious porn~! Taken so easily by the bitch of the dick-sciplinary committee~! I hope she dies with a cock in her mouth~!" And now doing the same thing I did a while ago, Ryou-chan had his face on his table, sulking and crying over his lost 'treasure', still speaking ill about Kiba-san. I know he can be kinda extreme with those words, but now I feel really bad for his loss.

"I'm really sorry about that, Ryou-chan! If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't've lost your porn! I'm really sorry!" I say clapping my hands together for him in forgiveness. I know we're friends for so long, but I hope he doesn't hate me for losing his precious porn! A small laugh escapes my lips, realizing how embarrassing and awkward that was, but when I turn around to look at him, Ryou-chan had no more tears in his eyes, and now was staring back at me. He blinks, and on reflex I clap my hands even harder I close my eyes! When I turn back at him, he smirks.

"Hahah~, c'mon now, Takkun. I'm just kidding. No need to be get so worked-up about that." He sighs. Phew~, what a relief! Here I was thinking he was mad at me or something. But even so, I should compensate him somehow later for that little slip of mine, since my conscious won't let me rest for that. In the end, Ryou-chan lifts his downed head from the table, snaps his fingers a few times, then smirks at me with a thumb up. "But Y'know what? I won't say anything else. If you think those two are the... Ones, then you have my total support!"

"Yeah, go get them, King Serpent!" Issan did the same with that same thumb up and smirk, smoothly hiding his own porn under the table. "But just so you know, if you ever get caught by the squad, you won't be able to say we didn't warn you! Just kidding!"

"Yep, you're on your own now, Takumi. Good luck." And finally, my last friend Touya gave me a last thumbs up, meaning that the trio was totally fine with my decision.

"Guys..." I sighed. W-What? Why are my eyes stingy? I think I got something on them, but it feels nice, being surrounded by them. They've been like this since we were just a bunch of kids in the same neighborhood, which makes me wonder why they even bother to hang out with me. Oh well, if anything fails, at least I know they'll have my back. At least I know they're my friends to the end. I lifted that same thumbs up and then we fist-bumped, all the four of us, like one would with drinks. "Thanks, guys. You're the best!"

"Of course we are."

"Definitely."

"Hahah..."

Yes, those peaceful days could last forever...

* * *

"Eh~? **Nee-chan** , you'll do extra hour again?!" I almost dropped the spoon mixing up the curry for dinner when Ryuko-neechan said she was going to overwork herself at the office again! And here I thought we were going to have a normal dinner night today. I even prepared her favorite for the weekend, and she goes ahead and say she won't be coming home for it! What a bummer. "Nee-chan, you can't keep overworking yourself. It's unhealthy, and you'll end up sick again."

 _'Sorry sorry, little bro. But my boss is an idiot and I'm the only one who can fix her mess~! I won't be for too long, I promise.'_ I hear her apologetical voice across the line, and hearing such heavy words dripping with pity, I could only sigh to her. Okay, maybe I'll put it in the freezer for her to eat later tonight. She apparently heard my response, and her cheery voice returned in a flash. _'Thanks; Takumi. Just put my share in the freezer or something, I promise I'll eat and save some in case that happens again.'_

"Promise?" I asked her, and her positive response with a gleeful 'uh-hum' made me relax at last, as I finished finished my call, then my own dish and put the rest on a container and then into the freezer. I hope she won't just eat a quick don dish and overwork again, I'm kinda worried about her, specially since this is the third day she spends on extra hour and I'm starting to feel a bit bothered. Not because I'm eating alone again, that too but still, she needs to eat healthily, and God knows she can't cook for herself back at the office. I hope she gets a boyfriend there which can cook as good as me for her...

Oh well, I ate my supper of curry and rice plus a mini-salad and orange juice, again all by myself, and after a quick digestion, I cleaned up the dishes and sat on the sofa of our little apartment home. Again, I'm all alone here. No contact with either Mom or dad ever since their divorce, and Ryuko-neechan is on work again to provide for us ever since we escaped them. I could call any of my friends, but they're probably 'busy' with their own 'business', if you know what I mean. Nothing to say or do, only sir here and look at the ceiling and little by little my mind is filled with thoughts.

...

Ugh~... I shouldn't've been a creep and invited both Kunou-san and Risu-san to meet me! I'm so stupid, I don't even know what fell into me to come up with this idea. Sure, they're both so pretty and charming, not to mention that same mysterious and enticing aura they both have. I feel attracted to them... Like I've never felt before. Ah~, am I thinking too much? Nee-chan did say love makes you dumb. Maybe it's because they're also the only ones besides Ryou-chan, Issan and Touya who don't mind this bleached hair of mine, which turned white when bleach fell on it a while ago... No, it can't be. But it does help a lot...

Come to think about them, I still owe Ryou-chan for what happened earlier today. He got his porn magazine confiscated because of me, and Kiba-san kinda got yelled out by them. I wonder, is he okay with that? I don't want him to hate me, and while we're friends, it'll be really hard to talk to him after what happened. Maybe... Maybe I should compensate him somehow. Anyhow. I look at the clock, and I must say, it's barely 7 p.m., so maybe the convention store is still open.

What am I thinking, to buy a Porno magazine in the middle of the night because of a friend? I mean, Ryou-chan did say that one was precious to him, but no so much that it could potentially ruin our lifelong friendship, right? I mean... He is a grade-A pervert, and porn and women are his life; but no so much for our bond as true friends, right? I mean... C'mon, what are the chances of that happening?. Ahahahahaha! Ahahahahah!

Ahahahahah...

Ahaha... Ahahah...

Ahah...

Hah...

...

...

 ***ZOOOOOOOOM~!***

 _"I AM SORRY, RYOOOOOOOOOU-CHAAAAAAAAAN~...!"_

"Hey Higurashi! Keep it down!"

* * *

"Uh~... Here, this one, that's all."

"..."

"I-It's not for me, mister. It's for a f-friend..."

"I heard that one before..."

"I... Lost his older one, so I'm buying a new one for him so he won't hate me."

"Kid, you're just making it worse. Just take this cover and go."

And just like that, I bought a new Porno for Ryou-chan. The shopkeeper is a scary muscular man who tops me by a head, and his judgmental eyes were piercing me like hot knives, but at least he didn't ask questions, and didn't bother much with my choice of shopping. Now I can be at peace knowing that Ryou-chan won't be mad at me. I mean, I did spent some extra yens on this one, but that's what friends are for, right? Besides, like I said before, Covergirl-san is really pretty, and has a very... Voluptuous figure.

Huh... I wonder if nee-chan is back home already. Lukewarm curry is the worst compared to cold or hot ones. Probably not. Maybe there's time for... I mean...

...

 ***DIN-DON! DIN-DON!***

"One more of those, please? For me; this time."

"See? It's not that hard to be honest, kid!"

And for that I bought another dirty magazine for myself. I mean, at least it's a different magazine, so when I'm done, Ryou-chan can borrow it. This covergirl-san is also really beautiful, but thinking about makes me feel I'm cheating on the first covergirl-san... And now I think I'm cheating myself. I wonder if this is what Nee-chan means when she says I overthink things. I mean, when it is thinking too much and not thinking at all? So confusing...

Well, at least mission accomplished. I got a new magazine for Ryou-chan and another for myself, now to get home and hide both of them before Nee-chan comes back from work. I take a quick glance at my watch and realizes how much time I still have since she usually comes home around 11pm or so. I have plenty of time since I don't need to cook for her again, but what should I do now? I take another glance at the magazines on the plastic bag on my arm... Uuuuh~, well...

No one is around, right? I mean, it's not like I'll take an ill look, I'll just make sure that this is the right one. No one is around, and even if there was anyone here, it's too dark to anyone to notice. Great, I'll... I'll just take a quick look to see if it's not ripped apart or that shopkeeper scammed me up. This is for the sake of a friend, right? Nothing wrong with it... I take another look around, and seeing that deserted place with a few lightposts around me, I reached for Ryou-chan's magazine, and took it from the plastic cover it has. Wow~, covergirl-san is even more beautiful recently out of the paper! I cough; recompose myself and sigh. This is not my first time, but again... My palms are sweaty, my heart is beating so fast! I don't know what awaits me yet again! I take a deep breath, reach for said pages and the-...!

"Higurashi-kun...?"

"KYAAAAAAAAAH...!" That voice! That! Voice! That feminine voice that reaches my ears like harps of angels! I react to it as one would expect, then, stiff as a rock toy, I slowly turn around to the direction where I heard that voice, a horrified expression stilted on my face. I wish I was just dreaming, but when I fully knew what awaited for me, things got even messier in my head! Hah! Why her?! Of all people, WHY HER?! "A-Ah! Kunou-san!"

Yes, here she is. Eyes and hair tinted in the most illustrious and pure gold, fair skin as a doll, that it looks it'd rip off with just one touch; shining aura, warm and blinding as the sun, and those enormous breasts that would probably kill any man in a hug! Inari Kunou, one of the most popular idols in Kuoh academy, is here right in front of me! Why now of all times?! I quickly dodged her stare and hid my magazines away from them, all backing up from her presence! She wide her eyes in surprise to my reaction, while I bow to her!

"Higurashi-kun, what are you doing here? You should know this place is very isolated, and I must say, you're not safe here!" She calls me or with that silky voice as I enter cloud nine with that. Ah, so she cares about me! No, wait, this is just one of your delusions, Takumi! I slap myself for thinking that stupid idea. Kunou-san sighs, looking at me yet again with those topaz eyes. "Frankly, I would've not expect this kind of recklessness from you, Your title of the perverted serpent King notwithstanding. Anyhow, with that said, allow me to take you to safety before anything happens."

"Oh, My bad, but thanks for worrying about me." I said with a smile, a simple smile. Yes, this is the Kunou-san I fell in love with. She cares about people despite her high-and-mighty speech going on. Some people find it too much, but I think it's charming. I so sheepishly scratch one of my cheeks in embarrassment, and she smiles at me. I reach for her hand. "Okay, I think we should just get out of here. I can't let you go alone as w-...!"

Then I froze the moment it hits me.

I'm carrying not one, but **TWO** dirty magazines!

And if I walk together with her there's no way she won't see them!

If Kunou-san ever sees them...!

 _'Kyaaaaah~! What a wicked soul you are, Higurashi-kun! I shall tell your inner uncontrollable desires for the whole student body! You won't ever get a lover after I reveal your truly despicable self! NEEEEEVEEEEEER...!'_

 _'NOOOOOOOOOOOOO...!'_

 _..._

No, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. This is going a little overboard even for me. Kunou-san is not the type that would spread all over Kuoh academy that one of its students is a porn-seeking pervert considering that 9/10 of all boys going there are perverts, the rest being the edgy and chuunibyou-filled minority. Even so, it'd be embarrassing to be caught red-handed with two porn magazines, even more by my own crush. So instead I took a step backwards away from her, my magazines hidden behind my back. I won't let her see them.

"O-On second thought, Kunou-san, I think I know where my house is! So, huh, While I appreciate your concern, I think I can... Figure things out for myself." I said with every step away from her. It pains me to see her expressions change so suddenly to hopeful to confused, but I believe that I'd rather see that than her expresssion if she ever thinks the worst of me. Kunou-san blinks once, twice. "So, uh... See you tomorrow. Have... A safe trip back home."

"What? Higurashi-kun, what nonsense are thou speaking? If help is offered, you should graciously accept it." She says in a hurt, yet careful tone, taking a step toward, which I respond with a step back, hiding the bag with my own body. Another step toward, another step back. "Don't be ridiculous, Higurashi-kun, this place is too dangerous for you. Accept my assistance, and I shall guide you to safety."

"I really, really appreciate your worrying about me, but... Uh... I'll have to refuse." I said with another step back. Oh no, my voice is starting to shake with her being so close to me, and I think she's starting to get angry! That's so lame. "C'mon, Kunou-san. If people ever sees us like this, they'll think...!"

"Is it about what happened early today?" Ah! That's a sore spot even now~! It hits a bullseye on my heart, and for that I almost crumbled away in shame and embarrassment! I shake my head to get rid of those, getting rid of the beads of sweet running down my forehead, and take another step backwards for another step forward. She's trying to corner me! "Don't be foolish, Higurashi-kun. The little embarrassment of your rejection should not taint the better judgment your have about me. By sulking into your own misery, you're refusing assistance in this time of need. I beg of you, put aside your shame and take my hand to safety."

"..." GWAAAAAAAH~! She's not making this any better! Of all people, the one who tries to help is Kunou-san?! What kind of twisted game of fates is this?! My whole soul is being crushed by her unintentionally cruel words, and I'm starting to hyperventilate, so much I'm almost breezing! I need to go! I have to go! Go away from her before she sees my porn or breaks my heart! Instead of taking another step back only to make her go forward, I take a deep breath, turn around as the oppose of her, and then... "Kunou-san..."

"Higurashi...?"

"I'm..."

* **VOOOOOOOOOSH!***

Get away from her as fast as possible!

"I'M SO SOOOOOOOORRRRYYYY...!"

"H-Hah...?! Wait: Higurashi-kun...!"

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorr-...!"

 ***BITE!***

 **...**

Eh...?

I can't... Feel the ground under my feet...

I can't... Feel anything...

I thought it was just a small moment of weakness, where I would shut down even for a second and do something stupid while at it, but no. I blink once, twice, and before I knew it, I could not feel the ground. I could only feel... The violent air blowing on my body, as I would be dragged by something. It took me a few seconds to realize I was flying...

"G-Gwaaaaaah!" I exclaimed! What's going on?! Am I flying?! No, I'm being dragged! I can't feel my left arm, and there's blood everywhere! I try to find anything to hold down to, but I'm completely lost! I turn around, and notice what was happening: a giant, skeletal **monster** was dragging me up the air! WHAT IS GOING ON?! "GAAAAAAAAAAH...! WHAT THE F-...!"

 ***CRACK!***

And I was silenced by another sound, this time, the time of my left shoulder cracking while it was being crushed by that monster's teeth! I could only scream in pain as flesh would now give in and I slid off that monster's mouth, the remaining flesh ripping off from the rest of me! Now I was free-falling from the sky, with nothing to hold down to, and seeing only lights as the pain would make me lose focus and grip onto reality! It hurts! It hurts!

It all came to a halt when I landed on something, something that while it softened my fall, it made me crack even more bones. Where... Where am I? It hurts so much, I can't even turn my head around to see this place, but by the look of the lights from nearby, I can assume I'm somewhere tall. My eyes, trembling, look around to see anything else, and once it landed on the left part of my body, I didn't scream because I couldn't: where my arm used to be is only now a stub. No, worst than that: it's been ripped of from me, so all of the nerves and bones are still hanging out from it. It... It hurts... Why... What is... Happening?

 ***BAM!***

"MeaT..." The whole place trembles, and my lifeless body jumps and then lands her again with the impact. My eyes, lazy now that my whole body went numb with all the pain and fatigue, go overdrive looking for the reason of that sound, and to my horror, there it is again: that skeletal monster. It was big, and dark, and was oozing such a nasty, horrendous aura I felt like throwing up. There was no flesh or organs, just bones, as it eyes would shine a single ominous for each from their otherwise hollow sockets, and the figure of a gigantic dragon's skeleton, white as pearls. What... What is that? It... Landed right in front of me, and from its enormous jaw of square and small, but countless teeth, it repeated. "mEAt... MeAt...!"

"N-No..." I tried to fight it, but that monster went ahead and bit my right shoulder, taking another knack out of it... I'm getting... Sleepy... The pain... Is too much...

Is this... Hell? Am I dying? Why... Why is this happening? Is it because I bought that dirty magazine? Or I forgot to turn the stove on that one time? Or maybe I declared myself to Kunou-San and Risu-san the same time? I don't know, but I think... I'm dying. I... I don't want to die... I still have to prepare dinner for my sister... I still need... To graduate for my high-school years... I still... need to...

... Return Ryou-chan's porn.

I... Don't want to die.

I don't want to die.

"MEAT... MeAT...!" After taking another knack out of me, that monster turns around to me once again. I can't see very well, darkness and blood are covering my sight. But I think... It wants more. No, not again. If it takes another bite... I'll die for sure. I can't... Move. I can't... Protect myself. But... But...! "MeAt... mEAt...!"

"N-No, please..." I so pathetically try to move, my armless and moribund self using all the strength on my broken legs to crawl as far away as it can, but to no use, I couldn't move from my place. It's coming closer now, closer and closer, it's mouth oozing acid and blood, it's putrid breath reaching for me, and the eyes... The eyes that only screams death. No, stay away. Please. "Stay away... Leave me alone... Please, I don't want... I don't...!"

"MEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAT...!"

"I don't want to die!"

 ***PLIM!***

I thought it was the end. I couldn't feel a thing, so I could only wonder: was I dead? Is this the end for me? Is this how death is? However, a few seconds passed, and before I knew it, my reaction to danger ceased, so I could now open my eyes and realize... I wasn't dead. I look forward, and dead on it's tracks, that monster from before was frozen into place. However, this wasn't the first thing I notice, it was another thing: there was a third figure in here. In front of me, hovering midair by some kind of trick, was a book. A big, thick and old-looking book with crimson cover decorated with several silver crosses, emanating a warm and gentle white aura, making me look at it, mesmerized yet confused.

"What the...?" I asked myself, but then, the book started to turn in high speed, and then it stopped one of its covers to me, revealing a... Jester-looking cover that was moving on its on?! That figure made me think it was looking at me, and really, after a while, the image of the head of a jester of white face and cross decorations started to speak in midair. "W-What...?!"

 **[HYAHAHAH! THE WORDS OF THE SAVIOUR HAS THE POWER! BY THE END OF DAYS, I SHALL SPEAK A LETTER, AND THAT LETTER WILL BECOME YOUR SWORD AGAINST EVIL! FOR I AM...!]**

 **[GOSPEL JESTER!] (Reading as 'Words of the Saviour')**

 **[NOW GIVE ME A GOOD ONE, YA FOOL~! TWURURURURU~...!]** I don't know what's going on! Gospel Jester?! Is that its name? And after all was said and done, said book suddenly opens its pages and starts to flip itself at high speed! What's going on?! That monster, who was quiet up until then, turned its empty sockets to me, then to... 'Gospel Jester', then Back to me. I'm having a bad feeling about this, which only concluded as the monster roars yet again, all while the pages won't stop flipping!

"MEEEEAAAAAAAATTT...!" It screams, charging all of its mass and aura against me! I can't move, I can't scream for help, death was written all over this scenario as things couldn't get darker and bloodier, but when I thought the end was near, That book suddenly stopped in a single page, a big red 'B' on it, and then for some reason, it's clean white aura started to ooze from its pages, making it look it caught itself on fire.

 **[B- THE BLAZE!]** It screamed, and suddenly, before my eyes, when that monster was about to swallow me whole, *FOOOOOSH!*, a true inferno of blue flames was unleashed against it, making it scream in agony. My eyes were so blurred and distorted, I thought I was hallucinating, but it was true, that book screamed something in English, and out of nowhere, it unleashed a storm of blue fire, which engulfed that monster in it, making that enormous creature a simple silhouette dancing into the azure hell. Before I knew it... It was over. The monster, long dead,'only ashes of it, and the book, Gospel Jester, once its fire ceased, it danced on air a few times, then turned the Jester-face to me. **[AND NOW SILENCE. AS FOR THE REVELATIONS NOW RESTS. AMEN!]**

"W-Wait...!" I have so many questions, so many things in my head right now, and this thing probably knows everything that is happening, but when I tried to reach it, in another poof of smoke, it disappeared from sight, and suddenly, my body became so heavy.

Was it this? Is my body... Giving up now? I feel... So tired. Ah, maybe death is catching up with me... This is... Bad. Ah, I want to live so bad, but now that the pain is numbed, at least I can say I won't die like a dog's death. Dying like this, a little relieved... Is so calming... at least... I know Nee-chan won't be hungry tonight, but I think this will be her time to eat all alone...

Before things could end, I heard something. I heard voices. My vision was blurry, but I could see two figures right in front of me, landing from apparently the sky, as they would approach me. One was golden-haired, and the other was pale, dark-haired... ahahahahah... Am I thinking about **Kunou** -san and **Risu** -san in a time like this? This is... Really... Lame. Before things could end.. I heard them saying...

" **Lilith** -chan, have you seen what just transpired? Higurashi-kun... Has a Sacred Gear!"

"Umuh. Interesting. Let's help. Lilith will help."

And then... Darkness.

Am I... Dead?

...

...

'Nee-chan! Nee-chan! You're so cool! You're so smart, and beautiful, and nice in sports! I want to be just like you when I grow up!'

'Don't say that, Takumi. One's worth should not be evaluated by what they know or what the do. I've told you this a million times.'

'B-But... Nee-chan is really cool!'

'Takumi, don't think about it too much, you're still so young. When you grow up, you'll see that despite what you're saying... You have something I don't, and that makes you better than me.'

'Really?! Cool, can you tell me?!'

'Sigh. You won't understand much, but okay. Takumi, what makes you so special is...'

"Nee-chan!" I reached for the girl right in front of me, and before I knew it, instead I was reaching my left hand to the ceiling.

H-Huh...? What the...?! I jump from my bed in surprise! Wait; what?! Wait, I'm in my own bed?! Didn't I... I mean?! Huh?! Was that...?! Was that a nightmare? I remember going outside to buy Ryou-chan a new porn magazine that I made him lose to Tozuka-san, then I bumped into Kunou-san, and after some words, I tried to reach for her, only to...

Ugh~... Monster... Blood and darkness... [GOSPEL JESTER]... My head is spinning so much. What in the world? I couldn't take the pain in my head, so my body started to fall, but I supported myself on my two hands to just stand up and...!

 ***MUNYU~!***

 ***MUNYU~!***

"M-' _Munyu_ ~'...?" That sound... That feeling. It's soft, and warm, and squishy. Wait, what? I don't remember having those kind of pillows. Confused as I would never could be, I slowly turned around to see what my hands were groping, and I could see... black hair and onyx eyes, and golden eyes and hair, all splattered over my sheets, and skin, so much skin. Nothing but their birthday suits, with the sheets covering only the necessary! And in the end... My hands were sinking, sinking into their naked bosoms, so soft and warm.

Kunou-san and Risu-san... Are on my bed... Naked. And only now... I notice I'm naked too.

"Yawn~! Higurashi-kun, awake already?"

"Umuh. Morning. Takumi."

"..."

 **WHAT IS EVEN GOING ON HERE?!**

* * *

 **I think we're up to a good start, since our mc no longer is a virgin. THAT WAS FAST! But yeah, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and wait for more into the future. until then, greetings~ from Houki~!**


	2. R - The reaper

**Hello, DxD fandom. Excited for season HERO? I know I am, and while the designs were drastically changed, I can't complain because it looks cute, other than that, here it is, the new chapter of Twice Critical. I hope you all like it despite my history with second chapters, my most hated kind of things, regardlessly, I hope you enjoy it.**

 **As always, dxd doesn't belong to me.**

* * *

Wait! Wait, wait, wait. This is a joke, right? I mean, there's no way what's happening right now is real, right? Ahah... Ahahahahah! Maybe... Maybe that porn magazine that I bought is messing with my mind and distorting everything! Maybe it's just a dream, a wet dream! Maybe I add something else on the curry and now I'm hallucinating! That can only be the only explanation, since well, there's no way for me to have... Being half-eaten by a skeletal dragon-like monster, then saved by a talking book, dragged into my own apartment back by my two crushes, undressed so that Risu-san could mend me up using her own clothes and then...

Soft thighs...

Smooth skin...

Firm and good-smelling breasts...

Smothering and light derrière...

And then...

 _'No good, his body might be healed, but his soul and energy are leaking away...'_

 _'We have no choice, Lilith-chan. We must use...'_

 _'Haaah~... Haaaaah~... I'd have never thought It would feel so~... Haah~... Haaah~...!"_

 _'H-HYAAAAAAAAH~...!'_

"..."

...

"Takumi? You okay?" I feel a poke on one of my cheeks. For some reason, I'm numb, I'm stilted, I have no idea how I even felt the touch, but I did. Still, my body is a stone, and as such, I could only turn around to look the owner of that finger, and there she is: Hyoudou Risu, one of the madonnas of Kuoh academy, the Cool black Beauty, and my dear crush... Completely naked on my bed, not even bothering to cover her naked, pale self, as her long black hair would censor only the necessary for her, and those big brown eyes starting at me with curiosity, if just a little. My mind goes overdrive: her big soft breasts, exposed and warm thighs, and her flower... Exposed for me to see even from here!

"His injuries from his encounter with Gashadokuro seems to have healed considerably thanks to you, Lilith-chan." Now I feel two warm hands reach for my bare chest to intimately touch it, reaching for every corner of it. My stare shifts to another direction, and there she is: Inari Kunou, my second crush and the foxy diva of Kuoh Academy... Now with literally two fox ears sprouting from the top of her head, plus some tails coming from her derrière, coming closer to me, so close her glorious bosom touches rawly the skin of my arm, and her enchanting and almost shining skin couldn't snap me off of this trance. She then reaches for my heart, and sighs. "And thanks to the bedroom-style healing session, his spirit has been mended back as well it seems. What a relief."

"Yaaaay~. Mission accomplished." Risu-san said in a monotone tone, then turned to me. "Takumi. You alive. Happy now?"

"Indeed. Any other second lost and the consequences could've been heavier. I'm glad that you're alive, Higurashi-kun."

"..."

"Takumi?"

"Higurashi-Kun?"

...

Anguish...

Anguish...

Anguish... anguish...

Anguish, _anguish, anguish, anguish, anguish anguish anguish anguish anguish anguish_ **ANGUISH ANGUISH ANGUISH ANGUISH ANGUISH ANGUISHANSGUISHANGUISHANGUISHANGUISHANSGUISH...!**

"GW-...!" I couldn't take it anymore! The memories! The softness of their bodies! The unbelievability of what my eyes are witnessing! The excruciating amount of information and questions pilling up inside my brain! It's too much for me! TOO MUCH! I was about to unleash a scream of complete and utter madness, but instead my face contacted a soft, welcoming yet cold place, muffling my bawls of complete confusion! "MMMMMPHMMMM~...! HMMMMMMPH~...!"

"Good boy. Good boy." Soon I discover what I landed on: the bosom of Risu-san, as she would smooth me into the heart of her cleavage, hugging my head into the center of her body! I... I don't...! What is...! Why is she...! My head... Is... Going... Blank... "Takumi. Good boy. Reward from Lilith."

"Ah, Lilith-chan! What on earth are you doing?!"

"Reward. Good boy. Boy. Like breasts. Lilith's breasts. Reward."

"I swear, I hope Issei-sama is not the one teaching you those things! Now, let go of Higurashi-kun before he passes out from embarrassment!"

"Uh. Fine."

I'm sorry, but too late for that, Kunou-san...

Very, very late...

...

No many times I see them on the mirror, they still freak me out, and I can't think of them as a part of me. Still, they're real, and along with my new arm and flesh, they're here to stay. The giant deranged scars I got presumedly from the monster from last night, one forming a ring around my left arm, making it look like a reattached part of a doll, and another crossing from my right shoulder all the way to where my heart should be. They're so... Ugly. But if they weren't there, I would still think I'm dreaming, which I am not. Fortunately, even with this sleeveless shirt and shorts, they're not very noticeable...

"Fwaaaaah~..."

"Huh...?" I peek my head from the Kinect kitchen to the door to the bathroom, and I could feel my two cheeks burning up as two figures emerge from the steam of said place. Kunou-san and Risu... Ririsu... Lilith-san exited my bathroom wearing my own combo of shorts and shirt from my drawer, red towels over their wet heads. After all the... Activities that happened on my bed last night, it wasn't much surprise that we were all smelly and gross, so I decided we should take a bath first and then talk in a calmer way. With all said and done, I picked a plate of rice crackers and green tea for us, pouring some into three cups, to then place them on top of the table on the living room, while the two cool beauties were now sitting. I sit on the opposing sofa. "So... Uh... Here, green tea and some snacks. It's not much, but I hope it can makes things a little more comfortable."

"Yay, snacks." Risu... Ririsu... **Lilith** -san was the first to take action as she picks one of the rice crackers to munch on it. Kunou-san, if that's really her name, instead was looking on the floor just like me, nothing being said or done. Even so, I hope they're not nervous as I am.

"Uh~... Higurashi-kun, may I call your attention?" Kunou-san lifts a hand to call for my attention, so my eyes trail up to her hand, then to her golden stare, making me heat up a little. She's so pretty... Ah. "I assume you have several questions which answers you yearn as for now, and for that, I apologize. I cannot develop explanations further from necessary, but I shall tell you this: what attacked you last night... Was an **youkai**. Specifically, a **Gashadokuro**."

"..." I see, makes sense I guess. The monster from yesterday wasn't any monster, but a Gashadokuro. "I see."

"As the current guardians of the night supernatural affairs, Lilith-chan and I were doing a patrol around Kuoh town so that humans could safely wander around without suffering from assaults of such mindless beasts, but unfortunately one slipped off our fingers, and end up... Attacking you." She sighs, picking one of the rice crackers and breaking it into two, giving one half to Lilith-san and eating her part. Out of the sudden, two fox ears again sprouted from the top of her head. "And, as you could've assumed, we're not humans either. I am a **Nine-tailed fox spirit** and the daughter of the Ruler of the Kyoto youkai faction here in Kuoh to help the current keeper, and Lilith-chan is... A **Dragon**."

"A Kyuubi and a Dragon. I understand."

"And, after your encounter with the Gashadokuro, while you survived, your body was mangled beyond repair, not to mention the damage an evil spirit can inflict on a regular human, spreading through its soul like a disease." She sighs once again. So even my soul got caught into this, no surprise hearing all of that. For some reason, Kunou-san now starts to blush, gripping the side of her shorts and avoiding looking at me. Lilith-san finishes the snacks to now drink her tea, but before the first sip, the blond one looks at me with a pant and then bows. "That's why... We mended your body using Lilith's flesh and used the Bedroom-style healing session to save your soul. And I deep and utterly apologize for it!"

"Oh, I get it. It's okay, then."

"..."

"...?"

"More snacks. When?"

...

"Hold a minute. Pardon me, but you seem to be unnaturally acceptive to all of those events, Higurashi-kun." Kunou-san says with her big golden eyes wide open, and I could only shrug for that reaching for rice crackers, only to realize again that Lilith-san ate them all in one go. "Not that I have complains, but it seems such an underwhelming reaction for a normal human; specially since we know each other. Higurashi-kun, did you have any contact with the likes of us before?"

"Huh? No, of course not." I declare with my hands in the air in a harmless pose, making them blink in surprise even more. Yeah, that's true. Aside from my title as one of the perverted demon lords of Kuoh, this is my first contact with things like that. A gashadokuro, a fox spirit(kitsune) and a dragon as well? It's too much in one go but at least it was explained somehow, so one problem less I guess. "I mean, I am sort of shocked with all of that, but when you explain it like that I guess it can make some sense. Also, it wouldn't make much sense to make-believe all of that for me, and either way, you put so much effort to explain or invent this story, I would feel bad for not believing it."

Also, I just had sex with two or the most beautiful girls in Kuoh academy and my crushes. You can now throw anything at me and I'll graciously accept it as true...

"..."

"...?"

"Takumi. Very nice."

"Y-Yes, he's very nice."

"Hahahah..." Compliments are always nice, and coming from them makes them even better, making me blush like this and reach for my tea so I could take a sip and not let out something stupid to ruin the moment.

So that's it, I was attacked by a Gashadokuro, and a nine-tailed fox and a dragon mended me back to health. I don't think I can explain more than that without sounding repetitive. And since she asked if I've met other supernatural creatures, it means there are more than them out there. Okay, so the supernatural is real, simple as that... I guess.

"With that explained, have you any more questions, Higurashi-kun?" Kunou-san asks taking another sip from her cup. Any more questions? Not really, everything has been explained to me so far, and any other question I can just look it up at the internet about youkais. With that in mind, I guess I'm saved.

"Not really." I say out loud, but there's something bothering me by the back of my head. Besides becoming a Gashadokuro's meal, being dragged home by my two crushes and then having... S-S-Sex with them, there's something I'm missing right now. Ah wait, I remember now, [GOSPEL JESTER]. "Wait, I remember now. When that Gashadokuro was about to eat me, this... Thing, appeared out of thin air, and then said something about... 'The words of the Lord have power' or something, and then destroyed that monster in a flash. I... Don't remember much later, but I could feel it's powers, and I felt... Weak later. What was that about? Was it any of you two?"

"Huuuuh~, yes, about that. I remember seeing a true inferno of azure flames when we were reaching for your rescue. It didn't come from me or Lilith-chan, and the properties of it were mostly of holy powers, so this means..." Kunou-san started to mumble to herself, while I could only grip the brim of my shirt, a little nervous since, well, that was also really freaky. I know it saved me in a pinch, but it was so sudden, I have no idea about it and what to think. In the end, Lilith-san coughs a little, takes a little breath, then stands up to reach for me, picking me by the cheeks. Oh no, I'm blushing now. She looks at me deep in the eyes, her brown orbs looking deep into my soul. She blinks, I blink. "So, Lilith-chan?"

"Yea. Sacred Gear. Lilith doesn't know it, though." And after that little chat, she let go of my face to turn back at Kunou-san, who nods with a concerned yet serious face. 'Sacred Gear'? I think I heard something like that last night. Does she mean that Book? Lilith-san then sits back on her place next to Kunou-san, and the latter sighs, turning back to me.

"I see. Excuse me, Higurashi-kun." Kunou-san, the fox spirit, calls for me. I got stun by her words reaching my ears in such a way, but soon dismiss it shaking my head to then turn back to her.

"Y-Yes, Kunou-san...?"

"Would you... Like to go on a **date** with us?"

.

~~x~~

.

"I swear, Ryuko-neechan. You can't keep doing this! I just hope you didn't bother Kamiyama-san that much."

"Uuuuh,~, I know, I know! C'mon, little bro. Cut your sister some slack." And Higurashi Ryuko, my older sister and office lady, says as she tries and fails to throw a pillow from the sofa at me, while I prepare her some lunch. Turns out, she got invited for a special dinner as a thanks from her good-for-nothing boss, and among other things, she got really, really drunk, like she usually do, and crashed onto Kamiyama-san's house, one of her coworkers. Can't believe she bothered to drive all the way from her place to ours, I should make her something in return. I sigh, preparing some kelp with omelette and orange juice. "Stupid Ishizawa, messing up with the company's gains and making me redo it all the way... Good thing she paid me a good malt~..."

"It's because you're too reliable, Ryuko-neechan." I said, putting the fridge on the table and filling a glass with juice, ready to be served. Ryuko-nee apparently heard it as she jumps from her seat on the sofa to our Kinect kitchen, adjusting the collar of her shirt.

"You're the one to talk, little bro. This looks delicious!" I blush with the sudden compliment as she sits and starts to eat my dish, which would be both nutritious and good for her hangover. To think I'd have to learn such dishes for that... But since she's the one providing for us, this is the least I can do. Being reliable feels nice in a way. She snaps her chopsticks in two and begins to chew on her plate, letting a satisfied sigh escape her lips. "Huh~, not bad! Delicious, in fact! I should get wasted more times if you're gonna treat me this kinda stuff!"

"Please don't say that." I sigh. I bet she knows that I would make those dishes regardlessly, but then she smiles and winks at me, giving me some relief. With this taken care of, I discard my apron and pick the two lunchboxes I prepared before lunchtime, picking my keys and adjusting my clothes. Nee-chan took notice of that, flicking her hair white as mine, and blinks a few times.

"Eh? Takumi, aren't you going to eat?" She asks taking a sip out of her orange juice. I turn to her to shake my head negatively.

'Higurashi-kun, this place is too populated for us to explain it to you. Let us meet somewhere private so we can discuss it safely. It'll be our date, do you understand?'

"No, I have to... Go somewhere." I said, trying to hide my shaking voice and blush since, well, Kunou-san said this will be a date, and even after everything, that seems a little too much for my poor self. Besides, I already ate some leftovers and her own plate from last night before she woke up, so I'm not really hungry right now. "I'll go out for a bit. Don't worry, I won't be late, but if anything happens there's some curry left for you to microwave. I'll... Eat somewhere else."

"Oh-hoh~, what's going on, Takumi? Don't tell me you got yourself a pretty girlfriend for a date?" She says to me opening a cat grin, while I could only blush a deeper shade of red, trying yet failing to dismiss her claims. Ah, that's not it, Nee-chan! Her smile only grows seeing my reaction for her words, again taking a sip out of her juice and sighing. "I'm so proud of you, Takumi. I thought you were going to die a virgin since you hang out with those loser friends of yours. I'm glad that you man up and got yourself someone; even making her a small treat. Good for you!"

"Nee-cha-... I don't-...! It's just...! I mean... Thank... You...?" I couldn't find the right words to say or describe what was actually happening, so I sigh in defeat and lower my head for her, making her puff a smoke of victory between her lips, then taking another bite out of the kelp. Nee-chan might be smart and sharp, but I doubt that she would believe I was attacked by a supernatural creature then mended back like a doll with dragon flesh, then sleeping with the two cool beauties from my school. At least she has a problem less: I won't be dying a virgin. I walk towards the door less frame of our apartment and, before anything else, turn back to her. "So I'll be going now. I'll try to not be late."

"Ah, for me you can be late as long as you want, my little snek. Go enjoy your youth!" Nee-chan opens a smile and gives me a thumbs up, probably still misunderstanding the situation. However, seeing so much hope and light into her black eyes, all turned to me, makes me smile like a dummy and give her a thumbs up in response. After that, I resumed my walk towards the door.

As I walk towards the small corridor of our apartment, the one we share since our parents divorced and nee-chan chose to take care of us all by herself, my mind tries to pin down all of what transpired from that horrendous moment from last night all the way to now. So... I'm not completely human anymore, right? I was attacked by a Gashadokuro, who according to Kunou-san ravaged both my body and soul, and was only saved because something happened, something that apparently is connected to me, and is so dangerous that I have to talk to then in private to fully understand it. Also, I learnt that youkais and other supernatural creatures, such as dragons are real, and for some reason, I also got a supernatural power of a sorts apparently. Geez, I tried to play it cool for them, but in the end, this is really too much for me. Not hard, just... It's happening so fast, and what happened to me could happen to anyone, including my family and friends... This is... Making me really nervous. I shake my head to get rid of those thoughts which will only make things worse and look again at my phone, at the address Kunou-san passed down to me for our... 'Date'. Haaaaah~... I'm going on a Date with Kunou-san and Lilith-san... Even by the circuntances, this feels nice... I shake my hand again, and then reach for the door, ready to go and face my new life, apparently...

 ***CLICK!***

"Oh..."

"Eh...?" But before I could take my first step into the outside, I bump into a surprise guest right in front of my door, ready to ring the bell only to now look at with her big eyes. Ah, it's Kiba-san, wearing matching red tracksuits for some reason. I blink at her, she blinks at me. "Ah! **Kiba-san**! What are you... Doing here? On a Sunday, of all days?"

"Yo, Highrashi-kun. Good morning." She greets me with a bright smile and a handwave, which I absentmindedly imitate for no reason at all. There's something else behind those pearly whites, and after all what happened yesterday, I can't say that it's paranoia. However, scanning her, I noticed something: she was carrying a paper envelope with her, and for that, I hummed in curiosity. She then blinks at me again and then lifts said paperbag at me. "As for why I am here: here, this is for you."

"For me...?" I can feel my cheeks heating up for that, and I see that she's blushing a little for some reason. W-What? Is she giving me a present? Why is she giving me a present? This is... Actually really cool! I reach for said paper bag, a little shaken of course, and pick it with both my hands, bowing a little a trying my hardest to smile, a good smile. "Thank you, Kiba-san. Whatever it is..."

"Trust me, you'll thank me later." She smiles yet again, at least I think she did, I'm too busy looking at the paper in front of me, wonder what it is.

It's too heavy and large to be money, yet too light and flat to be anything else, plus this is the first time I receive something from her. I wonder if she wants to congratulate me for something? Or maybe those are tickets to the waterpark she's giving me for some reason? Well, it'll be rude to not open, so I reach for the small opening on the top of the cardboard and open it from the glue, sticking my hand inside. Despite not being that heavy, it sure is thick, so much I have to use some of my fingers. With that out of the said, I slow but steadily lifted the obscured object with my hands, little by little seeing the top of it. It was white but with some pink details. Are? What are those? I grip said top with extra strength, to then pull he whole thing in one go, and in the end, it was...

... _Covergirl-san_!

...

...

A-Are? W-What?

R-Ryou-chan's...

... Ryou-chan's...

... **Magazine**?

"While I know you hang around those three other perverts under suspicious circumstances of your own, I did remember you saying that it wasn't your magazine at all. So I got it back for you! Don't need to thank me, okay? Just don't bring those things to school so those losers won't show up with them again! Eheh!"

"..."

"Higurashi-kun...?"

"..."

"Huh... Higurashi-kun? Are you okay?"

"..."

"...?"

" ***Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiigh~*..**. I am fine, Kiba-san, don't worry about me." And even with all the thoughts and urges inside my head, I decided to hid said magazine back on the paper, put it away and open a weak smile for her. I mean, Kiba-san had the trouble to go all the way here home for this, so I can't deny that this is actually very sweet of her. Who knows what kind of strings she had to pull in order to give my ero-magazine back, so it'll be rude to have anything under a simple 'thank you'. "Thank you, by the way. And I'm sorry that you had all the trouble to bring it back."

"No problem, Higurashi-kun. You're not a bad person, only those friends of yours are." She smiles, snapping her fingers for me only to turn around and walk away from my door. She is also kind of neat, now that I think about it. Before she could vanish from my sight, she waved a backwards hand. "Well, see you in class tomorrow. Don't cause any trouble while at it, or get involved with the rest of the Kings."

"I... I will try." I sigh, and just like that she disappears from the apartment slot with the wind. Now I'm here, with nothing to do, looking at space from the frame of my front door.

So... This happened, I got the magazine that indirectly killed me back from the easy-going yet dutiful president of the disciplinary committee, and I honestly don't know how to feel about this. There is something on the back of my head which says I should be furious...

But the rest is saying 'screw it. We had sex, blow the confetti!'.

And I'll follow that part because why not?

"Oh-hoh~? That girls seems pretty cute. Is she your girlfriend or something?" And from behind me, a pair of soft plumps landed on the back of my head and silver bleached hair fell on my own strings. I looked up, and there was nee-chan, a can of malt on one hand, smiling while hugging me from behind. Oh no, is she morning-drinking again?

"No, of course not, nee-chan." I promptly say to her now souring face. Yes, Kiba-san is, although carefree and really nice, very independent and dutiful. I heard that she lives with a friend of a sorts, plus she is the president of the disciplinary committee considering that Ryou-chan, Issan and Touya pass to her office at least once for... Sex offenses. She's not exactly girlfriend-material as such, as pretty as she is. "She's just... A acquaintance back in School. We don't actually know each other."

"Oh well, your loss then." Nee-chan shrugged, taking another sip out of her beer can and ruffling my bleached hair with her soft hand and long and slender fingers. "Go out and enjoy your weekend, little bro. Don't worry, I'll be here facing my hangover. Go and play with your friends."

"..." I pouted. "Geez, nee-chan, don't say it like that, makes me feel a little guilty. Also, I'm seventeen now!"

"And I am twenty-five; so of course you'll always be my cute little brother." She kisses me on the cheek then tapped the brink of her can on my forehead, taking her way inside our apartment yawning. Should I tell her what happened? I think not, she has already her job and health to worry about, no need to worry about her little brother as well and only burn out the little time she has for herself. "Go and have fun. Nee-chan will do her best too. After all, those bento boxes won't eat themselves away, right?"

"Uh~... Uh-huh, okay." I nodded for her, and she smiles, taking her way to the living room and tossing herself on the sofa. I sigh, but then put myself together, pick the two bento boxes I prepared for this evening, and dressed myself up before taking off, giving a thumbs up for my sister and receiving one back. "Okay, I'm going now."

"Okay, good afternoon." And with a final wave from my hand, I was off.

Let me see, the address Kunou-san gave me wasn't that hard to follow. In all honesty, of all places, the location for our... ' _Date_ ' **(gaaaaah~...!)** would be in a place next to Kuoh Academy, a place where the old building is. According to Issan, even places like that has some history, and from what I could hear, that place was haunted ever since Kuoh became a co-ed school. I always wondered the veracity of that story, since rumours upon rumours would always run though the corridors of every school I was in, but was too scary to look into it. But now... Apparently, that place is actually haunted, and with all of this story of Gashadokuros, Fox spirits and dragons is true, then there is no reason to disbelieved it. And now, I will take some satisfaction right there. Just my luck...

"Takumi. Yahoooh~." Lost in thoughts, I snap back to reality once I heard cheerful words coming from a monotonous tone, making me look up to see, reflected by the lights of the Sun, the said Dragon God, who's also happens to be one of Kuoh's madonnas: Long and smooth black-as-night hair tied in a high ponytail, hazel eyes which hollowness don't make them any less bright, skin as pale as a pearl and curvilinear and busty figure. There she is, Hyoudou Risu... Lith... Lilith-san, waving me at a distance as I enter the forest leading to the old building. Her sight and disposition alone makes me smile, but then I notice she's still wearing my clothes from morning, making it falter a little in awkwardness. I wave back regardless. "You way early. Lilith impressed."

"Heheh... Well, it'd be rude for the man to be late, whatever the reason, right?" I laugh sheepishly, scratching the back of my head while I received no reaction from her, only a quiet stare, which of course became unbearable with time, typical of the Hyoudou Lilith's students lore. But then her eyes shifted to the two lunchboxes I had with me. "Oh! And, well, I prepared a little snack for us. I mean, if we lose track of time, we can always stop and have some lunch. I think I've made enough for all of us..."

"Hoh. Nice. Takumi is a good boy." She says with a nod, a small glimpse of hope into her normally dull stare, which couldn't help but to draw a smile on my face. Like I said, compliments are always a nice touch! As for that, I gave her share of the lunchboxes, but before I knew it she, she opens it and starts munching on it. Soon enough, her cheeks were dirtied in rice and dry kelp. "Umuh. Delicious. Much salty, very good."

"Ahahah~, is that so?" I say with a smile as we resume our walk to the old building. After that, silence, not much to say since, well, she was eating her snacks to her heart's content, while I couldn't think of anything to say. This is so surreal, of course I would choke on my own thoughts, everybody saying I think too much for this kind of thing. But then it hits me: she's not human, she's a dragon. Maybe it's a Good topic for a conversation! Or... Maybe not. I mean, I don't want to offend her or anything. Would it be too much to say that she doesn't look like a dragon at all? Or that would be the same as asking if someone with a disability doesn't look such? A-Ah! This is troublesome! So, so troublesome, but if I don't say anything, I might look like a creep, but even so... Uh, go with anything! "Uh~... Nice weather, isn't it?"

"Too cloudy. Lilith doesn't like it."

"O-Okay..."

"Umuh."

"..."

"..."

Why do I keep doing this to myself? Am I really that stupid? Why can't I go zen in the moment it matters the most? This is so unfair...

"Takumi."

"Yes?!" I snap back to reality when she calls for me, I practically jump with her command as she reacts the same way as always: utter boredom. She uses her hands to clean up all the rice and kelp around her face, sighs, then look at me seriously, so much I gulp down a bubble of air. "Uh~, Yes, Lilith-san?"

"Do you like Lilith?" And that was a bigger punch in the gut than I needed to wake up! What?! Why is she asking me this now?! I mean, yeah, I like her! I have a crush on her! I tried to pass my years in Kuoh away from romance due to the Anti-Youth Squad, and she and Kunou-san were so beautiful, I broke my vow without a second thought! And I that I got... Was a double-rejection. Bringing me back, Lilith-san brought her face closer to me, and I jumped back. "Do you? Why?"

"Err~... Why?" I repeated, and she blink again. Why do I like her? Would it be because she's that hypnotic hollow stare, which makes her charmingly mysterious? Or that aura that I can't quite describe with words? Everybody likes to address her appearance, body and breasts, but while I admit those are prettt nice, I dunno, there's something about her I like, something that drives me to her. Maybe it has something to do with the fact that she's a dragon or something. But what Can I say? "Uh~... Well, Lilith-san has this... Good aura around her... Like, she has a nice smell which I can't feel but... I dunno? She's... Warm and looks kinda...!"

"Is it Lilith's **tits**?" And my face falters at that. I have no words to counter that. If there is more to it, of course! I mean, their bodies are nice, but there's more than that for me. Yet, the moment her breasts touch my arm in a half-hug, my mind goes overdrive, and I couldn't think of anything but boobs. Boobs, boobs, boobs! In the end, my mind was filled with Oppai. I sigh.

"Y-Yeah, your tits are nice." I say with a sigh, taking a small look at my arm, which were practically sinking into her cleavage. I was defeated, yet I am content. They feel so nice~, like warm and soft pillows. I look upwards before the creep aura could escape from me even more, and was met with relieved eyes, much to my surprise.

"Lilith glad. Just like Kunou-chan's. Made the right decision." Lilith-san said with a sigh and a lower tone, a smile drawing on her face. I don't have half of an idea what she means by that, but seeing her like that, different from the usual stoic face, makes me happy for some reason. Come to think of it...

"Yes, Kunou-san's tits are good too." It took me a few seconds to realize what I just said, so by instinct I closed my mouth with my hands and looked back at Lilith-san, waiting for a typical disgusted stare, like I would always receive when I'm around Ryou-Chan, Issan and Touya. However, what I got was a bright stare, the brightest I've ever seen, coming from her, like I've just said something enlightening of a sorts, which was far from the case. "Uh~... Lilith-san?"

"Takumi. Just like him. Lilith likes it." And my face couldn't've get any redder. Did she just say she likes me?! She rejected me at first, but now she says she likes me! This is too much! No, wait, wait, wait. She said that she likes... Something I did, something I am similar to... Someone? What? Even so, it feels nice. My cardio comes back to normal, I can rationalize better now, so I take a deep breath, and take my turn to her.

"Uuuuh~... just like who, Lilith-san?"

"Him. **Issei, Phi-Chan's papa**." Issei? That name doesn't ring quite a bell, and I'll be damned if I knew who's his daughter is, but apparently Lilith-san knows her? Also, what did I say It made her compare me to him? Was it the breasts? The weather? Actually, I don't want to know, never ask questions you don't want the answers to. I simply smiled back and nodded back, saying 'is that so?' So that conversation would end. Maybe there's more in the supernatural that it comes to it. Lilith-san turns to me, then pokes me on the cheek. "Takumi. Good boy. Just like Issei."

"Ahahahahah... I'm not... Reallt that good. But thanks, Lilith-san." And the blush returned to me, with her still hugging my arm, as we walk towards the said old building, since now I have to carry the two lunchboxes, one full and the other empty. Suddenly, I don't care if this is a date or not, it really feels nice, now...

I wonder if tha how... Being lovers with Lilith-san would be like.

"Oh! There they art! Earlier than expected, I'd say." That voice, that old-styled voice coming from afar, I could distinguish anywhere! I lifted my head to the hill leading to the old building, and yes, there she was, now wearing a black tracksuit, the other madonna of Kuoh Academy and apparently a powerful fox spirit: Inari Kunou. From here, however, I noticed that she wasn't alone, another shadow lurking right next to her.

"Ah! Kunou-san! I'm her-...!" I scream back shifting gears and getting close to her. Little by little, I approach her with Lilith-san right next to me, and I was ready to spend some time with them, whatever that might bring. However, when I close enough, the shadow next to her grew brighter and brighter, and in the end, I could see who it was. Wait, what? What is she going here?! "A-Ah?! W-Wait...! **Kiba-san**?!"

"Eh~?! Higurashi-kun is the Sacred Gear user?!" And as surprised as me, the shadow also takes a step back, making the sunlight reveal its silver-haired, tracksuit-wearing figure. My eyes aren't lying, it is Kiba Tozuka-san! Is she also involved into this?! Is she an youkai too? While my mind was going overdrive on its own, the silverette turned to Kunou-san. "Why didn't you tell me earlier, Kunou? I would've pick him up earlier?"

"Oh, are you two acquaintances of a sorts?" Kunou-san said with a straight face. I thought I saw a small blush on Tozuka-san's face for a small second, but then she shakes her head, and opens a smile.

"You can say that. His friends are... My most persistent targets." She flashes me a quick and sardonic smile, and since I don't have any way to counter her words, I can only awkwardly smile back. Kunou-san's eyes switch between me and Tozuka-san, wide as they possibly could. But then she claps her hands for all of us to pay attention to her.

"Very well, then I guess greetings are needless, but I assume Higurashi-kun has some questions regarding Tosca-san's presence, correct?" And once we could sit back and reach the courtyard of the old building, which were neatly arranged I may add for an abandoned place, Kunou-san turns to me pointing at Tozuka-san. I nod for her declaration, and so she continues. "I see. How can I put it? Tozuka-san, or rather **Tosca** -san, is also a Sacred Gear user, in fact, said Sacred Gear is what kept her alive during some... Pretty complicated years of her youth. I will refrain from the details, but thanks to such, Tosca-san might look our age, but she's in fact an adult."

"Wow, really?!" I exclaimed turning to the said adult. Tozuka... Tosca-san, who were quiet until then, gave me a smile and a nod, a small glimpse of light coming from her hands. This Sacred Gear thingy again, but now I can't deny that, being true or not, those sound really impressive! Before I could say anything, Kunou-san apparently read my mind.

"And those by itself requires another explanation: Sacred Gears are, in simpler terms, weapons and equipments created by a certain to perform miracles in the human world. And you, Higurashi Takumi-kun, has a rather powerful one." Oh, so that is what a Sacred Gear is. Makes sense, considering I was quite in a pinch back then, and it was really a miracle what saved my skin. Again, I should probably start complaining and questioning things, but those terms and language are so simple, and I notice she's trying her hardest to put it simple for me, so no need to question her for now. Kunou-san sighs, then turns to me, her eyes a little droppy. "So, Higurashi-kun, any questions?"

"Not that I care much. Everything seems quite easy to understand, and since I have no first step into this, I'll just listen." I declare, and again she seems divided, a little relieved, yet a little concerned about something. Before she could continue, I light flicked inside my mind. "But... Why are we doing here? Are we going to... Test my Sacred Gear or something?"

"Bingo. That's why I'm here, Higurashi-kun." Tosca-san's time. She turns to me and, taking a few steps back, together with Lilith-san and Kunou-san, she starts stretching herself on her tracksuit, while Kunou-san takes my lunchboxes away. Wait, what? "Kunou callee me saying that your Sacred Gear is very battle-oriented, so I'm here to test it out. Since Isaiah is back training in the underworld, I think this will have to do to pass the time!"

"Oh, I guess it makes sens-... Wait, what?" It took me a few seconds to realize, but suddenly, my world stops dead on track. Wait, will I have to... Fight... Tosca-san?! Wait, wait, wait, isn't that a little too much! I mean, I never fought a girl before, wait, I never fought at all! The best I can do is run away as fast as I can as long as I remember, escaping the girls my friends manages to enrage. But to fight her... It feels wrong! "Uh... Do we really need to resort to this? I mean, there is no other ways to test it out? Like... Chakra papers? Water divination? Grimoire baptism?!"

"Oh. Takumi. Shounen Jump. Nice shout-outs." Lilith-san gives me a thumbs up for my references next to Kunou-san, and while it makes me smile, it soon falls flat when I remember why I'm here for. Oh, right! I don't want to fight Tosca-san!

"Don't be like that, Higurashi-kun. It's just a small spar, I won't kill you!" Tosca-san ends her stretches and opens a smile to me, which didn't ease the feeling at all! Suddenly, her wrists begins to glow, and from the top of her fingers, I see a light, bright light, which extends all the way to her other side, and then takes shape of a large, western-styled, black and white sword. Wow... Even from here, I dunno, for some reason, I can feel kinda of a eerie aura coming from her, from it. It's so chilling... It just screams death. "Don't worry. It's just a friendly spar, trust me. We'll just practice. So... Show me what you got!"

"E-Even so, this looks really dangerous, Tosca-san!" I exclaim, taking a few steps back and trying to avoid looking at her! Hiih~, she's coming closer and closer, and the look in her blade is so scary! "A-Ah, please sto-...!"

 ***PLIM!***

"Eh...?!" This sound... Where have I heard it before? It seems so long since I heard it, even if nothing comes to mind. But it doesn't matter, before I knew it, I saw a floating crimson book right between me and Tosca-san, and everybody seemed surprise to see it. I look around searching For something, anything that might help me, but everyone seemed as lost as me! Wait, is that... My Sacred Gear?! It turned to me, a jester-looking face on the cover, then it laughs.

 **[HYAHAHAHAH! DON'T CHICKEN OUT NOW, YA FOOL! LET'S SHOW THIS BITCH YOU DON'T MESS WITH... GOSPEL JESTER! NOW GIMME A GOOD ONE! TWURURURURURU~...!]** Wait, I remember this name... Wasn't that... The flames from yesterday?! Oh no, We're in danger! I remember now! Just like yesterday, after saying really rude words, the jester on the cover of the book makes the pages turn, all showing big red letters running through the pages! Oh no, it's happening again! Before I could say anything, however, it stopped on a letter! **[R - THE REAPER!]**

"Oh no! Kunou-san! Lilith-san! Tosca-san! Run awa-...!" Too late, once the letter landed, a deep mist coming from the book covered the place, as an heavy, dark aura surrounded me! I could only close my eyes, fearing for the worst, fearing for the screams, the destruction, for the complete silence, but in the end, it didnt came to be... Wait, what? I didn't hear anything, nothing at all, so even if I were a little scared at first, I opened my eyes to see what was in front of me, and while at first it was all white, the mist soon disappeared, and fortunately, all three were there, unscratched and tidy, but all looking at me with strangered eyes. Wait, it didn't work? "Uhhh~... What...?"

"I see... So yours is just like Isaiah's..." I hear Tosca-san's words reach for me. So this isn't a dream, they're all alright, which makes me relieved. But even so, that books is nowhere to be seem, so I looked around to search for it. It didn't took long for me to realize that I was carrying something, something that wasn't there before, but now It was in my hands, where all the eyes were turned to...

"A... _Scythe_?"

* * *

 **How's that? A lucky-based sacred gear... Because knowing what you're doing and how you'll do it is overrated anyway. Say, thanks for reading this chapter so far, and as always, second chapters are not my forte, but I try them regardlessly, usually the best I can, so I just hope this one end up at least tolerable. I also hope that Takumi didn't end up the 'boring' type of MC. I hope so...**

 **Harem? Yeah, why not? maybe I can put millicas too? Just kidding, of course... Or maybe Yasaka? Just kidding again. I'll think og some, regardless. Thanks for taking the jokes and have a nice day!**

 **Greetings~.**


	3. Goodbye world, hello world

**Hey DxD fandom, Houki's here. End of the notes by the end of the chapter.**

 **As always, dxd doesn't belong to me~.**

* * *

So, regardless of what my Sacred Gear called forth now, a white-coloured yet demonic-looking **scythe** of all things, Tosca-san said it wouldn't have any problems with it, and even against my will, we started to fight. It has been almost half an hour since Tosca-San and I started our 'Spar'. Her so-called demonic-holy sword against my scythe, my Sacred Gear called Gospel Jester, in a clash of blades...

Or at least what it was suppose to be. I refused to cooperate with her little 'game', so for all this time, I refused to even think about using my R-The Reaper on her. Instead, she chuckled and said she'll try to force me to do it anyway, and charged against me! Tosca-San... Is an impressive swordsman at Heart! She's graceful, delicate and even poetic swinging her blade, but not for a second I didn't feel her battle intentions against me! Her smooth, precise, rapid cuts and slashes were the fastest I've ever seen,

And for every move I could hear the voice of her demonic-holy sword, singing into the air near me, showing how strong yet gracious were her moves. She's indeed a good swordsman...

Yet...

"Huff... Huff... How... **HOW IS IT POSSIBLE THAT YOU DODGED ALL OF MY ATTACKS?!"** She exclaims with surprise, confusion and admiration, in the ground zero filled with slashes and sliced trees we found ourselves in, while I could hear Lilith-san clapping her hands in awe and Kunou-san's stare trying to burn a hole through my skull. In the end, the silverette sighs, then gives me a tired smile. "Oh man... I give up, I guess. No use trying to make you do what you don't want."

Yeah, I say all of that, but for the whole 'spar', Kiba-san didn't land a single slash either on me or any of my clothes as a warning, surprisingly enough. You might be thinking that I'm some kind of prodigy natural-born genius of martial arts, or that I've been training in secrecy in a secret art of the ninjas from a pretentious lore which doesn't make sense canon-wise. However, That's not the case with me. It's just that... After a few years running from angry women with _stolen panties, stolen bras, mirrors strapped on the top of my shoes, video-cameras, sniper-precise lenses, microphones, line and hooks, under-the-skirt ventilators, water balloons, water guns, porn magazines, blood transfusions, scissors with parts of our classmates' uniforms, bleach bottles, ripped gym uniforms, ripped gym spandex, aphrodisiac pills, night-vision googles, x-ray glasses and cameras, lock-pickers, home addresses, crossdressing-lesson books, special-tailored female Kuoh uniform, fake club prescriptions, fake medical diplomas, school blueprints, pickaxes, power drills_ , all of those thrown at you by your fleeing best friends, you kinda develop the ability to dodge and escape from tight situations, including everything a woman can put her hands at and throw during a chase sequence! Of course, I won't manifest such idea with them, that would be embarrassing...

"Eheheh... Sorry...?" I scratch the back of my head seeing how bewailed Tosca-san seems, out of breath and covered in sweat, while I was also smelling like sweat, yet intact. I tried to get rid of the scythe in my hands, but for some reason, it got stuck in with ever since I touched, and while I can move it around my body and even let go for a few seconds, it'll always teleport back on my hands like a keyblade! That's cool, but... Sorta annoying. I turned back to the Jester-face which was now both the end of the rod and the base for the blade of my weapon. "Uuuh~...'Gospel Jester'-san? Can you go away, please? I think we're kinda done here?"

 **[BITCH, YOU CAN GIMME SHIT FOR ORDERS!]** It spoke in a very rude and crude manner, making me gasp in surprise and then sulk a little. After a few seconds of grunts and faces, it stopped and laughed. **[I WILL GO AWAY ONCE YOU USE 'R-THE REAPER'! UNTIL THEN, YOU LIKING OR NOT I AM HERE TO STAY, BITCH!]**

"Wow, not only a conjuring, but also an independent-like Sacred Gear! That's really impressive, Higurashi-kun!" I turned to Tosca-san's now impressed face as I would rather see her than talk with the jester face on my Sacred Gear. So by that, it means that are other sacred gears which are both able to create something and act independently, which is a relief for me, if not a little of a bad taste. But again I turn to the clown-face, and give it an odd look, what does it mean by 'using' it? Am I not using it right now? Am I doing something wrong? It did disappeared after burning the Gashadokuro away, so why not now? There's something wrong here. "Higurashi-kun?"

"Oh? Oh! It's... It's nothing, Kiba-san..." I sigh with a forced smile, which she doesn't buy it. Feeling the weight of my scythe, no wonder I can't convince her. Once she stops moving and makes her own sword disappear, I now can sigh in relief, yet unable to let go of Gospel Jester. Not (just) because some killing intent is left on the air, but because I literally feel glued to it. I hear steps coming closer, so I turn around to see Kunou-san and Lilith-san walking next to us.

"That is of the most peculiar. Aside from summoning such weapon, your Sacred Gear, Gospel Jester as it calls itself, seems to also give you immense dodging skills and an enviable agility. Perhaps this weapon is also a power-booster type of Sacred Gear?" Kunou-san declares poking the blade of my weapon, and out of shame and embarrassment, I nod to her statement, despite the fact that it couldn't be further from the truth. Lilith-san also comes to poke my cheek, then poke my scythe while the kitsune The turns to me with her golden stare. "But it says that it won't go away unless you 'use' it? Do you have an idea of what it means, Higurashi-kun?"

"Beats me. I also want it to go away, but it just doesn't..." I say, and to hit the point home, I lift my hand up to the sky and let go of the scythe, making it hit the ground, only to fly to my hand yet again a few seconds later. A cold sweat runs down my spine, and I could only laugh it off nervously, not fooling anybody. Lilith-san tried to comfort me regardless. "It's starting to concern me, really..."

"You said that he burned that Gashadokuro to ashes back then, right? So it means that it can summon more than just weapons." Tosca-san turned to Kunou-san with a few blinks of surprise. Apparently, there is also that, I guess. What did I do back then for it to go away? I remember not wanting to die, then it appeared out of nowhere, called for a letter, then it burned the Gashadokuro, and then... Whatever happened between last night and the morning after. I got nothing, mostly their boobs, but nothing nonetheless. Tosca-san turns to me, smiles, then turn back to Kunou-san. "Perhaps... That scythe of his also has a special move? Maybe it'll go away like that?"

"I understand. Just like in Blazblue, certain conditions are met so that a special move can be called forth. An interesting theory, Tosca-san." Did I hear that right, one of the Kuoh's madonnas just made a Video-game reference? And Blazblue of all things? I'm bewailed, but a bit relieved. So even school idols can have hobbies, eh? Kunou-san starts to pound to herself, a hand on her own chin, while Tosca-san would share a word or two in secrecy with them. I could only swing the rod of my Scythe back and forth, because I have no idea what to do now with this thing glued on me. In the end, Kunou-san turns to me. "Perhaps if you unleash an attack similar to the one from last night you might actually see yourself free from it?"

"Eh...?!" I exclaimed! What?! Is she insane?! No! No, no, no! That's too dangerous even for something as supernatural as them. I know, I know, I have no idea how things work in the supernatural and I do want to get rid of this scary scythe, but even so, it's seems so dangerous, and I wouldn't muster the courage to even think of harming them! "Wait, wait, wait! Kunou-san, you're joking, right? I mean... Ahahahah~... I-I think I'm hearing things! For a second I thought I heard you saying for me... To burn you to ashes like I did yesterday..."

"..."

"Ahahah... Ahahah... Ahaha~...?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Oh, please no. No. I already feel guilty for what happened last night. I rather keep this thing around for the rest of my life than do that again! Please don't!" I said with breaths running out to Kunou-san's concerned, yet determined face. "Please don't make me do it, I don't want anyone here to get hurt! I won't ever be able to forgive myself if...!"

 ***BOIM BOIM!***

"Good boy. Takumi. Calm down." And Lilith-san hugged my head between her bosom yet again, fortunately since I was starting to lose grasp of reality there! I hear sighs coming from all directions, and a deep shame falls onto me. I'm divided. I don't really want to live the rest of my life with a demonic-looking scythe by my side, but I don't want to hurt anyone here either! Ah~, Lilith-san's jugs are so relaxing~... That's not the time to think about them! In the end, I could gently push her away from my face, then sighed, looking around to see again Tosca-san and Kunou-san talking with each other. In another second, Lilith-san lifts her hand. "Kunou-chan. Against Takumi. Can Lilith go?"

"What?!" Another exasperated exclamation after another! What is wrong with her again?! Asking to use this Sacred Gear on her?! When she knows what happened last night with a Gashadokuro?! Worst thing: I seem to be the only one who think this idea is completely nuts! Neither Kunou-san or Tosca-san seem to consider this absurd! Worst of all, they even seem to ponder this idea! I turned to Lilith-san, frenetically shaking my hands up and down! "L-Lilith-san, please don't be so hasty! I know this sounds exciting, but this Sacred Gear is dangerous! Yourself saw what it was capable of yesterday! I don't want you to get hurt because of me! Like I said, I can live my entire life like this! It's fine!"

"Wait, you guys didn't tell him the whole story?" Tosca-san inquires us out of the sudden, blinking in confusion as we share a few stares back. I'm at the dark yet again, so when Kunou-san sighed and opened a small, but somehow guilty half-smile, the silverette shrugged, the turned to me, walking a little so it was clear that she was pointing at Lilith-san now. "Okay, Okay. So, Higurashi-kun, you might know that Lilith-Chan here is a dragon, right? Well, here's another thing that you might'd also like to know: she's not just any dragon. Oh no, she's... **The dragon God**... 's other half, sorta."

"Eh...?"

"Yes. Lilith's Ophis' other part. Super strong." Lilith-san says with a (sorta) confident stoic expression and a 'we-can-do-it' pose, like she's trying to demonstrate to me a gunshow or something despite her skinny yet bountiful **(CAHAM!)** figure.

"Wait, Wait, Wait. Again, what? ' _Dragon God_ '? As in, you're a deity?!" I was so baffled about her newest identity, which I remind went from a normal high-schooler, to a humanoid dragon, to simply a deity among her kin! I'm sorry, but even so, this is too much for me to take, I think I'm even hyperventilating from overloading! Lilith-san, after hearing my question, blinks once, twice, then sighs, still with that same pose from before.

"No. Super strong. Strikes much fear. Even in Gods." And this is where I draw the line on the real world and my own untwisted imagination, hearing that she's dreaded even by Gods. This is... I don't know!

"As you heard, Higurashi-kun, Lilith-Chan is no ordinary dragon as well: she's a 'clone', a fragment of a much, much stronger and powerful entity known as the Dragon God Ophis." Kunou-san explains, which make things a little more bearable. Even so, I still have several questions now! But at least I can sorta put her power on perspective... Kinda. Sorta. I dunno. Lilith-san nods in rapid successions, Kunou-san furthering her own information. "Even the previous God creator of the Sacred Gears was no match for her entire power, and even as a fragment, Lilith-chan still obscenely powerful. I'm too worried about her condition, but I trust in her power, and the sole fact of the limits of one's Sacred Gear."

"Even so..." I moaned. Worst, I whined, the grip around my scythe growing tighter with each passing second of exposure to them. I don't want to live like that, but I don't want to hurt anyone, specially Lilith-san, for a reason as stupid as this. It feels wrong, it feels bad, I don't want to. Suddenly, I feel a light peck on one of my cheeks, which then starts to grow hotter now. Lilith-san just kissed me! She just kissed me! After that, everyone went quiet. "Eh?!"

"Don't worry, Takumi. Lilith strong. Go. No fear." She declares, nodding at me, while I could only stare at my own reflection on her dull chestnut eyes. Wait, did I hear that right? Is she really okay for me to... Attack her? I can still see my uncertain and confused face on her stare, only for them to close so she could kiss me again! On the lips this time! What?! "Kiss of courage. Women do that. Men gets stronger. Right?"

"..." I have no words for that. It's all too sudden, and it's still really dangerous to move around with this demonic-looking scythe, all things considered. Yet, she just gave me two kisses of confidence, and looking again in my reflection in her stare, there is no way for me to say 'no' now. I mean, there is, but same old same old, I'd feel really guilty as such. I looked at her, then to a nodding Kunou-san, then to a smiling Tosca-san, back to the first. "Is that... Really okay?"

"If you're so worried about her..." Tosca-san flicked my left ear, waking me up from another unpleasant reverie, and in a second, her hands began to glow as she would walk closer to Lilith-san. I don't know what happened next, but in a second, a silver glow covered the black-haired beauty, and in no time, she was engulfed in a bright light, only to turn into an orb of that same colour. Tosca-san turned to me, knocking that orb with Lilith-san as heart a few times. "Neat, huh? This is my own Sacred Gear, a shield that protects anything from anything! That way, plus Lilith-Chan's powers, I doubt you'll be even able to scratch it!"

"W-Wow, so cool..." I couldn't believe my eyes! Those Sacred Gear things are really amazing! I went ahead a few steps and put my finger on top of that orb of pure energy, and just like glass, it echoed, but like water, a ripple effect ran all over it, only to come back to its original shape a few seconds later. So neat! So this is another Sacred Gear, and a shield of all things! Tosca-san seems so convinced, I don't have the courage to deny her statement! "Kiba-san, that's amazing! I wish that was my Sacred Gear!"

"C-C'mon now! I mean... It's not that big of a deal next to yours..." She spoke, which I could only gasp in disbelief. A Sacred Gear which is a powerful shield is way better than... This. Before I could say anything else, Tosca-san rapidly turned away, I think I saw a blush all over her face. Are? Did I say something insensitive? I turned back to her shield with Lilith-san jumping around inside, her bountiful bosom bouncing around, and another grimace of uncertainness grew on me. Now I feel guilty. "But now, double stamp of approval, Higurashi-kun. If you say anything, I'll seriously hit you!"

"Hiiii~...! O-Okay...!" I back-stepped a few times in fear of her sudden threat, only for her to flash me a smile. Girls are so hard to understand sometimes. So, now I can do it, I have to do it, everybody is looking out for me, Lilith-san giving me double thumbs up and the stares from both Kunou-san and Tosca-san. It's a bit unnerving, but I'll have to do it... But... "Uh... How do I do it? I mean... How do I use it?"

"Just how Tosca-san said: Sacred Gears evolve and act by the user's emotions and heart." Kunou-san said with a nod, turning to Tosca-san, who also nodded crossing her arms.

"Yep! But since this is your first time, I think it's best close your eyes and concentrate!" She exclaims, not explaining much further. Those weren't instructive at all, how can I use my 'emotions' and 'heart'?! Isn't that a bit dangerous considering everything that's happened so far?! But... I'll do as she says. Close my eyes... Concentrate... I take a deep breath into the darkness, slowly lifting my hands with the scythe still stuck in them. Deep breath, deep breath, imagine a black void. Into the darkness, I heard Tosca-san's voice yet again. "Are you there? Now... Let your emotions flow, connect with your Sacred Gear. Do you remember what happened last time you use it? How did you feel that time?"

...

 ***RING-RING~...***

How did I feel last time? I wish I could answer, but I can't. Not because I don't remember, on the contrary, it's still fresh in my mind, the horror, the confusion, the despair, all mixed together inside my brain seeing that creature charge against me, ready to chomp me off to the afterlife. But I can't... Describe it. It was horrendous, it was painful... I was scared, I was despaired, I was paralyzed by fear, but behind it all... Behind all of that... **Blankness** , and then... A single thought: _I don't want to die_.

 ***RING-RING~...***

That alone was enough to overcome all of it. I was expecting a miracle, a help, anything that could give me a hand and let me escape from it. A glimpse of hope behind all the pain and suffering. I couldn't stand it, all the experiences of my life, my big sister alone, my current and future crushes and love, Touya, Ryou-chan and Issan but more importantly... The fact that I couldn't return that porn magazine back... All would've been lost because of that Gashadokuro. I couldn't give up, I needed a miracle, it was almost impossible, but I wanted to live, I wanted to survive!

 ***RING-RING~...!***

But most important... I... I... I...

 ***RING-RING!***

 **"I DON'T WANNA DIE A VIRGIN!"**

Wait, what?

 **[R - THE REAPER SPECIAL MOVE: WAILING WALTZ!](Reading as "Mad Dance of the Deathbringer".)**

 ***SLASH!***

...

...

A few seconds passed, and out of instinct I opened a single eye, looking at the bewailed faces of my classmates, Kunou-san and Tosca-san slightly blushing, while Lilith-san went all starred-eyed. That bell ring from before disappeared, and everything was exactly like before, despite the fact that I just moved my scythe In a horizontal cut, like I would stuck the blade on the ground or something. I was so into the moment, I didn't even notice what I just say or do, but suddenly realization caught up with me, and just like them, I blushed. Haaaah~, what did I say? This is so embarrassing. I can't believe I let my perverted side take control again!

"Uuuh... uuuh! Ahah... Ahahaha...!" I tried and failed to laugh it off, still receiving those awkward stares, taking a few steps forward. "Look... I didn't mean it... I mean, I did, but... Y'know... I was dying and...! Please don't judge m-...!"

 ***RING-RING!***

Eh...?

"...! Kunou-Chan, look out!"

"What in the world...?!"

 ***DOOOOOOOOOON...!***

And before I could finish my sentence, that bell ring echoed through out the entire forest, causing a small shockwave on the air. I didn't understand it at first, but the most confusing and grim thing happened next: out of nowhere, following the ring, a massive, violent razor wind cut through the horizon! It was just a flash, in just an instant, but that single slash on the air expanded through out the forest, cutting down all the trees in the vicinity, all while that ring wouldn't stop resonating, the gale strong enough to make me shield my eyes against dust!

In the end, when the ringing stopped, the air movement held still too, so I could finally see what happened. I removed my arm in front of my eyes, and gasped in horror: what once was a vivid and dense forest was reduced to a bald wasteland, leaves and sticks dancing down the air while the trees themselves were laying dead on the ground. Worst of all, some trees were cut clean. While others look there were blown away. A cold sweat ran down my paling face, my scythe couldn't stop clacking single I couldn't stop trembling. What is this power? Did I do all of that in a flash? Is this... The only thing I can do? This is... This is... again, reason pierced my head like a arrow, so I turned around to look at Lilith-san! And there she was, the barrier around her turned into dust, and on her extended hand... Blood. There was a cut on the palm of her hand which was bleeding! Oh no... OH NO!

"L-Lilith-sa-...!" I tried to reach for her, but the jester face on my scythe said something I couldn't properly hear, and in a puff of smoke, it disappeared without leaving a trace. Suddenly, my body feels heavy, my legs couldn't hold the weight of my body, and things started to get blurry. A-Are? What is going on?

I feel so... Tired... Out of the sudden. I wanted to know if Lilith-san would forgive me for hurting her like that... But I feel so weak now. Everything is getting so dark now, cold too, but no in a bad way... Huh, on the contrary, I feel comfortably sleepy, if not a little scared. My body finally gives in and I lay onto the ground, my mind slowly drifting away, not even feeling the floor below me anymore. The last I saw was Kunou-san and Tosca-San reaching for Lilith-san, and then, complete and utter darkness...

I wonder if nee-chan will like last night's leftovers...

.

~~x~~

.

Scary~... who would've thought the wimpy Perverted Serpent King of Kuoh Academy, the one who always gets tangled into the other kings' shenanigans and has a really creepy aura around him could do some damage. I think that even with my Sacred Gear, he would have bisected both me and Kunou-chan if I didn't have sensed that killing intent from that single second. Looking now, we'll have a lot to cover for all the trees destroyed, but first things first, we jumped from the floor to help Lilith-chan, who had a single cut on her protective hand.

"L-Lilith-Chan!" Kunou was the first to assist her friend, picking that emotionless dragon by the hand and looking at the single bleeding cut on her palm. To think not even my Sacred Gear was able to protect her fully, even wounding her like that. I'm glad Isaiah trained me a lot all those years, otherwise... Kunou-chan picked from her pockets a small palm which she applied on the wound, all sweaty and scared despite Lilith-Chan's usual deadpan. "We have to take proper measures for this wound. Regardless of what it is, we should be extremely careful! Lilith-chan, your condition?"

"Waaaai~... He did it." In total contrast to Kunou-Chan's worry, Lilith-Chan beamed with excitement, which wasn't clear because she was still with that stoic face. I couldn't help but let a small snick, hiding it away from them Kunou-chan wouldn't scold me. The fox girl gave an exclamation! "Takumi. Went slash. Cut down everything. Even Lilith. Super cool."

"Lilith-chan, please consider the situation more throughly!" Scolded the blond foxy in an expression that mixed worry and anger, for which the dragon pouted. "Not even Tosca-san's Sacred Gear was able to stop it! We're through dealing with a bigger menace than originally thought! Honestly, if you didn't intercept his attack, you'd have been...!"

"... _Killed_?" I spouted, and suddenly, we all stop to change glances, only now the tides of the conversation shifting into darker tones. Yeah, just like that. For a moment, the smallest for what is worth, we thought a normal highschooler with a neat Sacred Gear that he has no idea how it works would kill, not harm or bother or even annoy, but kill, a big fragment of a dragon deity, considered the apex of this universe just below Great Red. I gulp hard, now looking at the unconscious silver-haired boy laying on the ground, so peacefully sleeping there. Little does he know. I turned to Kunou-chan. "So... Any idea what we should do? This might be interesting."

"I... I don't know." Kunou-chan sighs, wrapping a gaze around Lilith-Chan's hand and walking towards the laying boy, still deep in thoughts, as us following suit. "I am throughly speechless now."

"Dangerous?" Lilith-chan asks, lifting a hand and covering it with massive power, oozing a dark aura shaped like flames. "Too dangerous? Kill Takumi?"

"No! This won't be necessary, Lilith-chan!" But before the dragon could do anything, Kunou-Chan lofted a hand and stopped her, enough so Lilith-chan could lower hers and look back at the unconscious boy. Huh, he's a cutie even when asleep, must be natural... geez, did I say they out loud? Regardless, Kunou-chan came down next to Higurashi-kun to sit in a seiza position and rolled him around so his head would rest on her lap, dusting a little of dirt left on his face. She sighs, now genuinely caressing his asleep face, which was smiling now. "That won't be necessary... For now."

"Oh."

"But for now... He should rest. He deserves... That much.

And I concluded her statement with a nod. Yeah, we'll have a lot to cover about damages, and all things considered, this will have to come to Lady Gremory's report. But regardless, this is a new life. Higurashi-kun is not even human anymore, but let's not bother him for now. The only thing we can do for now, seeing the asleep boy on Kunou-Chan's lap and the mark he made on Lilith-chan, is to wait for what else he has stored for us, to wait what will happen from now on thanks to him...

And, honestly, I'm kinda excited!

* * *

 **This chapter is quite short compared to the previous ones, but as for now, this marks the end of the prologue arc. Some characterization there, some development here, i wanted to wrap all things all regarding the main trio and Tosca, so maybe this explains the short chapter for now. Hopefully it didnt end up too short or without substance, I just wanted a calmer chapter to characterize them as much as possible and go from there into their future relationships. I hope i did a good job.**

 **his is the end of the prologue. But I'll try my best for the rest of the fic so it won't have any loose ends like my other stories, so wish me luck!**


	4. Twice White

**Hey there, DxD fandom. It's your favorite witch of the red dragon back.**

 **So, apparently the flame inside of has not died down like i thought, and after taking that gaspard x Koneko off my back, I feel a lot lighter now, with the drive to write. I'm sorry for the lack of updates as for now, specially for this one, deadman's reavangenced and dxd: R, but now I'm fired up, so expect me to bring some forth some new chapters on the next month... Or maybe not at all.**

 **This is not a april 1th's joke, I swear. Although O might be a little rusty all things considered. Anyway, thanks for your patience, hello for the new readers, and most of all, happy new year and day. I hope you all have a great read!**

 **As always, DxD doesn't belong to me~.**

* * *

"..."

"..."

...

I know I'm alive, I'm not unconscious again either. I'm just… Afraid, resentful about opening my eyes and discover that another weird thing has happened to me in the meantime. It might sound strange even for me, but I'd want all of this, the Gashadokuro, my Sacred Gear, Kunou-san and Lilith-san, to be just a very, very long dream. I don't even care if I'm still a virgin and the fact that I'm imagining myself as a hero who slept with two of Kuoh's Madonnas makes me an hypocrite and even a bigger loser than I thought I was, I just want to wake up and be at ease once again. With big sister Ryuuko, with Issan, Ryou-chan and Touya back in school, and my unrequired crush on those two girls.

It's not like… I was born for something all that great, to begin with. Thinking that I was even bigger than I am, it's a big ridiculous, but maybe I can dream something like that once in a while, although having my friends in the mix would also be nice…

"…"

"…"

 **…**

 ***PAT! PAT!***

"Hmm~…" I supressed a moan of comfort when a tender and soft yet cold hand landed on my head, and started to pat my head. Ah~, but feels so nice, being patted like that, I remember that nee-chan used to do this for me, just to assure that I was in a safe place. I kinda like this feeling, it has been so long since someone has done this to me, I started to snuggle my cheek on it when it went lower to caress my face. I feel… So comfortable here.

"Oh. Good Boy. Takumi, good boy." Someone says into the darkness, a distance voice, at the same time eerie and reassuring, touching me even more with its softness and tenderness, a motherly feeling of proximity, something I haven't felt for a long time, while resting on a soft place, here warm and cozy, like a kotatsu in an autumn evening. I feel so comfortable here. "Rest safe, rest good, Takumi. Nice guy, good boy."

"Hm~…" I sighed now, the soft skin brushing on my own, rubbing on my cheeks and ruffling my hair, it feels so nostalgic in a way. I don't know if I am, but I can sense I'm smiling for some reason. I feel comfortable, I feel cozy in here, being involved in this warmth and softness. For some reason, my eyes itch a little, and my mouth twitch a bit. I feel a bit cold now, I don't know why.

"Huh~, huh~. Takumi is soft, and warm. Like Kunou-chan. Huh…?" Ah, compliments are always nice, but for some reason those are making my eyes tremble even more. I don't know why, here it feels nice, I feel comfortable and protected, just like nee-chan used to do to me, but maybe a bit better. It's not like its bad or something, but my dark vision starts to get a little burnt. I don't understand at all, I'm fine here… I wonder… If this what a family feels lik-… "Ey…!"

 ***PINCH!***

"Yeow~…!" Now that pinch doesn't feel good at all! It was so sudden and hard, my body twitched in a jump, making me lose balance and hit the floor and then roll around on it until I hit the wall. Owowowow~, that doesn't feel nice at all! I stayed on the ground for a few seconds, agonizing for my own misery and caressing my head that I just hit, and when it pain subdued a little I sat on the floor to look around and get to know my surroundings. Huh, what is this place? A closed room illuminated by a few suspended lamps and candles, some Victorian old-looking furniture, including a very expensive-looking table, some chairs, a nice sofa and… Ah! "L-Lilith-san… Uh, hey. So… Uh… Hi."

"Morning, Takumi." She waves a hand at me, and I instinctively turn away from her. Ah, she noticed me, I'm so embarrassed, even more than I played myself like an idiot not too long ago. Hahahah, that's a little pathetic. Pinch~. The pain came back a few seconds later, so I massaged my cheek a little. Ah right, she just pinched me for some reason. It hurts a little. I turn back to her, and she pouted with that same stoic expression. Ah, did I do something bad? She points at her own cheek. "Takumi. Having a nightmare. Lilith saved you. Mission accomplished."

"Eh…?" I tilt my head to a side, while stars start to shine on her eyes. Wait, what? How come I was having a nightmare, from where did she take that from? By her answer, I assume she didn't know I was just pretending to sleep, which makes even less of a sense! Ow~, it hurts even more. I blink a few times and yawn a little. "N-Nightmare? What are saying, Lilith-san? I was not having… A… _Nightmare_ …?"

It was when I was scratching my eyes that I noticed something else, the reason why she thought I was having those kinds of dreams. For some reason… I'm crying.

"What the… Why?" I think out loud, cleaning the warm tears running down my face with my sleeves, scratching my eyes so the itch can go away. Hah? How come? I don't know why, even I don't know why. So this is the reason of that itch from before. I even sniff a little, what in the world? Did I catch a cold or something? But at this time of the year?, impossible, that is. Then why? Now this is a reason to freak out! "Uh, Lilith-san…?"

"Po~."

"Ek…!" And I almost jumped again, but end up in the clutches of the Dragon… Deity… Fragment… Girl on me! Out of nowhere, like she just leaped through dimensions like a warper, she teleported right in front of me to give me a hug, stuffing my face inside her bosom and hug my head tight and tenderly with no chances of escape! I can't wrap my mind on anything because scenarios keep changing! Am I in a Quentin Tarantino film? When things finally settled for me, though,it wasn't much better, or maybe they were: I'm between Lilith-san's tits! And she's suffocating me with them! "Hmmmph~… Weeweeph-swan~…"

"There, there. Feeling better, now? Takumi?" She says, still hugging my head right into the core of her body while sitting on my lap, not noticing I'm running out of air here! Aw~, but it feels so nice being involved into Lilith-san's mounts of maternity, not to mention that her butt his touching my-It's not the time to think about that! Fortunately, after a while, she loose up her grasp on me, making me pop away from her cleavage to get some air~! When I look away from her breasts, I faced her pretty face, so close I could feel her cold breath me~! Too close, TOO CLOSE! I was left hanging, my ears burning to melting levels until she broke the ice, rubbing her hand on my hair and cheek again. "Feeling better? The nightmare is over. Here, Lilith's tits will help you get over it. There, there."

"I-I appreciate it, Lilith-san, But, but…!" I tried to slip away from her cold and fluffy grasp, up to no use. No joke, she's indeed a part of a dragon with that strength! But then, I saw it: her hand, the one no caressing me right now, wrapped in a gaze and with stain marks on it. Oh… Oh, I remember, that stupid sacred gear went out of control, I went out of control, and before I knew it… The whole place was destroyed, and Lilith-san… Got hurt. Uuugh~, this is the worst. Ah, I'm tearing up a bit now, I can feel the weight in my heart now, not even Lilith-san spoiling me is working. I feel it, so much I now rest on her cleavage once more, not resisting it. "L-Lilith-san… I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…"

"Huuuh~…?" I hear her sigh in confusion as I now hug her, I don't know why, I just did. Oh no, I hurt someone, and Lilith-san of all people. She comes and ruffles my hair even more, as if she's trying to comfort me, unfortunately failing. "Is Takumi hurt? There, there. No need to go uwaah. Phi-chan's papa would always do this when someone would get hurt."

"B-But, b-but… ! Your hand…! It's my… It's my fault…!" I swallow it dry while I would let myself be hugged and sink down her cleavage with the hopes to just disappear, so maybe then I can atone for it. I hear a question mark from her.

"Hand…? Hand… Hand… She murmurs, I having no courage to look at her now. I hurt her, and for that, I'm scum, worse than trash. I hope she can at least understand it was an accident. I feel her now slightly push me away in a way I can feel myself free from her grasp, but still unable to move since she's sitting on my lap, and she's a bit taller than I am. She holds me by the shoulder until I could stand sit on my own, and then nods, picking me by the hand, making me see her gazed one again. Sigh. "Lilith get it. Here."

"Uh? Lilith-san, what do you m-…?"

*POMF~!*

"…!" Soft, super soft, and fleshy, and cold, yet elastic and squishy! I couldn't even finish my sentence when Lilith-san slipped my hand down her tracksuit and inside her clothes, making me touch one of her boobs, rawly. O-Oh! Oh no! What is that? What is happening?! Oh goodness, her nipples are so pinky and soft, not to mention they're the inverted type, that's so… This is not the time to be thinking about this! She forces my hand even deeper into her breast, and even with me almost clawing her delicious oppai… Almost clawing her bosom, she keeps the stoic façade even so, although she's blushing a little. "L-L-Lilith-san…!"

"There. Hand. Is it? Soft." She says, making me squish her breast even more, almost to the point I think I'm merging with that soft piece of flesh~! Keep your head in the game, Takumi! I finally slipped my hand away from her grip and she tilts her head, blinking a few times in confusion. "Takumi? What? Lilith don't get it. Don't you like it? Tits?"

"I mean… I do… I mean…! Your tits are nice and all, but… Lilith-san! Your hand!" The adrenaline settled down in the last word, and so the weight of it fell on me like a boulder. I couldn't help but pout, my face still burning nigh-red with all the contact with her. In the end, I turned to her, her still stoic eyes clashing with mine own, and then bowed slowly. "I… I hurt your hand, I cut it, badly. I'm… So sorry. I… I did something horrible. I wish that… Someday… you could… Forgive me?"

"Huh? Oh. Hand. Ah. Lilith get it." She blinks and pouts her own hands in realization, like a manga character would, taking a small glance at her wounded palm, then turning back to me. Seeing our eyes clashing again, I turned away so I wouldn't have to face my own mistakes again, but then she cupped both my cheeks with her hands and made me look at her! Again, she's _TOO CLOSE_! She blinks, I blink. "Takumi. Your Sacred Gear. Cut Lilith. Super cool. Lilith likes it."

"B-B-But…" I try to say it, but again she kiss me in the lips with her ice-cold rosy pecks and makes my mind go overdrive and filled with regret and cloud nine. What is that? Why is she kissing me again, the Loser Perverted King of Kuoh? How am I, one of the perverted Kings of Kuoh, kissing her like that? It does feel good, its just… Is! "Huuuh~…"

"Super cool. You are super cool. Takumi. Super cool guys get all the gals. Lilith is a gal. Right?" Eh? Eh? I don't get it? Isn't she afraid? I cut her down, even with Tosca-san's protection and all! She even says I'm a cool guy! I get she's picking all the wrong signals here! Is she trying to comfort me, again? She keeps kissing me on the lips, even biting them a little. Owowow~. "Super cool guy. Get all the girls. And you are strong. Lilith… Doesn't dislike it."

"Huuh~… Lilith-san… Chu~…" I push her a bit by the shoulders so she wouldn't be kissing all over me, and then touch lightly my lips so I could be sure that wasn't a lasting mark on them. If the guys catch me with those, they will be kinda mad at me. Heads up, heads up, Takumi. I turn back to Lilith-san, forcing and almost failing to look her in the eyes. "Please, just… Stop."

"Uh? Why? Takumi. Likes Lilith. Doesn't he?"

"I… I do! I do like you very much, Lilith-san!" I declare, ah! I said it again! I slap myself internally before I could lose focus, and then turn back at her. "But… I hurt you. I don't want you to be, but aren't you mad? Doesn't it hurt?"

"No. Fine. You worry too much." She blinks, and for that I face-fault. What… What are those people?! I worry too much?! I worry too much?! … Yes. The answer is 'yes', Ryou-chan said that a million times, I just overthink things sometimes, but even so… Isn't it normal to feel anxious in a situation like this? Is it, or is it not? Am I the weird one for freaking out? I turn back to her. She pouts. "Takumi. Too complicated. Relax. Super cool. Let Lilith kiss you."

"…" She kisses me again on the cheek. This is weird, really weird. Or maybe I'm the weird one? I don't know. Should I fight this, or let it happen? I turn to her, and she pecks my lips again. "Am I… Super cool."

"Umuh. Super cool. Get all the girls. Lilith's not mad. She likes strong people." She kisses me again. I really…

… Don't know…

How to deal…

With this.

Doesn't mean I don't like it. Being kissed like this is nice. Very nice.

"Lilith-chan, did Higurashi-kun wake up from his slumber? I'm in no hurry, but it is troubling if he's still asleep and…"

"Ah." And I was submerged into Lilith-san's kissing session, it was only too late when I notice the door opening, Kunou-san and Tosca-san entering coolly only to stop and look at the fact that Lilith-san is on my lap, kissing me whole, bite marks also all over my body! Wah! Caught red-handed like this, this is the worst! Kunou-san blinked a few times along with Tosca-san, and then blushed a little, turning her eyes elsewhere while the latter grinned a little. I lift both hands to defend myself. "A-Ah! K-Kunou-san, Tosca-san, it's not… I mean… It's not…!"

"… 'What it looks like', am I correct? Yes, I can see that. I'm quite accustomed with it as well. Lilith-chan, if you don't mind." She sighs. Wait, she's 'accustomed' with it, what does that mean~? Lilith-san, who was ready for another kiss, nodded for the fox lass in front of us, and rubbing cheeks with me one last time, stood up and dusted her clothes a little next to them. I turn back to the fox, and offered me a hand. I was about to pick it up, but recoiled soon after. I'm still… A little troubled about her. "So it seems that the rest was enough for you. I'm glad, Higurashi-kun. Apparently, the amount necessary in order to summon your… [GOSPEL JESTER] is quite absurd, leaving you fatigued soon after. I was worried about thee for the time of your sleep."

"W-Were you? Ahah… Hahahah… Thanks… I mean, I deeply… I like it." I laugh nervously for her words, and just to think she was worried about me makes me happy, a little. I stand up from the floor, my legs a little dormant since they have been squashed by Lilith-san's thighs for quite a while, dusted my uniform and turned to the girls in front of me. The two madonnas of Kuoh academy, and the president of the disciplinary committee, revealed to me as supernatural beings, a fox spirit, a dragon and a sacred warrior. I can't still wrap my mind about all of this, but after I shake my head to get rid of those thoughts, there was only one thing left on it, and for that, I turned to them to bow, deeply. "Lilith-san, Kunou-san, Tosca-san. I'm so sorry about what happened!"

"Geez, again with the apologizing? Higurashi, we've already told you is fine. Work your head like even worse than that and I think your hair will get whiter." Tosca-san laughed a little with her hands behind her head and a grin on her face, and again, the only thing that could escape my mouth was a tired sigh. I think I REALLY should start working on that. I look up to straighten my back and stare at in equal level.

"Tosca-chan is right, Higurashi-kun, despite our unfortunate contretemps, everything proceeded as we were expecting, and for that we got all the information we needed regarding you and your Sacred Gear. We can't say it was a fruitless attempt." Kunou nodded for me, again with those hard words only something… Someone like a fox spirit would say, Lilith-san clapping her hands for that. I don't know if I should laugh or get even more worried. And then she frowns a little, not in rage I must say, but more of concern, like she's in deep thoughts. "Even so, as we all could see, it is not wise to underestimate this Sacred Gear of yours, all things considered. But since apparently its use is limited to only once for each time and it seals itself after, we can assume there's nothing to fear… For the moment."

"Right? Kunou-san~…" I could feel myself sob a little for her concern and sagacity. She's 100% right about all of this. Lilith-san might think me as 'super cool' for this Sacred Gear thing, but if something happens and I'll be forced to summon that Jester again with no one around to help me… I don't want to think about it! I know she's aware that I'm practically a walking bomb with that, and since she knows about those Sacred Gears, she'll know what to do. "So… Have you anything that will help me? I mean, if anything happens and this get out of control again… Not to mention…"

"It's… A bit more complicated, Higurashi-kun." Tosca-san said, while Kunou-san was deep in thoughts, changing stares with the former and Lilith-san. "I mean, Sacred Gears like yours are a bit more careful around their hosts, and even if we try to seal it away, we don't know what it'll do in an attempt to do it. Not to mention, we don't know what it does exactly, or its potential and range of powers, so all we can do is to stay at bay."

"Oh… Oh no." And then all of my hopes faded woith that revelation. So, there is a way… But because of my particular thing, it is almost impossible to do anything about it. While I was expecting this kind of development, since I know nothing about this new world, I had at least a flask of hope tightly held in my heart. Alas, needless to say, no more. Before I could say anything more, Kunou-san turned to me with a certain shine in her already golden eyes.

"We might not have a safe solution regarding Gospel Jester, but maybe we have something that will ease the burden of being its Host." She smiles, coming closer to me, just like Lilith-san, too close, while the dragon lass also comes closer only to imitate her. Uh~, now what? This is getting a little uncomfortable. "Higurashi-kun, would you like to be part of our group?"

"Eh…" I questioned, taking a step back from each of their own. "B-But… It's dangerous… Isn't it?"

"Certainly, it is a dangerous weapon, your Sacred Gear. However, we must not discard the idea that, if used correctly, it might bring an immense advantage for m-… For the entirety of Kuoh town. Simplifying, we might be able to train your Gospel Jester and turn its weaknesses into Strength." She says. Even with her words of encouragement, I'm still a bit doubtful about this whole ordeal. I mean, better remedied the problem if getting rid of it sounds too troublesome. But even so… She comes even closer, her eyes brimming with anticipation. "We'll be in close range in order to judge and better adapt to your evolution and control over, so no need to worry about losing control over your Sacred Gear, but not too close to avoid harm. Not to mention, Tosca-san possesses connections to people who'd be interested to see you and your potentials. They might able to assist you even further."

"In… Close… Range… Closer, you say?" I lift both my hands in the air when both of them were getting too close, turning my head away so she wouldn't see the obvious blush on me. Together… With Kunou-san and Lilith-san... To train and become someone... Like a hero? Like a hero… That sounds nice. "And when you say… Immense advantage for Kuoh… I mean, like a hero? If I use my Sacred Gear the right way… I can protect Kuoh and everybody?"

"Umuh. Super cool. Super man. Like Phi-chan's papa." Now it was Lilith-san's time to say something, clentching both her fists in a cute gesture of courage and determination. Again with this 'Phi-chan's papa', Issei if I remember correctly. She was also coming closer, too close in fact. "Takumi, super cool. It's not impossible. Super strong, super popular. People will like you."

"Is that… So?" Being popular also sounds nice. I took a look at Tosca-san, and while she stayed static in her place, I could see she could feel my uneasiness even from afar, and even so nodded in agreement. The three of them are starting to corner me, but doesn't mean it is not… Tempting. But then… "But… If I end up hurting any of you, or anybody, again? I don't… Want to hurt anybody."

"Like I said, you shouldn't worry about that, Higurashi-kun. Sacred Gears are weapons of miracles, and therefore, if your will is strong enough, you will be able to control it. Just… Let us help you." Kunou-san keeps saying those, yet I'm not so sure about anything. She says she wants to help and train me, and both Lilith-san and Tosca-san are in too. In the end, we all came to a halt, eyes staring at me in anticipation and hope, while I could only hold my breath and wait, for anything for that matter. They're putting so much faith in me, yet I have no idea how to deal with it. "So, do we have an agreement, Higurashi-kun? Let us help you, and then you can reach heights higher than you could possibly imagine, control your Sacred Gear, and lift a new curtain for your own story."

Ah, they smell so good, and all those flowery words and promises are making me so light-headed. An opportunity… To reach heights bigger than I could possibly imagine, with a weapon literally given to me by God, and be the tracer of my own story.

Me, considered nothing but one of the Four Perverted Demon Lords of Kuoh academy, whose parents battled to avoid the custody over me, who could've died and nobody would ever miss, with maybe the exception being big sister Ryuuko and my friends.

Me, who was so epically rejected by two of the most beautiful girls in Kuoh academy, who revealed themselves as supernatural creatures, beautiful supernatural creatures, and now were offering their help and company because of my Sacred Gear, this divine weapon which apparently can help be the savior of Kuoh town and maybe more.

So many open opportunities, so much to delight myself into, and all I need to do is to say 'yes'.

"So, do you already have an answer, Higurashi-kun?"

"Umuh. Takumi. Answer. Quick, quick."

"I… I…"

I…

* * *

"…"

"…"

"…"

…

"So… He really said ' _no_ '."

"Yep." Lilith-chan tilted her head to a side in order to look at me and confirm that, yep, one of the Four Perverted Kings of Kuoh academy just rejected our plan to train and help him control his sacred gear. Kunou-chan, who was also in silent this whole time, pinched the bridge of her nose and took a great sigh. I, Tosca Kiba, shrugged for them. I was actually half-expecting him to say something like this, but even with all the persuasion, I gotta say, his response was also quite something.

* * *

 _'I'm sorry, Kunou-san, Lilith-san, Tosca-san, but I'll have to say 'no'.'_

 _'Eh…?'_

 _'I mean, even if you say all of those and assure me nothing will go wrong… I don't think I'll be able to fulfill your expectations no matter what; and I don't want to hurt anybody, even by accident. Besides… It's not like you'd want someone like me around otherwise. I'll feel awful to be next to you girls knowing that, so… I think my answer is 'no'.'_

* * *

"That was quite a response." I pouted a little. That is not an answer someone healthy would use. Hell, I don't think anyone would refuse an invitation to spend time with Kunou-chan or Lilith-chan all things considered, and they even said he confessed to both of them not many days ago. I still don't know if I should cringe or laugh at that, but his response was far from malicious even if we count in the rejection. Case in point: he rejected us, and rather stay away and avoid using his Sacred Gear. Kunou-chan sighed deeply. "Wonder if he's having problems at home. That aside, what now? It might be dangerous for someone like to wander around now that we unsealed his Sacred Gear, not to mention **she** can track him just as easy now. Any ideas, Kunou-chan?"

"For the moment, we must keep only a close eye on him so that he won't harm innocents or himself in case crisis arises. Even with him refusing the call, we're still protecting Kuoh while Issei-sama is away in the Underworld." She says again with a deep sigh. "Still, you'd have been better if he'd accept us and let us train him. The fact that he'd have become a powerful asset for us is practically undisputable."

"Yeah, no doubt." I retorted.

"Maybe… Bargain. Takumi. Boy. Loves Oppai." Lilith-chan tried to put her own two cents into the conversation, groping her own breasts. Sexual extortion, eh? Doesn't sound too bad from a certain perspective, but since we're not devils, those a bit farfetched for our taste. Taking another sigh, the fox spirit used both her hands to make the dragon God stop.

"I imagine you're spending too much time with Issei-sama and Lady Rias, Lilith-chan. I don't think bargain Higurashi-kun with your body will have agreeable results." The fox declares and then, even with that quiet face of hers, the dragon pouts. Yeah, seriously. Kunou-chan turned back into brooding soon after. "Still, a bargain wouldn't be too much to negotiate about. What would a young man such as his truly would want? Money? Fame? Prestige? Opp-…?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Curses… I know we shouldn't discard the possibility, but it just sounds so unclean." Yeah, really. Lilith-chan was kind enough to console our self-proclaimed leader with a pat on the head, followed by a cute peck on the cheek. I called for her attention once again.

"I actually think he'll take a turn around and look for us in the end." I shrugged, getting a mixed reaction from both of them, as they would silently ask how so. I don't know how to read minds or the alike, but I know him and his group of troublemakers ever since the year started. Suffice to say, I have my ways to know how any of them will act, and Higurashi-kun is no different, at least from me. "I mean, I have been keeping an eye on him and his friends for a while now, and I know he's a pretty mellow guy, almost sickeningly so, considering he hangs out with those other losers and gets in trouble with them. I'm sure he'll turn his back on thinking about how dangerous or powerful he is, and how he'll protect you guys with it. He might sound like a wimp, but he has a good spirit and a brave heart, and hey, having you guys kinda ups that possibility. So yeah, no problem."

"…?" Lilith-chan then takes the lines and reach for me, while Kunou-chan starts to pounder to herself, deep in thought. Yeah, he's a good kid, an idiotic kid with a straight heart, but weak spirit. When he notices that, he'll come back and seek for help. So absolved into my own ideas, I noticed that she was indeed too close for me, the dragon goddess(?), a curious look decorating her eyes. "Tosca. Takumi. Like him?"

"Hah…?" I tilt my head to a side. What a question. "What a question, Lilith-chan. He's just a classmate of mine, and actually the least of my concerns, we just so happen to butt out heads a lot because of his friends. Still, he's a nice kid."

"You. Blushing. Why?"

"Am I?" I touch my face, and honestly, I'm starting to burn up a little. Huh? What is that all about? How strange? Maybe this locked room isn't all that ventilated, and I'm getting a little hot. Hahah, what the hell~? "Oh dear. Oh well, but my point still stands nonetheless, Higurashi-kun will turn back, eventually. Eother to find a way since he has nobody else, or to say something like protect any of you from harm."

"Oh. Kyah~. He sounds nice." And to my surprise, it was Lilith-chan's time to blush a little and cup her head, still with her expressionlessness, like she's mimicking a typical anime girl. Yeah, we still have the element of those two here, his dear highschool sweethearts, to lure him and make him change his mind, so no problems here. Despite this, Kunou-chan seems a bit unquiet.

"I hope that your predictions are right, Tosca-san. We can't let him fall in the wrong hands, especially regarding the times that might come." The fox says oh so mysteriously. Geez, now this is really starting to get a little melodramatic, that line specially is a bit cheesy all things considered, florin and all.

"Why is that?" I shrugged. Don't tell me she's falling for him like that. She turns to me with a serious and a bit uncertain expression. Then spoke something that made me tremble a little.

"Tosca-san, don't you remember? Next year, that will be taking place yet again."

I gasped under my breath. Oh no, I completely forgot about that.

Kunou-chan is gathering all the strongest members of her faction to be part of it, and while other teams will be joining, specially Isaiah's dragon friend and himself, with Lilith-chan by our side, we mght have a chance. But now that we know Higurashi-kun has such power to put her power evenly, if we just so happen to lose him to anyone… Specially **her** … Chaos might ensue. How could I forget?

 **The next Azazel Cup**.

* * *

I'm such an **idiot** …

I mean, I don't want to hurt anybody, less so by accident. Hurting Lilith-san was already crushing my heart to bits, and to think I might have other weapons of that same power or worse… I'm a bit anxious about it. Still, Kunou-san did say she'd do the best for me to avoid any kind of trouble or harm, also saying that Tosca-san knows some guys that might help me further. It's not that I don't trust her, or them, or anybody, the problem is… Me.

They're putting so much trust in me, so many hopes of improvement and control over this weapon, and I know that, if I could control it, I'll be like a superman, defending the weak ones and beating bad guys left and right… But still… I just proved that I'm no good for that, all of those were pure luck and accident. If anything, it's a miracle that I didn't kill anybody than the Sacred Gear itself. If I keep messing things up and end up hurting more and more people… I better stop before I go on with this and they start hating me… Just like dad and mom did.

Besides, I already know they wouldn't want anything to do with me otherwise, I'd feel awful in forcing them to spend time with me. I mean, yeah, improvement and control, but I'd also dislike working with someone I don't quite like. Kunou-san, Lilith-san, Tosca-san… They're too good and better than to hang out with someone like me, someone who might end up killing them on accident. The best I can do is maybe hang low and avoid dark walks again so I won't have to be rescued again…

…

On the other hand, they did save me. Because of my Sacred Gear, but they saved me nonetheless, and they even offered their virginity for my sake. Those scars, proof of my struggle and intervention, are the mark of my gratitude for them, and just by seeing them, my heart grips a little tighter. They sacrificed so much for me, Lilith-san's skin even so, and to turn my back on them, just for a favor for saving my life… This is worse than being useless, its being ingrate.

They also said they'll protect me, from myself and others. They were also so full with life and expectations, it was clearly beaming, and turn those down would make me feel even worse. I might not have all of that jazz for those things they're expecting from me, but… I should at least try? I don't want them to be sad or crushed, so maybe I can like take a go once? At least they won't be all that disappointed if anything goes south.

Moreover… Tits.

If I turn around and accept their offer, I'll be able to see those massive, delicious, bouncy, shiny, soft, warm, inviting, lustful breasts more frequently, and even get to even closer to those glorious mounds of maternity~.

But I shouldn't be hasty, this is a big sin. And I already broke my oath with Ryou-chan, Issan and Toiya since we decided to lose our virginities together. (As in, at the same time, not with each other.). Still, I'd be learning a lot more about this weapon of mass destruction that is my Sacred Gear and spend more time with the girls I like. I'm just a highschool student, anyway, maybe if I spend much time with them, my crush will go away, but come to think of it…

Maybe my affection for them is also supernatural in nature, since they're a fox and dragon God?

…

Nah, it can't be, this is almost offensive. It's like saying all those famous musicians throughout the generations were aliens in a mastermind's plan for world domination…

I should… I should just rest for now. It's almost noon, and Ryuuko-nee might start getting worried. To think I passed all for that long… I should talk to them tomorrow, when I get my mind figure it out, and I can keep up with the pace before freaking out for almost killing someone. It's not like they'll give up so easily like me, they're strong willed girls, that's why they're popular in the first place. Yeah, I should just order my mind a little and talk this through one more time, calmer this time, and fortunately I didn't upset them too much. Maybe I should also prepare a meal for them? As an apology gift? I'll make a lunchbox regardless, so I can say sorry for them… Yeah, I should do that.

Tomorrow.

Tomorrow.

Today, let's just go home and rest…

"Hey there, white-haired young man…"

"Huh…?" I snap back from my little reverie when I then turned around to seek for the source of that sweet mature voice. It says a 'white haired young man, so it might only be me! I turned a few times in the slightly crowded street, when I blushed with the voice calling me: A tall, dark-haired, fair skinned, blue eyed young woman, maybe just five years older than me?, wearing a blue uniform and white cape around her shoulders, waving at me with a smile. I blush a little. Her frame is quite flat, but she's slender, curvy and really pretty! I shake my head around to take a sight at the perimeter, and really, there was no other bleached young man passing by. I turned to me with a finger pointed at my heart, and she nodded. "Err… Hello, Miss. May I… Help you?"

"Maybe, maybe not." She smiles, flashing me those pearly whites. Is she a foreign? She looks like it, her accent does say she's not from here. She comes closer to me, reaching a hand from inside her cape, to then pull a small business card, handing it to me. Also, by the other side, she picks also under her cape a small box of takoyaki, starting to munch on it. Wait, what? "Say, young man, I'm kinda lost around here. My master said for me to look for certain individuals around these areas, and maybe you can help me?"

"Hahahah… I dunno, miss. I'm not exactly all that good with directions." I said, scratching the back of my head. Honestly, she could've asked anyone here instead of me, everybody seems a lot older and more experienced, makes me wonder why she wants something with a guy like me. I took a look at her business card? A white card with silver 'W' on the back, writing on it the words 'Lucifer magical association'. What the… Is she an artist? I put the card right on my back yet again. "But I'll try. So, miss…"

"Elizabeth. **Elizabeth White** , also known as _Twice White_ from where I work." She winks at me, and in return, I blush a little. 'Elizabeth White', so she is a foreign!

"Okay… Elizabeth-san. By the way, My name is Takumi. What you might be looking for?" I asked.

"Oh, how kind of you, Takumi-kun." She smiles. "Very well. Hey, Takumi-kun, have you seen anybody who has a Sacred Gear around?"

…

What?

* * *

 **Yeah... Not many things happened this chapter. Maybe after the introduction, I might start now with Takumi's own turmoils, the relationship now estabilished between the group that he rejected(I'll flesh out those later, sorry) and the possible new characterb who's an OC who, as you guess it, works for a certain someone. Is she human, if she knows? Who knows. I'll work on it later. If you know me, I'll try to work on that, throughtly. I hope to have results. I might be a little rusty, so this might be the reason this chapter is a bit jumbled around, but I'll get the hang out of it in no time, I promise.**

 **As always, R &R, have a nice day and stay golden. Greetings~.**


	5. L - The Lightning

**Hey there, DxD fandom. Who appears before thee, I ask? Houki Minami' here.**

 **So yeah, still getting a hold of this new changing thing, but things are now a little bit better, my mood has improved a lot and, despite my initial irk by the course of this story, now I'm more comfortable to talk about and narrate things as Takumi. My other projects, while still developing, are going as smoothly as possible, so expect some more updates by the end of this month. Nothing big, you could ignore this whole paragraph and if you're reading this so far, then thanks for your concern.**

 **Relative to the title: Yes, it has been a single day since the start of the story. Crazy, huh? Also, Hero is doing fine, thanfully.**

 **As always, dxd doesn't belong to me.**

* * *

* _ **Tsss~...***_

"So eat up, Takumi-kun! Eat meat as much as you can while talk about Sacred Gears and how you can help me find those who have it! Eat up, meat up! This meat won't go away by itself!"

"Uh… Okay, I guess." I bit my lower lips a little, faced with such a surreal situation:

Out of Nowhere, that pretty, good-looking young lady who just called for me about those Sacred Gears invited me to eat with her in a BBQ-house not far away from home, in a very expensive-looking place. Now, sitting across each other, we enjoy the grill of beef, chicken, pork and liver and each other in a little table across the place. I know I should be either skeptical or hesitant about her invitation and presentation as a 'Sacred Gear researcher', but I'm more concerned about the bill than anything else. I took the first bite out of that piece of pork, and I almost teared up. I've never eaten such a delicious barbecue! It's so juicy and soft, yet the meat is tender and easy to swallow! Oh my Gosh, this is actually good meat! I wonder how expensive it is! But then just by that, I'm starting to lose my appetite… Except not.

"It's… It's really good." I dreamily said with my face stuffed with meat, chewing on some more rice to swallow it easier. Elizabeth-san, who also munching a portion of meat, smiled and gave me a thumbs up.

"Uh-huh. Meat is good for you. Whenever you're young or old, troubled or relaxed, a good meat will almost make things better, if not a little. People can live without work, people can live without money, people can live without sex, people can live without people, but they can't live without food, they can't live without protein. And meat covers both of those categories. Meat is all people need to be happy, in a very simplistic way." She says taking another bite out of the piece of pork, while I eat some rice and part of the salad that comes with it. Gosh, that is delicious, I do feel bad about the fact we'll probably spending a fortune in here. I almost forgot as for why we invited me here in the first place, but then she puts her chopsticks down to smile at me once more. "But of course, what's the point of living a life if what we are meant to do is nothing but to eat, defecate, copulate and then die? As you might've guessed, mine is to search for possible hosts of Sacred Gears."

"Kh…!" I almost choke on meat with her sudden confession, making me pick up a napkin so that I could spit up that piece and avoid getting dirt anywhere. Yeah, I almost forgot it, she's searching for Sacred Gear users, and for some reason she has chosen me to guide her around, so either she knows or not that I'm one myself. Just like Stand users, Sacred Gear hosts maybe have the ability to attract each other. I clean up my throat with a bit of juice then take a deep breath, turning back to her. "Huh… Okay. I… I guess. So, huh, why would you think… I would know anything about it?"

"Because of your hair." She bluntly says with another bite off the barbecue. Wait, what?

"Hah? My… Hair?"

"Yep, that blank hair of yours, it kinda reminds me of master Vali, so I figure someone like you would know what I'm talking about?" Areh~, am I hearing this correctly? The best she got for this was a bet? I mean, yes, she got a jackpot on me but to decide to introduce herself and the supernatural world like this based on the simple idea that I look identical to her 'Master'… I wonder if he suffered the same thing that happened to me, with all the bleach on hair thing. I turn back to her, a nervous broken smile decorating my face, as she plays with a few strings of her own hair, black as night, yet being so short doesn't break a certain feminine charm around it. Huh, maybe short-haired women can't be too bad either. "So, any ideas where I can find some real nice Sacred Gear hosts, little master?"

"I… Guess. I mean, I know someone… Who's a Sacred Gear user, but from what I got, his's… Pretty dangerous." Of course I'm talking about me, considering that Tosca-san's was the only other one I saw and it has protective powers. Elizabeth-san laughs at the idea.

"Oh please, don't you worry about me, Takumi-kun. I trained under Vali Lucifer himself, and he's the strongest Longinus user of this generation and all the future and past ones. Even if I just so happen to find one, he or she would be no match for me and my own Sacred Gear. Your worries are unnecessary, and a bit funny." She speaks in such a nonchalant and confident way, I'm getting a little pumped-up myself, her eyes shining and brimming with power and pride! So not only this… Vali Lucifer strong and possesses a Longinus(?), but he's also taught her how to do it, and she possesses a sacred gear too. Maybe hosts do attract one another. But still, can I trust her? I would feel bad for not to, after all, she is buying me some neat meat. "Or maybe you're worried about the user, because since you met me, you know I'll be able to kick his ass in a femtosecond or something if he tries to fight me~. Just kidding, Master Vali did say I'm only allowed to bring them alive after some… Meddling inconveniences. No problem to him or her now, so."

"…" Hiiiih~. So scary, her confidence is brimming from her entire being yet again, but her words were anything but friendly. Now I'm scared, and she has nothing else to do but to eat another piece of meat out of her plate into her system. Should I tell her? I mean, she did say she will fight if someone tries to fight her back, but would it be worth it? I gulp hard a little, drinking a bit of juice to help the uneasiness go down better. I gotta stay calm and think, think a little bit, she did say she has also a Sacred Gear, I wonder if hers is as dangerous as hand starts to itch a little as I tap my fingers on the table, so soudly she turns around to see me. "Elizabeth-san…"

"Just **Lisa** is fine."

"Right… **Lisa-san**. You said you have a Sacred Gear, too. I mean, I heard you say it. May I see it?" I say as calm as I could, which means not calm at all~, and then she stops all of her eating to look at me with wide eyes, apparently surprised with my sudden request. Yeah, how bold of me to throw myself in this situation so fast, and all things considered, I just sealed my fate with no turning back. Is that what people call a spurt of the moment? I can't stare at her with her like that, so I turn my eyes away and touch the tip of my pointers to blow off the awkward aura that befell us. "I mean… It's only natural, right? Not to be rude or anything, but isn't that the polite thing to do? I wouldn't… Trust someone to show something so important without a change first."

"You're kinda right. How rude of me." And even so, cheerfulness didn't leave her face, stuffing now her mouth with rice and part of the salad. Did I give too much about me with this? Lisa-san doesn't flinch much, only continues to eat and lick her fingers, until she stops and chuckles between her teeth. "After all, you wouldn't show your parents where you hide your porn magazines, right? A Sacred Gear is like your asshole, you can't go around showing it to other people… Unless you want to 'fight' them or something."

"That's an interesting analogy." I reply back. I'm not being ironic, only either a genius or a complete out-of-his-mind madman would think of that, and honestly, I'm quite baffled, mesmerized even. Even so, the uneasy aura disappeared soon after, and she returned to the usual calm and cheerful self. So calm, I reach for another piece of pork to chew on it. Why do I get this feeling something bad is going to happen? Is it just me?

"I'll show you once we're done with all this meat. In the meantime, go ahead and enjoy yourself. No matter how old, young, juvenile, devilish, heavenly or normal you are, life is no without worries, but worries will always have a simple solution: Food. The start and end of a good life is what you eat." I gotta say, no matter how absurd this situation is, there is some charm to her silly chant about culinary delicacies, like she's that blonde girl from that cooking manga or something.

I feel like I'm having dinner with the guys again, and I just barely know this lass, and for what's worth, she could be very dangerous, but I don't know, there's this aura around her that makes her so… Approachable, she's also quite friendly, I think. Maybe she's using magic to lure me in? And why would I think such horrible thing about Lisa-san taking in the fact she bought me a combo barbecue. Maybe they are right, I should start to chill a little bit. But still… I can also sense something quite eerie about her. Can she… Sense my new dragon flesh? Can she tell I have a sacred gear myself? What are her abilities? This is making me kinda nervous…

Calm down, calm down, she didn't notice as for now, so you better not show weaknesses. Like Ryuuko-nee said once, if you show weakness, it's all over. Maybe I should start with a small talk, since we're not going anywhere. I wonder if I left enough leftovers for Ryuuko-nee to eat…

"So, uh… Hey, have you heard of that Webseries called RWBY? I heard it's pretty good!"

"Nah, I don't watch trash."

"…"

Why do I keep doing this to myself? Am I really that stupid? Why can't I go zen in the moment it matters the most? This is so unfair...

…

"Man, that barbecue was nice~. I haven't eaten this much and this well since Master Vali sent me to eat in the Hyoudou Household, really." Lisa-san said as we walked aimlessly around Kuoh town, still licking her lips and fingers with barbecue scent and happily waltzing around during midday, with me following soon behind. I thought I was going to have to apologize for eating so much, but she almost emptied the restaurant's entire meat supply, not to mention they had to reserve almost half of the entire portion of the rice cookers for her to eat! I'm amazed that she had enough money for everything, especially with me around! Even so, I politely bowed to her.

"Uh, thanks for letting me eat in such a fancy restaurant, Lisa-san. I hope I can repay you someday." I said with a scratch on the back of my head and another bow to her, myself coughing some meat breath and licking the sauce on my fingers. I almost had a heart attack when I saw the final bill for that little feast of the Gods, and a part of me was glad that it was Lisa-san who backed all the expenses. Yet, I feel bad for all of it, kinda. In response, she just slightly tapped the top of my head with the palm of her hand, a smile still plastered on her face. It feels nice.

"Don't sweat it, Takumi-kun. This is just a special treat for me to you, after all. Besides, the Association is banking all the needs I require for a comfortable stay and travel In order to fulfill my mission." She's again beaming with light and courage, bumping her own fists into the air in a humping movement, only her posture to lower a little, a gloom melancholic smile on her lips, and her bangs to be casted upon her eyes. "Of course, Master is going to cut my budget in less than half after that one. Maybe uncle Mei Hóu or sis Kuroka can slip me some extra money, but they are too busy with their own affairs. Sigh… I say all of those, yet we need money, sex and people to survive, anyway."

"Ahahah… I'm sorry…?"

"Don't be, don't be. Letting go of your typical inhibitions is good once in a while."

Yeah, she's kinda right about that.

"Now what, Lisa-san? I should honour my part of the deal, after all. The meal was delicious." I said taking another lick from the sauce left on my fingers, still following her around across Kuoh town into the main park, next to the fountain in the middle of it. I like this place, I used to play a lot around here with Ryou-chan, Issan and Touya, and I also heard that was a freaky accident a few years ago which made me stop coming here altogether for both mine and Nee-chan's sake. That aside, I continued to follow Lisa-san until she came to a complete stop, right next to the fountain. "Lisa-san?"

"You Know, Takumi-kun?, this place might be only a park for normal humans like you and everyone around here, but back in the Underworld, this whole park, specifically this central here, is deemed as a sacred place." She turns around and stretches herself, extending her arms open and wide as if she's trying to convey the entire magnitude of her words with her arms. I gave her an exclamation mark for that. This place, This park, a sacred place for the underworld? It doesn't make much sense. Not for me, at least. "In this very place, at almost this exact hour, someone who would become one of the strongest beings in the entire World died, and then was revived. The beginning of a legend, a myth, and most importantly, my dear master's rival for life, the inheritor of the legendary Sacred Gear, the Gauntlet of the Red Dragon Emperor, the Boosted Gear. In this very place, his story began. The Hero of the Underworld, Issei Hyoudou, started his journey on this very place!"

"W-Wow." I couldn't help but to gasp in surprise, mouth agap with her entire speech about this Hyoudou Issei. So he was also a Sacred Gear host, one called the Boosted Gear, or the Gauntlet of the Red Dragon Emperor, and also a Hero of the Underworld? Cool, impressive, very impressive. The way she's talking about him, makes me realize he's alive and well too. I wonder what kind of hero he is, what kind of figure he is! Also, for some reason, this name rings a bell, a really loud bell. "He sounds… Very Powerful! And his Sacred Gear sounds neat too? What was he before being reborn? A samurai? A shogun? Or maybe a ninja? Or a demi-god?"

"Nah, he was a normal highschool student, apparently just like you."

"…"

"…?"

"Eh…?" Wait, what? He was… a Highschool student? Just like me, of all things? That's even more surprising! I mean, what? "But… Isn't he a legend? A hero? A myth? I don't think even high schools were a thing a few centuries ago, when he was reborn…"

"What are you talking about? That happened, like, five years ago. It's not all that far away…"

"…" And I repeat: wait, what? "Uhh… So, he was a normal highschool student… With a very powerful Sacred Gear… And he turned into a legend… Just five years ago?"

"Takumi-kun, you have been reading too much cheap OC fanfictions." She shrugs with a cloud of smoke out of her mouth in a sigh, her mid-wide eyes turning elsewhere and a smug and defiant grin indicating that she wasn't being serious at all. "You don't need to have a special upbringing, a powerful family or blood inheritance, a tragic past, all that much experience or even a Sacred Gear to become a legend or even someone notable, those are just fallacies so that stupid and whiny losers can feel good about themselves. There is only one thing that counts, either here, Heavens or even in the Underworld: Results. Lord Issei brought great results, so regardless if he was a tragic historical figure or a simple highschooler with a pretty mellow life, it doesn't matter to anybody in the long run. After all, by the end of the day, a winner is a winner, and a loser is a loser, period."

"…" I'm sorry, but I don't actually like that way of thinking of her. People work hard so that they can achieve what other people already have, and even if they lose, doesn't mean their effort was completely in vain, that is just cruel. It's like saying Joe is not worth of praise with his loss to Mendoza, or that Gyro's and Johnny's sacrifice was for naught. I'm a bit ick by this, but she's correct. Doesn't mean she's right. She shrugs once more with a smile. "I know that, but still…"

"Ah, but you're not here to hear me meta-ing around and dropping some filibuster, I still have another part of our deal to honour, right? Right." She smiles, lifting one hand and pulling her cape and its respective sleeve on, showing now her naked left arm, filled with scars, scratches and stitches. This made me cringe a little, she looks she suffered so much, not much compared to my own scars around the chest, but even so, it looks so cruel. "Now then, Takumi-kun, let me drop you some things you might or mightn't know about Sacred Gears: there is no such thing as a useless Sacred Gear. Some are more powerful than others, yes; some are especially harmful and even deadly to everyone including its users, and some don't even have all that shine and glow like others, especially Longinus, but never forget that no Sacred Gear is useless. Just like a knife, you just need to know how to use it. Some point at other people, others prepare delicious dishes with it, and thirds carve art with it, until is dull and wasted. And this… Is my response to my own."

And suddenly, I could see was a glowing yellow aura starting to be emitted from Lisa-san's left arm, like a golden flame coming out of her. Again, that sensation of dread and cold-sweat is making me shiver a little, especially when I notice that, for some reason, there are no people around in the park besides us, despite being just midday. What is going on? I turn back at Lisa-san, and she then flicks her fingers a few times, ten golden rings appearing on two on her each of her fingers with a chain holding then together. The golden aura soon disappeared, then only thing glowing now was the ten golden rings and the five golden chains linking two together, giving someone a… Warmer aura around them, something like a warm and calm flame rather than a foul and explosive power like that Gashadokuro's. It does feel that it is a weapon created by God.

" **[HEAVEN'S BINDING] (Written as "Shackles of holy steel")** , this is my Sacred Gear. It's not very flashy, and all things considered it's pretty lackluster, but like I said, a Sacred Gear is as worthy and useful as its master is smart and imaginative, and I love it very much." She says with a smile, gripping and then loosing up her fingers in succession as she's trying to test an invisible piano, the shackles around her ticking with a rather pleasant sound of shaking metal. Just like Tosca-san's, her Sacred Gear is really cool! After gripping her hands a few more times, she then turns back to me, lifts her hand then then points her ring finger at me. "Now then, want to see something really cool, Takumi-kun?"

"…" I gulp. I don't know why, but her question suddenly made all of my alarms goes out a little, making me take a step back. The deserted park, the strange choice of finger to point me with, and the sudden question are all pointing to danger, but I have to calm down. Lisa-san… Doesn't look like a bad person, besides she paid me some good food, and is telling me so much about it. I'm still scared, but I will trust her. I need to trust her, I have to trust her. I take a deep breath and force myself to smile at her. "Uh~, s-sure, Lisa-san. I-I-I'd… love… To."

"'Kay, if you're so sure." She winks at me, and out of the sudden a golden chain conjures itself from her nameless ring, coming in my direction in a really high speed! Out of instinct I jumped away from it's course, but right on midair, it redirected its course to my direction and almost pierced my heart! I escaped from it by a nail, rolling on the ground and then getting back up as the chain recoiled back into her double rings on her pinky finger!

"L-Lisa-san, what gives? I trusted you!" I said pointing a finger at her. I knew that trusting her would be a big mistake, but I wanted to do so anyway because she looks like such a nice person! Was I wrong and she was just tricking me into this trap?! Her response to that was to chuckle with a hand covering her mouth, which made me madder a little. "Please, don't laugh in a situation like that, it's really mean!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. My bad, my bad, 's just you're kinda cute reacting like that, but I wasn't going to kill you or anything." She shrugs yet again, but I can't shake off the feeling that she's lying in some way. I do want to believe in her so that we won't have to do anything drastic, but after that little incident, I can't trust her anymore! She opens an eye for me. "Besides, the chain on my ring finger, [TRUTH BIND], the [Loving chain that binds hearts], is not an offensive chain. Trust me, if I wanted to harm you, I would use the chains on my pointer finger, [THE PENDULUM]."

"Lisa-san, I'm sorry, but I can't… Bring myself to trust you anymore." I gulp hard saying those words; they feel like sandpaper on my throat. She has been so cool the whole evening, and I really didn't want that to have, but it did. She is dangerous, and above all else, she has a Sacred Gear, that it looks so dangerous. I need to get away from here! I need to…!

 ***PLIM!***

"…?!" I couldn't even complete my sentence, out of nowhere I heard that same ringing right beside me together with a puff of smoke. That scene alone made my heart race, seeing that big crimson book floating on the air not far away from me, and suddenly a clown face with a mischievous grin and cross accessories appeared on it, laughing out loud despite the current situation we're in! Oh no, not again! I didn't even summon it like last time, it just popped out of existence!

 **[HYAHAHAHAHAHAH! TODAY IS JUST NOT YER DAY, IS IT YA FOOL?! BUT WHATEVER, LET US SHOW THIS HOE THAT YOU DO NOT MESS WITH… GOSPEL JESTER!]** Oh no, it's happening again! I tried to close the book down and make it go away, but the jester head just laughed and out of nowhere the pages began to flip showing random colours and letters on them! I couldn't even bother to look at Lisa-san, I need to find a way to make **[GOSPEL JESTER]** stop before it's too late! Kunou-san and Tosca-san said that Sacred Gears should respond to my commands, but why it isn't stopping?! **[NOW GIMME ME A GOOD ONE! TWURURURURURU~...!]**

"A-Ah, wait! No more! I don't want that!" I plea for my Sacred Gear, but to no avail.

"Eh? So Takumi-kun is the one with the Sacred Gear. Nice, nice. Spare me some more time, then." I hear the ticking of metal in the air, turning around, seeing Lisa-san now laughing with a hand on top of her mouth, her Sacred Gear still activated? Did **[GOSPEL JESTER]** reacted to her own, or was because I thought her as threat?! I can't think fast enough in this situation, the flips on the page are really almost stopping, and whatever comes from there, it can't be good! I turn to Lisa-san, in the hopes that she would catch the clue! Being bisected or burned to ashes, those are not my choices!

"Lisa-san, please get out of here!" I warned her turning to her direction. "Whatever comes out of [GOSPEL JESTER] will hurt you and everybody! Get out of here before it's too late! Run away!"

[ **TWURURURURURU~...!]**

"Go aw-…!"

 **"[TIME BIND]!"**

 ***TING TING TING!***

…

"Huh…?" I closed my eyes for the upcoming clash between my sacred gear and its possible victim, but in the end, even after the sound of the roulette stopping, nothing came. I feared for the worst, that something happened that completely annihilated either the entire park, Lisa-san or my own, but after a while, I noticed something: Nothing really happened. I was still okay. But how?

 **[GH… GH… GH… HOE!]** I almost jumped with the sudden scream near my head! What in the world?! Isn't that **[GOSPEL JESTER]** 's voice, I thought he would conjure something out of it, and then something bad would happen! Even a little scared, I opened an eye to peek whatever happened beyond the darkness, and the shock of a certain scenario made me open both:

 **[GOSPEL JESTER]** didn't summon anything; it didn't even flip by the end at all! Instead, the pages got stuck between themselves, and like a broken slot machine, they were trying yet falling to go beyond the current one. The most surprising thing, however, was the fact that a golden shinning chain was shackling my Sacred Gear in place, preventing it to move or do anything really, emanating such a powerful and shiny aura! Something stopped my Sacred Gear from moving!

"My, oh my. Such temperamental Sacred Gear. This might be the first independent-type Sacred Gear with such a spicy persona." I followed the trace left by the chains and the voice, turning back to Lisa-san. She was now lifting her pinky finger where the chain was connecting my Sacred Gear with her own, smiling playfully. Before I could say anything, she chuckled yet again. " **[TIME BIND]** , the **[Soothing Chains that binds time],** is another of my chains. Unlike the **[TRUTH CHAIN]** and the **[PENDULUM]** , this one is Master's particular favorite, but not my own. It's good to put pissy troublemakers in their place, though."

 **[GH… GH… GH…!]** My Sacred Gear tried and tried, but to no avail, shaking and failing to break free from the shackles, leaving me both relieved yet perplexed. Her Sacred Gear… Is even cooler than I thought! And she stopped my own before something bad could happen again! Indeed, this world is even brighter and wider than I thought, even more than Kunou-san and Lilith-san tried to show…

"L-Lisa-san, you're amazin-…!"

 **"[TRUTH BIND]!"**

 ***STAB!***

…

Eh…? I couldn't even blink, it all happened so fast for me, but in a second, even less than that, I could something thin, rapid, menacing cutting the distance between us, and before I knew it, I could only gasp in surprise as I saw the glimpse of something sharp and metallic reaching for my chest…

And then, without a single warning, **stab** my heart.

 **[…!]**

"…!"

Is this… My end?

Again?

…

 _'Don't despair yet, Takumi-kun. This was only my [TRUTH BIND], and like I said, I don't want to really harm you.'_ Huh? What was that about? I can hear someone else's voice… Inside my own head? No just any voice, Lisa-san's voice. And really, when I look down on my chest, not a single drip of blood coming from the place the chain is piercing me. Instead of relief, this only makes my heart beats faster. What now? I turn back to look at Lisa-san, and now with two fingers lift, both her ring's and pinky's chains up to me, the former still holding **[GOSPEL JESTER]** in place with the latter is the one stabbing me through the chest. She uses her other hand to lift her pointer finger and a silencing gesture. What the…? What is happening right now?! _'Do not fret, like I said. **[TRUTH BIND]** does not harm any of us, it only breaks the barriers between the two of our hearts. Cross my heart… And hope to die, that's the poetry of **[TRUTH BIND].'**_

"Poetry…?" I said, looking at her static lips as no words were escaping them, but I could still hear her loud and clear inside my head. What's going on? Is this another ability from her Sacred Gear? Her smiles becomes wider, rolling her eyes in a mischievous way. Hey~, that's mean, Lisa-san. I'm the one with the pierced chest here.

 _'Yeah, I know. My bad.'_ Again her voice echoes inside my head, so I drop my saddened face to look at her with a surprised gasp. So she's reading my mind, and I can read her mind too… Somehow. Right? She nods at me, wordlessly saying I'm right. That's cool, really cool! But also very frightening! If she can read my mind, that means… _'I can only read what you're currently thinking though, so do not fret, Takumi-kun. I just want to play a little game with you: It's called 'no lies'. I won't lie to you, and I won't lie to me… Rather, I can't lie to you, and you can't lie to me. So you'll answer me with all of my questions, and I shall do the same. No questions asked. Deal?'_

"…" What's with her anyway? She's so whimsical and detached, it's a little unnerving, like those weirdoes on the street nee-chan always say to avoid at all costs. But… She did seal [GOSPEL JESTER], something beyond what Tosca-san could do, and her Sacred Gear is far my comprehension. She calls herself a 'researcher', and I can see how and why. Still… She looks dangerous, and I better be careful about her, even though she can read my mind right now. I take a deep breath, and face her with a nod, letting go of my chest and nervousness. There is no way out of this situation, right? "Okay, Let's play, Lisa-san. I will… Trust you."

 _'Good boy, good boy'._ She compliments me with a smile inside my head, I blush. Compliments are always nice. _'Okay, first question: You're the one carrying this Book, this same thing that emanates the power of a Sacred Gear, right? That means you're its host, right? Moreover, what can it do? Can you answer it?'_

"No, sorry." I sincerely say under my breath, and much to her surprise, the aura around the chains stabbing my heart turned from golden to green, and she blinks first at it, then at me. Does she want an explanation? I turn my eyes to the struggling Sacred Gear, and a hint of anger makes me take another breath. "I mean, I kinda do… More or less. Every time I just so happen to summon it, something new comes out, and it is always something bad. The first time, I killed… Something with it, and the second time, I cut something that… I should've never harm. Besides, I can't control it, it always come out when I don't want to. It's… It's really bothering me."

 **[YOU LITTLE ASSHOLE! I TRY TO SAVE YOUR SORRY ASS BY THE THIRD TIME THIS WEEK AND THAT IS HOW YOU ADRESS… GOSPEL JESTER?!]** The Jester face plastered on the cover of the book suddenly shouts at me, its white clowny face almost turning red and expelling fumes and dark smoke out of its red nose and ears. Is he mad at me?! But I thought Sacred Gears were part of my soul or something! Wait, does that mean I'm angry at myself?! That's so confusing on a spiritual level! Lisa-san started to laugh, only drawing **[GOSPEL JESTER]** into an even larger rage, trying yet failing to draw another letter from the pages **. [YOU BITCH! JUST YOU WAIT UNTIL I DRAW A LETTER! TW-… TW-… TWWWWWW-…!]**

 _'Indeed, such a tricky Sacred Gear, and that one has all the downsides of an independent-type, eh? Fascinating.'_ She speaks… Thinks within my mind, tickling her fingers and making her chains ting with each other, the aura around them returning to the usual golden light. I turn back at her, and she blinks a few times. _'As for me, as you already know, my name is Elizabeth White, but you can call me 'Lisa', I'm a researcher from the Lucifer Magical institute and the apprentice of the strongest white dragon emperor of all times, past, present and future. My favorite colour is Red, my favorite dessert is Cheesecake, my dream is to become strong enough to challenge Master, and my age is **[TOP SECRET]**!'_

"Wow…" I moaned bewailed. I'm not being ironic, this is a very cool resume, especially the part of the researcher of the Lucifer Magical Institute and being taught by the Strongest something-something dragon, whatever that means! The glow around the chains start to glow green again for some reason, and for that she chuckles.

 _'You're too honest for your own good, Takumi-kun.'_ She chuckles, while [GOSPEL JESTER] can't help but to grunt irritably, still unable to move. I try to ignore my struggling Sacred Gear and turn back to the lady who has literally my heart on her hands, despite the fact I can't feel a thing, not one bit of pain. _'Okay, then. One more thing: Today…'_

"…?"

 _'I'm wearing a **lacy black** one.'_

"…"

 _'…'_

…

 ***FOOSH~!***

' _Oh-hoh! It looks like we got a pervert among us! How dangerous~!'_ Lisa-san laughs as I bend a little to hide my face and cover my bleeding nose! What was that about~?! Such moment of weakness! I mean, Just to think someone as mature as her wearing such… Daring kind of underwear… I mean, she is not as well-endowed as Kunou-san, Lilith-san or even Tosca-san, but lowering my eyes, I can see she's actually quite… Gifted on other aspects, her thighs look so soft~… Another double crimson jets emerge from my nostrils, and she laughs yet again! _'Hahahahah~, I mean, you look innocent enough, but in the end, even the cute ones can be predatory! I wonder if you're popular in school!'_

"I-It's nothing like that, Lisa-san!" I try to wave off my little display of perverseness, but suddenly the aura around her chains piercing my heart turned a bright red, and the shine in her eyes turns brighter. Now what?! "I mean, I wasn't thinking anything like that! I swear, please believe me! I wasn't thinking something like that!"

 _'Ah-ah-ah~! Like I said, no lies.'_ She says with a pouty mischievous smile, pointing at her chains connected to my heart, specifically, their crimson tone, and closed her mouth with a hand to not let out a muffled laugh. Wait, she can read my mind with that chain, but she can also detect lies too?! Her Sacred Gear is seriously amazing! And I'm a victim of her! A cold sweat runs my spine again. Kunou-san… Lilith-san… They might be in danger! _'I don't blame you. You're a teenager, your hormones are at skin level, and honestly, I heard around Kuoh you can find some true sweethearts in no time. Hell, I'm surprised you don't have a girlfriend yet!'_

"How do you kn-…! Oh."

' _Yeah.'_

"…"

At least she understands me a little. I'm glad for that, if not a little freaked out. What a day, eh?

 _'Well then, Takumi-kun…'_

"Since you understood how **[TRUTH BIND]** 's lie detection works, let's cut to the chase. Also, I like the sound of my voice. Sorry for my silence, I also have some throat problems." She said matter-of-factly, followed by a chain of coughs and gasps, so intense she stuck her tongue out, and I thought she was going to throw up. She taps her own lips a few times after that freaky occurrence, then her throat, and turns to me. "Sorry about that. But as I was saying, let's cut to the chase: I'm looking for some Sacred Gears hosts around this part of Japan so that I can… Research them and maybe recruit then to the Lucifer Association. Nothing big or illegal, just doing my thing so people as dangerous as, say, an apocalyptical dragon, a Lovecraft-wannabe creator, a dead-reviving goblet or a guy with a lance go waltzing around without supervision. Like NERV, y',know? 'God's in his Heaven, all's tight in the World'? Although God is dead, so whatever…"

"Wait, God is **dead**?!"

"Oopsie. I wasn't supposed to say that…" Master stuck her tongue out, winked and hit herself on the head, like a ditzy anime character would. "I'm sowwy~, my bad~."

"Oh… Okay." I mean, God is dead and everything, but I'm not that of a religious person, so It doesn't have that much of an impact on me. But again, Poor him, I hope he didn't pass away hurt, it kinda weights a bit on the heart, such a news. At least he died knowing people loved him in away. Back to reality, I turn back at Lisa-san who regained her posture yet again, with a daring smile on lips. "So… You're trying to find, research and recruit Sacred Gears and its users, and since you found me…"

"Yep, today might be your lucky day, Takumi-kun? How about it? Do you want to join the Association? I promise, you'll _LOVE_ to meet my Master. He's a bit grumpy because his own died after sealing himself to seal the beast of the Apocalypse, but he's nice enough when you bother him enough. Uncle Méi Hòu is also such a figure, and sis Kuroka is really nice." Wait, what? 'Beast of the Apocalypse'? 'His own Master who died'? I mean, I think she's hopping on too much subjects at the same time, Lisa-san is really carefree! But anyway, she's inviting me to join her, just like what happened earlier. "How about it? You'll find also people just like you, with Sacred Gears and all, plus their own stories. Wouldn't that be nice?"

"I'm sorry Lisa-san, but I'll have to refuse it." I bowed, much to her surprise. Again, someone is offering me full control, guidance and knowledge about this… Thing I think I was born with, and yet again, I have to refuse it. I barely know Lisa-san, but even after all of those secrets and tricks, she doesn't seem like a bad person, and I don't her to get hurt. This thing… Is too dangerous to be used. Even if she's being honest and nice, I can't… Let myself go, with the risk of it. I bowed apologetically: " ** _[GOSPEL JESTER]_** is… A very dangerous thing. I can't control it, and when I thought I found someone who could help me with it, I ended up hurting her, and she called herself a Supreme Being. If everyone I met is just as unexperienced as me, and I end up out of control again… I don't… I don't think I would…"

"You _pansy ass_."

"…?!" I quickly turned back to her, and instead was meet with a very stern frown her. Oh No, did I upset her or something? The grip around her chains and on My Sacred Gear tighter a lot, as she sighs under her breath. Is she mad at me?

"You heard me, you pansy ass." She pouts, repeating that insult at me. "If I'm offering something to you, you should gladly accept it, and trust me with the entirety of your heart! 'You don't know how to control it', 'you don't think you can grasp its full potential', yadda yadda yadda, I know how it feels, but y'know what? Nobody is born knowing everything. Your biggest obstacle in gaining anything is yourself. Be money, be work, be prestige, be even your own body, but if someone offers you something, it means it has hope for something! So don't come with that, because if I'm offering you a place in the Lucifer Association, the prestigious and the rightful successor of the Grigori instate, it's because there is a way!"

"…!" Her speech reaches deep into me. I remembered Issan, Ryou-chan, Touya… Nee-chan. They used to say the same thing to me. The only obstacle to anything… Is my own will to do anything. I do want to know how my Sacred Gear works, how I can control it, and I tried it with Kunou-san, Lilith-san and Tosca-san. They were the shimmering light of hope I had, but then… I shake my head for her. Even with all of those, with people trusting me, I still… Sigh. "I'm sorry, Lisa-san. I'm just… Not that cool."

"You pansy ass. Don't make me repeat myself! Your sacred gear is also really cool! Let's be cool together, Takumi-kun!"

"Lisa-san, please understand! I…!"

 ***CRASH!***

"…?!" The deafening sound of something shattering destroyed the increasing tension between us, both of us instead turning out attentions to the source of that sound, gasping soon after: **[GOSPEL JESTER]** somehow, anyhow, finally freed itself from the grasps of Lisa-san's **[HEAVEN'S BINDING]** , not by escaping, mind you, but by completely shattering the golden chains around itself, its loud sardonic laugh echoing around as we could only watch it in terror as it began turning its pages. "B-But how…! Lis-san, did you…!"

"It's… Not possible. **[TIME BIND]** is not any form of binding, it complete halts the victim's perception of time. If it was something like a time bomb, it wouldn't ever explode!" She exasperated, just as confused as me. **[GOSPEL JESTER]** could only laugh.

 **[WHAT DID I SAY, HOE?! THERE IS NO WAY FOR A LOUSY SACRED GEAR TO STOP THE MIGHTY WORDS THAT ARE… GOSPEL JESTER! NOW GIMME A GOOD ONE, YA FOOL! TWURURURURURU~...!]** It could say such, its page starting to turn and show random letters on red. I tried to plea for it to stop, but to no use, the letters and pages wouldn't not just stop. In the end, the letter chosen was a big red 'L' printed on the white page, and a great cloud of smoke formed on the spot of the book. Oh no! It's happening again! **[L – THE LIGHTNING!]**

It's happening again, my Sacred Gear went out of control and now its summoning something bad! Before I could say anything, the conjured weapon was already on my possession: The dust cleaned, revealing the silver, shiny smooth surface of something quite large, my hand holding a golden handle decorated with a crimson cloth around it, that it would wrap around my own arm like a holder. However, the most frightening thing I could see from it was its aura: A bright white one, erratic like lightning, covering and running around the enormous blade, as it was electrified itself. In the end, there it was: I was carrying a massive silver lance that would dwarf both me and Lisa-san, engulfed in electric current and wrapped around my arm. So big, so intimidating, but I would weight on me like nothing, as if I was carrying air. However, I couldn't bring myself to admire it! I gotta get rid of that before someone gets hurt!

"L-Lisa-san, whatever you do, please stay away from m-…!" But I couldn't finish my sentence. Suddenly, a weight was put on my arm, as if the lance was forcing it to bend, and before I knew, the tip of the lance was from pointing at the dawning sky to something far my sinister: It pointed at Lisa-san! What the… I tried and fought to get it to go away, but it was no use, it pointed at Lisa-san and started to charge with electricity! This is bad! THIS IS BAD! "A-Aah! Lisa-san, get away! I can't… I can't control this thing! I CAN'T!"

"I see. A Sacred Gear so independent it has mild control over its master. Frightening, indeed." But instead of running, Lisa-san started to glare at it with a mix of curiosity and… Bloodlust? I don't get it, I don't get it at all! Instead of running, she summons her own Sacred Gear, and put herself in a battle position, much for my despair! Why isn't she running?! WHY AIN'T SHE RUNNING?! "Very well. Let's face this as a test: If I can stop this so-called 'problem' of yours, I'll show you there's nothing dangerous about me handing you and your [GOSPEL JESTER], and you WILL become my apprentice and I'll show and teach you all the bread'n'butter of a Sacred Gear host, deal?"

"LISA-SAAAAAAAN…!" She isn't listening to me! I can feel it, the grip around the handle starts to get hotter and hotter, and I can feel the bloodlust of it oozing from the blade. A lightning bolt coming from nowhere suddenly zapped my Sacred Gear, but instead of turning us into burned shadows, it engulfed both of us in electric energy, so much it started to burn the floor below us! This is bad! "LISA-SAN, GET AWAY! PLEASE, I'M BEGGING YOU!"

"Okay, let's see… **[MIND BIND], [TIME BIND], [HEART BIND], [PENDULUM] and [LUST BIND]! FULL POWER**!" She says, summoning all the chains around her fingers to then draw a pentagram right in front of her made out of golden chains! The started to emanate a powerful golden aura, that then turned black as night, in contrast with the light coming from my Lance. No, this isn't happening! This can't be happening! Please, someone, DO SOMETHING! "Now come… **WITH EVERYTHING YOU GOT, TAKUMI-KUN**!"

"Lisa-s-…!"

I couldn't finish my sentence. As some kind of force was pushing me, I Thrusted my arm forward into her, and before my eyes, I could see the world slowly moving around me. Time, space, even reality started to bend around me as my body felt like it was floating in the air, my feet no longer touching the ground, only… Flying, smooth like a cloud, going to Lisa-san's direction. I couldn't react, there was no way to do it, my body was going so fast, my mind could only stay and watch as I went to Lisa-san for our fatal encounter. In the end, the tip of the physical lightning I was holding touched her shield of gold, and then…

A blank.

The Nothingness.

…

When I woke up, my face buried on the burned dirt below me, I could only hear the sound of my Sacred Gear disappearing, and nothing else. No voices, no laughs, nothing. I am here, alone, my face on the ground, being unable to move since my body wouldn't listen. W-What happened…? I remember that My Sacred Gear went awry for some reason, and then it summoned a silver lance that pointed and tried to attack Lisa-san, and Lisa-san instead of running, summoned her own and tried to stop me. We clashed and then…

And then…

 _Uuuuuh_ ~…

 _UUUUUUUUH_ ~…!

Lisa-san… I'm sorry.

I'm so sorry.

"How long are you going to keep your face on the dirt, Takumi-kun?"

…

Huh…? No, this can't be… Not even Lilith-san could… I mean, how would… I can't believe it. The sudden urge of adrenaline made me rush upwards, and even with my hurt and tired body, I could force myself to push myself off the ground and sit on it, looking around trying to find the source of that voice. I didn't have to, she was right in front of me: Lisa-san!

"L-Lisa-san…?" I murmured, and she smiled, waving her hand with the chains.

"Yep, that's me." She smiles. My eyes started to water. She's… She's alive! And she's… Not even hurt! How is that possible?! I looked around and even the ground below her was safe, while the one around my was burnt to a crisp.

"B-But… How?" I questioned her. She scratched her chin, her noise starting to grow a little like a tengu's.

"Well, like I said, My sacred Gear isn't all that flash or strong, and even me the apprentice of the Strongest white Dragon of the past, Present and future would have some… Fatal problems dealing with that Sacred Gear of yours… So I channeled some Gravity magic around [THE PENDULUM] to pin you while [TIME BIND] stopped you on track in getting stronger and [LUST BIND] leeched off your energy until there was none. Simple as that… Tiring, but simple."

"…" I couldn't understand a single word she said, all those English terms were something I couldn't grasp while at it. But I knew one thing: Lisa-san wasn't kidding, she is… Capable of stopping me, she is strong enough to do something impossible. She is… Strong. I feel… Safe around her… And even if something like that ever happens again, she will be able to… To stop me. And she won't get hurt…

…

Lilith-san… Kunou-san… Tosca-san…

I'm sorry, but now I… I… I know what I have to do.

"So, not that I proved that you have been only a pansy ass, how about…?"

"Teach me."

"eh…?" She was about to reach her hand to pat me on the head, but my sudden words stopped her dead on track. I found someone that can stop and control me, someone who can help me. And once I am able to, I will be able to help Kunou-san and Lilith-san. I will… Be able to help them back!

"Please… _Teach_ me, Lisa-san!"

* * *

 **And so Takumi-kun's longest day comes to an end. And what a day, eh? I hope I didn't make him a bit too whiny this chapter. I mean, I know that I have in mind having him being a nice guy with serious self-steem issues, but if his whinninh and crying end up being obnoxious or annoying instead of showy and informative, I'm so sorry, I promise I'll tone down next time. With that said, I think this will mark the end of Volume 1, huh? So be it, then.**

 **Thanks for reading this far. Like Takumi said, compliments are always nice, so R &R, but leave suggestions and even a bit of constructive ideas, as well. See ya later.**

 **Oh, and maybe next chapter a lime might happen if I end up in the mood. Just kidding. :3**

 **Greetings~.**


	6. Bonds, trust and strength

**Hey, dxd fanon, it has been quite a while since the last update.**

 **Sigh, this chapter was actually quite hard too pull, and thinkinng about it let me to procrestinate for a while thinking for a good way to let it move. Turns out, I might have a little problem to roll down canon character when they are not actually in a small amount of time because the clash ebtween what I want to write and what the characters would behave usually gwet the best out of me. So this chapter took a while since i had this problem on my head the whole time. I hope the conclusion for the character personality has been satisfactory in the end, and I made all the chyaracter stick to their canon personalities while still making me roll the way I wanted. I would have the same excuse of the dxd fanon thingy that no one cares for canon, but that would be just me being selfish and immature. Oh well, i hope this longer chapter might convey all losses for the past months, I promise next chapters will come faster. So go me.**

 **As always, dxd doesn't belong to me.**

* * *

"Hey, Takkun. 'You okay? You look like shit!"

"Ryou-chan is right, Takkun. You look like shit."

"Gotta agree with those two, Takumi. You do look like shit."

"Huh…? Ah, yeah, maybe you guys are right. Heheheh…" I snap back, and before I knew it, here I am again at Kuoh academy, having lunch with my three best friends with four of our seats merged into one in a rather cloudy day. Looking down in my table and seeing my lunch practically untouched, I can assume it has been quite a doze. I laugh it off and then sigh. "It can't be helped. Sigh, how can I say… I didn't sleep all too well tonight…"

"Is Ryuuko-nee slipping off on her sleeping schedules again?" Touya muttered under his breath, taking a bite out of his sandwich, and my face contorted yet again in an uneasy and trembling smile. Uh, the true motive is not that, but he's not far from the truth: nee-chan did not sleep well last night, she practically threw herself on the couch, and this morning she even forgot to pick her lunchbox. I took a bite out of my own lunch.

"Well, yeah, she has been having trouble sleeping, but its not something all that bad. Don't worry, Touya." I reassured everybody with a wave from my hand, yet they eyed me with a bit of concern, before moving on with another subject. "She's… Doing her best. I should do it too so I won't become a bother for her."

"Man, Ryuu-nee is awesome; I wish I got a sister like her, instead of crap-factory that is my baby brother." Ryou-chan pouted and messing a little with my hair. For whatever reason, it does feel nice people complementing my sister like this, and I know they don't mean it in a lewd way for a change. He turns his eyes for me. "But seriously, Takkun, if you need any help, I think we can prepare a meal or two back at your place. Besides, it has been a while since we had a sleepover."

"That's really creepy, Ryousuke. How old are you, seven? Get real." And Issan got around and slapped Ryou-chan on the back of his head, making him have a reaction. We all laughed at his expenses, and the weight around my shoulders lifted a little bit. That's nice. However, it all came back as Touya again turned to face with a dead serious stare, startling me a little. Those glasses would always freak me out like that.

"But seriously, Takumi. You have been spacing out a lot today, and not in the usual way when you think about panties. Is there something you want to share?" He asks blinking a few times and adjusting his thick glasses back on his nose. For an answer, I simply nervously laugh under my breath, a small sweatdrop falling from my forehead. Am I really that transparent? Or maybe that affected me more than I expected. I again waved my hand in front of them in order to disperse all the attention I was getting from my three childhood friends

"C'mon guys, I'm serious. Nothing happened, I'm just… Kinda thoughtful today, letting my gears run a little more than usual, but nothing you guys should worry about. I'm fine, really!" I laugh nervously, scratching my cheek and being not convincing at all, if the stares I'm receiving are any indication. No matter how much I try, they know how I react to certain things, and while I know they'd love me no matter what, I can't tell them what happened the other day…

I can't tell them… That I've lost my _virginity_.

Wonder how they'll react when I say I'm part dragon/fox and have a divine apocalyptical weapon, though…

"Okay, fine., You don't want to talk, you won't make you. Geez, always making that kicked puppy face, Takumi. You make it hard to stay mad at you." Issan pouted and slapped the back of my head, and as always, we all laughed it off like a bad joke. Maybe I don't actually need to tell them about **[GOSPEL JESTER]** and my little… Affair? With Kunou-san, Lilith-san and Tosca-san, one within this whole mess is enough. Still, it kinda makes me feel bad about not talking about it, we promised each other that much… This reminds me…

Ah, Ryou-chan! Guess what: I got your porn back!" I snapped my fingers and reached for my suitcase to pick up the lost magazine with the pretty covergirl-san on it, smiling at always. Ryou-chan, who was poking his riceballs while munching on egg practically puck up his mouthful at us and jet himself to me, reaching for the magazine in a blink of an eye, orbs gleaming with hope and excitement! Indeed, that's the Ryou-chan we all love so much! After a quick inspection on it, even sniffing it clean page by page, my brunette friend lunged this time on me, taking me on a half-hug! "Whoa! Ryou-chan…!"

"That's our Takkun for ya! Thanks, buddy!" He so cheerfully cheered on me, his porn on one hand and me on the other, while he forced me to dance with him on his silly little waltz of happiness, while Issan and Touya were too busy cleaning their faces from egg and rice. He pulled me closer and then placed a small peck on my cheek, making me blush a little! "And when my allowance was getting thinner thanks to my old hag! You have no idea how lonely I was these two days! You're really a life-saver, Takkun!"

"Geez, Ryou-chan! You're making me embarrassed! Not in the middle of the classroom!" I tried but failed to shove him and his affection away, laughing all the way losing my balance on my chair when he started to balance it even more. A-Ah! I think we might fall because of that! Before anything else could happen, however, Touya came around to smash his rice bowl into Ryou-chan's face! "A-Ah? Touya?"

"Learn how to control your enthusiasm, Ryousuke. You're making us look bad." He laughs with a smirk, seeing the rice fall off and smear all over Ryou-chan's face. "And we all know looking bad is your specialty, my friend."

"Hahahah, screw you, Touya~!"

"Man, and to think we were ready to kidnap Kiba and mind-break her with a few 'toys' until she tells us where she hid our magazines… Sure having a pretty-faced fiend like you helps a lot to charm those bitches, eh?" Issan also approached me to give me a half-hug, and even though what he said was a bit too cruel, I couldn't help but to smirk as he poked my cheek until it hurt. This feeling, this closeness, I feel a bit warm here, and everybody is laughing, all because of a simple porn magazine, but I guess this is the apex of a pervert's pleasure. Nothing more or less, just me, covergirl-san and my dear friends, it was all… All too heavy… All too heavy!

"G-G-Guys, I know this is cool and all but I think we're gonaaAAAAAAAAAH…!" And It was too late for the warning: because of all the euphoria and weight all over my seat, the four of us end up losing balance and then we fell onto out back, the fall and clash making a loud *BAM!* sound as we four met the harsh floor and gravity. I hit my head and then got dizzy a little, but worst of all, the way we fall made even more difficult for us to get up since we tangled arms with each other. "U-Uweeeeh~… I can't believe that happened again… Huh?"

 **'Tch, it's those perverts again, doing such a ruckus because of a magazine. Disgusting…'**

 **'I think I'll ask the director to change rooms away from those freaks. Just standing next to them makes me shiver.'**

 **'Why can't they just die and leave us alone? It's being total jokes it's what makes them alive…'**

…

Sigh, it's always like that. Makes sense all things considered, I might not be a virgin anymore, I might have this Sacred Gear-thing, but in the end, I'm just a highschool pervert.

But honestly I'm okay with this… I think? Still, I wish at least that I could remember how I lost my virginity; it might've given me so sense of peace of mind. Maybe I touched Lilith-san's tits? Maybe Kunou-san's pussy was too tight or loose? I… Can't remember. Muh~… It's embarrassing, but it'd be nice to remember, I'd also make me feel less guilty. Ah, what am I thinking~? I snap back with a bloody nose, still on the floor, when Issan offered me a hand to stand up, which I gladly accepted it, standing up with a little pull, dusting my clothes from dirt.

"Thanks, Issan." I said to him, and his response was a hand wave.

"No problem, Takkun. But, say, how's your crush on Hyoudou-san and Inari-san? Still thinking about them?" He asks as we sit again on our desks, all the other two turning to me. That question hit me out of nowhere, and for starters I hummed a curious and thoughtful one. After what happened, how could I not, in some way anyway? My face contorted in a sigh.

"I… I don't know." I said in a lower tone. I know a lot about them now, a whole lot, but I don't know how to feel about anything else anymore. Touya was another to question me.

"Well, after that rejection, do you still like them like that?"

"I… I don't know." I sigh again. Ryou-chan smirks.

"Well, you still like their tits, right?"

"Totally." I gave him now a thumb up. No matter how I feel about them, being love or other supernatural feeling, breasts are breasts, and theirs are the most beautiful pairs I've ever seen! For that, we all laughed out loud, attracting unwanted attention again.

"It has been always like that with Takumi after all: Going for the most bountiful girl." Touya laughed under his breath, shrugging while giving me a pity look, making me contorts a half-smile. "I think some things never change, eh?"

"Man, that's mean, Touya. It's not because **(only)** of their breasts!" I tried to defend myself.

"No? Remember Sakura-sensei, our kindergarten teacher? You said to wanted to marry her because she had the biggest pair around and cried a lot when she said she was married!" Ryou-chan recalled that embarrassing story, making me blush a little. Not fair! I really liked Sakura-sensei!

"Or that girl from middle school that was just growing up and Takkun kinda followed her around like a puppy." Issan complemented with a slap on Ryou-chan's head, making me grow redder and redder! That's not fair! She was also quite smart and she was nice to us too! It had… Almost… Nothing to do with her growing breasts! "And now the pair of Madonnas who're known to have almost the biggest tits around the school. I know they're very well known around, but still trying to deny you're not a boob lover, Takkun?"

"I mean… I know they… It's not… Kuh…" I pouted and they laughed. It's not like I follow any good pair around all the time! This is kinda too much for me, and I do like them both for some reason besides their breasts… But they're also a factor for why I like them so much. Besides, they were the second and third girl I've confessed too besides Sakura-sensei, so there must be something else for me to feel attracted to them. In the end, however, I feel a hand touching me, it was Ryou-chan.

"But, seriously Takumi, do you like those two girls? Are you sure they are… The ones?" He asks looking straight in my eyes, the sudden seriousness making me feel a bit uneasy. But even so, a few seconds passed and then, even with a bit of doubt inside my head, I so dumbly nodded my head. Do I like them? Yes, I do. Do I want to spend the rest of my life with them? I'm not that sure, but for now, I do like them very much. Seeing my response, he shrugs, sits on his seat, and starts sucking on his juice. "Okay then, okay then. We already had that conversation, but if you think so, you know he'll have your back, always. If not, well, we can always turn back and have fun back in the arcade..."

"Ryou-chan…"

"Yeah, go for it, Takkun. Even if they're not the ones, this is Kuoh, there are a lot of chicks to choose from if those are not of your liking anymore." Issan commented, and while the entire feminine classroom stopped to give us nasty looks, he still remains unfathomed and confident, a smile decorating his face. Issan. "Hell, we can pick some together in case they ditch you again!"

"What we're trying to say, Takumi, is no matter what, we shall always be by your side. And if those two don't see the sensitive, nice, if a bit naïve pervert that you are, we see it, and we'll be the ones to love you for that." And Touya finished it by friendly punching my arm, and all the other two nodded for that, as all of the sudden my eyes started to get blurry. Ah, yes, I tend to forget it,but… Even if nobody else loves me… Even if everyone else leaves me… They'll always love me… They will… Always…

"Guys…"

"…?"

"Uw… Uww… Uwaaaaah~… Guys, I love you guys so much too…" I couldn't help but to make a face, reaching my hands for my face so I could clean the tears running down my cheeks, everyone else panicking a little as they came closer to hug me, except Touya, who sighed and murmured 'That's our Takumi'. Yeah, I love them. More than either Lilith-san or Kunou-san, I love them all so much. They're… My dear friends. "Chuif… Chuif… I'm so glad for that… I wish Ryuuko-nee was here too…"

"Ah, ah, Takumi, don't cry, c'mon! You'll make us look bad." Ryou-chan said with another comforting tap on my back, passing me a handkerchief to clean up my face, hiding me from all the eyes that were staring so disgustingly. When I finally calmed down, he sat down again on his seat, sighed and smiled. "But yeah, we got your back, man. Go for it or not, we got you. Just… Don't go around crying like that, you're a man, aren't you?"

"Yeah, yeah you're right." I said sniffing one last time. He's right, all things considered, men don't cry, and when they do, it's gotta be cool. I finally calmed down, and returned to eat my lunch. But then Issan suddenly asked.

"So, any ideas how you want to approach Hyoudou or Inari? I mean, if the squad is not already after you, then maybe you still got some chance." He asks with his face stuffed with rice. A plan to approach them again… Well, considering what happened the other day, and the fact that I still have this Sacred Gear thing with me still, maybe we can start a conversation like that? I did ask for the teachings of Lisa-san, but then again… What she said last time…

* * *

 _'Train you? Yeah sure, why not. Here's your first homework, thought.'_

 _'Eh…?'_

 _'You didn't actually think I would just start training you with what I know out of nowhere like that, right? Only lousy teachers do that, and I ain't like that, Takumi-kun. I shall ask you one thing, and I want you to answer it two days from here, okay? That way, I'll know how and when to train you, coppice?'_

 _"A-All right, I guess…?'_

 _'Nice. Okay, here's the question…'_

* * *

I sigh.

"I mean, I could just talk with them again about my S-…"

"Talk about your what, Takumi?"

I flinched, I trembled, and then my world stopped. Hearing that sweet and mnonotous voice right behind me made me jump into the air and back onto my seat. All the eyes, not only my friends' but from the whole class, turned to the figure right behind me, and slowly but steadily, I myself turned around as well, to see… Breasts. Enormous, glorious, well-rounded and… Very familiar breasts. My eyes trail upwards, already expecting the vision of someone I got to know a little too much in so little time, and then, ebony hair, pale skin, soft yet mature and stoic expression and brown eyes. I gulped hard seeing her, the so-called spawn of a dragon…

"A-Ah, Lil-… Risu-san." I said to her, swallowing another ball of awkwardness down my throat as we look eyes one more time. There she is, the spawn of the dragon of infinite, and my crush not too long ago, here in my classroom, standing right next to me, leaving no room for the imagination as for why. From her, nothing for now, as well as for me, or anyone for that matter. The whole room filled with silence, and nothing from both of us, just the anxious feeling and her stoicism. Suddenly, she reached for her pocket and then offered a small foiled candy. Eh? "Uh… What?"

"Takumi. Come with me. Here, candy." She offers me again that little piece of candy, and honestly, so much yet nothing is running around my head. Is she offering this to me? And why? Well, she did say to come with her, but she's offering me candy to do so? A little hesitant, I picked the small foiled sweet and nodded once.

"Huh… Thanks, I guess. But when you say 'come with you'…" I trailed off, as all the eyes around here except from my group started to grow a little too savage and accusatory. I don't think Lilith-san noticed it, but that's expected of her, no harm intended. Without even blinking, she extended a hand for me and reached for one of my own. Ah~, her hand is so soft and cold~. No, wait! She forced me to stand up and then started to pull me away! "A-Ah, Lilith-san! When you said 'come with you'…!"

"Yes. Come with me. Kunou-chan. Wants to talk." She announces in a monotone, and seriously, that only made the aura around the classroom grow even worse and malevolent! I try to resist, not that I mind talking to Kunou-san or anything, but I want some space to relax and think! Unfortunately, unlike what one would think, Lilith-san's grasp is really strong and firm, despite her frail appearance! What kind of grip is that? Not even my parents used to grip it like that when they wanted to bruise me! "Takumi? What's wrong? Let's talk. Let's go. Kunou-chan."

"I-I Know, Lilit-… Risu-san, but let me breathe a little…!" I said, still trying and still failing to escape her grasp. Holy, her hand is so strong too! As expected from the dragon of finite or something! Still ignoring me, she pulls me closer and closer to the door! "Risu-san, if you could please…!"

 ***SNAP!***

"Huh…?"

"Muh?"

"Hey, Hyoudou-san, if Takumi says 'no', it's a no, Coppice?" And suddenly my struggles end, as out of the sudden my arm is finally free from her grasp, and after a few loose steps, I'm back on my feet. I look forward, and I see Touya facing Lilith-san from above his glasses, shining a scary look against her surprised yet unshaken face, her hand now handling the air of the nothingness. He just did a chop on her hand to let her let me go. Silence befell our class once again.

"Yeah, what you think ya doing, bitch~?" And adjusting his own sunglasses, Issan came closer and made the best 'gangster-badguy' face he could muster, still not having a reaction from her. Now, now, calling her a 'bitch' is a bit too much, Issan! "It's not because he got a crush on your ass and you have nice tits and ass you can drag his ass along with you! Who the fuck you think you're dealing with?!"

"Honestly, I expected more from one of the Kuoh Madonnas." Ryou-chan sighed and also tried to intimidate Lilith-san, coming closer and closer to blow a hot breath on her. Her response? Only a blink of an eye, and then both hands on the air. "I'm happy for our Takumi, but still, be a little more considered, or else."

"Uwah~. Scary. So scary. Like in those Yakuza movies." Her voice was unshaken and expression, stoic as always. I couldn't help but to contort my face a little so I wouldn't laugh out loud to her deadpan tone. I don't seriously think she's serious or not, but it's kinda funny either way. But then Ryou-chan, Issan and Touya started to get even closer, cracking their knuckles and with not-so-friendly expressions on their faces.

"Why, you little bitc-…!"

 ***BAM!***

"Ah! Guys!" But before they could curse anything else, an entire seat came down flying to their direction, hitting Ryou-chan right on the head! The lost a bit of balance, but in the end he could control himself and stand tall and strong, now turning his enraged face to the rest of our classmates. I couldn't even blink and this time an eraser came down onto my eye, making me tear up a bit. "A-Ah, what the…?"

' **Who the hell that little pipsquick Higurashi think he is, fighting against Hyoudou-sama like that!'**

 **'Like he's hot shit to dismiss our queen like that. Huh, just wait and see what I'll put on his locker.'**

 **'Better go ahead and kill those friends of his too. Nobody will miss those perverts anyway.'**

"Hey, if you suckers want to say something, say to our face, damn it!" Issan blasted with a middle finger in the air, and again an entire notebook flew into our direction, bruising now Touya's arm! So cruel. "Alright, who's first?! I'll take all of you at once!"

"Isamu, it is not wise to fight like that. And if anyone wants to take any satisfaction, see us after class." Touya let out a sigh and adjusted his glasses, shining a scary glare against the crowd that slowly started to form around us, which stepped a few times away, but started to gather around even more.

'Damn perverts. Nothing but horny rapists, they are.'

'Maybe we can kill them? After all, nobody would miss those four troublemakers. Maybe bury them in the courtyard and nobody will know…'

'But not here, not now in front of Risu-chan. Not even she deserves to see what he will do to those fuckers…'

"Okay, now you guys are asking…!"

"Guys, it's okay. I'll… I'll go." And before any of them could lunge against each other and proceed to cause a disaster again, I stepped forward and intervened, calling for my friends and accepting Lilith-san's hand for myself. When I touched that cold and soft skin again, the whole class turned colder, but they soon dismissed me and the rest of my group to back to their daily lives. Ryou-chan, Issan and Touya turned to me and, after a quick change of glances, I sighed. I have no time to explain to them, so they'll just have to trust me. I weakly smiled. "I… Have some business to attend to with her. It's okay guys, she won't… Hurt me or anything, we just have some pendent to attend to. Just that, just that."

"Takkun…" Ryou-chan sighed, and after another change of glances, he smiled and pulled me closer on a half-hug, now whispering: "Okay, man. I trust you. But remember… Use a condom. After all, a scandal is one of the problems we have to avoid while here."

 ***WHACK!***

"You shut up." And now it was time to Touya to slap the back of Ryou-chan's head while pushing me aside and Issan laughing in the background. In the end, Touya gives me a thumb up and see me walking to the exit, following Lilith-san. "Whatever it is, good luck Takumi."

"Okay." I sigh, mimicking his thumb up, finally exiting the class while being followed by nasty looks, yet the approval of my own group. This is nice… I like it.

"Friends. Like you, huh?" Now walking in the middle of the corridors and receiving all kinds of looks, from disgusted to bewail to jealous to downright murderous, Lilith-san turned to me to ask that. I, who am trying his best to avoid all the negative vibes from the classmates around me, could only chuckle with a small blush on my face. I'm with Lilith-san again, that's so exciting.

"Y-Yeah, they're practically my brothers by now, even though they have no reason to hang out with me." I say with a smile, and her only response was to turn around in a SHAFT-styled headturn and let out a small huff out of her mouth. Again, again I'm facing the awkwardness of walking side-by-side by my crush with whom I just slept with a few days ago and now I know is actually a fragment of a bigger thing than I could ever imagine. How this makes any sense, I wonder. Better turn my mind elsewhere, or else I might start freaking out~! I turn back to her with the best smile I could muster by the moment. "B-By the way, Lilith-san, I bet you also has that kind of… Closeness with Kunou-san, am I right? You know how to… Have friends, right? Are you and and Kunou-san long friends?"

"Umu. Kunou-chan is Lilith's best friend. Since us small. Phi-chan's best friend too. Loves her." And again with this 'Phi-chan' person, I wonder if she's also a supernatural being, and if yes, what kind? Would it be rude to ask? I hope not. That aside, it's kinda cute those two have been friends like that, just like me and the guys. No, wait, that's weird. "Gave her the nickname Risu. Lilith liked it. She's kind and nice, and gives Lilith candy. Like Issei."

"I… I see." Again with this Issei fellow. Who was him again, this Phi-chan's father or something? This means he's also a dragon, which makes him the second Issei that I heard about who's related to those things. Maybe names are also magical? The hero of the underworld, this Phi-chan's father, so many Isseis in the end related to dragons. I wonder if my name has also something to do with my Sacred Gear. "By the way, I don't want to be rude, but what is Kunou-san want to talk about?"

"Dunno. Just said bring Takumi here. Doing it." I facefaulted for her deadpan response. Somehow I'm not all that surprised, and honestly, I couldn't expect her to give a straight answer right here right now, its too risky. I need to think of something, something cool to say, or anything to break the awkwardness between us.

But then it hit me: Maybe she can help me answer that question from earlier…

"Hey, Lilith-san…?"

"Muu~…?"

"If you could have a **wish** , any wish, granted; what would it be?"

"…"

"…"

…

"Oh… Nothing, nothing at all." I soon waved both my hands in front of her in order to dismiss that question that has been in my mind since yesterday. A simple, very casual, very basic question, which now haunts my mind. If I could wish for anything, anything at all, what would it be? No limits, no restrictions, no judgement, just ask anything at all, and it would be yours. How a simple human was supposed to answer that? Can… Can master grant me any wish at all? Can any supernatural creature do that at all? That simple question is spiraling my own mind out of control into even more doubts! But in the end, I snap back to reality to assure Lilith-san of my own sanity. "I was just thinking out loud, Lilith-san. Don't you worry about me, and you can forget about the stupid question. I was just wondering it to myself and stuff, nothing too big."

"… **All the candy** in the world."

"Eh…?" Wait a minute, what? I open my eyes to turn around and look at her, and Lilith-san was now sporting a glowing and almost majestic shine on her usually dull eyes and a pout of complete will and determination! Whoa, so cute! But wait, what did she say? "Come again?"

"If… One wish. I would ask that. All the candy in the world." She makes two fists and them humps the air as she's trying to get herself pumped up. I gotta say, its quite endearing. But wait, that's her wish? All the candy in the world? Isn't that a little dangerous? "All the candy. All the chocolate. Cotton Candy. Jawbreakers. Dagashi. Bonbons too. Pralines too. All for Lilith and friends. And maybe papa."

"I… I see." I respond with a smile. So that's her wish, to have all the candy and other confectionaries in the world. After all this little time we had with each other, I was sorta expecting that kind of wish from her, but at the same time not. She's really simple-minded, all things considered, and kind of cute. It also revealed something about her: even being part of a so-called dragon deity, her powers have limits, at least regarding candy. Otherwise I think the entirety of Kuoh would be filled with candy. "I can't say it's a bad wish."

I can't say that at all.

"How about you, Takumi?" She turned to me, blinking once, twice. As always, she came too close, so I took a step back in order to avoid getting too close. Again, everybody is eyeing us with such evil stares, it's getting a bit uncomfortable in here. I turn back to her hollow brown eyes, still staring directly at my soul. "Any wish. Wish for what?"

"I… I seriously don't know. Heheh." I scratch the back of my head in embarrassment, diverting my gaze elsewhere as suddenly the shine of her orbs turned dull again, and she pouted a little. Ah, I think I've upset her. C'mon Takumi, think of something, something that might not make her mad at you. I lift a finger. "Hm, maybe something like **good health**?"

"Muh, boring." She sticks her tongue out of mischief, and for that I can only laugh at that. Yeah, what a boring, unimaginative wish, especially considering I don't get sick easily anyway. Lilith-san ended out conversation there, and I also had nothing else to ad, therefore we continue our little detour around the corridors of Kuoh academy, reaching for the said fox girl waiting for me… Us. Waiting for us. Lilith-san turned around one more time to take a glance at me. "Takumi, very pure. Not bad. Nice thing."

"T-Thanks, I guess." Haaah~, I don't know if this was a compliment or not, but it felt good. Wonder if this is what being in love feels like in general.

We end our small talks there, so I just followed her throughout the halls of Kuoh, nothing else catching my interest besides the incessant chatting and all the arrow words stabbing behind my back wherever we would walk. In the end, I could only notice that they died down after a while, but because we were actually getting further from the common eye, away from the most known parts and classrooms of Kuoh, and instead towards a more isolated area on the third floor. Before I Knew it, we were standing alone right in front of a wooden, old-looking door, in which Lilith-san knocked a few times, a few steps were heard by the other side, and then the one who received us, with her bright ponytailed hair and a confident smile, was Kiba-san.

"Oh-hoh, took you guys long enough! Did your friends get into trouble again, Takumi-kun?" She perked, and for that I only laugh. She knows us too much, so I have no words to counter her, even if it hurts a little.

"Heh, good to see you too, Kiba-san." Instead, I slightly bowed to her as I made my way into the dimly lighted isolated room being followed by Lilith-san and hearing the door close behind me. I turned my sight forward, and then I saw my another Crush, the apparent fox spirit girl Kunou, sitting on a chair and supporting her head with her hands, elbows on a set of tables crumbled together to form an ever bigger chain, eyes closed in a serene expression. I dunno if it's the light in here or just my imagination, but from here, her whole being seem to shine, her stoic and immobile figure making her look like an art piece. I swallowed a ball of air down my throat and approached her with care. When I was close enough, my voice called for her, or rather, I whispered her name. "Uh… Kunou-san, here I am. May I help you?"

"…" No answer.

"Kunou-san…?" I tried to speak louder, but again nothing but a whisper, mainly because I couldn't help but to let words die inside my mouth, almost coughing out something unsavory. However, in that little moment of restrain, I noticed something: she was breathing slow and steadily. Is she sleeping? "K-Kunou-san…?"

"…"

"Kunou-san…?"

"Pheh…?" And so slowly one of Kuoh's madonnas opened her eyes to reveal her golden glare half-asleep, also lifting her head to blink a few times and reveal the small string of saliva running down her mouth. Her sight scanned her surroundings a little until it landed on me, and so she blinked once, twice. Her voice echoed with a bit of sleepiness still. "H-Higurashi-kun…?"

"Huh, good morning, Kunou-san…?" I said putting myself straight, trying to avoid now eye contact since being so close to her in such defenseless and vulnerable state wouldn't be good for her pride. She let out a small 'wah~' and yawned, only now noticing her previous position, soon using the back of her hand to wipe off the drool on her mouth and putting herself in a straight sit on her stand, Kiba-san laughing in the background. "I'm… Sorry."

"Oh my, no need to apologize, Higurashi-kun. It was my fault for being in such a deplorable state when waiting for you." I couldn't care less of her state in any moment, just knowing that she wanted to talk to me makes me happy, if just a little, but seeing her in such vulnerable position is just a bonus in my book. "I have no excuses for my behavior. It's just… I couldn't let myself sleep last night. I had an unpleasant dream in which a disturbing and delusional fellow would act like he knows me, buy me barbaric weapons and fornicate with my mother. I think I referred to him as… 'Uncle Wen' or something similar."

"Hahahah, that's a little unfortunate." I laughed to light up the mood a little and make her forget about her strangely specific nightmare. Soon the atmosphere did lift up a little for us, and as such, I gathered the courage to turn back at her and start a conversation: "But that aside, Kunou-san, Lilith-san said you wanted to talk with me. I'm not upset or anything, in fact I'm kinda happy. But what do you want to talk about?"

"Ah yes, I did want to speak with you, Higurashi Takumi-kun. This conversation might take a while, so you can pick a sit by yourself if you desire." She waves her hand in a way signing as if she's offering a chair, but I wave my hand negatively wordlessly saying I was okay standing up. Instead, Lilith-san and Kiba-san took their seat next to Kunou-san. Her golden stare took a glance at me, and then they turned a bit sad for some reason. "How are your injuries? Can you stand and live as you used to? I hope there were no sequelae after your encounter with the Gashadokuro and our… Healing procedures."

"Oh, that. No, nothing at all. I actually feel a lot better than before." I said scratching the back of my head sheepishly, looking down on my shirt out of instinct. It's true, that night was really scary and disturbing, but aside from those ugly scars across my chest and arm, I actually feel a lot better. "It's like I just eat a large meal at Zaborin inn and had a long bath at the hot springs in Yufuin and finally dreamt with an Eggplant and a few eagles while sleeping around Mt. Fuji."

"Is that so? I'm glad to hear it, probably." She blinks a few times with a puzzled look, and I sigh a little in embarrassment. Those are some bizarre analogies, but I used to travel a lot with my uncle Tatsuya as a present for being accepted in Kuoh academy. I digress, back to reality. "Most normal humans wouldn't be able to recover in such a fast pace after such encounter, being a first contact with a supernatural fiend such as a terrifying Gashadokuro, above all else. I'm relieved knowing that you feel better even after the atrocities and twirls that happened to you. I'm… Really glad."

"Thank you, I guess." Ah~, that feeling of wholesomeness again feeling my heart, she was worried about me, and that makes me feel strange, butterflies on my stomach. I shake my head to get rid of the dizziness, and turn back to her to face another possible question. "Don't you worry about me, it's not like I would be missed for anyone in here. I'd hate to become a bother for anyone, you specially, Kunou-sa-…"

 ***BAM!***

"Do not take the life that was granted to you with such levity!" She suddenly stands up, both hands slamming on the table supporting herself and making a loud noise, which I reacted with a small step back and a contorted face. Whoa! This is the first time I see Kunou-san so angry! Her golden eyes turn into slits and her mouth are showing a few fangs, her expression taking more rufous traits. It was just for a second though, as she soon recomposed herself to sit back, a small blush decorating her usually porcelain cheeks. "Apologies for my sudden outburst. But I stand still on my statement: Don't be so willing to belittle your life. Those words cut deeper than any knife."

"Uh, okay. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Kunou-san." I clapped my hands together in an apology, even though it puzzles me why she would care about someone like me. She already rejected me anyway, so why care about me in the first place, this is a little weird. She has a lot to worry about, me a lowly human wouldn't even pass under her radar. I noticed Kiba-san waving at me to come closer, so I did as she whispers while Lilith-san starts eating a few rice crackers and Kunou-san adjusts her wilding bangs.

"That was quite a fault, Takumi-kun. She's the guardian of Kuoh so saying saving you was a mistake is a little harsh on her. Be a little more considerate." She says on my ear while making a handsign saying I did something wrong. Oh, of course, that makes sense. Kunou-san is the one protecting Kuoh, so everybody, including me, dying would tarnish her reputation and question her capability, how insensitive. Again, I fail to read the mood and turned the situation awkward. I nod to Kiba-san then turn back to Kunou-san with a bow.

"Uh, sorry for my little slip, Kunou-san. It won't happen again." I said with a bow. She nods understandably, taking a deep breath and letting a small cloud of smoke out of her system, probably out of tiredness.

"As long as it won't happen again, I'm satisfied." She says, opening her eyes to look back at me. I turn my sight elsewhere, but then turn back at her, feeling my ears getting a little hot. "How about your walk home after our… Arrangements? I hope everything went smoothly, regarding how incontrollable your Sacred Gear seems to be. As mentioned, the secrecy of the supernatural is something we regard and zeal completely, but your safety, both yours and for those around, is important as well."

"I…" Ah, so Kiba-san was right, she cares about everyone, even me. Maybe is that special zeal that makes her so attractive besides her big tits and nice butt, she's just too perfect for a girl. I tried was about to say that I just found a good instructor for me, but then shut myself up. No, that's too dangerous to talk about, and getting her vexed would be problematic. Instead, I just smiled, faking innocence. "It was a normal walk. My sister complained a bit because I ran a bit late, but that aside, nothing else happened."

"Really?" Her eyes turned sharp, and a cold shiver ran down my spine. Man, her harsh and judgmental stare is making me a bit uneasy, and coming from her of all people makes me feel the worst things, but I again swallow my own kiaf to pretend and hide such facts from her.

"U-Uh-hum. Nothing. Nothing at all." I answer her again, repeating the same lie. Her eyes were still scanning me thoroughly, but in the end she sighs once more, blinking a few times before turning back.

"Higurashi Takumi-kun…"

"Y-Yes…?"

"I shall ask you again: Please join us and we can help and train you to control your Sacred Gear."

"I'm sorry, but no."

…

Silence. That same proposal, and again the same question. I really, really, really am grateful for them for saving me, and all things considered, I didn't want to die that day. But after seeing what I did to Lilith-san and how I could potentially… Kill anybody with that, I think it's best for me to stay away from them for now. A miraculous weapon from God? It's more like a curse, and knowing that it could trigger without my intentions and potentially destroy everything around makes me anxious, so very anxious.

It's not like I don't trust them to keep me safe and help me control this thing, but… Doesn't that sound like she's just helping me out of charity, out of pity or maybe as a way to compensate that she couldn't protect me against that Gashadokuro? Both already rejected me before, and we're not something that you would call friends, more like acquaintances, so if that didn't happen, It'd be just another guy who confessed to them, only this time both at once. I know for sure that she would only know me as the perverted Snake King anyway, and I'd only know her as one of the School's Madonnas who caught my interest like she already catch many. We're practically strangers, and that wouldn't change after a few days together, even when we became so physically intimate…

Life is not like a manga or anime or drama, she won't fall for me if we start training together, and neither will Lilith-san, even more after I cut her hand like that. I'll just be a bother, a burden, a weight that they would just tolerate at best because they feel the need to. The reason why I picked Lisa-san as my possible teacher was because I know she's willing to help me out of her own accord, and even if she isn't, I'm at least not sure about that.

I don't want to be a bother… To anyone, anymore.

"Takumi." I turn my gaze which has been staring at the floor for quite some time now to Lilith-san, and still munching on a few crackers, she stands up and reaches for me. I tried to take a step back, but then she picks both of my hands and tightens them on a powerful grip. This is weird, but doesn't mean I dislike it. She comes closer to my face, and blinks once with that same emotionless tone as ever. "Join Us. Join us. And then. Me. Your girlfriend."

"Eh…?"

"Hah…?"

"W-Wait a minute, Lilith-chan! We talked that this is too risqué!" I don't know what's going on, but did Lilith-san just confessed to me?! All the warmth I was getting from a contact with her suddenly vanished, and my hands turned cold, colder than cold! I froze just like that, my mind and body turning blank while she would still me with her soft yet cold hands. In the end, it had to be Kunou-san to separate us from our contact, lightly pushing me away and turning back to the dragon girl with a blush and an exasperated face. "We discussed this! Sensual extortion is a no-no anywhere! Specially with Higurashi-kun, he might get in trouble because of that!"

"Eh?" Lilith-san blinks a few times, her stoic face not being able to hide her sudden confusion. "But Takumi. Takumi likes breasts. Takumi likes Lilith. Girlfriend, do everything for me."

"I mean… That sounds… Lilith-chan, we talked about that…!"

"Whaaa~…?"

"That aside, I want to hear an explanation as to why." And then breaking the mood between the three of us, Kiba-san lifted a hand to call for our attention, also supporting herself on the table. Instead of her usual snarky, grinny self, she seems a bit colder and serious now. She turns to me. "Takumi-kun, any reason as to why you don't want to join us? It's not like we're forcing you, and I bet someone with your record would be happy to be next and be spoiled by the two Madonnas of Kuoh, plus yours truly…"

"…"

"I'm sorry, that one escaped." She blushes and coughs a little. I don't get it. "But anyway, I ask why. It's not like you have anything to lose. And who knows, maybe you can become someone of worth and lift that self-esteem of yours. Takumi-kun, please reconsider."

"Ahah, ahahahahah. Kiba-san is very kind, I really appreciate that." I scratch my cheek with a finger. Those words are really kind indeed, and they made me feel a little better about myself. Well, of course, she has been around my tail and my friends' for the past half the semester, so of course she'd be able to read me, in a way. Still, I shook my head negatively. "But I'm sorry, I can't accept your offering to join your little group for whatever you have in mind, even if this means having a chance to get to know how to control this Sacred Gear of mine."

"And why is that again?" She inquires me again, not a single moment for a break, while Lilith-san and Kunou-san turn back to me after one more little belittle. I shrug with an awkward smile on my face.

"It's because… I would hate to become a bother to anyone, especially any of you." I sincerely said, and for that, nothing came from any of them. From Kunou-san's puzzled expression, to Lilith-san's agap mouth, to Kiba-san's serious stare, I had no follow-up for a conversation, and so I continued: "I mean, I'm really glad that you all saved me from that monster the other day, and I do want to join you all for whatever you have stored for me. I'd really, really like to spend more time with my crushes and all… Haw, that's so embarrassing~… But I don't think it'd be just for any of you."

"…"

"I just discovered that you all are supernatural creatures from day to night, and that really surprised me. From my point of view, you girls are on a different world than mine, and to be a burden to any of you; me, just a normal, unimpressive, plain perverted high-schooler who might become a molester a few years from now on as everyone says, I rather… Not." I sniffed a little, my eyes getting a bit itchy as I continued. "You girls probably have supernatural problems to deal with besides school, things someone like me couldn't be able to understand, I don't even get my own Sacred Gear, and as you could all see, just trying anything might be dangerous. So please understand… I rather not join you and drag you down. I already did that once, and I hated it. Besides, that would only cause more trouble for me to hang around any of you here in Kuoh. Please, accept my reasoning for not joining. To be a burden and a drag for you, I rather not."

"Higurashi-kun…" And silence befell the empty classroom yet again, all of them sharing perplexed stares with each other, then turning to me. Kunou-san opened her lips to say anything, but only a small cloud of breath escaped from it. She's considering my views, of course she would, that relieves me a bit. In the end, none of the other two said anything, only Kunou-san took a deep breath and continued, standing up from her seat to walk to me: "Very well, Higurashi Takumi-kun, we will no longer try to persuade you to try to join us or to train and analyze your Sacred Gear for further improvement, under your request. Although your motivations are still a mystery, we won't force them out of you or try to invade your privacy out of petty curiosity. In that case, you shall be free to do as your liking, as long as you don't cause any form of trouble, supernatural or whatnot, under my supervision in Kuoh, do you understand."

"Thanks, Kunou-san. I deeply appreciate it." I say with a bow, trying my hardest to not bump heads with her since she came so closer to me, so close I can sense the smell of dew and nature coming from her. I wonder if that's her natural perfume. In the end, I took a deep sigh out of my system. "I'm sorry for all the trouble, I promise that it won't happen again."

"Do not apologize, no need for that. I shall respect your point of view and try to conform for such. I know you will not cause any mayhem, I trust you, so please honour such deal." She says, also looking deeply into my eyes and blinking a few times. In the end, they end up half-lit, and she sighs. "Very well, that is all we had to discuss. I'm sorry for taking so much for your time. You're free to go if you will, Higurashi-kun."

"Yeah, sorry for taking your time too, Kunou-san, Lilith-san, Kiba-san." I bowed slightly for the three of them, with Kiba-san waving a hand with a concerned expression, and Lilith-san taking a munch out a ricecracker with also a small wave. So this is the end, huh. I'm glad that everything went so smoothly, but also, a bit anxious, like I don't want to leave at all. I want to take the offering and be with them a little more, but I know I can't. For their own good and reputation, and for my own sanity too. Without much will, I end up waving one last goodbye, ready to take a step back and head outside, back to my own world, where I shouldn't be bothering them. "So, like, I think I'll be going now, back to my world. Take care, I know you will, but… Take care, you all…"

"Higurashi-kun…"

"Y-Yeah…?"

 ***HUG!***

"Ah…!"

"Wah…?!"

"Oh…"

And suddenly, something come at me, covering me in shadows and reaching for my sides, locking me in a tight and suffocating lock. Such shock, air escapes my lungs in a second, and all the suddenness makes me freeze in place.

This is… So warm. I don't know why, but this tight, suffocating lock around my being feels so warm and delightful, welcoming me with such heat and affection, as if I'm back to them womb of the world, secure and protected, filled with love and calm. Before I knew it, I blink back into reality, and noticed that, of all people, Kunou-san came closer to embrace me into a tight hug, one hand pressing against my back so I was clashing against her front, while other was supporting my head and making me rest my chin on her shoulder, her head resting right besides mine. I can feel my cheeks burning now! Kunou-san is so close now! Her perfume is kicking my brain into overdrive, and her breasts as squishing so tightly against my chest! I want to leave now, but at the same time I don't wanna! Ah, what should I do now~!

"A-Ah…! K-K-Kunou-san… You're…!"

"Do not say ever again, Higurashi-kun."

"Hah…?" What? I don't get it. She came even closer to hug me tighter.

"Do not say ever again that you are a waste or a burden, Higurashi-kun. I wouldn't… Ever think something like that out of a lad like you." She says in a deep, motherly tone, and out of the sudden, all of my worries vanish, and for some reason, I feel… Light, like really light, as if I'm melting on her arms. My cheeks are still burning, but now, for a different reason, and my eyes got itchy again. I sniff a little, this is so weird. So weird. "Do not belittle yourself for such trivial characteristics, Higurashi-kun. I know that you are so much than a pervert, I know that you are not a bad person. Don't… Underestimate your own heart, Higurashi Takumi-kun. It also affects me, being so close to you."

"Kunou-san…" I whisper, still feeling hot all over, my eyes getting blurry and itchy. Her hug is so warm and welcoming, like a Kotatsu in the middle of winter vacation. No, hotter than that even. We staid like that for a few seconds, when she finally released me from her embrace to look back at me. No wonder… She has so many admirers around Kuoh, and know I'm sure about something: I have all the rights and reasons to love her so much. Ah, this is so embarrassing even inside my brain. I sniff a little and clean my eyes from the hot tears down them. That's even more embarrassing. "Sorry for that."

"Stop apologizing for everything. It's fine to feel like that, sometimes." She says with also a blush on her cheeks, maybe even too much contact is too stimulating for her. Instead she takes a few steps back and nods at me. "Very well, you will not join us, but we shall still contact each other from time to time in order to see your condition regarding your injuries and Sacred Gear. After all, it's only natural to both take care for and from you, is it not?"

"I… I guess." I sigh a little, my ears having a little of a heat on them. The next to stand up was Lilith-san, getting closer to me, too close even! I was expecting another hug of warmth and affection, but instead she pushed something against my teeth, and then into my mouth! "W-Wait, L-Lilith-san…! Guh… Wait, caramel?"

"Umuh. Mark of friendship. Takumi. Now friends with Lilith." She says while I munched on that small cube of pure sugar. She's really a sweet tooth, ain't she? Friends with Lilith-san, it does not sound that bad though. She again started to hump the air and make a pump-up pose, dull and expressionless eyes still full of confidence. "Don't worry. Now Lilith's friend. Even when not in the party, still save you. And then you can have candy… Part of it."

"Lilith-chan, that's too selfish. Be committed to your own conditions to the fullest!" Kunou-san made a face, and Lilith-san pouted, and I could only take a small laugh out of it. I feel light for some reason and a bit better too. Maybe this is how feeling loved feels like, aside from my group, aside from nee-chan, maybe this is how feeling love feels like… Just kidding, it's not like they like me that way anyway, but indulging myself on those delusions is not so bad. The said fox girl sighs, turning to me. "So do not worry, Higurashi-kun. If any harm would to be befalling on you, we shall come to your rescue, either another Youkai or your own sacred Gear. You shall be safe with us."

"I…" I tried to say something, but the shine on her eyes was so confident, I couldn't help but to close my mouth and mix more words on my throat. Instead, I just smiled, and took another bow for them. "I… Deeply appreciate your kindness and hard work. Thanks for having me in your care. Well, classes are about to start, so better head back to my class now. Thanks… For everything."

They could not say anything else, a quick look on their clocks and they realized I was right. They nodded back at me, and with one final bow, I left the classroom to go to my own, back to the crowded place of my world. After I took a few steps forward and outside the classroom, I turned around one more time and saw Lilith-san and Kunou-san also getting out of the room and back to the opposite direction to their own classroom. I sighed in relief, ready to return to my own pace…

"Hey, Takumi-kun." But before I could take the first step, I turned around when I heard a certain voice calling for me. It was Kiba-san, also getting closer to me with her usual grin, all alone, and eyeing me strangely. I took a few steps backwards. "Say, do you have anything else to say? I mean, anything more?"

"K-Kiba-san…?" I turned my eyes away from her own accusing ones, but I couldn't escape them so fast. Instead, she came even closer and pointed a finger at me. "I… No… I have nothing else to say. Sorry, but I don't know… What you're talking about."

"Heh, you suck at Lying, Takumi-kun. That's… Cute, in a way." She says, and hearing say she thinks I'm cute is a little embarrassing. But then she snaps her fingers to make me go back to reality. "But that aside; you wanted to say something else, to either Lilith-chan or Kunou-chan, right? Or maybe even for me? You can tell me, I won't tell them."

"K-Kiba-san…"

"Don't worry, I won't say anything. I'm good at keeping secrets, just as I'm good with either a sword or my own Sacred Gear."

"…"

"…?"

"I… Don't want to be a bother…"

"Ah…"

"I don't want to be a bother… So I will become stronger... Or at least try to." I said, and I could see she was taken back a little by my statement. Yeah, even when I'm not having real contact with them and not being part of their little party, I just realize, I will still be burden since I can lose control of my sacred gear, and cause other mayhem they will have to clean up. So I just realize something: if I become stronger, and am able to control my Sacred Gear at all, or at least not cause so much destruction, I will be able to ease their worries. "If I am able to control my Sacred gear and cause no more trouble, and even be able to help them, maybe I can make their jobs a bit easier. They would have to fight something as scary as that Gashadokuro, and that… makes me a bit anxious, Kiba-san. So maybe, just maybe, when I'm stronger enough, I will join you girls, not to be trained or tamed, but as a… Partner, or a pushover, maybe? That way, I can at least be useful since the start."

"…"

"Kiba-san…?"

"Huhuh, such is youth. That's romantic of you, Takumi-kun. To think someone who hangs with those troublemakers would have that kind of thought." She laughs under her breath, but for some reason I don't feel offended or anything, not even ashamed. It's like she understood me to my core. In the end, she extends a fist to me, and offers me a fist bump. "But can't say I'm not proud of that. Very well, then in the meantime, I shall protect them while you train your arse off so you can be next to them. I must say, the love of a young lad shines brighter than a lass's sometimes."

"Hehehe, thanks, I guess." I scratch my cheek a little, and then look back still on her hanging fist. I look at her, back at the fist, back at her, and she smiled and nodded for me to go on. I lift a hand, hesitantly, and reached for her fist while forming one on my own. I reach closer, stopped midway though, and in the end she was the one to complete the greeting. A fist bump with Kiba-san, it's not that bad, actually. "Kiba-san, thank you."

"Yeah, see you around, young man." And then she vanishes to the wind, following the same path as Lilith-san and Kunou-san. I look at my hand, the one which fistbumped hers, and clenched it a few times, feeling some strength building up. Kiba-san is also trying her best, and her Sacred Gear is very helpful from the start. She also needs help with all those complicated stuff. I sigh, but in the end, I feel a lot better now! With that in mind, I turn around back to my classroom, hands on pockets, and with a straight back on me now. I know what to do now…

I need to become **stronger** , so I won't become a bother. I need to become stronger, so that I can find my place in this world.

* * *

 ***SHAAAAAAAAAAH~…!***

"Man, it's really raining cats and dogs today, eh little brother?" Ryuuko-neechan commented looking outside our apartment, the pouring rain washing away the sunlights on that bright yet cold summer day. I took a bite out of my breakfast, also looking outside and yawning a little. "And we still need to go outside and do our stuff. It's not fair, no school or company should make their personal go on a day like this~, this sucks. I want beer…"

"Nee-chan, you know you can't drink in the morning, it's unhealthy." I said pushing the can of beer away from her, as she pouted, but was content with the orange juice. Truly, I don't feel like going to school today, since I know Ryou-chan, Issan or Touya won't be there. Apparently, after I left, the whole classroom ganged on them again, and after a big fight, some of them, including my three friends, were suspended for a few days. Oh well, at least I'll be able to catch up with them after I bring their homework to. I turn back to nee-chan, who was sulking on her grilled fish. "For today I prepared salmon, some salad with mayonnaise and a bit of tuna caviar. We'll have to go shopping for food tomorrow, nee-chan."

"I'm sorry, Takumi, that bitch Ishiyama keeps messing up the entries, and there's only me and Kamiyama to fix all that bullshit of hers. Sometimes I just want to pick all those papers and shove down her… Ugh." And then she gulped down the whole glass of orange juice as if she's drinking a can of beer. Ishiyama-san is bringing nee-chan trouble again, what a new thing to say. She sighs, then turn back to me. "By the way Takumi, you seem a little different today? Is something to matter?"

"Eh? Me?" I blink at her, and so lightly touch my own face. I don't actually feel all that different. "No, I don't feel anything. Nee-chan, what are you talking about."

"…" Nee-chan blinks a few times like she's analyzing me, but then a grin of audacity opens on her mouth, and she returns to her meal with a brighter mood. I'm glad for that, but I don't get it? Nee-chan is weird. "Oh, it's nothing. Must be my imagination~. But I do feel like putting my hands to work and make some meat for us to eat hamburger tonight."

"Really?" And so I also come to shine a little. Man, it has been days since I don't eat nee-chan's hamburgers! She gives me a thumb up, and then we clap hands together. Yay, hamburgers, I still like curry best, but a change of meal is good once in a while. In the end, I pack both of our lunchboxes and each one of us head to our destinations, but not before she scuffles my hair a little and gives me a little peck on the cheek. It feels nice too. "Okay nee-chan, I'm heaing off. Have a nice day at work. Don't overwork again, the guys are worried about you too."

"Yeah yeah, I get it. Don't worry, I'll say for that Ishiyama to shove it if she has bullshit for me to fix." It's not the answer I was expecting from her, making me sweatdrop at the simple thought of nee-chan dropkicking her boss off the building, but that aside, I hope she doesn't overwork herself again. "So see you around, little bro. I'll go shopping when I return home, so don't you worry. See you later."

"Yeah, see you later." And then we unfold our umbrellas and part ways in front of the complex were we have been living on since nee-chan took me away and started to live by herself after we ran away from home. Uncle Tatsuya was kind enough to hand that little apartment for us to live, so I must also repay him for being such a burden. Come to think of it, I think the one who needs rest the most is nee-chan. Even for a genius it was hard for her to raise me all by herself, and I love her for that. Even more after she told me… She told me…

Ah, I'm getting nostalgic again, I gotta stop thinking too much or else the wind might catch me unguarded and take my umbrella away. The sun was still shining so brightly behind the fair clouds, and even so the sudden drizzle wouldn't stop for anything. That's so strange, raining like that right next to summer time. Oh well, the smell of dew and moist earth is nice, so I can't complain much besides my wet shoes and the strong winds. I think today will be another of those days…

"Hey! BAM! BAM! PO!"

"Eh…?" Even under such rain, I could hear across the drops of water something of a small rhythmical steps and bumps. What the… Is there a bon festival happening around, at this time of the year and right here and now? I scan my eyes around to see what was causing that loud noises of drum and bells, and my eyes caught… A fox? Wait no, it was just someone wearing a folkloric fox mask and wearing something like a kimono, tapping on a small drum while shaking the bells on its hips? Wait, could it be? I look even closer, and behind the mask shoved to the side of her head, I saw a familiar face. It was… "Ah! Lisa-san!"

"Hoh?Ah! Takumi-kun!" And there she is, my (informal) sacred Gear master, Lisa-san White, wearing a typical kimono and bumping on a small wooden drum while shaking the bells on her hips. Once she spotted me, she came closer on high jumps, and in the end she landed right in front of me, startling me a little! "Takumi-kun, you were just the one I wanted to see now! Say do you want to accompany me to a very special event that will happen right around the woods?"

"Uh… I guess. I mean, I have classes today, Lisa-san." I say, a bit hesitant, a bit curious. A very special event, happening right now across the woods? Sounds like something cool, and I'll get to know Lisa-san as my master a little better, but on the other hand, it sounds a bit dangerous, and I can't miss class, I still have to pick homework for my friends. Hearing my response, she pouts.

"Aw~, c'mon. It won't take long, and It won't be dangerous. In fact, we might get a little gift from some really nice youkai if everything goes as planned!" She shines me a mischievous smile and a laugh, and my only response was a nervous chuckle. I dunno, even coming from her, it does sound dangerous, and I feel like I'm being dragged to a big prank or something really messed-up.

"I don't know, Lisa-san…"

"There will be a kind and beautiful _fox lady from Kyoto_ , and she has big jugs which are barely covered."

"I'm in." I did a thumb up for her. I am still a bit unsure about this whole ordeal, but now… I dunno why, but hearing the words 'fox lady' and 'jugs' made me realize that this might not be too bad. Maybe its curiosity, maybe it's the feeling of just living once, maybe it's the possibility of seeing big jugs again from a Kyoto beauty. Lisa-san opened a smile for me, and then passed me a folkloric fox mask just like hers, a paper fan and a small arrangement of flowers.

"Alright then, wear that mask and don't take it off until the ceremony is over. Follow the flow of the goers and then when they're done, he might receive some ready good gifts and maybe take a look at Lady **Yasaka**. She doesn't leave Kyoto very often, so this must be a very special wedding." She says. So the fox from Kyoto's name is Yasaka? I feel like this is somehow a very old joke. But the it hits me, did she say 'wedding'?

"Wait, Lisa-san? What did you say?" I asked her, adjusting my mask on my head and opening and closing my fan as we approached the nearest woods around. In the end, she turned to me, adjusted her mask and smiled.

"Don't you see, Takumi? This drizzle, yet the sun so high in the sky, with the smell of wet earth in a summer morning. This can only mean one thing, and you probably know what that means, right?" She responds. Wait, really? I mean, I now know that Kitsunes and dragons are real, but to think this climate are also part of something that is happening in the supernatural. I gulped once, blinked a few times, and then I realize.

"You don't mean…!"

"Yes, I do, my future apprentice. Today, let's go crash a **Kitsune no yomeiri(Fox's wedding)**!"

* * *

 **Hohoh, and so it ends. I hope I didn't skip too much for this chapter, but in the end I think i made the characters and the story roll smoothy if not for a bit of a bumpy and rushed ending like that. Oh well, I'll still try my best!**

 **Next chapter is our hero, his master and the fox wedding!**


	7. J - The Justice

**Hello, DxD fandom.**

 **It has been a while since I wrote a chapter in such a record time in such a lenght. Unfortunately, this is the only fic I'm having interest in, so it might take a while to update my other stories. Oh well, at least I'm having fun, although i promise to do my best and pay attention to my other fics. Thanks for your interest new readers and for your dedication, old ones. and I hope you have a nice read.**

 **As always, dxd doesnt belong to me.**

* * *

A _Kitsune no Yomeiri_ , or **fox's wedding** …

 _At whatever time at night, whatever the place, on occasions when it becomes extraordinarily quiet, flames like paper lanterns can be seen usually continuing far into the distance, far surpassing even one ri. This is what the younglings call the Fox's weddings._

 _In a time where the sunlight shines bright, yet rain falls on to the earth, one might think they are being tricked in such an impossible occurrence, and that the only explanation for such is a fox's wedding, the gathering blessed by the tears of the Sun and guided by the wandering lanterns of the guests, guiding a couple for the place of their vows of eternal happiness and love. Such event, invisible by human eye, is happening right now in Kuoh, the place where I discovered everything is possible, and nothing is what it seems…_

And for some reason, Lisa-san lend me to _crash_ such an important event with her!

"L-Lisa-san, I still think this is a bad idea~…!" I said as lower as I could, adjusting the kitsune mask on my face and still practicing on my drum while following Lisa-san through the woods of Kuoh right next to a closer Mount. I mean, it's kinda exciting being able to see a fox wedding so close to home, and not to mention that she said something about a very beautiful and busty fox lady appearing?, but I still feel a bit nervous crashing into a party like this, especially when the tales says that foxes do not take intruders very well, not to mention it's a wedding. "I mean, it's a wedding and all, but I heard foxes don't like when you go to their festivities uninvited. And I don't want my sister receiving daggers from foxes out of nowhere."

"Okay, I'll admit that was a good reference; but that aside, don't worry Takumi-kun." Still waving her paper fan and skipping on each leg one at a time, Lisa-san shines me a smile, drying her black hair from the small drops of water in it.

The smell of dew and nature grows from each step I take, and for some reason, my chest feels a bit hotter as well. Even when I'm walking on the open yet deep forest, I can't hear the sound of my footsteps, neither from each stick I stomp on, all dying out because of the drizzle showering above us, fortunately the leaves of the trees protecting us from getting too wet. I can feel my heartbeat growing as well, even with the sounds of my wooden drum and the rain on the earth, both in expectation and fear. I hear all the time that foxes can be more than just youkais, they can be deities as well, and to anger a God while invading their privacy must have dire consequences! But why can't I stop and run away? Is it because of my internal curiosity, is it because this could be a one-in-a-lifetime event? Or maybe is it because of boobs? Possibly the boobs, but I don't know, I just keep on marching on soft feet, trying my best to keep on with Lisa-san both with the drums, the bells and the steps…

After a few minutes walking and drumming, I could longer hear the sound of civilization, only the rain, the animals of the forest and my own feet stepping on twigs and leaves. I started to doubt whatever Lisa-san is planning to do since nothing seemed to happen for as long as I'm here anyway. I mean, I can now believe that supernatural creatures and things like dragons and miraculous weapons exist, but I wonder if she's as cruel as to take me away from school just to mess with me and make me catch a cold. I won't think she's like that, but I'm starting to get a little tired with all the steps and taps on my drum next to me, which is a bit heavy, by the way. After a while, however, I started to hear something besides me and Lisa-san, and the heat on my chest even started to itch a little, so much it grew a bit uncomfortable. What the…?

"Oh look, Takumi-kun! There it is!" I was so distracted by the sudden sting on my chest, Lisa-san whispered next to me making me turn to her as she pointed forwards the even deeper parts of the forest. I narrowed my eyes to look forward and… I could see them, I could see several small balls of light dancing through the darkness of the woods! Are those jack'o'wisps? No, wait… I can see… Lanterns?

"Lanterns…?" I inquired, perplexed, see those small balls of light reveal themselves as paper lanterns, floating in the dark of the forest in a excited yet orderly fashion, like some kind of dance. I couldn't even see things too clearly as Lisa-san pulled me behind one of the thickest trees and hid me in there, a finger lifted in front of her lips as sign for me to shut up.

"Shhh, now let them pass by a little. If they catch us breaking in the middle, we might get ourselves into some shit." She says that, surprisingly also with a mischievous smile on her lips. Lisa-san is so bold, saying things grinning like that. Would it be rude if I think that asking her to be my master was a huge mistake?

Before I could say anything else, she signed again with a finger, pointing to the direction of the lights as they come closer and closer. Thanks to the sound of the rain, I couldn't hear it before, but now I do, the sound of steps on the grass, the sound of drums being played, the bells ringing. I frowned again, and among the shadows and the lights, I could see… A small parade? Yeah, I could see clearly now, a small parade of people wearing kimonos and other olden clothes, some of them ringing bells, other tapping on drums, and two leading them with shige wands.

Among them, I could see a couple wearing marital clothes under an umbrella held by a third person, and behind them all, being carried on a small pedestal altar, there was a blond figure wearing a golden kimono and some fancy looking flowers adorning her small carriage… Not to mention, her kimono was too loose on the shoulders, letting it slid all the way to her shoulders, were I could see her exposed cleavage, resting the most glorious pair of tits I've ever seen! Oh my, I can practically hear them jiggle and bounce every time one of the carriers would take a step! I didn't know even youkais had their version of one of the Kano sisters!

However, behind all the exposed shoulders and big jiggling breasts, I noticed something else: All of them had a pair of fluffy fox years on top of their heads, and all of them for some reason were wearing the same fox mask as me and Lisa-san. Now I really feel like I'm in Sunshine through the Rain, which makes me feel even more hesitant…

It took a while for them to pass by, all the way making the marital dance ritual on light feet, and every time the rhythm would stop for them to stop on a pose, my heart would take a beat louder, and then stop, while my whole body trembles with the fearful anticipation of being spotted, only for them to continue with the ritual, and my heartbeat return to a more composed pace. When they finally passed by, leaving behind a small scented mist, Lisa-san stood up from out hiding pace and signed me to follow them…

"C'mon Takumi-kun! If my research here is correct, them the shrine the couple will marry on is very close!" She silently shouted with a hoarse voice, pulling her drum and her fan to follow the small parade of… Foxes? I think they should be foxes. Standing up myself, I followed her through the woods, mimicking her every step behind the fox marriage parade as we penetrated even deeper into the mountains around Kuoh… Heh, 'penetrated'. I should control myself in this wedding, it would be rude to ruin such a special day. In another second into our walk, Lisa-san turned to me. "So, about yesterday's homework, did you do it?"

"A-Ah… Not… Not really." I sighed under my breath, still trying to keep up with her. I'm feeling a bit guilty about it since I couldn't think of anything to answer her. That same question that left me sleepless the night before, the one I couldn't bring myself to answer…

 **What would I want if I could have one wish, any wish? A girlfriend?** But I would feel bad knowing she only loves because I asked to. **Knowledge?** But foolishness is what makes life a bit fun. **Have my family all reunited again?** Ryuuko-nee would still hate mom and dad for what they did to me. **Money?** I don't want to break the economy. **Health?** I barely get sick and in the end death can come from any way and time. **Immortality?** But living forever might get boring one day. **Eternal youth?** I should just enjoy while it lasts right now. **World peace?** I watched _Fate/Zero_ and I know how bad that one goes. **That everyone in the world is happy and satisfied?** But not all people in the world are nice people, and having what they want would be a bad idea. **Maybe kill all the bad people in the world?** But what makes someone a bad people, and if I am one of them? **Maybe having the power to harm all the people who wronged me or I don't like without repercussion?** But then I wouldn't be better than them. **Maybe a harem of billions of beautiful girls who love me and are willing to do my every wish?** I would feel like a jerk for not having time for all of them in a single lifetime. **Maybe the ability to stop and control time?** Sounds like what a criminal or a megalomaniac vampire would wish. **Maybe wish for even more wishes?** That would only multiply the same problem of a single one. **Maybe turn into a famous Mangaka?** I just have to send a manuscript to any manga company. **Maybe turn me into an ace in any sport?** But I wouldn't want that undeservingly. **Maybe eat the world's most delicious food?** I'm okay with just cup ramen so it is a pretentious wish. **All the candy of the world, like Lilith-san?** But I would only get diabetes, not to mention so much sugar would ruin my teeth. **Maybe kill all the people in the world?** Just kidding. **Maybe be teleported into my favorite manga?** That sound dangerous even in the Shoujo demographic. **Maybe being able to see dead people?** That's a scary and morbid wish. **Maybe end world hunger and shortage?** And that only confirms you didn't pay attention to that lecture about _Thomas Malthus_. **Maybe cure all the diseases and infirmaries in the world?** Neither had you pay attention about that superbug lecture. **Maybe a cute and obedient maid?** I could just go to a Café. **Maybe to wish to be the strongest man in the world?** Only ignorant and violent people would want **that. Maybe the ability to change what is wrong and what is right? That is something only a dictator would want. Maybe the answer to the meaning of life?** Not really. In the end, **I couldn't think of a satisfactory answer** , leaving me only in the limbo. Maybe she won't even take me as her student, and I'll have this sacred gear problem forever…

"I'm sorry to disappoint you."

"That's okay, Takumi-kun. I wasn't expecting you to answer that one directly, anyway." She says with an upbeat tone still hiding among the bushes following the fox wedding. This made me tilt my head in confusion. What the? She wasn't expecting me answer her own answer? That's weird. She turns again to me adjusting her mask on her own head. "That's the first lesson, Takumi-kun: Don't try to quickly answer complicated questions being so young. You're still green and stuff, so trying to answer such a complex and open question with so much to learn and see is a waste of time. It's like asking: if you could someone without repercussion or reward, who would it be? Someone you don't like, who would make you worse than the person you killed? A dictator or a complete tyrant who might or might not completely ruin the local economy and make it vulnerable for invasion and other bad, worse things? Someone you don't know and bring mourning and sadness to their loved ones? Enjoy being stupid and ignorant a little more. The world is too big for you, me or even Master Vali. Let the grow-ups deal with the complicated responsibilities."

"…" Lisa-san is not right, but she's not wrong either. I can't answer that question, it is too much responsibility for me, but to toss that to another person is both not better, it's even a bit cruel. Even so, maybe I should really stop and live a bit more before concretely wanting something. Huh, I feel a bit better now with that for some reason. Maybe is the light shoulders as for now. But still a bit incomplete. "That's a bit cruel, Lisa-san."

"Sacred Gears correspond to the user's emotions and mental health. Think too much and it won't work, be an emotional wreck and it won't work. Ever heard of the centipede dilemma, it's more or less like that. In other words: having your mind in the right place is essential, and as your master, I'm here to do just that. I liked your answer to it too, anyway." She points at her own head, and gives me a wink, making me blush a little. Wait, did she just say 'Master'?

"'Master'? So that means that you accept my conditions?" I ask her one more time. She turns to me one more time to sign me a 'shhh' again, and after a quick glance by her shoulder on the fox wedding, she gave a thumb up and quick grin. So it is really happening!

"Yep, I shall take you as my apprentice. I'll teach you some tips and tricks and even some cheats about Sacred Gears and the supernatural world in general, but in the end, you will be the one who'll have to learn about anything else, be your Sacred Gear, be your wish. I won't try, but I might end up being a bit cruel." She winks at me, making my ears burn even more, but for now, I can only draw a small smile on my lips, trembling if anything, about my current situation. Yes, I can finally start knowing how to control this Sacred Gear of mine! "Just don't call me 'teacher' or 'master', that's weird. I'm not that old."

"Okay, mast-… I mean, Lisa-san." I nodded at her, my excitement and surprise making that small comment escape. My body now feels a lot lighter now, but that last comment of her also made me a bit apprehensive. So she'll teach me, but in the end, I'll be the one who will have to listen and learn about anything else, with nobody to rely on that… Besides myself. I shake my head to try to maintain the positive overview. No, I must stay strong, just this time, just this once. I want to grow stronger, I want to be useful. "I understand. Yeah, Okay. Thanks, Lisa-san."

"No problem!" She says with hearts and smiles, adjusting the fox mask on her head and starting to rhythm her own drums and fans with the fox ballad right in front of us! Oh, I was so into the question and her acceptance, I didn't even notice the fox wedding right in front of us, only a small tree avoiding us being spotted. In the end, she signed for us to follow them one more time, this time on the last line of fox spirits, right behind the carriage and the marrying couple. "Okay, this is it, Takumi-kun! Just follow the lead, and don't be scared! They can smell fear! Just kidding."

"O-Okay, Lisa-san!" I said with trembling confidence, as we jumped into the fox parade leading to the heart of the mountains, where the fox wedding would be taking place…

Once we entered the last line of guests and followed the small marital parade, suddenly the whole place now seems to gleam with the brightness of a summer festival. The gloomy atmosphere of the rainy season disappeared without a trace leaving nothing but the sound of bumping drums and ringing bells, an invisible dome surrounding and protecting us against the drops from above. I looked up, only the sunshine and the sunrays penetrating the small dome above our heads, nothing else being visible. The small parade has become instead a great show of dancing lights and euphoric dancing! So that's what a Fox's wedding really looks like!

My feet started to move on their own as we danced all the way to the top of the Kuoh mount, trying my best to keep up with master Lisa and the other foxes as I was practically floating on the air, bumping on the small drum on my hands and trying my best to shake the bells with the dance as Lisa-san was so graciously dancing with her fan and bells. One step, two steps, back, back, stop and pose! When I was face to face with one fox, I quickly turned around and posed, a quick look behind, and returned to pose! That one was close! Lisa-san smoothly slapped the back of my head as a warning, and I couldn't help but to nervously laugh under my breath, also dropping a few cold sweats for my almost screw up. Now I'm the one who's getting careless. Also, for some reason, I have the strange feeling that the fox on top of the carriage is eyeing me kinda strangely. Must be my imagination, I can barely see her face(although her cleavage leaves little to the imagination on how her tits look like), so it must just be my paranoia kicking in. Hah~, I'm liking this but I wanna go quick before I slip off and screw up again…

Fortunately, the little journey didn't last long: In the end, by a small shrine on the side of the mountain, all the guests stopped dancing and only followed the carriage and the protected couple up to the altar. Only one fox stood by to receive from the other foxes small paper envelopes. Oh no, of course! Of course I would have to give a **Goshugi** gift for the couple, but now what! I turned to Lisa-san, and out of the sudden, she gave me a small paper envelope as well, decorated with a beautiful flower pattern. I sighed in relief as she winked at me, and we both delivered the money gift for the receptionist fox, who in return gave us a small cup of sake.

"Ugh. I'm sorry Lisa-san, I'm not very good with alcohol." I commented with the cup in my hand. Seriously, my first experience with it was when I was around five, and I remember being almost hospitalized for drinking to the point of poisoning when my mother 'accidently' left an entire bottle open in my room. Lisa-san scoffed with a sigh. That was kinda mean…

"Huh, pansy ass. Accept it as a man." She stuck her tongue out, and I said nothing, only followed the rest of the guests to the main place in front of the shrine where a greying older and tall figure wearing Kannushi robes and also hiding his face behind a fox mask stood, receiving the couple as the umbrella maid stood next to them and the carriage where the busty and powerful-looking fox descended to floor-levels, now sitting beside the shrine. After that, silence, no one else said anything else, forming two groups on each side to the path leading to the ceremonial altar, where the priest poured a cup of sake for the marrying couple.

"Along with the tears of the Sun, we stand and celebrate together the union of those two individuals who shall walk side by side, tears and laughter being held dear by both." He recited, and for some reason, I started to tear up. I wonder if my parents' marriage was like this. I shake my head to get rid of those selfish thoughts, and sighed in relief for the marrying couple. "Peaceful, quiet happiness to be pair who is bound under the Sun's tears, our Gods who are all-seeing and all-knowing, and most importantly, to our special guest, our leader and mother of us all, Yasaka, who blessed us with her presence to this humble occasion."

The pair them turned together to the figure sitting on her carriage and bowed in a deep and slow manner, showing how much they appreciated the busty fox's, Yasaka's, presence in here. In return, Yasaka…-sama removed her mask to show her delicate, beautiful and mature face, her bright golden eyes and rosy lips forming a comforting and calm smile to the couple. A-Are? Why do I have this feeling I already saw her… Somewhere? Somehow, she feels familiar, she kinda reminds me of someone. But I mean, all those foxes look the same, so it must be just my imagination. Even so, she's really beautiful, and her golden kanzashis and hikimayu giving her a mysterious and noble figure. She's more than beautiful, she's practically divine, I can feel my nose bleeding just by thinking about her… What a shining woman.

"May your lives be blessed with good fortune and prosperity from now on, dear couple in love." She says to the couple, and they again bowed in a clear show of gratitude. The bride even started to tear up and had to hold her to-be husband for comfort. In the end, the couple shared the sake gulps and left the remaining for the goods, ending the celebration with their final vows and change of engagement rings. The priest ringed a bell, and the couple turned to the crowd and bowed, thanking for being present.

"Those who approve the pair's vows, please lower your heads." The priest announced, and unanimously everyone presented lower their head, including me. He rang his ceremonial bell one more time, and extended both his arms to both. Instantly, I could see the cup of sake on me filling up with something, I took a quick sniff, and made a face of disgust: Kuh, it's sake. "And so we finish our ceremony under the eyes of our Gods, Yasaka-sama and the tears of the Sun. May them bless and remember this day with their divine grace. And now, the festivities may start."

And the pair share one more bow to each other, and soon walked towards the crowd of people in front of them, who all cheered and received the newlyweds with open arms and warm hugs, the men congratulating the groom while the women would help the bride to stand and clean up her tears. Since I'm a crusher here, I could just give the groom a quick pat on the back, but nonetheless wholeheartedly wished both of them the best of things. Lisa-san however, was already drinking her share of sake and burping out loud, fortunately being ignored by the other guests.

"Man, is there anything better than a marriage? You get wasted and then congratulated for participating, not to mention the great gifts." She says with a sigh, taking another sip from her crimson cup and another barf. She really starts to reek of sake, but I couldn't agree more, I think the ones who end up winning in the wedding are the guests. But at least I know the couple love themselves to hold such a beautiful ceremony, and they may be forever happily after. Or at least until it lasts. Lisa-san than stands up, congratulates the newlyweds and pulled me closer. "Now Takumi-kun, we better get out of here before someone notices and then the foxes force us to commit suicide…"

"That's kind of morbid, Lisa-san." I said, and she only stuck her tongue out of mischievous, but again adjusting her fox mask on her head so It wouldn't slip off her head. I gingerly also did the same I've seen enough Kurosawa movies to know this is true, and followed Master Lisa-san until we arrived to the busty fox lady who was still drinking on her cup of sake and now talking with the priest and the handmaiden. She noticed our presence, and smiled at us.

"Did you enjoy the festivities? Please, feel free to stay some more on this blessed day." She speaks on a formal and kind manner; I can almost feel my face heating up for being too close from her. She also smells so nice, and the intoxicating smell of sake don't help in the slightest. I mumbled something idiotic, and she tilts her head to a side, obviously confused by my display of idiocy. I can't help it, she's just too pretty! And her tits are amazing!

"We'd love to, Yasaka-sama, but our stay here must be brief, as we have some important *BARF!*, some important matters ad hand that need urgent care. Forgive our rudeness." And Lisa-san didn't even flinch as she literally just barfed on Yasaka-sama's face! I could see that she didn't even blink for such a show of disrespect. I started to cold sweat, seeing that she could be the one to blow our cover in that abrupt move! However, fortunately, she took it in good sport! Wow, fox spirits sure are mentally strong! "So yeah, we're leaving now. Sorry for that, but we have other business to attend to. Live long and prosper, yo."

Okay, now she's just abusing it…

"Very well. The groom and bride prepared humble gifts for you all blessing this ceremony with your presence. Please accept it and may be the Gods be with you." The priest fox was the one who took the lead now, heading to and handing us small yet fancy packages so wonderfully wrapped on golden laces and a small bag of fancy candies. Wow, so those are the so-called wedding guest gifts, **Hikidemono** and **hikigashi**. I must say, I feel happy to receive them. They're too heavy, but at least I can hold them until… Until… I hope the guys can let me borrow their seats so I can have a place to put those.

"Thank you… Very much." I bowed.

"No, thank you." Yasaka-sama responded, bowing back alongside the bridesmaid and the priest. Lisa-san also politely bowed and signed me with a head tilt to follow her, and so I did, but not before taking one more time to admire Yasaka-sama's beauty. She noticed, and instead warmly smiled at me. I blushed, and soon turned around to never look back again, taking my side besides Lisa-san. She snickered at me.

"You dog. It's rude to stare too much. You're lucky Yasaka-sama is nice." She states, her words not matching her mischievous smile and scoffing tone. I sighed, maybe I am really a good-for-nothing pervert but eh, c'est la vie. At least she was right, I did enjoy the view on Yasaka-sama, the ceremony ran smoothly and I got to have this nice guest gift. Maybe skipping classes wasn't such a bad idea after all. I shrugged to myself and smiled at Lisa-san, she responding the same way. "Can't blame you, she's a pretty lady with big tits, it's almost impossible to not ogle over her. Try to be more discreet though, it might cost your life otherwise."

"Heheheh, sorry, I can't help it sometimes." I nervously laugh and admitting I was admiring Yasaka-sama's assets. Even if expected, doesn't mean I should do it all the time. I took a deep breath and continued with my little goodbye, but not before giving one last respectful bow to the marrying couple, wishing them happiness and fortune. That's nice, that's pretty, wonder if my marriage will be like that one day. Probably not, nobody would want to marry a pervert anyway, so much me and the guys vowed to stay single and only use women as sheets. I didn't agree on that, so we didn't actually do it, but it was a close call. So distracted, I end up bumping into someone also walking towards the priest and Yasaka-sama, almost making me drop my gifts. "O-Oh! Sorry sir, I wasn't paying attention."

 ***Tick… Tick… Tick…***

"I-It's okay, young man." The hooded figure wearing also a fox mask said in a low and trembling tune, and his entire figure made me gulp hard and recompose myself to get out of there faster. So scary, not to mention he seemed to be ticking for some reason, some odd reason. I turned around and started to resume my walk besides Lisa-san, who coughed a little.

"Man, still thinking about tits? You men don't change, do you? Luckily Master Vali is one of the only exceptions." She pouted with a sly smile, making me uncomfortable again. She's not wrong, so I simply sighed and tried to recompose myself again.

"Sorry sorry, Lisa-san. It's just… yeah." I tried to fight but in the end, I got nothing. Suddenly, however, master's eyes adopted a sharper shine, and her sly smile morphed into a surprised frown. It was such a sudden change, I grew a bit scared, but before I could ask what's the matter, she lowered her presents and clenched her hand a few times, turning her eyes to where Yasaka-sama was now resting. "Uh-Huh? Master? What's the matter?"

"Takumi-kun, can't you smell it?" She asks me, puzzling me even more. What smell? I take a small sniff in the air, and I can still sense the stink of alcohol, the delicate fragrance of dew and rain and the wet soil, but among them… I can feel it, something quite hot, quite smelly and itching, a sour smell among the perfumes. Is this…

"I can smell… _Charcoal_?"

 ***VUPT!***

" **Hebihara**? You, here? Oh well, may I help you since you're already here?"

"Y-Y-Yasaka-sama, I'm sorry but… Could you… **Die** for me…?"

 ***CLINK!***

" **[TIME BIND]!** Make time stand still!" And faster than I could follow, Lisa-san summoned one of her chains and chained the hooded figure completely, who revealed himself to be a tall man with black short hair and brown eyes which were red and drenched in tears, however, the most impacting thing about his appearance was the number 1 on his forehead on red which looked that it was glowing! He declared himself to Yasaka-sama, but Lisa-san chained him completely with her Sacred Gear, pulling him away from Yasaka-sama as the other foxes gathered around her and the newlywed couple in a protection crowd. Lisa-san once safely pulling the man away from the foxes, forced him into the air and tossed him upwards, far away from us! "Everybody, get down! Even from distance, it might be dangerous!"

" _GYAAAAAAAH~! PLEASE! I DON'T WANT TO D_ -…!" And before the flying man could finish his sentence, the number on his forehead descended to 0, and suddenly his body started to glow and convulse in midair, as I watched in horror as he exploded in a loud and bright *BOOM!*, like a firework from hell! I wanted to do something, anything, but the only thing that I could do was to silently scream at that little display of degenerancy. What?! WHAT?! WHAT IS GOING ON?!

"Bye-bye, little snake man."

"…!" Hearing that feminine voice so close to me, more like a whisper right beside my ears, made my entire body stiff up, and I froze in place. Horror and fear spread like fire on my head, and all that I wanted to do was to… Run, run as fast and far as I could, but I couldn't, my legs failed on me. The only thing that I could was to turn my head out of sheer fear, and then I saw another hooded figure in a black robe, the only thing visible was its pale hands, showing a tattoo of a Sun on the back of each hand, and from the complete void where the face should be I could only see a deranged smile of pure sadism and malice. A smile befitting of a true monster. "Ah… Ah…!"

"Takumi-kun…!" I was frozen in place, so before I knew it, Lisa-san used her chains again to wrap and pull me to her and the crowd. I could finally stand once the figure was alone and away, Lisa-san hugging me closer so I wouldn't lose my balance. In the end, the hooded figure only shined its smile to us, as Lisa-san frowned. "What… What the hell…?"

"Oh, no, no, no. No need to worry about me and your festivities. I just came by and wanted to greet the newlyweds the way someone should: I just brought some fireworks for the wedding. Nothing wrong with it, right?" The hooded figure said in a feminine voice, gesticulating with its exposed hands in a mocking manner, only making the foxes growl at it, which them the former stepped a few times back. "Whoa there, sorry for that. Not trying to be rude or anything, but a bit of consideration is good, y'know. The intention is what counts, right? But oh, well, it would be rude to ruin such a blessed day with so much atrocity. But I'm on a mission, and I want to finish it as fast as possible, so please, hear my conditions and I shall avoid ruin this day even further…"

"…" None of us wanted to talk, how could we? Someone, a person, just exploded before I very eyes, and apparently that mysterious woman is the culprit behind this whole madness! Not even master had words for that, we were all quietly panicking as the figure decided to take one step further, making us all flinch, letting out a deranged laugh. However, the one who took a step among us was Yasaka-sama, so boldly standing up and walking a few steps ahead of us. "Very well, whoever you might be. I might accept your condition as the leader of the West Youkai Faction. Please, state your conditions, and I shall satisfy them in order for you to leave."

"That's a great leader right there, Yasaka-sama. Congratulations, no wonder you have such an… Loyal following, although I can see two reasons as why someone would want to follow you." The hooded figure chuckled, and Yasaka-sama's delicate features soured deeply, growing irritated by the moment. The hooded figure then clappe a few times, and then pointe a finger of the said leader of the Youkai faction. "But oh, well, you came just in time, mother of us all, Yasaka-sama of the Kanto Youkai Faction. I just need you to fulfil my conditions, and that's all."

"Just… Me?"

"Yep… For me to go away, I want Yasaka-sama's head!"

 ***VOOSH!***

 ***VOOSH!***

 ***VOOSH!***

" _FIEND, HOW DARE YOU THREATEN OUR LEADER!_ " And jumping into the air from the shadows of the forest into the shrine, a small squadron of crow tengus, cat people and kitsunes attacked the hooded figure from behind. Said figure however jumped out of harm's way, and instead reached its hands for the closest attacker it could reach: the tengu! Balancing herself on the praying pole said tengu was carrying, she reached for its beak and smashed it with her bare hands! The tengu didn't even have the time cry, as she reached for its head and placed a number 5 on its head, which then started to turn into a 4, and then to a 3! Before it could reach zero, she caught it again and tossed against another tengu!

"Tengu? More like… **Ten-gone**!" And then the first tengu's number reached 0 and then he exploded in that same explosion from before, the sheer force of it blowing some dust into us! The others tried to fight back, but the hooded person next reached for another kitsune and placed again another number on its head, now tossing into our direction! "Kitsune?! More like… **Kitsu-nein**!"

" _GYAAAAAH_ ~…!" The kitsune couldn't stop its fly into us, but as fast as it could another Kitsune reached for it and pushed it elsewhere at the same time the number on the first fox's head reached zero, and both exploded in a cloud of crimson smoke. And for last, The hooded figure reached for the two other cat people and clashed them together in a skull breaking crush, but not before cursing both again with numbers and leaving them unconscious bodies to explode by themselves.

"Nekomata?! More like… **Yeet-komatas**!" And the pair of cats exploded again, leaving no traces but a crimson dust behind. I couldn't move, not anyone else, but out of nowhere a golden flash crossed out path and tried to reach for the hooded figure: It was Yasaka-sama, a ball of fire on her hands as she reached for the latter. "Oh good, I was running out of good one-liner puns for your puny guards. Heh, get it?"

"How dare you…!" She reached for the hooded figure, and the latter was reaching its hands for her, the sun tattoos on the back of her hand producing a small glow on it! But before the two could clash, *TING!* the sound of metal echoed across the silent shrine, and two chains of golden aura reached for the two clashing ladies. One wrapped itself on both the hooded woman's hands and wrapped them behind her, and another smoothly pushed Yasaka-sama back to the ground. Suddenly, another shadowy figure jumped from the crowd, taking now Yasaka-sama's place: It was Lisa-san! "What in the world…? A human entered the fox's wedding…?"

"Yasaka-sama, her sacred gear can explode anything it touches. If she touches any of you, it's over!" Lisa-san jumped and kicked the hooded figure right in the face still with her arms still chained by Master's Sacred Gear! The hooded figure flew a few meters back, but then flipped in the air and made a three-point landing. Lisa-san recoiled her chains back and cracked her wrist a few times. "It doesn't work on other Sacred Gears, though. I know… That much."

"Lisa-san…?" I let a small sigh escape my mouth. How does she know that? Before I knew it, I caught a flying Yasaka-sama in my arms and the crowd helped me her stand. Heh, I think I just touched her ass… It's not time to think that! Once it was all clear that Yasaka-sama wasn't hurt or anything, we all turned back to the two facing opponents, who apparently know each other. The hooded figure then chuckled.

"Ohoh… Ohohohohoh! So you know my Sacred Gear's, **[RAINBOW GARDEN]'** s, ability? How so, I might ask?" The figure asked, and Lisa-san could only frown, but then her face turned into a smile. What is going on?

"Of course I'd know this annoying ability of yours…" Lisa-san chuckled, but then her face turned serious again, summoning again her Sacred Gear and pointing her pojter finger at the hooded figure. What, do they know each other? This is getting so confusing. "But I never thought that, after abandoning the Association, you would turn yourself into a terrorist. I thought nobody, not even a god, would make you bow to someone. Am I wrong… **Francoise Alaude**?!"

"Heh, you caught me, Lisa…" The hooded figure laughed, pulling the hood back to reveal her face: a pretty, western-looking, young woman, probably not older than Ryuuko-nee, with pale complexion, dark eyes with iris shaped like a cross-shaped star and short and spiky messy hair, adorning herself with a mischievous smile. Lisa-san's eyes grew tenfold and her entire face paled, like the surprise was too much for her to handle by herself. The young terrorist, Furansoa-san, chuckled and stuck her tongue out. "… Or maybe not~?"

"Who… Who are you?" She asks, pointing now all of her fingers at the mysterious(?) woman across us. Wait, I thought they knew each other! "You're not Alaude! Who the hell are you?"

"Me? My name is **Annabelle Corleone** , I'm a mixed-blooded born in America. My favorite film is Kill Bill Volume two, my favorite colour is purple and I'm your killer for today…!" And then pulling a knife from her pocket, the terrorist named Annabelle leaped towards master! "And today… They are stripped ones!"

"Kh…!"

 **[J – THE JUSTICE!]**

 ***CLANK!***

"…!"

"I'm really sorry to say that… But that's a terrible kind of panties for someone of your age."

I don't know why, I don't know how, my body… Just moved **by itself**. The moment I saw master hesitating for a second, I couldn't think of anything else. Even when her Sacred Gear was already reaching for Annabelle-san, even knowing that master wouldn't do something so reckless, I just did. In a second, my hands reached for my sacred gear, which rolled a certain number, and out of nowhere, I pulled a sword from inside the book, which then clashed with her hands, and like metal against metal, they made a clanking sound, the recoil pulling us against each other, she landing perfectly while I barely could stand, but then retook my pose with my newly acquired sword, while I could see my mask flying off…

"Oh-hoh… A new face. I knew about Lisa, but who are you, cutie-pie?" She asks, while I adjusted the heavy western sword on my arms, holding it with both my arms the silver sword with golden details and a pommel shaped like a cross. I don't know why I did it, my body… Just moved on its own.

"I'm… I'm… **Higurashi Takumi**. I… I'm a second year student, Lisa-san's apprentice, my favorite Shounen Jump manga is To Love-ru and…" And I gulped hard on that one. To let my feelings speak louder than my reason in order for my Sacred Gear to work!"… I think **boobs** are better than **butts**!"

"Oh well, what a nice fellow." She then prepared herself, the sun Tattoos on the back of her hand shining ominously, as Lisa-san walked besides me, giving me a reassuring pat on the shoulder. "Okay then, Takumicchi, Lisa… Let's raise some hell."

"Okay, Takumi-kun." Lisa-san commanded, giving a thumb up. "I'm sorry about this, but your second lesson will be right here and now: Normal and armed combat. Are you ready?"

If am I ready? I gulped hard this time…

"I… I guess…"

"So let's do it."

* * *

 **Yeah, it's a corny ending for such a terrifying event, i mean, we don't hear police shouting their fetishes when on duty, but this is DxD, and this is kinda allows as long as doesn't go overboard as people might thing canon does. So for now, this is the chapter, a bit of bond with master and apprentice, more of characger development, meeting with Yasaka and a wedding and in the end, a new foe ready to strike. Thanks for your interest in this chapter.**

 **Next time: Fight, meeting the youkai leader directly and bonds with others. Until then!**


	8. Intertwined lives

**Hey dxd fandom.**

 **It has been a while since I felt so pumped-up about a story, and so here's another chapter considering maybe the end of this arc for now. I had fun writing it as I usually do, but maybe I got a little rusty considering battle sequences, so dont expect too from it. That aside, i hope this chapter wrap things up a little better than last time, and that I closed this arc better than Ive anticipated. With nothing else to share, I guess all I can wish is a good reading and I hope you like the chapter.**

 **As always, dxd doesn't belonh to me.**

* * *

"Oh hohohohoh, scary, scary." And the first thing the woman, Annabelle-san was it?, did was to cross her arms and let out a laugh behind a toothy grin. This only made me clinch the handle of my sword, J – The Justice, tighter, as Master Lisa blinked a few times in confusion, probably also trying to figure things out. I look behind me, and the foxes are still in a defensive yet aggressive pose, no surprise there. In the end, she shines her unusual four-pointed star-shaped pupils at us, and her stare turns somber. "Isn't that a bit unfair, though? Two against one, and I'm unarmed of all things. To think you would attack in such a cowardly matter, it's a bit insensitive, don't you think?"

 ***VUPT!***

 ***BAM!***

"No mistake there, she's indeed **[RAINBOW GARDEN](Reading as "Battlefield of crimson flowers")** , but how?" Lisa-san didn't lose a second and used the chain on her pointer finger to catch the nearest thing, the nearest table holding the confectionaries and drinks, and tossed it against Annabelle-san. Despite the surprise attack, she just lifted her hand and touched the table, the sun tattoo on the back of her hand shining a bright golden light before breaking the table in half by exploding the middle with a glow on it. No harm on her, only the smell of charcoal again, the light on her tattoo dying down. Lisa-san grit her teeth and shined us a grin. "Unarmed, my ass. Someone, anyhow, you have Francoise's Sacred Gear, and attacking you is not 'cowardly', but 'confident' at best and 'suicide' at worst."

"Ohohohoh, so you know about these?" And then she grinned at us again, lifting both her hands turned to us to show both the sun-shaped tattoos on the back of her hands. For some reason, my chest grows heavy, sweat pouring out of my face as I can feel J – The Justice also reacting to those. So there are also other dangerous sacred gears out there, not just mine, and she killed a lot with those too. I gulp hard, she's… Dangerous. "Yes, those are a Sacred Gear, [RANBOW GARDEN]. An offensive-type Sacred Gear that is based around explosions. They have two settings regarding that: One is to turn everything they touch into a bomb, and the other is to make explosions themselves. With the first, I can turn anything that I touch into a bomb that explodes in a time limit of ten seconds, no more or less, as long as I have enough energy to involve it all in the energy of the sacred gear; the best I can do for now are suicide bombers. And with the second, I can produce small spheres of energy that explode in contact with anything it touches, which means I can cause things to blow away as long as I can reach them with my palms. Also, I can use both settings on both hands, meaning neither has more power than the other; however, either I use both at the same time or I have a two-second cooldown to use from one to another. One more thing: the only thing I can't turn into bombs are Sacred Gears and magical swords that weren't made by YMHV; and while the exploding setting can't harm me, the bomb-making setting will affect me if I'm too close, like any explosion would. I guess that's all."

Lisa-san and I stayed quiet as she finished her little essay on her Sacred Gear, all with a small smile on her face as she politely bowed. I had no choice but to bow as well, and Lisa-san slapped the back of my head for that. I don't understand, did she just tell all the strengths and weaknesses of her Sacred Gear just like that, on a silver platter? This sounds a little fishy, and she could be lying to us in order to lower our guard, even if I want to believe her. I turn to Lisa-san, and she turned to me as well.

"Everything she is said is true, Takumi-kun. Trust me, I know that Sacred Gear…" She murmurs, which apparently is caught by Annabelle-san who sighs a nonchalant laugh. This makes me even more confused, if a bit relieve knowing that master probably knows how to deal with her and that at least she's honest with us. Still, saying all those things out of the blue is a bit suspicious. "… But doesn't explain how it ends up in your hands, Annabelle-san. I knew the user of [RAINBOW GARDEN], and even if she had die in a meantime, it wouldn't transmigrate so fast in someone so old as you."

'Transmigrate', what does that mean, anyway? Sounds cool…

"Uh… Unfortunately for you, Twice White, this information is [TOP SECRET]. Sorry about that." Annabelle-san shrugs, and master frowns a little, her chains still hanging from the rings on her fingers as my sword reflects her image on the blade, only now I noticing how heavy it is. She laughs one more time, and turns to us with a dark grin and a somber shadow above her black eyes. "Now, you might be wondering why I gave myself the trouble to explain all the intricacies and weaknesses of my Sacred Gear. After all, letting you two in the dark about my abilities and limitations would leave me in a bigger advantage considering how deadly these hands can be. Also, you two being sacred gear users puts a bigger strain on what I can and can't do. You might be wondering that, don't you?"

"…" No words from both of us.

"Well, it's because I'm a good sport and going in a fight with an unfair advantage is not my thing, since I believe true victory comes from both sides doing their best and having a straight and honorable dispute. Just kidding." And she laughs once more, this time her chuckles echoing in my head like nails on the whiteboard. Why do I feel this shiver running down my spine now? It's like she's looking down on me, or worse, it's like she's a predator ready to jump on me. In the end, when her laughter ceased, she turned her eyes to us and shine us an ominous gaze. "The real reason is… No matter what I do or say, and no matter how much you know about me or my abilities, it won't make a difference. I won't really matter, because the only thing that awaits thee is the border of the Sanzu river."

"…!" And then Lisa-san jumped right in front of me as the clinks of her chains would echo around, Annabelle-san's words oozing a powerful and deadly aura, as I was facing death itself. The grip around my sword lightens, and J – The Justice falls onto the ground, tears and sweat running down my face as a river as my teeth clack incessantly and my trembling hands seems lost. What is this? I want to run away, but my legs won't move. All the adrenaline that made me pull [GOSPEL JESTER] is now gone, and the only thing left is… Fear, dread, death.

"So, here I go. Prepare yourself, I will show no mercy." Her voice was like a whisper to me, but the sheer coldness in it made me take a step back. Annabelle-san take one step, then another, then another, she was walking towards us in a slow pace, her formal shoes clashing on the cold stone path as she took her road towards us! I gulp hard, my face getting wetter and wetter just by seeing her getting closer and closer, so scared, I couldn't care less about the sword on the floor. Lisa-san pulled the chain on her pointer finger and tossed it the arrow chained to it against Annabelle-san, who stopped to look at it with a deadpan stare! "First attack? I don't think so."

"The option I have is to get you away, that's [RAINBOW GARDEN]'s weakness, after all!" Master smile, pushing me closer to her back to shield me away, the chained arrow reaching for Annabelle-san until it stabbed her in the heart! Or maybe not? The moment it stabbed her in the chest, Annabelle-san dissolved in a thin mist and in her place, three more in her place, same deadpan stare and pose, only looking at us, then each other, then back to us. Master widened her eyes in surprise. "What the? Is that an illusion? So much for being a good sport."

"Like I said, knowing what I can or can't do won't save you. I am an assassin, and reach the end by all means necessary is a 'must' for this kind of job." The three Annabelle-sans spoke in unison, sounding as just one Annabelle-san, starting to walk towards us again, all three of her. I gripped on Master's white cape tighter, my heart going ballistic with each step… Step? She would take. Lisa-san tossed her arrowed chain once again vertically this time, cutting all the three in half in just one smooth movement. Yet again, they only turned back to mist, and then formed now a sextuplet of Annabelle-sans! They continued their walk towards us as if nothing has happened, pulling their hands out of their pockets to show the sacred gear tattoos on the back of their hands! "Don't worry, if you don't resist, I shall turn you both into bombs and your deaths will be quick and painless. Struggle and I'll have to blow you two up limb from limb. It's funnier that way though, so come at me the way you want, I'll get my share anyway."

"…!" I stepped back alongside master when we felt that they came even closer! But again her figure split into twelve more Annabelle-sans, surrounding us in a dome, all of them too close and reaching their hands at us! Ah! I didn't even hear those coming like that! I try to run away, but I could only see more and more Annabelle-sans, and out of the sudden, I feel… Tired. My legs fall onto the ground right next to the sword, and I couldn't let myself stand up! Is it… the Sacred Gear seeping my energy yet again? I am still holding Master's cape, but my fingers grow weaker and weaker, so much it hurts just to grip on her. No… I don't… I don't want to die. I turn to Lisa-san, my mouth dry despite all the sweat and my eyes blurry. I don't have the strength to even talk to her. "L-Lisa-san… Please, I don't… I don't want to d-die… Lisa-san, please…"

"…" Lisa-san's eyes were covered in shadows, and she seemed too calm about all of that. What… What is going on? My mind is seeping away, and then my hand escapes her cape, my eyes still blurry, but my neck couldn't stop looking up to her, only feeling the ominous reach of Annabelle-san to us, from all directions but no sound whatsoever, tighten the circle of them for us. I don't want to die, I don't want to die, I don't want to die, I don't want to die, I don't want to die… Please, Lisa-san, say something… Say something…

"Lisa-san, say something…"

" **[HEART BIND](Written as 'Lonely chain that searches riches')** , search for the evil that surrounds me and wants me harm. From this point to the end of the universe, may the all-knowing eye of God search for my eyes and punish them with divine retribution."

"Huh…?"

Even with my eyes filled with tears, I could see a golden line coming from her middle finger yet again, little by little taking shape as I could blink once, twice, until it revealed itself as a golden chain, dancing in the air coming from her finger until suspended a few centimeters from the ground. Annabelle-sans reaching for us, hands shining us their tattoos that turn everything they touch into bombs, ready to make us their next victim. I close my eyes, losing focus of the chain in front of me, waiting for whatever might happen to us, to everyone, when those final seconds are over…

In the end… Nothing. I heard nothing, I felt nothing, I saw nothing, even the drizzle around us seemed to stop. Am I dead? Even with my eyelids heavy as my legs, I opened a wet and trembling eye to see wherever I am right now, be a hospital, the temple, or even the underworld, it doesn't matter because in the end, I wasn't able to do a thing. I peeked, and then… I saw something beyond what I was expecting: From Master's midle finger, I saw nothing but the rings that was part of her Sacred Gear, but instead of the chains, I could only see a small silver mist coming out of it, and I noticed that all the hands that were surrounding us… Vanished, completely vanished.

"H-Huh…?" I mumbled a little, opening both my eyes to look around. I gasped in surprise: All the Annabelle-sans that were surrounding us are still here, just a few centimeters away from us, but I noticed something new: instead of extending their hands for us, they held them in the air in a kind of surrendering pose, and from the palm of their hands, blood started to come out from the middle of it, producing stigmata-like wounds that wouldn't stop bleeding. Their grins vanished, and all there was left was a nervous grin.

"Assassins weren't supposed to fear death, Annabelle-san, and even discovering your little trick showed me that you're really professional. Well done." Master shook her head away to show us her typical bright smile and the shine on her grey eyes, as Annabelle-san and her copies would grin even wider, as if they were kids found in a prank. In the end, Master snapped her fingers and out of the sudden, all of the hands of all the Annabelle-sans exploded in a gush of blood, now leaving enormous holes on their hands, their fingers barely hanging from the remaining flesh! Master's smile grew even wider, and held her middle finger up in a rather obscene manner, still only mist coming from the rings where the chain should be. "Even your little trick was hard to figure it out, but using mimicry in order to confuse and hypnotize can only take you so far. But in the end, if it was anyone but me, you might've fulfilled your mission effortlessly."

 _Mimicry_ … So this is why I couldn't hear her steps from that moment on.

"Heh… Such praise is wasted on a failed mission like this one. You sure are a good sport, Twice White." And all Annabelle-sans stuck their tongues out as one by one, they would vanish in a burst of smoke, until only one was left, still with her holed hands burst and bleeding in a surrendering pose. She smiles, master pushing the misty chain with her hand so that then Annabelle-san would clap her hands together and fall on her knees. "Huh, nice going for my hands as well, since I can longer use [RAINBOW GARDEN] now. To track me down even with my mist magic, that Sacred Gear of yours… Is also a pain in the ass, it seems."

"Whoa, thank you. Being a pain in the ass for my enemies is the least I do."

"Seize her! Seize that terrorist before she escapes!" And now I could hear steps coming from behind us reaching Annabelle-san as Master would push me away and J- The Justice would return to my hands after a while. I shake my head left and right, drying the tiredness and tears away as I fall on my butt again and master knees next to me, a group of Foxes making hang signals as they approach the said terrorist from every side, making escape impossible. "Take the newlyweds and Yasaka-sama away, and keep those two party crashers at bay!"

"Takumi-kun, are you okay? That was a close one, wasn't it?" I snap back to reality when a hand reached for my shoulder to shake me up a bit. Startled, I jumped to a side and almost let myself fall by the side if not by Master Lisa-san pulling me closer to herself. My eyes start to tear up again, everything becoming blur yet again, and I grip her cape once more, taking deep breaths onto her. "Wow there, little guy. Right, this must be the first time you see something like that, eh? Sorry about it, if I knew it, I wouldn't have dragged you here, my bad…"

"Uuuuh~, Lisa-san~…" I whine under her cape, still not being able to stand up but at least put myself sit on the rock hard pavement leading to the shrine. I was so scared, I couldn't even talk about it, and again I let my sword slip out of my reach. However, the worst part of all of that? I couldn't do anything about it. I couldn't move or take any action, and I was almost killed for that. We were almost killed for that. Gritting my teeth, I sigh, resting my face on her cape, she reaching her hand to ruffle my hair a little. "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry~…"

"There, there. I should've known better. My bad, Takumi-kun. It looks like your master did a shit job on her first day, eh? I'm so sorry, too." She sighs still ruffling my hair. She's wrong on that, I should've done something too. I sigh, letting one last nervous breath. At least its over. Right in front of us, the priest wearing the fox mask also kneed to reach its hands for us, his golden eyes behind the white mask scanning everything, before taking a deep breath.

"It seems that you two are also in fine condition. Party crashers or not, your assistance was essential in order to capture that terrorist, so you two have my deepest gratitude." He says in his deep and powerful voice, taking a deep bow, Lisa-san sheepishly scratching the back of her head, saying that she was still in the wrong, and I also apologetically lowered my head for him. He again reached a hand for me, offering me help, and I nodded my head again, reaching for it. "Can you stand? Before we interrogate you, let us take you to a place of rest."

"T-Thank you very much. But I think I can…"

 ***STAB!***

"Huh…?" And I couldn't even finish my sentence, something hot spat on my face and tinted my uniform crimson. I look up yet again, and from the middle of the priest's fox mask, I could see a blade sticking out for me, almost touching my own skin. The mask that was once pure white then formed a single line of a vermillion liquid from the middle, while the body simply limped sideways, falling onto the ground and forming there a puddle of blood. It took me just a few seconds to realize that the priest was killed right in front of me, and so I covered my mouth to muffle a scream! "…! What the…!"

* **STAB! STAB! STAB! STAB!***

"What the…?!" And then screams and grunts of pain and the sound of metal cutting flesh, followed by complete silence. Master and I looked forward, and just like the priests, all the other foxes who surrounded Annabelle-san were pierce by small tantou knifes, tinting their clothes and masks crimson, leaving nothing by a foul scent of metal and a mist made out of blood! But in the middle, revealing herself yet again was Annabelle-san, covered in blood, still with her hands clapped together and practically falling apart, but intact nonetheless, with one of her bare foot lifted, showing us small knifes in between her fingers. She smiles, licking the blood on her lips.

"Like I said, knowing what I can or cannot do won't make a difference." She laughs, master again shielding me from the dark-haired assassin as more and more fox spirits charged at the disarmed assassin, all met with the piercing power of her knives! As fast as stars, she would toss her knives upwards and kick them to our direction! Master would use her chains to protect us, but the foxes weren't so lucky, their bodies and masks being mortally pierced by the knives and then falling onto to the ground to make puddles of blood! Again that sensation of dread and death, the smell of the bodies building up more and more around us… I feel sick, and not because of the sudden fatigue. I can feel the fish hurling up my mouth again with the scent, the death, the blood. In the end, Annabelle-san turned to us with that same deranged smile. ". I am… An assassin, after all! And my condition is… I won't kill honourably."

"You… **[HEART BIND]** , seize her! **[PENDULUM](written as "chained sword")** , follow the chain and pierce her wicked heart with the sword of good and righteousness!" Master lift both her middle and pointer finger and then both chains materialize themselves in front of us, reaching for Annabelle-san, who jumped sky high and before the chains could reach her, they stopped in midair. I looked at master, and she fell to one knee, sweat coming from her forehead and hid her mouth behind her hand, and then she fell on the ground, purple and looking rather sick. "Bleh, out of fuel. I knew drinking too much wasn't a good idea. I should've brought also some aspirins for that."

Lisa-san, that is the worst moment to make a joke! **(She's not actually joking, though)**.

"That's kind of a lame way to end a duel, but oh well. You're not the one I'm here to kill, so just rest and ease knowing you failed!" Annabelle-san said, picking more knives from the end of her robes and tossing against Lisa-san's chains, in between the holes of the links so that they would pin the Sacred Gear on the floor, immobilizing them! Landing on the floor, Annabelle-san jumped up high yet again right above our heads and landed on the side on our backs, taking another jump towards a fleeing fox couple and Yasaka-san, protected by another group of foxes. She grinned, showing another set of knives which showered right above them, like a rain from hell, to then disappear into a new mist! "Yasaka-sama, may your invisible death bring destruction and ruin for the Youkai Faction, death bestow to those who go against the likes of us!"

"S-St-…!" I tried to walk again, but both fear and fatigue reached out for me and I fell on my knees again. The sudden movement was too much for me, and so I threw up, only bile coming out from my empty stomach, and even more energy seeping out of my body. Why? My body feels so hot, yet my eyes can't stop seeing things by triples. Is it because of my Sacred Gear? Or maybe it's the fear itself! I have… I have to do something about that. I reached a hand for her, but I couldn't move at all. Damnit, damnit, not this time! C'mon, just this one… Let this Sacred Gear help someone! "Annabelle-san, please stop…!"

"How cute, being polite and all." She winks at me, falling on the ground as the fleeing group doesn't even notice the knives on their direction until it was too late, appearing right in when they were going to fall on them! "Sorry Takumi-kun, but I'll have to owe you a fucked-up for today. I won't go back with empty hands today!"

"S-Stop!" I shouted, and like a shooting star, I heard something cutting the air right by my side, crossing from behind me to the carriage in an incredible high speed. In the end, reaching for the carriage, I could hear the sound of rapid clashes between metal, all while the until then invisible knives started to fall onto the floor with a small clinging sound. I blinked a few times, not believing what was happening, until the mist cleared up, and I saw my sword, J- the Justice, stuck on the floor, surrounded by all the knives from before. I blinked in surprise, so did Annabelle-san. "H-Huh…?"

"Huh, full of tricks, eh? Well, how about this?!" She said, now picking from under her robes a Japanese sword and kicking it in full strength, so much I could hear from here the blade cutting through the air. In the end, I lifted my hand yet again, and out of the sudden, my sword unstuck itself from the floor and then collided with the projectile against it, a loud *CLANK!* noise coming from such clash! I look at my hand, then back at the sword, and once again I moved it to a side, making now J- The Justice kick the other sword away, in a way that it launched it against Annabelle-san! She dodged it in time, but it cut her cheek by a nail still! She looks at me, then I look at her. "Oh hoh, so this is how it is, eh? Well then, in order to get rid of that annoying thing… I'll just have to get rid of its master!"

"Huh…?" I gasp in surprise, as she then turns to me with another leg lifted. From her black hooded robe, she pulls out a single knife and with that same jumping move, she turns to me and then kick it to my direction! I try to duck, but my legs are still failing at me, making an escape almost impossible! I gather all of my forces, and then with the remaining will, I let myself duck to a side, missing the knife again by a hair. The cold sweat almost drenching my face. "I… I did it…!"

 ***VOOSH!***

"…?!" But then I heard another cutting sound, and looking to that direction, the only thing that I could face was the cold metal of a knife coming to my direction. Scratch that, it was already here, the cold and sharp blade coming from me and almost reaching for my eyeball. How… When… So the first one was a distraction?! There's no way I can dodge that one, there is no way I can escape this one! Annabelle-san smiled for that, I gasp for that, and the knife starts reaching for my eyeball, ready to pierce it! Is this the end?

"And now, you die Takumi-kun!"

"No…!"

 ***ZING!***

 ***CLANK!***

 ***ZOOM!***

 ***STAB!***

"…!" And it happened all so fast! I couldn't even blink since the knife was already reaching for my eyelids, but then, in less than I second, I could see it, the sword came as fast as light, and before that knife could even scratch a single wound on me, J – The Justice slapped it away from me, such speed and agility, it blew a powerful gust away. However, it didn't stop there: The knife was reflected away, cutting the air in a speed higher than ever before, coming to Annabelle-san's direction who could only blink in surprise, the smile being replaced by a widened expression.

She didn't even had the time to react, and in just one second, it happened: before she could even notice, her head was pierced by the knife, the impact alone making her toss her head backwards as a gush of blood came from the wound! After that, silence, I couldn't say a word as she fell onto the ground, one feet at the time, still with a the knife stuck on her head, still with it backwards, a fountain of blood coming from that stab.

What… What have I done? Is she… Dead?

"A-A… A-Annabelle-san…?" I ttied to reach a hand for her as my sword started to vanished in a dust of gold. It looks like its time its up. And that same feeling of sleepiness reach my eyes again, but I try to stay strong, I have to know if… If she's… "Anna… Belle…-san…?"

"Huhuhuh… How unfortunate. Surely, this mission was a head-splitting one, don't you think?" Shock! I became mute for just a second, and Annabelle-san tossed her head forward yet again to show me her smile covered in blood, her toothy grin among the crimson taint on her face shiner than ever. Still, she seems… At peace. Regardless of the knife on her face, she looks pretty chill, which makes me feel cold. What's that, what's going on? How is that even possible? Out of the sudden, a pink-coloured magical rune appeared right behind her, and with a last wink, she let herself fall backwards into it, her body soon vanishing within it. "Well, I guess my time here is also up. I will go a-head and take my leave. I hope we… Can see each other again Takumi-kun. It was… Knife knowing you…"

"W-Wait…!" I tried to reach her, but my body fails at me again, and instead I let myself fall forward into the cold floor, as I could only see her disappear in pink dust left by that strange pink and bright magical circle.

What is going on? Why did she do all of that? And is she going to be… Okay? All those questions were left unanswered as my mind slips from me, and I am embraced by the blankness of unconsciousness. I'm just… So tired… My body can't… Move… My eyes are… So heavy… And I'm kinda hungry…

And with that… Blank.

…

…

"Ugh… What happened?"

"Oh… You woke up~? That's nice. Please, don't talk too loudly, okay?" And the first thing that I noticed was that I was in a different place from where I passed out: There was a wooden ceiling above my head, and the place where I rest is way more comfortable than the stone road. Here is also warm and soft, and smells kinda good. I lift up and while my head is still spinning, I have now strength to put myself sit by myself, seeing myself on a small but comfortable room with paper seals stuck on each door, Including the windows. I turn around and saw now Lisa-san laying on the floor, a bag of ice on her head. "Hiiih~, headache sucks~. You were right, I shouldn't have been drinking like that. Can you believe I threw up on a Tengu on the way here? Not my proudest moment."

"Lisa-san…" And my eyes started to water again, and I sniffed my nose a few times while drying them, taking a deep breath as I crawled to her. She made a face as in she's in pain, but in the end, she sighed heavily and turned a smile to me. "Lisa-san… You're okay… Right? You're fine, right?"

"Yeah, just a little hangover, but I should be fine otherwise. Drinking no more, at least." She laughs only to flinch in pain yet again, sliding her ice bag to one of her temples as she turns to me. She locks eyes with me, and sighed, hitting her knuckles on my forehead a few times to snap me back to reality. "So sorry about that, Takumi-kun. I would've never expected something like that to happen. I mean, everybody knows that the Youkai faction sucks at security and stuff, but didn't think it was that bad. Not to mention… That Sacred Gear on that mysterious Annie girl."

"Lisa-san, you did say you knew how that Sacred Gear, [RAINBOW GARDEN], works, and you even said that Annabelle-san wasn't the real user you've met." I questioned to her, as her eyes blinked a few times, I seeing a shine coming from them. Yeah, Lisa-san did mention a name before all went down to hell, as she spoke to Annabelle-san before as she knew who she was, which is a little scary thinking about it. Lisa-san being friends with terrorists, what a frightening thought. "If you won't want to, I won't force you or anything, but… Who is this Furansoa-san you talked about?"

"She was a fellow member of the Lucifer Association. How can I say, we were rivals of a sorts, but then she disappeared after an accident back at the association, and, well… Since that girl has her Sacred Gear, and can only assume she's dead now. Oh well, c'est la vie, I guess." Master sighed while massaging her temples and even so, she seems to nonchalant about talking about a fellow associate and… Her death. I see, so this is what happens to sacred Gears when their users die. Makes sense, I guess. Still, looking at how carefree and actually calm master looks, it makes me a bit suspicious about her relationship with Furansoa-san. Huh, maybe I'm overthinking. Master turns now to face the ceiling. "But for the Sacred Gear to transmigrate from a user of that age and her having such control over it… I can only assume she stole it from Francoise, and since we don't know anything about this Annie chick besides her little terrorism, I think it was a good thing that you took care of her before she could turn problematic."

"Y-Yeah, I guess I was useful for at least something, didn't I?" I laughed under my breath, but then I could feel my expression sour a little. If it wasn't for my Sacred Gear, Yasaka-sama and the other fox spirits might've been hurt or worse, yet my actions had consequences for everyone there, and just by thinking about such power, I feel a shiver down my spine. I look at my hand, and clenched a few times, now turning to the ceiling to meditate a little. "I hope Annabelle-san's okay, wherever she is."

"Pfff… Really? She killed at least 15 guards and you're worried about her? Colours me surprise, and at the same time not." Master let out a small puff of laughter, and I could only sheepishly scratch the back of my head. I mean, it's not like I feel sympathy for what Annabelle-san might be and what she did, and some people did suffer from all of those, but who am I to judge her, a foreign in those affairs? It's not like I know everything that's happening, and taking conclusions and doing such drastic things… I know this sounds a bit morbid and even infuriating, but I didn't want to… Kill her, not like that. I sigh; I must've sound like an idiot right now. Master however smiles a calm one, and flicked my forehead. "Thinking again? Don't sweat it, Takumi-kun. We didn't know what was going on, so intervening was optional. Still, you chose to and helped save a Youkai Leader, not many people can claim that. What can I say but 'good job'?"

"Lisa-san…" I sighed, and I could feel a smile form on my lips. Compliments are nice, and since she's my master I can only nod and bow for her regalia. It just started today, but even if she's just trying to cheer me up, it feels nice anyway. An arrow of reason soon pierces my skull, and I blink a few times to go back into reality. "Oh Yeah! Lisa-san, what is this place? Where are we?"

"Ugh~… Slow down. My hangover is killing me more than that Annie girl did to the guards… Sorry that was of bad taste. But still, slow down, master is having a migraine." Master whined as she placed her bag of ice back on her forehead and lay down on the floor, which only now I noticed it was made out of wood. Noticing how I screwed up, I could only bow down to her and apologize as she continued to grunt in pain, probably the migraine attacking again **(Ryuuko-nee has also her fair share of hangovers during the week, so I'm used to it.)**. After some time passed, Lisa-san turned back to me, still with a tired and groggy face. "But yeah, after that Annie girl vanished with a head-splitting headache **(That's of poor taste, Lisa-san** ), Yasaka-sama and her guards took us and some other survivors over and placed us in this room, where the treated our wounds and stuff. In your case, they just put you nice and comfy over there, while I got my aspirin and this bag of ice… Long story short, after the battle, they took us in to talk later."

"Oh… Oh!" I snapped my fingers together, and my mind had a realization: since Yasaka-sama and her guards took us over, this means they know that we helped them against Annabelle-san. I hope they can forgive us for trespassing, but since we helped and they do want to talk to us, does that mean that we can get a reward for helping? I turned to Lisa-san with a smile. "Wait, if they are treating us, does that mean… We can get a reward from Yasaka-sama? That's why she wants to talk with us later?"

"Eeeeehrrrrr~…" However, my smile soon vanished as master's face also soured and her smile became a nervous one, drops and drops of sweat coming down her forehead as now avoided eye contact with. My face faultered, and I also started to sweat coldly. This… Can't be good, right? "Not exactly, Takumi-kun. See those seals on the walls? Yeah, those are to keep anyone from getting out. This room is… A cell, actually."

"Hah…?" Wait, what?

"Yeah, turns out, they didn't like we crushed into their party, at all, and since we appeared alongside that Annie girl, they treated our wounds just to interrogate us later about the terrorist. Worst case scenario, we might be facing a death sentence for invading the Fox wedding." Lisa-san made a face before bowing down to the floor. "I'm… So sorry, Takumi-kun."

"…"

"…"

"Wait, what?"

And before I knew, a couple of red-faced, long-nosed man wearing antique clothes and with crow wings on their backs entered our cell and dragged us out, but not before making us cross our wrists in front of our stomachs and put another paper seal on top of them. I felt a small tickle and a small glow came from it, and after that, I could no longer separate them, as if I was being cuffed. So I'm really like a prisoner here! They picked up Lisa-san and tied her up as well, and with that, they guided us through the other cells, all of them shaped like paper doors with a single seal on them that were emitting a bizarre white glow. So this is how a supernatural prison is, my heart mixes both amazement and worry, turning to Master as she yawns one more time and barfs, receiving a lap on the back of her head from one of the men that I can assume are konoha tengus.

In no time, they left us in another room, this one way bigger than the last, that more looks like a court from a royal palace, the tatami floor, the several decorated sliding doors filled with images of gods and paintings and a balcony with an ample view from the woods. Oh no, I don't think we're in Kuoh anymore! As the tengu pushed us in, we saw now three figures sitting right by the other side of a single step up, at display for us like some kind of royal dolls: Yasaka-sama and her fantastic bosom, a bigger and scarier tengu and someone wearing a fox mask and wearing kannushi garments. The Tengu placed us in front of them and made us sit on our knees, which Lisa-san made herself sit on a lotus position instead. One of them was about to slap her again, the bigger tengu lifted a hand and signed them to leave, which they did but not before grunting in annoyance. Now, there was only us five in here, silence, no words being shared or anything for that matter, only the three of them with closed eyes as meditating, and Lisa-san yawning and looking at me in a reassuring way. I gulped hard, can't believe I just got caught in a crime as a teenager?! Am I a no-good delinquent like sis always used to say?! I bit my lower lips…

"Uh… I…"

"So you humans grew so arrogant that you think you can invade such a sacred and pure ritual such a fox's wedding ceremony?! **WELL, GUESS AGAIN**!" And before I could say anything at all, the fox priest shouted at the top of his lungs, his mask not being able to fully hide his fury! His voice came booming at us, so much it pushed me backwards and made Master's hair flow. I could only whimper at him at total desperation! Hah, Youkais are really scary! " **AND NOT ONLY THAT, BUT TO FOLLOW THE WALK TOWARDS THE MOUNTAIN AND SIP FROM OUR WINE AND FOOD ESPECIALLY SELECTIONED FOR THE OCCASION?! HAS YOUR RACE NOT LEARNT FROM ONIGASHIMA, AT ALL?!"**

"Hiiih~, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry~…!" I said lowering my head as low as I could since I was also headbutting the floor, while the fox priest could only heavily breathe after the shouting session, the tengu king and Yasaka-sama still immobile even with all the screaming! Lisa-san, who remained tired yet in place, yawned one more time before using her knees to turn to the screaming fox, unfazed by his rage.

"Look mr. Fox Priest, I hope you take this the right way, as I'm saying from the bottom of my heart…" Lisa-san took a deep breath, a deep and concentrated breath, then sighed, making the best frown she could at the occasion. "… My bad."

 ***SLAP!***

" **AS IF SIMPLE AND EMPTY WORDS WILL REMEND WHAT YOU JUST CAUSED, ESPECIALLY COMING FROM A DAMNED FOREIGN, YOU WHITE BARBARIAN!"** And the fox priest took another step forward and karate chopped Lisa-san's head with his paws. The mix between shock and ridicule made me gasp in surprise, also from the back of my head forcing myself to not laugh at that situation which reminds me of a manzai show! He took his place again besides Ysaka-sama and I could see that even his mask frowned at us. " **FOR THAT SHOW OF DISRESPECT TOWARDS SUCH HIGH YOUKAI AUTHORITIES AFTER SUCH DISPLAY OF ARROGANCE AND BLASPHEMY FOR INVADING A FOX'S WEDDING SHOULD BE ENOUGH TO SENTENCE YOU AND YOUR WARD TO A PAINFUL AND SLOW EXECUTION BY BOILING WATER!** "

Eeeeeh~?! Of all the ways I could imagine myself dying, I'd never expect to die like _Goemon_ -san! Wait, I don't want to die at all~!

"Izumi, ease your unquietness. They are still important figures among the survivors, and as we could see, their abilities and Sacred Gears to infiltrate the wedding is not to be scoff about." But before something else could happen, the taller figure there, a red-faced yet white-bearded and long-nosed tengu with wrinkles all over its older face and wearing royal clothing said, his arms still crossed and eyes still closed. The fox priest, who was almost hyperventilating, reluctantly sat back on his cushion. The tengu sighed, satisfied, and turned then to us, opening his eyes to reveal his golden pupils, sharp as an eagle's. "Now then, would you mind telling us what is your involvement in the fox's wedding, something no human would be allowed to do? We have been cultivating several fox weddings without intruders for almost two decades from then on."

"Oh my God, are we still referencing that movie?" Lisa-san moaned in an annoyed tone, but soon returned to her usual stance when the tengu grunted under his bearded mouth, the sheer power of his voice being almost able to tremble the entire room. She sharpened her eyes a little. "Sir tengu, Yasaka-sama… Izumi-dono, if you want someone to blame for invading the fox wedding, allow me to take the whole responsibility for it, and leave any charges away from my apprentice. I was the one who fucked things up, and he didn't want to come, only doing it because I am his master. Leave him be and let me receive the punishment… Or something."

"…!" I gasped in surprise to Lisa-san's boldness! Wait, she's taking all the blame for us?! That's so cool and adult-like, but those cool thoughts were kicked out of my mouth the moment I noticed that she'll be the one taking all the weights from what we did! That's bad, that's very bad! I need to do something too! "Lisa-san…!"

"You said your name was Elizabeth, right?" However, before I could say anything else, Yasaka-sama spoke this time, opening her eyes and aiming them at Lisa-san, who yawned even more for the frustration of the fox priest and laughs from the giant tengu man. She came closer to us and came face-to-face with my master, eyes still focused. "Tell me, Elizabeth-dono… Had you any involvement with the terrorist of today? I noticed that you knew too much of her sacred equipment, which coloured me surprised. However, seeing your uniform, I can tell that you are part of the Lucifer Magical association, which I'm sure has no connections with such vile crimes. So I ask: Have you any knowledge about today's intruder?"

"Not really." Master sighed nonchalantly. The fox named Izumi was ready to jump at us again, and was then stopped by the tengu man, while Yasaka-sama was now smiling at Lisa-san. After a few seconds, she sighed. "I mean, I knew who used to have that Sacred Gear, she was a one-note friend of mine, who went missing not long ago. But that girl was not her, so this can only mean that my companion is probably dead and well-buried elsewhere. That aside, I don't know anything else about that Annabelle girl."

"And what proof do you have to assure us with your lack of involvement with her?" The giant Tengu asked with a frown, now coming closer as well to stand tall right next to Lisa-san. She turns her eyes to him and his frown, trying to look imposing, yet having no reaction out of her. "Apologizes for my lack of manners, but a Tengu sees no difference between one human or another, so your words have no value to anyone but yourself in here, Elizabeth-dono. Until further proof is shown, any sentence from you is for naught."

"Garu-dono,you're being rude." Yasaka-sama turned to the tengu with a stern look, making him back a few steps out of respect. I could only take a deep breath, my heartbeat increasing thinking what would happen to Lisa-san from now on, as she woulkd only whistle without a care in the world. Lisa-san, at least look concerned! However, the fox priest who was just on his place, came closer to Lisa-san and stood right next to the big tengu of name Garu-san.

"Garu-dono, as much as I hate to admit the innocence of this… Miscreant, I must share the information that validates her." The fox priest sighed, handling him a small paper scroll for him to read. After a quick look, the tengu looked… Puzzled, confused, almost pale, as Yasaka-sama turned back to them with a curious yet worried look.

"What does it say, Garu-dono, Izumi-dono?" The fox lady asked, still with Lisa-san's face on her grasp. The two youkai shared a stare, sighed and then the taller one said:

"Yasaka-sama, what this white girl says it's true: Not only the girl known as Annabelle Corleone from a faraway land known as US, she's also… Recorded as not having any connections with any faction since her and the rest of her family was victim of a massive slaughter." I gasped in surprise, so did Yasaka-sama, while Lisa-san narrowed her eyes as if she was taken back a little. Wait, so that means Annabelle-san is probably dead? So who was the one making bombs out of the guests back at the party? Is she a zombie or something? Is there something like a Sacred Gear that can bring people back to life? This is… Knotting my brain around, one more thing to add on my list of supernatural things to keep up with! "Appanrently for what the crows could gather, she was part of an alliance between the organized crime from here and the mafia back in the United States, and during one party, her and her entire family, from both countries, was slaughtered. No clues of who or what caused that, it only said that there was anything to lead anywhere."

"I see. So indeed, we might have something bigger on our hands now." Yasaka-sama sighed, turning back to Lisa-san and squishing her cheeks of air. Lisa-san only stuck her tongue out, probably minding her own businesses, making the fox lady smile. "As for you, it seems that we can free both you and your apprentice from all charges and punishment since apparently you have no involvement in today's terrorist attack."

"Uhuh, thank you, Yasaka-sama." Lisa-san said with puffy cheeks, soon escaping from Yasaka-sama's grasp with bruised and blushing cheeks. I sighed in relief, seen that we were now out of trouble. But suddenly, the fox priest turned to us and pointed his paws at us.

"That does not mean that we shall forget your vandalism against today's fox wedding!" He shouted back, and Lisa-san turned to me with an annoyed look, as if she just had enough of that fox priest. As for that, I bowed my head to him and the others, deeply and slowly this time, taking my place next to Lisa-san.

"I'm so sorry for that! That was our… My fault. I was the one who wanted to see the wedding the most because I knew it would happen during sunshowers, and convinced master to lead me to it!" I said, Lisa-san turning a surprised stare back at me while I bowed also to her to show that I was also regretful for her leading me here. "Everything she said was to protect me from harm, but I should be the one punished for my own misdeeds and for dragging my master into it! Please, I ask for you forgiveness, but leave my master alone."

"Hohoh? And now the blame shifts from hands, at it seems." Yasaka-sama commented, turning and smiling warmly at me, making me blush. Wow, it wasn't just an impression, she has such a nice scent coming from her and her presence alone makes it looks her own being glows like the sun. I shake my head to get rid of those thoughts and my indiscreet look at her bosom, and turn back to her. "Tell me, apprentice-kun, what is your name?"

"Uh… I'm cleaningsnake-kun… I mean! My name is… Takumi. I'm Lisa-san apprentice since… Not long ago." I mumble, trying my best to avoid look directly at her. She's just too beautiful to direct contact, and if I try, it'll slide to the worst(/best) places on the worst times. I already tried, but my eyes will always slide to those places when I try to face a beautiful woman. At least I'm not lying, kinda. "Please, don't hurt Lisa-san, it was my fault."

"Takumi-kun, eh? I see, I see." But it did fail, as she picked me by the chin and made me turn to her. Whoa, too close, too close! Her scent is coming too close to me, but for some reason, I locked eyes with her. Huh? There's something… Too familiar about her, indeed. I already know this aura somewhere, maybe? "Say, Takumi-kun, have we met already?"

"Huh? Uh~, I don't think so, Yasaka-sama. I… Wouldn't be able to forget you if we ever did." I say honestly, making my cheeks heat up a little as everyone around me grunted a bit, with the exception of Yasaka-sama, who laughed, and Lisa-san, who gave me a thumb up. This is getting more and more embarrassing.

"How adorable, you remind me of a young who crossed paths with me and this faction not so long ago. The circumstances were also similar, if I say so myself. So I can only say that I expect great things from you." She giggles, and I could only blink a few times in surprise and confusion. Master is right, Youkais are indeed mysterious and whimsical creatures. She let go of my chin, and turned to her fellow youkai. "Very well. Garu-dono, Izumi-dono, I know those two trespassed sacred rituals of our kin, but due to their very own good deeds regarding today's occurrences, I guess we can agree that they deserve to be freed under certain conditions."

"What the…! I mean… Yasaka-sama, you don't mean…!" The one who reacted the most was the Fox priest who exasperated and from here we could see his comical take back behind his mask, something master laughed about. He was about to jump at us for the second time, but then the bigger Tengu eased his movements with his big red hands on the fox, who caused down with a heavy and violent sigh.

"Izumi-dono, if I say so myself, they did save Yasaka-sama and the newlyweds on this occasion, and while absolute pardon of their crimes is an outrage for anyone, we must obey Yasaka-sama's wishes. After all, she knows better than anyone how one can change the world under certain circumstances." The taller youkai said, and the fox one could only sigh again, crossing his arms and frowning at us from behind his mask, but in the end, he politely bowed at us together with Garu-san. Yasaka-sama giggle yet again, turning to us with a smile as she touched the seal on my wrists with a single finger, making it snap in half and free me from its grasp.

"It is settled, then. You two are free to go, as long as you avoid coming to another fox wedding… Uninvited, as I say so." Yasaka-sama says with a smile, and the fox priest and the Tengu share nods to each other and then to us, and I bow for that. Phew, can't believe that we escaped this one like that! Yasaka-sama is not just beautiful, but kind too, she reminds me so much of Kunou-san for some reason. Ah, that one was rude and kinda prejudiced? Better not think about tit… It! Too much. The fox lady then turned to Lisa-san and extended a finger to her as well. "Now, Elizabeth-dono, show me the seal so I can untie you as well."

"No need to." My master said, pulling her arms to different directions and snapping the paper seal with her bare arms like it was a simple paper lace. Everyone including me jumped for that, gasping in surprise as she just yawned a little and stood up and offered me a hand to help me do it as well. We both stoof up and I kicked the air a few times to get rid of the tickles on my feet for staying sit for so long. Yasaka-sama seemed surprised for a moment, but then smiled and stood up as well. Lisa-san turned to her other youkais. "Honestly, you from the youkai faction need to keep up with the world if you don't a good kick in the ass. Even a devil kid can break these kinds of seals with no effort."

"Lisa-san, I don't think it's a good idea to antagonize them now." I said to her with a whisper, seeing how irritated they've become with her small comment. She sighed one more time and bowed at them apologetically, as I did the same. Yasaka-sama signed us to follow her, leading us to a small door from behind their frame. She touched the knob a few times, magical circles appearing there, and then with a final touch on a golden rune, she reached for the handle to slide the door open. By the other side, unbelievable, I could see a completely different scenario from here: I could see Kuoh woods and by the end of it, Kuoh academy! Is this… Some kind of portal. I blinked once, twice, cleaned up my eyes, and the place continued to be there.

"There, this portal shall lead you back from Kyoto back to Kuoh safely. Oh, and one more thing." Yasaka-sama snapped her fingers and from the thin air gift boxes appeared on us, slowly falling onto us enough for us to catch in time. I took me some seconds to realize those were the presents we've received from the fox wedding! "That nice couple of newlyweds left those for you two, as both gratitude for attending and saving their marriage. And don't worry, they're not broken or anything."

"Oh… But I don't think we deserve it." I sighed a little, growing a little awkward for receiving such nice gifts after basically crashing into their party and wedding. Another arrow of realization also pierced my head again. "Oh! And how about them? Are they okay? They didn't… Explode as well, did they?"

"Fortunately, they weren't along the casualties from today's event. While this date will be tarnished by the stains of conflict and horror, I can assure you, they shall live long and happy lives with each other and forge new and brighter memories that shall outshine today's tragedy." She calms me down with a warm hand on my head, and I could only sigh in relief. So even after today, the couple of foxes can live in peace at least, and today will not tarnish their future happiness. I'm glad, so glad. Nice of them to lend them these presents too, even after what happened.

"Okay, sounds nice. We better be going now before your cohorts over there make holes won our skulls with all the stares." Lisa-san chuckled, tilting her head to the exit and then to the other two youkai who were dangerously staring back at us. I laughed nervously, turning back to the portal as Master left us. Before I could walk into it as well, I turn back to Yasaka-sama, and bowed again.

"Uh, thanks for the hospitality, Yasaka-sama. I hope someday I could repay everything you did for us today." I said, and when I lifted my head, I noticed that she was too close from me again! I could feel my cheeks burning up, and she smiles again. "Uhh~, well…"

"Do not worry about repaying me so soon, Yakumi-kun. I'm sure we'll be meeting again. I believe our fates are somehow intertwined." She says in a calm and passive tone,and I could feel a shiver down my spine. Our fates, intertwined? Well, I did find myself on some strange affairs on the past days, so maybe she has some experience with that. Still, am I allowed to take this statement… To a more sexual side? Probably not. Sheesh. I nod back at her, and she bows at me. "Take care, and good riddance. We shall meet again someday, Takumi-kun. Or maybe you don't want to see me again?"

"N-No! I promise we'll meet again! I promise!" It took me a few seconds to realize what I've just said, and I felt that my face could melt at any moment. I look back at Yasaka-sama, and she giggles behind her sleeves. Before anything else could be said, out of embarassement, I walk pass the portal and back Into Kuoh.

But still… I want to see Yasaka-sama again. One day, perhaps.

"Took you long enough. You sure had your fun back there, eh Takumi-kun." And once I could see again, I was back at Kuoh mount, right next to the shrine where the wedding and the… Incident took place. Lisa-san, who was sitting on the stairway to the shrine next to her presents greeted me with smile, and I smiled back. Picking up her presents, she accompanied me down the mount, walking the now clean path out of the temple. "Can't blame you, Yasaka-sama is a nice piece of woman. She's nice and understandable, and was with her the alliances around Japan began to spread. Her and well, Hyoudou Issei."

"Yeah. She's nice." I sighed, remembering her nice smile, her sweet perfume… And rocking body and breasts. Indeed a beautiful woman, beyond any normal adult woman I've met, must be the supernatural charm around her. So dreamy, I think master noticed, since she called for me with a wink.

"Thinking lewds with her, eh Takumi-kun? Again, can't blame you." She comments with a wink and a grin, and I blush a little. It's not like that. Yeah, she gorgeous, but to think such think of someone who just saved us is a little dirty. Lisa-san shrugged with my reaction. "But eh, too bad for any of us since she's _married_."

"Eh, really?" I interjected to that revelation, but soon realization pierces me again. Of course she would be married, a gorgeous and charming woman like her wouldn't be left single for too long, even for other youkais. That makes me feel a bit worse considering that I just thought of a married woman, although I'm a bit jealous too. Her husband is a lucky man.

"Well, not really. Because of some political problems, they end up divorcing, but they stay in touch from time to time. They even had a daughter together. I think her name was… **Kokonoe** -san or something. I heard she's around your age too, so you can have your own Yasaka-sama if you're lucky." Oh, so she's divorced, that brings a little more relieve for me at least, if not a bit of guilty as well for thinking that. And she said 'daughter'. Heh, if she's as just as beautiful as Yasaka-sama, I'd love to meet her! Ah, but I already have my crush fox spirit, so better no twirl myself any further than simple thoughts, but it's not a bad feeling. Not a bad feeling at all. "I've met her _husband_ once back in Gion. Nice guy, no wonder she fell for him as well. "

"Eeeh, I'd like to meet him too." I stated. Lisa-san then turned to me and nodded. "Lisa-san?"

"Hey Takumi-kun, thanks for covering me. I owe you one." She says with a smile, making me blush again. "I mean, you didn't have to, I practically dragged you into this mess, and if it wasn't for my own weakness and hangover, maybe we could've just skipped the whole terrorist attack and left them be, and I was really willing to take all the blame. Thanks for the heads up."

"No, I should be the one thanking you, Lisa-san." I turn to her, and she tilts her head to a side a little. Sure, she was the one who dragged me into this situation, but aside from the whole 'terrorist attack', I've got to be in such a beautiful wedding, got to meet Yasaka-sama and even discover that my Sacred Gear… Could save someone, even by just a little. "Today I've learnt so much, and I got to meet Yasaka-sama and go to a wedding. And being saved by you was… Really cool. I'm glad that… You're now my master, Lisa-san!"

"Heeeeeh~. So I'm officially a real master, eeeeh~. Nice!" And all the shine that came from her suddenly disappeared as her face gleamed with a goofy smile and a hopeful stare to the horizon, like she just have been crowned queen or something. I couldn't help but to let out a small laugh for that. My master is also just like me… No, she's cooler than me. "Okay! Next time, I swear to help you control your Sacred Gear! I promise, you won't even recognize yourself after I'm done with you!"

"P-Please, take good care of me…? Gently, please." I awkwardly smile at her goofy grin, but thinking to myself, I can now feel the confidence building up. I could… save someone today, with this Sacred Gear of mine. Maybe if I keep up with it, train under Lisa-san and control it better, maybe one day… Lilith-san, Kunou-san… I snap back to reality seeing now the Sun right on high! Oh no, I totally forgot about it! "Ah! Sorry, Lisa-san, I gotta go back to school! I still have to pick my friends' homework and change to my gym uniform!"

"Psh, really? We just survived a mass murder attempt you think about that? Only you, Takumi-kun." She laughs, but I don't have time to chat to her as I take the atone road down Kuoh mount back to Kuoh town. So sorry, Lisa-san, but I'm still a student as well! I gotta keep up with my other life as well…

So I guess this is how it starts… My new life, with a new master and new objective into this new world…

…

…

…

 _'I told you to slow down today, bro. Serves you right, dummy. You didn't get hurt in the way at least, right?'_

"N-No, I didn't." I laughed to my cellphone as Ryuuko-nee scolded me through it. Yeah, unfortunately, I didn't make it to school in time, and as a punishment, Nanami-sensei not only I had to stay and help with the cleaning, I also had to go to the professor's office and pick all of my lost works and homework. Not to mention, somebody else was picked to deliver Issan's, Ryou-chan's and Touya's homework, so no afterclass talk. And now, with my whole body a mess after all that happened today plus cleaning, I have to hear Ryuuko-nee scolding me for my excuse of getting lost amidst the rain. I know it sounds dumb, but better than say what really happened. I could hear her sigh by the other side.

' _Okay, okay, okay. At least you're alright little bro. Don't worry, I'll go shopping after work, so go back home, take a bath and relax. I'll help ya out with the homework later.'_ She says with a sigh, and I couldn't felt guiltier for that little slip. I'm sorry sis, I also completely forgot about the shopping. At least he'll have something to eat tonight. I make a noise in agreement, and she gives me a reassuring hum. _'Don't worry, there is no way for Ishiyama to fuck things up now, so I'll be back earlier today. We'll eat together, okay.'_

"Okay, thanks sister." And with that, she hangs up on me, as I took my way down to my apartment. I sigh, looking now at the end of another day, as while my body is still a little sore, I can say that today was kind of a good day. I hope sis also enjoys the present I got from the fox wedding, an entire craft set of supplies and bows that have an mystic air around them. When all hell broke loose, they were all shattered and broken, but they were mending back with gold, making them even more beautiful. Kintsugi, maybe there is some beauty in fault as well. So happy, I only noticed now a shadow by the corner of my house. Coming closer to it, I soon recognized it, and I could feel my ears burn a little. "Ah, lilith-san!"

"Yahow, Takumi." There she is, one of Kuoh's Madonna, the cold and expressionless dragon princess, who is in fact a real dragon and one of my crushes, Hyoudou Lilith-san. Despite my smile upon seeing her and her beautiful figure and breasts, I cold sweat with her presence. This can only mean bad news if she's here. "Hey. You. Missed school. We. Really worried. Dummy."

"Oh… Sorry." I bowed apologetically, but inside I am almost jumping. She was worried about me! And with such 'we', I can only assume she means Kunou-san as well! I shake my head to get rid of those thoughts, and then turn back to her. "But, uh, if you're here, does that mean that Kunou-san wants to talk to me again? Because, well, I can't get into details, but I'm really tired today, so I don't think…"

"Nu-uh. Dummy Takumi. Kunou-chan. Not here. Just Lilith." She says, making me tilt my head in confusion. Wait, Kunou-san didn't say for her to call me? That's strange, she's usually the one who serves as a mail girl between us. Oh well, wonder what she wants? "Kunou, busy. Went to help her mom. Just Lilith."

"Uh… Okay." So Kunou-san went somewhere to help her mother. Makes sense, I guess, she lives in a different work and has different responsibilities. "So, uh, why are you here, Lilith-san?"

"Takumi. Friends with Lilith." She then extends her hand to me, looking me straight in the eyes as she tilts her head to a side and a ghost of a smile appears on her lips. "Friends. Let's walk home. Together."

"Eh…?" I tilt my head in total confusion. Wait, does she mean… She wants to walk home with me?! Wait, wait, wait. This can't be right. I mean, one thousand and one thoughts are running across my mind, but I soon dismiss them in order to concentrate. I come closer to her, and calls for her attention again. "Uh… Lilith-san, could you repeat that? I mean, I don't think… Our houses are any closer…"

"No. Dummy Takumi." She pouts now, pulling my hand to herself, where I could feel her cold touch, in total contrast with my own boiling, blood-running one. "Let's go to your home. Together."

"…"

"…"

"Eh…?"

* * *

 **Yay, Takumi-chan getto.**

 **But yeah, I thing I wrap thngs up nicely, satisfactorily and in a way I wanted at the same time, and yeah the ending was a little open, but maybe so that next chapter, I can start by any point I want. And guess what: Next chapter, I might write a lemon for old time's sake. :3. Possibly.**

 **That aside, yes, Takumi will meet his foes yet again, and I can say for sure that Annabelle will be back, if not a different person? Confusing? Probably, but just as a mystery to think about. Also, yeah, Takumi might meet Yasaka's husband and share some ideas about having fox waifus. JK. BTW, "Kunou" and "Kokonoe" are different ways to say the same kanji for kunou's name, as a different reading for "** **九重". At least the two are name readings, but It can also write as "Sunawachi", which is... Nothing else. Eh, I thought it would be neat to share that.**

 **Thanks for your interest in my story and have a nice day. Greetings~.**


	9. After the rain, Summer

**Hey there, DxD Fandom.**

 **So sorry about about this chapter's delay, I might start getting a bit slower considering that part of the steam pushing this fic around is ceasing, but still, I still broke a record with so many updates, maybe all the steam is still around! I'm actually having fun with this story, and writing this chapter was a blast too. I'm sorry about my abandomnet from the other stories, but I promise I'll also update them eventually, but for now, just this chapter. Heheheh, I'll try my best too!**

 **As always, dxd doesnt belong to me.**

* * *

"..."

"Nhac, nhac, nhac..."

And here we are again, in this same situation from before, only this time with only **Lilith** -san eating the snacks as we share another moment of silence, somehow this time being even more awkward than before without Kunou-san. Nee-chan is still shopping for food so we're the only ones here, eating rice crackers while we watch One Piece. All things considered, this is a scenario I always dreamt of, but never expected to fulfill, in my lifetime. Only never imagined such to also include dragons, foxes, divine armaments and supernatural terrorists…

"Ah. Finished, snacks." I snap back when Lilith-san also blinked back, noticing the vanishing rice crackers on the empty bowl that I just brought to us. With still a bit of crumbs all over her mouth, she licks her lips and sits back on the sofa, turning her head back to the television. I smiled back at her, standing up to pick more snacks for us/her from the kitchen. Upon returning, she resumed her attack on the candy on display, still watching Luffy kicking some marines off.

"Uh… Lilith-san, if it's not rude to ask, why did you want to come here to my apartment?" I ask her, and she halts her hunger mid-bite to turn to me, her brown orbs blinking a few times in curiosity. I scratch my cheek for the sudden attention, deviating my eyes to a different direction, trying to come up with a follow-up to that question. "I mean, it was so sudden and surprising, It kinda scared me for a bit. And you said that Kunou-san was busy with her mother?"

"Umuh. Kunou-chan, helping her mama with a funeral. Tough thing. Didn't want me to hang around." A shiver ran down my spine, and cold sweat forms on my forehead. Man, this is really morbid, almost makes me feel bad for asking, not to mention I myself witnessed a massacre not long ago. Wonder if this is a norm for youkai around, after all, they are creatures of fear and haunting, although all I've seen so far don't seem all that bad. Lilith-san pouted, taking another bite out of her rice cracker. "Muh, party-pooper. Lilith-san wouldn't ruin it. Sounds fun."

"Heheh… Heheheh… I… Don't think so, Lilith-san." I forced another smile so I wouldn't upset her but also shine some sympathy for the deceased, whoever that one is. "Still, you didn't answer me, Lilith-san: why did you want to come here?"

"Because Takumi is nice. Because you are Lilith's friend. Also, snacks." She simply says, and for that, I was taken back by the sheer bluntness of her words. So she really likes me in some way, and that's a bit relieving, even if it is like a friend. Maybe it's her direct contact and speech what drove me to fall in love with her. Also, she's nice and beautiful, and she got big breasts, no wonder she's one of Kuoh's Madonnas. "Just this. Just that. Takumi is nice. Makes Lilith happy and satisfied. You, remembers Lilith of **Issei**."

"Issei, eh? I'm glad to hear that, I think…?" I trailed off a bit, biting my lower lips a bit to her dull orbs now shining some light. I keep hearing that name again and again, from all those people I just met and who has some connection to the supernatural world, yet I have no basic idea who this man supposed to be besides being a hero, and it seriously makes me feel like I'm missing a big chunk of history of her world. Is this Issei and Lisa-san's Issei even the same person? I turn closer to her and so finally decided to ask: "But, uh, Lilith-san, if you don't mind me asking, who this **Issei** person supposed to be? You keep hearing about him, but I can't catch who he is. I bet he's someone important, so… Yeah."

"Uh? You don't know? Takumi. Really a dummy, eh?" She looks at me and hides behind her hand a muffled scoff at me, and another nervous laugh escapes mine. Yes, her bluntness and direct approach is really charming, but sometimes it can hurt a bit too, somehow I'm getting used to it though. She licks her fingers a few times to get rid of the crumbs on it, then turns to me with a sharp glare. "Issei. Phi-chan's papa. The champion of the Underworld. Super strong with his Sacred Gear. Dragon part, just like Lilith."

"I see, I see." I nod at her, finally putting the pieces together about all the things I'm hearing about this Issei guy. So the one I'm hearing from Lisa-san and the one I'm hearing from Lilith-san are the same person, the hero of the underworld who has a Sacred Gear just like me, with a dragon in it no less, whose rival is Lisa-san's own master. So he's not only a boasted figure from her head and imagination, he indeed has that title of a Hero. Interesting, yet a bit frightening. But if Lisa-san and Lilith-san both respect him, so he can't be a bad person. "You must really admire him if you talk to him so highly, Lilith-san."

"Umuh. He. Super cool. Super strong. Very nice too. Adopted Lilith and Phi-chan. Hyoudou Lilith now." She puffs her chest up and flexes her arms in a powering pose, which makes me crack a smile about how cute it was. So his name is 'Hyoudou Issei', now I know from where she got that surname, since it doesn't make sense like Kunou-san's. Still, I feel like I heard that name somewhere, although I can't remember where. I was also kinda right, he's a really nice person for adopting Lilith-san and that 'Phi-chan' person, considering no many people would adopt a dragon. Heheh, it's a bit funny to think about it. "Kunou-chan. Also loves him. **Marry him** someday."

"…"

"…?"

…

Eh…?

Wait, wait. I think I'm hearing things. Did she just say thar Kunou-san… Wants to _marry_ Issei?

"Uh, Lilith-san, about Kunou-san… Marrying this Issei person… Is that…?"

"Uh-huh. Kunou-chan. Loves Issei. Wants to _marry him_ in the future. Even marked him." And then it stopped. My world just stopped. I wasn't hearing things, Lilith-san did say Kunou-san wants to marry this Issei person, and I don't know why, something inside my chest just… Snapped. I can feel my eye itching a little, and the metallic taste of blood invades my senses, I grew so unsettled that I bit my tongue a bit too much. I looked back at Lilith-san, and she blinks once, twice, looking at me. She then points at her own lips. "Takumi. Bleeding. Mouth. Sick?"

"Ah… It's… Nothing." I mumble, returning to normal to clean up the drops of blood running from my mouth. My tongue still hurts a bit, but at least the wound will close soon enough. I laughed it off despite still bleeding a bit, but then Lilith-san dropped her rice cracker and came closer to me. Close, too close" I can feel her perfume from here! We look stares, and from there, I start to sweat coldly. "Uh… Lilith-san…?"

"Hurt. Takumi. Don't move." She says, coming even closer to me, so much I can feel her breath touch my lips, her cold yet soothing aura clashing with mine, that's how close she was! She blinks, I blink, and then she comes even closer.

"H-Hey, Lilith-san…! You're a bit too clu- _hhhhh_ …!" And before I could finish my sentence, she **kisses** me! She just kissed me, on the lips! Why, why does this keep happening?! It's not that I don't like it, but it makes me so confused! Not just that, she also sticks her tongue out to inside my mouth, her cold and slippery tongue is French kissing me, and my world kicks into overdrive, spinning so fast I think I'm getting dizzy by the simple contact. When I could think on my two feet again, also fight against the hard-on I was getting, I noticed that she was… Licking my wound? Really, she was just concentrated about that one part that I bit during a moment of frustration, feeling her lick the wound with gentle caresses, until… It wasn't hurting anymore? She stopped with the kiss, a small string of saliva separating us two, and when I reached for that part, I felt that it didn't hurt anymore. No more blood, no more wound, no more pain, there was nothing there. I turned back to Lilith-san, but reason pierced my head again, and I blushed, turning away. "Uhhh… So… L-L-Lilith-san, about this… Uh… Why?"

"You. Hurt. Used a bit of Lilith's flesh to cure it. Dragon God. Can do almost anything." And she again puffs her chest in pride which contrasts with her usually stoic face, but now I can't help but to feel a bit freaked out. I touch that part of my tongue just to notice that there were no more wounds there, I was completely healed. "Takumi. Okay?"

"Uh… Yeah, I am, kinda. I'm just really surprised, that's all." I said, lowering my head a little. She did it again, she helped me without any apparent reason, and while I'm grateful and all, I still feel a bit guilty and confused, we barely know each other, and yet she keeps getting more and more intimate with me, the mark on my chest being the ultimate proof of such. This is throwing me into a spiral of confusion, and now that I know about Kunou-san and Issei-san, I can't… Think straight enough. I turn to her again. "Uh… Thank you, Lilith-san. But you already did so much for me; you don't need force yourself to do all of that…"

"Why?" She asks without a filter, and I could only scratch the back of my head. Again, her direct approach is charming, but a bit hard to deal with.

"Because… Well, we barely know each other, and despite you thinking us as friends, I still think what you do to me sometimes is too much…" Really, she already slept with me just to heal me from an attack when she and Kunou-san could only leave me to die since I wouldn't make a difference, not to mention going in and out to talk to me and trying to have a moment with me. I feel a bit guilty about it all, doing nothing to repay her for all those favours and services. I also hate to admit, but she letting herself to do so much for my sake makes me shines a new light on her, making me think she'll do that to anyone. I look back at her, and now… She's frowning? That's a new one!

"Dummy Takumi. It is never too much to help friends. Lilith would do it again and again. Friends. No need to thank me or return the favour. Happy to help. Lilith strong. Helps others because Lilith can." She again flexes her arms and shines her eyes with pure determination at me, and for that, I think I'm feeling a bit better regarding all those revelations at once. In the end, she calms down to look on me yet again. "No need to feel bad. Takumi. Nice. Good enough."

"Being **nice** … Is good enough." I scratch my head to that statement, more confused than ever. I don't know why, but just hearing those words, I somehow feel unsuited, in more ways than another. _'Being nice is good enough', 'being nice is good enough'_ , I could just take those and live with it, considering it came from Lilith-san of all people, but why do I feel actually worse just thinking about doing it? I'm torn between being satisfied and hollow at the same time, and I can't think of something out of it. For now, I should sigh and smile for her in order to avoid making her mad at me. "I guess that's okay by me. I wish I could do more though. It'd be nice to help you and Kunou-san, but as you could see… I still have a long way to go! Heheheh."

"Oh? Oh. _Ooooh_ ~." She tilts her head to a side, and then looks at the small bandage on her hand, and nods in realization. Yeah, if my Sacred Gear cannot be controlled at all and is suspect of that, I shouldn't hang around them that much even if they are offering to train me. I found myself a master of those anyway, although it'd be nice to hang around them more often. Lilith-san pouts a little, crossing her arms under her enormous bosom. "Dummy. Takumi. Just because you hurt Lilith. Thinks is hot shot. Lilith just let her guard down. Not such luck next time."

"I wasn't… Okay, I guess." I don't even have to counter that one, better let that one sink up before she gets mad at me for no reason. This is how I've been doing with everyone that wants a piece of me or my friends during one of our panties raids, better keep it that way to avoid trouble. In the end, we shared a moment of levity when I cracked a laugh and she muffled a small stoic giggle. 'Being Nice is good enough'… Why do I feel so heavy? I turn back to her, opening but then closing my mouth like a fish would, but she noticed my small action, so I had no other choice. I took a deep breath, and asked: "But what you said is true? Kunou-san wants to Marry Issei?"

"Yep. Kunou-chan. Already marked him. Blessed by her mama. Romantic." Her eyes shone a bright light, but those words weighted on me like boulders. In the end I couldn't help but to expect something like that: Kunou-san is a fox spirit and for what they are all saying, she is an important figure of her pantheon, helping her mother and whatnot about those important events, of course she would be arranged with someone of equal importance, how silly of me to think I had a chance. Even before knowing all of this stuff, I had nothing from the start. And for that, I feel a bit guilty, making her sleep with me. Lilith-san apparently notes my unsettled state. "Why? Why?"

"N-No reason, it's surprising, that's all." I lie, and as expected, her innocent and naïve self falling for that and returning to munch of snacks. After a while, I decided to turn around to her yet again. I know I don't want to know the answer of that, not at all, but the curiosity will kill me if I don't ask. "Hey Lilith-san… How about you? Do you… Love Issei? Are also arranged to marry him? I mean…"

"…" She stops to look at me, and for that my heart stops on track as well. Anticipation yet fear grows inside my soul, and she looks down as if she's thinking about something, facing her own navel in silence contemplation. I both want and don't want to hear her response as soon as possible, but after a few seconds that looked like hours, she blinks back at me, and blushes a little, already giving me a bad feeling of what's to come. "Lilith. _Loves_ Issei. He's Phi-chan's **papa**. So Lilith's papa too. Very happy with him."

"I-I see." I sigh, heavily this time. Of course she would. I feel a cold breeze on my face, so I snort a little, feeling an itch on my eyes as I wait for those words to fall into my system, and waiting for my head to accept them. I bit my tongue so nothing else could be said, and silently accepted things as they are. I guess this is okay, being just this close to them is the best I've ever been anyway, so I shouldn't mind it too much. I turn back to her, and bowed my head slowly for her, making her blink in surprise. "Speaking of which… I don't think I've ever thanked you properly since you saved me from the Gashadokuro the other day. Everything has been happening so fast, I keep forgetting to thank you and Kunou-san for what you've done for me, all things considered. So… Lilith-san, thank you for everything that you've done for me so far."

"…"

"…"

…

"Lilith-san…?"

Takumi. No need to thank Lilith." She says, her voice actually too close for my taste, making me lift my head up to look up at her. Instead, I'm presented with her face up too close to mine! I jump in surprise, losing my balance and falling on the couch I was. What a scare, she has to stop doing this for the sake of my heart! When I calmed down, I turned back to her, her stare returning to its usual stoic one, and she bend over me, making a 'shhh' sign, a finger in front of her lips. "Takumi. Lilith's friend. Care and help. Always."

"Y-Yeah… I think it's okay." I try to turn my eyes elsewhere, but then a cold finger makes me turn back at her. Again, she's too close, I can feel her cool breath brushing on my lips, and my heart is at the same time bumping out of my mouth yet controlled for some reason. I turn my eyes to her, and sigh. "I'm sorry, Lilith-san. I just like you so much, it hurts a bit. I… I wish… It's nothing. I'm glad for you to be my friend, but… I am not worth to have someone like you."

"Takumi. Same thing. The other perverted kings?" She asks, now sitting on me, her legs blocking my own while her butt sits on my lap. Again, close, too close. But her question… If I'm worth to have friends like Ryou-chan, Issan and Touya? Is that what she's asking? Well, they are my childhood friends, i met them, or rather they talked to me when I moved to Kuoh with Ryuuko-nee, and since then… They've become brothers to me. Always so supportive, always so nice to me, even when I couldn't get used to them up until recently. Even when puberty hit, they were always so close and so cool with everything I'd do, so I could only accompany them with those cray antics of them. I wish I could do show how much I love them, how much they mean to me, yet I can only stay close and be their friends. I wonder if they know how much? I sigh, looking back at her.

"I… I don't know. I wish I could say a definitive 'yes', but I… I don't know." I honestly say, and she pouts once again. Oh no, did I upset her again? Instead of saying anything else, she simply leans forward and hugs me, again burying me in the valley of her breasts. There is so much thing inside my head, but what can I say? I'm between the tits of one of the girls I like the most, so it's not that bad, it just… Hurts a little.

"Takumi. Thinks too much. Thinks bad. Just be happy. Between Lilith's tits." She says in a soothing voice while passing her cold and soft hand across my hair, and seriously, I feel a bit better now. Maybe she's right, I can just let myself be a little in those little moments and enjoy the fact she's so innocent and naïve she let me be so close of her breasts without any caution. Heheh… Heheheheh, it feels nice. In the end, she pushes me away to stand up and pat my shoulders a few times. "Nice. Takumi. Nice. Good friends."

"Thanks." And then silence, she just calms down and sits back of the sofa, now munching on her rice crackers again. It took a few seconds for me to realize what just transpired, and then I started to hyperventilate, my whole body being engulfed in flames and steam start to come out of my ears. W-W-What was that all about?! Lilith-san was so close, and she became so intimate with me! I think I could hear her heartbeat when she hugged me, not to mention her skin is so smooth and silky and cold! Ah, if only I could see what kind of panties she's wearing today too~… I shook my head to get rid of those thoughts, looking back at her, now that she's eyeing me with such confused eyes. "Uhh… Lilith-san… About all of that…?"

"So worry not. Lilith. Protect and support Takumi." But I couldn't even talk it out when suddenly she bumped her hand on her chest in a silly salute and puffed a prideful smoke out of her mouth, her tone stoic as always, but having quite a confident and serious tone into it. "Takumi. Someone who Lilith likes. So protect and care for him. Just like Kunou-chan and Tosca-chan. Dragon Promise."

"Lilith-san…" I could only dreamily gasp for her determination, her words firm and bold as her breasts. She's just as dreamful and perfect as I've always imagined her, and hearing those words coming from her, I can only be mesmerized by her figure. I wish I could be as reliable and radiant as her. Even if I'm just me. Wait, maybe I can. Maybe I can! I mimic her own movements, and even with my trembling voice, I try to say the same. "Me too… Me too! Even if I'm useless, even if I'm unreliable, even if I can't control my Sacred Gear that much… I'll train hard and reciprocate all of your efforts… And do even more. Because you're also… Someone I like. Uh, human promise…?"

"Nice. Promise." And then she nods and extends her arm to me, pinky finger pointing out. I look at it, a bit confused, but then she nods again, as if she's hurrying me to do something. "Takumi. Promise. Pinky finger. Seal of a promise."

"Oh… Oh!" I get it, she wants to make a pinky promise! Isn't that a bit childish for us, since we're already high-schoolers? No matter, no matter, being able to do that with Lilith-san is something I could never imagine! Without losing any second, I also extended my pinky finger to her, and then we crossed them in a small hook around each other. That settles it, a promise worth keeping. "Okay, pinky promise. If one of us breaks it, it'll have to swallow a hundred needles!"

"…"

"…" Wow, I was so into it, didn't even notice that one slip. This is too childish even for a pinky promise. I laughed it off a bit in order to distract her from the fool in front of her I've made myself to be, but in the end, her eyes started to shine yet again.

"Hundred needles. Easy for Lilith. A million needles!" She nods the sentence a bit more, and again I was taken back by her boldness. So that settles it, a hundred needles for me, and a million ones for her. Like any of us would do that, but knowing Lilith-san, I'm quite sure she would do it, no doubt. Don't do it, Lilith-san! "Promise, then. Settled."

"Yeah." I nod back, looking back at my hand, then gripping the scar on my chest. Huh, it feels nice somehow. Getting closer to her in this way, this takes me back. Maybe this kind of situation won't be so bad. Suddenly, I hear an electronic ring around, a ringtone I don't ever remember downloading, but then Lilith-san pulls from her pocket a small smartphone to look at it. Wait, what? A dragon like her, carrying around a cellphone? I know it's not much from everything I've seen so far, but is kinda surprising nonetheless. She pouts seeing something on the screen, then returns it to her pocket.

"Sorry. Duty calls. Lilith has to go. Bummer." Lilith-san claims as she stands from her seat and stretches herself here and there. Oh, makes sense, considering that she hangs around Kunou-san, she has those kinds of appointments, but it makes me curious: what kind of duties does a fragment of a Dragon God has to do anyway? I should ask her own of those days, but not today, maybe later. "Sorry. Duty calls. Maybe next time. Takumi."

"Ah, okay." I said as I followed her to the entrance door, wrapping some rice crackers and other candy on a bag for her to take. This is the least of hospitality I can offer her as a goodbye, anyway. "Here, take some. I don't eat that much candy, but the old lady from the store always offers me because she has too much, and I feel bad if I just throw it away. You can have it if you like."

"Hoh~. Super nice. Takumi. Thank you." And she takes said bag and in another smooth move she comes closer to give me a little peck on the cheek. My whole face burns the moment her lips touch my skin, and out of instinct, I take a jump backwards from her. Now this is starting to freak me out, her attitude towards everything is nice and charming, but damned it be if it isn't good for my heart! In the end, I calmed down enough to stay proper in front of her as she puts on her shoes and turns to me. Even from here, is that a ghost of a smile I see? "Can Lilith come back? For candy? For Luffy and the crew? For Takumi?"

"Eh…?" Status: _frozen_. Wait, what? Is she really asking if she can come back for more One Piece and candy?! This is too much to think about! I think I'm having a small stroke for thinking too much! But of course she can come back! Man, I would feel bad and unhospitable if she ever didn't want come back. So I did a great job with this all host thing. Snapping back to reality noticing she was waiting quietly there for quite a few minutes, I politely bowed to her. "Of course you can… You can… You can come back here, Lilith-san. You can always come back for more One Piece and snacks! Just… Say so, so I can prepare things better…"

"Right. Nice. Thanks." She nods one more time, and then one more goodbye wave before going out, finally leaving my house, leaving me alone with my thoughts and my thoughts alone. But before going out, she poked her head from the door one more time, and winked at me. "Oh. Lilith."

"Eh…?"

"Friends now. Just Lilith. No '- _san_ '."

"Okay… Lilith."

"Huh." And then out she goes, leaving me alone.

Finally alone. I sigh under my breath, what was all of that about? All of those roll coasters of emotions and reactions, and while it wasn't all that bad, I can't shake this feeling of tiredness. In the end, I think I finally got what I wanted, Lilith-san now thinks of me as a friend, and that's nice and all, but all things considered, would she be this close to me if it wasn't for my Sacred Gear? Or for what happened the other day? I walked to the living room and sat on the sofa thinking about that.

In the end, I should be considered lucky, right? I mean, even if they've met and talked to just because of my Sacred Gear and apparent easier link with the supernatural, it wouldn't matter because I got to meet and talk to them up close, two of the most beautiful girls in the school, plus Tosca-san. Also, I made a promise to Lilith-san that I would be just as reliable as her, and since she's a dragon god, those are some shoes to fill. Wonder if she really think me as friend, considering how her head apparently works. At least things are working pretty good on my side? Maybe I can make a name out of myself with this sacred gear and Lisa-san's training, do something quite extraordinary and maybe they would fall for me like a light novel protagonist. Heheh, that would be nice, stealing them from that Issei person. Just kidding, I wouldn't do something like that… It's not like… It's not like…

 _'Kunou-chan. Also loves him. Marry him someday.'_

…

' _Uh-huh. Kunou-chan. Loves Issei. Wants to marry him in the future. Even marked him.'_

…

' _Lilith. Loves Issei. He's Phi-chan's papa. Lilith's papa too. Very happy with him.'_

…

…

 ***DRIP… DRIP…***

No, **don't struggle** , Takumi. This is the way it should be. Kunou-san is a fox spirit, Lilith…-san is a dragon God, of course you didn't have a chance from the start. Who are you compared to the hero of the Underworld? **A perverted, good-for-nothing high-schooler** not even your parents wanted, who ruined the life of your own sister for being so weak, plain, useless. I have to keep telling myself that, this is the way it should be, so please… **Stop breaking**. Don't struggle, **just let it go** … Stop breaking. Don't struggle, just let it go… Stop breaking. Don't struggle, just let it go…

 _'Why can't you be like your sister, Takumi? Why are you so useless?'_

Stop breaking. Don't struggle, just let it go… Stop breaking. Don't struggle, just let it go… Stop breaking. Don't struggle, just let it go… Stop breaking. Don't struggle, just let it go… Stop breaking. Don't struggle, just let it go…

' _Why do I have to be with that little twerp? It is not my fault you wanted another child!'_

Stop breaking. Don't struggle, just let it go… Stop breaking. Don't struggle, just let it go… Stop breaking. Don't struggle, just let it go… Stop breaking. Don't struggle, just let it go… Stop breaking. Don't struggle, just let it go… Stop breaking. Don't struggle, just let it go… Stop breaking. Don't struggle, just let it go… Stop breaking. Don't struggle, just let it go… Stop breaking. Don't struggle, just let it go… Stop breaking. Don't struggle, just let it go…

' _Whatever! I will keep Ryuuko while you stay with him! You already got money, no need for her in your life!'_

Stop breaking. Don't struggle, just let it go… Stop breaking. Don't struggle, just let it go… Stop breaking. Don't struggle, just let it go… Stop breaking. Don't struggle, just let it go… Stop breaking. Don't struggle, just let it go… Stop breaking. Don't struggle, just let it go… Stop breaking. Don't struggle, just let it go… Stop breaking. Don't struggle, just let it go… Stop breaking. Don't struggle, just let it go… Stop breaking. Don't struggle, just let it go…

 _'Ah, sure. Like being with him won't ruin everything else! I'd pay you to stay with him instead!'_

Stop breaking. Don't struggle, just let it go… Stop breaking. Don't struggle, just let it go… Stop breaking. Don't struggle, just let it go… Stop breaking. Don't struggle, just let it go… Stop breaking. Don't struggle, just let it go… Stop breaking. Don't struggle, just let it go… Stop breaking. Don't struggle, just let it go… Stop breaking. Don't struggle, just let it go… Stop breaking. Don't struggle, just let it go… Stop breaking. Don't struggle, just let it go…

' _I didn't want a child like him, y'know!'_

 _'Well, neither did I!'_

Stop breaking. Don't struggle, just let it go… Stop breaking. Don't struggle, just let it go… Stop breaking. Don't struggle, just let it go… Stop breaking. Don't struggle, just let it go… Stop breaking. Don't struggle, just let it go… Stop breaking. Don't struggle, just let it go… Stop breaking. Don't struggle, just let it go… Stop breaking. Don't struggle, just let it go… Stop breaking. Don't struggle, just let it go… Stop breaking. Don't struggle, just let it go…

 _'I don't want him!'_

 _'And neither do I!'_

 _…_

…

…

"Takumi, I'm home! I've brought groceries and guess what! The market had a Katsudon sale today! We're gonna eat like royalty today!"

"…"

"Takumi? Hey bro, are you okay?"

"…"

"…"

"Yeah. Yeah nee-chan, everything is fine. Don't sweat it."

"Oh… Okay."

…

Stop breaking…

Don't struggle…

Just let it go…

… And _just moving forward_ , like nee-chan said what makes you special.

Even if it hurts…

Just…

… **Keep moving forward**.

* * *

 _'He's all alone today. Thank goodness its just one of them today, feel like I can breath without feeling their stench…'_

 _'I heard the rest of the kings were **suspended** because of the brawl from the other day. They should've been sent to jail instead!'_

 _'We should just mess with this one and then we'll be free from those molesters.'_

 _'Nah, he's so pathetic being all alone and gloomy, just let him be. I'm sure he'll rot like shit if we just leave him alone. Just… Keep distance from him.'_

Another day in Kuoh, another barrage of cruel and mean words by my back from the girls. Today however, things went a little heavier since I'm the only one of my group here since they've been suspended from the other day's brawl, apparently for a couple of days. So here I am, the perverted snake king, having lunch all by myself all being avoided by practically all the other classmates of mine. Man, I just forgot how lonely I am without Ryou-chan, Issan and Touya around to talk about tits and asses and share another plan of assault.

I also just remembered that my circle of friends is just limited to those three, and even if they call me such, Kunou-san and Lilith-san are probably too busy with their stuff, so I shouldn't bother them just to eat lunch with me. Even so, I think I've never been so alone during school periods, even during detention back in kindergarten. Oh well, at least the rest of yesterday's katsudon festival left plenty of leftovers for me to have a nutritious lunch with. A bit too much… I don't think I can finish this lunchbox today…

"Hey, Takumi-kun."

"Huh…?" I turn my head to the direction that known voice called for me, and was surprised by the view of golden hair pulled in a sportsman ponytail and bright eyes looking at me with a grin. A little taken back for her sudden presence, I questioned my sanity again as she pulled a chair for herself from Ryou-chan empty seat to sit in front of me. "Oh, Kiba-san. What brings you here? Does Kunou-san need to… talk to me yet again?"

"Nah, she's too busy with a… Special occasion to come to school today. Lil-… Risu-san is also training somewhere in her house for some reason, something about 'not being looked down by him' or something." She declares, and while I can understand the circumstances regarding Kunou-san and the possible requiem mass, I couldn't help but to scratch the back of my head for Lilith-san's explanation, since apparently I'm part of it. "But all things considered, nope, I'm here by my own willing, and since none of your stupid friends are around I can come closer to you without them calling me names. Sorry to disappoint you."

"Not really, I'm just curious. Also, sorry about them." I said with a small blush on my cheeks, taking a bite off the katsudon one more time. Tosca-san smiles one more time, supporting her chin with her hands and her elbows on my table. This is awkward, wonder what she wants to do now? absentmindedly, I pushed my lunchbox towards her and handed another pair of disposable chopsticks. "If you want, you can have some of my lunch. I've brought too much this time, I'm full."

"Oh, if you insist." And she didn't even mind picking up to have a taste on it. This is so weird too, Kiba-san doesn't seem someone who would eat such cheap katsudon, but again, everything is news nowadays. I, who can only look at her eating so delightfully in front of me, could only stare, nothing to say or do in this situation. Unless I try to whisper now.

"Hey, Kiba-san. Is it true that Kunou-san is engaged to Issei?"

"…!" And then she stopped, so abruptly she almost chokes on rice and vegetables, making me wave my arms in concern. When she stopped coughing, before I could say anything else, she turned to me with a bit of concern, punching her chest a few times, taking a deep breath and then sighing. "Who… Who told you?"

"Lilith-san."

"Of course." And then she rolled her eyes, as if it was an obvious answer she just missed. She turns back to me. "Well, no point in hiding then: Yep, Kunou-san, the princess of the Youkai Faction, is engaged to one of the strongest devils around, the Hero of the Underworld and the current holder of the Boosted Gear, the gauntlet of the Red Dragon Emperor: Hyoudou Issei."

"I see, I see."

"Sorry to say that." She sighs and taps my hand a few times in a comforting manner. However, I just shrug it off and leaned on my own chair taking a small sip from my juicebox.

"No, it's okay, really. I mean, it was just to put a close on the rejection for good. I'm just so stubborn sometimes, I just need a little shake-up to wake up for reality. But thanks for your concern." I muttered a bit lower, turning back to her with a relieved smile. Yes, even all of that, I'm still feeling a bit relieved that it is over, that I didn't have a chance to begin with rather that being (only) a side of myself that they didn't like. Kiba-san eyes me a bit concerned, but I waved it off. "No need to worry about me, Kiba-san. It's not the first time someone has ever rejected me, and besides, it's not like we can't be friends, right? So it's not all that bad, at least."

"That's actually quite a mature decision coming from you. I'm impressed." She chuckles, now returning to eat my lunchbox but not before clapping a few times for whatever reason. Mature? Maybe. It's not that I like very much, but at least is the best I can come up with without resorting to something awful. "Doesn't mean we won't keep an eye for you or your Sacred Gear, Takumi-kun. Not because we think you're dangerous or anything, but because some other… Less friendly factions might take an interest on you. So marking you as our affiliate, those pesky things might stay away from you."

"D-Don't scare me like that, Kiba-san." I laughed nervously with a forced grin, as she chuckled again with my display of hopelessness. I blink when I realized something: For once, I'm actually having a sorta normal conversation with someone outside my own circle of friends, and I'm actually really excited about that, for even for the smallest of contact. Maybe my days alone won't be so lonely after all, if that makes any sense.

"It's just a little safety measure, nothing to worry about. Just do what you normally do without much commotion and the dust around you will settle itself. Then whenever you want to join our group and learn more from us, is up to you." She grins. "By the way, are you sure you don't want to join us now? I know you think it's dangerous, but those two have faced worst things, a little more adrenaline with a berserker Sacred Gear won't be much of an issue all things considered."

"And again, I'm sorry Kiba-san, but I don't think I'm ready to join you all." I said back, with a little more clarity and confidence this time. I know **[GOSPEL JESTER]** is a dangerous weapon and all, and even with those comforting and reassuring words I still don't have much faith put into it after what happened the other day, so my only hope lies on Lisa-san, who clearly has shown she's able to stop me on the moment. Also, during the wedding, I could save someone even with this disaster of a holy weapon, so it means maybe, just maybe, I can be useful to at least keep my promise with Lilith-san and by extension Kunou-san and Kiba-san. "But when I'm done training about how to control this Sacred Gear of mine, I will turn to you guys and then we can talk it out more. I just… Wanna some time to prepare myself so I can be as reliable as you."

"…"

"…?"

"Stop. Just stop. Those words coming from one of the perverted kings of Kuoh academy are making me uneasy. They are certainly unsettling coming from you, and honestly, I feel a bit hurt." She blocks her own vision with her hand on her eyes, and jokingly say those words with a falsetto I can't even discern from her natural voice. Oh, maybe I said too much? She's right, saying all of that and not doing anything to back those up is a bit too weird. She turns back to with to peek on me with one eye, and dropping the act, she again grins. "But this is a bit better than I expected from you. Well done, Takumi-kun. Maybe some other girl might fall in love with you faster than you expect."

"Heheheh… Really?" I so sheepishly scratch the back of my head, blushing a little from her statement as she laughs with me. Man, if this one of my visual novels, that would be a flag, but that's just my imagination. Still, just like Lilith-san and Lisa-san, Kiba-san does know how to cheer me up. Ah, am I falling for her too? I hope not. Speaking of which, maybe I can enter this conversation as well. "How about you, Kiba-san? Is there anyone you're interested in? Just asking?"

"Oh-hoh? What kind of question is that out the sudden? Indeed, you're so full of energy today, Takumi." She says, and again those words make me blush. Hah, was I too direct, too intrusive? I was expecting her to grow upset of me, but in the end, she blushes as well and opens a warm and calm smile, which I only now notice how bright and welcoming it was. "But no, as for now, I don't have a lover to call my own. It might sound a bit strange, but I guess it's because I am, despite my appearance, way older than my peers on my class."

"I see." I get it, she might look like a girl around my age, but in fact she's a bit older because of her sacred gear. Still, makes me wonder why she doesn't a boyfriend of a sorts, considering that Kunou-san is engaged and Lilith-san has a crush on her adoptive dad(?).

"But maybe you might be able to change that, one day." And then she winks at me. *PUF!*, my cheeks explode in deep crimson.

"Huuuh~…!"

"Just kidding, of course."

"You're… You're a bit too cruel sometimes, Kiba-san."

"Hahahah. You might be right, Takumi-kun." She smiles but the pink cheeks still decorating her soft expressions, while I so nervously take another sip from my juicebox. Those girls from the supernatural world sure are too dangerous, and my only response to that… is to get just as dangerous. Kiba-san turns her eyes to the outside, looking outside of the clean sky, and putting her chopsticks down and lunchbox towards me, she smiles so dreamily. I turn to the same direction, to the clean blue sky, to the clouds, to the shining sun. "So, **summer** is here, huh?"

"Y-Yeah, I guess." I respond, looking at that same scenario with her.

So, this is it, huh? The summer of my new life. Well, my only response to that is… To keep moving forward.

…

 ***BAM!***

"…?!" And I shoot myself up from my chair when I saw it. I don't know how, I don't know why, but I saw a glimpse of something up in the sky, almost blocking the Sun! It was… Large, and scary, it looked more like a **google-eyed dougu** , but it was too fast for me to catch a better view of. Even so, my chest starts to burn a little, but soon it died down. What was that all about? I turn back to Kiba-san, and she was eyeing me so curiously.

"Takumi-kun, is something to matter?" She also stands up, coming closer to me to whisper something to me. "Did you see something? Is there an enemy you can feel or anything?"

"No… No, it's… Nothing." I shake my head to the sides, taking a deep sigh while returning to my seat. Kiba-san shots me another concerned look, but in the end, she also looked around and noticed nothing. We exchanged glances one more time, and then she also sat down. "Maybe… Maybe all this information I've gathering the past days has been messing with my head. Ugh~… Maybe I'm starting to see things."

"Even so, we should be alert." She warns me with another whisper, looking outside yet again, but this time, her eyes become sharper and devoid of any quips. As expected from what I can only assume is Kunou-san and Lilith-san's bodyguard and friend.

I looked at the sky one more time, and even with the clarity and beauty from this typical scenario, I sense of dread grows inside me, trying yet failing to locate what was that about?

Really, what was that? I should ask Lisa-san later.

I have the feeling this might be a **long summer** , after all...

* * *

 **Yeah, maybe this chapter was a bit repetitive, and all the themes wwre repeated all the way, but i tried my best to portrait Takumi's own struggles and despair with all the things he faced this chapter, and honestly, I hope I came up with a solid and satisfatory conclusion to his small character arc considering the crush on both of them. Now, maybe we can move on with the proper plot. It also has been a while since last I wrote a mental breakdown, so I was specially careful while handling that. Hope I did a good job on the development and reaction department. :3**

 **Sorry about the false promise about lemons, maybe I wasn't in the right mood for them this chapter, although i could make one in the future chapters for old time's sake, no promises tho. Just kidding. I hope you all had a good read and until next chapter.**

 **Greetings~.**


	10. Sarah's Stravaganza, love chapter

**Hey there, DxD fandom, it has been a while.**

 **So, considering this story taking another routes for now just like I did with Re-Birth; and with that, while the story is still a dxd fanfic with our girls as main, I'll be having a little more fun on this ride and maybe create some new and funny concepts along the way. I finally figure it out how i can make Takumi work as a mc that can be liked, and just like the new title, new life blooms. I'm just kidding. But expect some good routes and maybe a few surprises along the way, or not. Jk, this is still a work from the heart, so i hope you all enjoy this fic to the fullest, I'll be doing my best as well.**

 **As always, dxd doesn't belong to me.**

* * *

"In the end, **love** is _senseless_ , but in no way _meaningless_."

"Uh… Huh."

And again I found myself in a rather surreal situation. I thought that after classes and my detention for my lateness the other day I would have my day free from other events that would be harmful for my overall health, but I was wrong: after putting on my shoes and waving a goodbye to Kiba-san while we parted ways by Kuoh's gates, I met with Lisa-san, who was for some reason with a medical eyepatch on one of her eyes, casted arm and bandages all over her body, who invited me to eat in a nearby ramen shop, all on her. I felt a little bad since she again would be paying for my meal, but in the end, I accepted it, if just to spend some time with her and talk…

And now here I am, in a ramen shop in the middle of nowhere, the place filled to the brim with people and ramen, the scent of pork and noodles filling my nostrils while the bright crimson lanterns would illuminate the place like I was in a festival. However, that was not the biggest surprise in this entire scenario; oh no, the main show was seeing master again gobbling down bowl after bowl of big-sized ramen without a minute to stop! Me, who ordered just a small portion of gyoza dumplings, am almost losing my appetite by seeing her gulping down such large amount of food! But in the end, she let out a satisfied sigh, pushed her last bowl of ramen away and with her good elbow on the table and chin supported by the back of her hand on a V-form, she calmly smiled at me. Letting out that random piece of advice. That was so sudden. In the end, she looks back at me, blinks a few times, then let out a small laugh…

"Sorry, sorry, Takumi-kun. That was a small spurt of the moment, don't mind me." She laughs it off, waving her hand in front of me a few times in order to lift up the mood. What was that all about? A spurt of the moment she says, but in the end that was a great amount of insight for what happened. "I'm just having a small full-tummy high right now, so that was just a random thought of the moment, something Master Vali said to me a few times in the past. Think nothing of it."

"Okay, I guess." I said, finally having space to take a bit out of my dumplings. I munched a few times, still with those words of her on my head, thinking about how love is senseless but not meaningless, with my cheek resting on my hand while I eat. That sudden talk made me a bit curious: "Say, Lisa-san, have you already fallen in love? As in, you got a crush or really felt head over heels for someone?"

"Huh? Why the sudden question?" She asks while taking another bite out of her pork, but after a few seconds of silence and a few moments more, she looks thoughtfully up to the ceiling, only to snap her fingers to herself, leaning over the balcony where we were having our meal. "Well, I did have a crush on a guy named Hawk when I first joined the Association. He's around my age, handsome, really nice, funny and kind and his researches and thesis are always one point. Basically, he's the type of guy any girl would fall for, me included… Until I discovered that he's known around for having the _softest mouth_ in all the Association."

Oh…?

Oh!

Oooh~…

"I'm… Sorry to hear that, Lisa-san." No joking, that revelation would've hit me hard too, harder than discovering that some of my classmates are supernatural creatures or something, or at least something close of what I'm feeling right now. For my words of sympathy and encouragement, Lisa-san turned around to flash me a quiet stare, to then smile and puff a laughful sigh.

"Don't be, Takumi-kun. Things like that happen all the time, I'm all over it anyway." She puts her hands on the air and makes a nonchalant gesture like she's just throwing away all the bad ideas off her chest. A few seconds pass, then she supports the side of her head on one of her hands on the table, looking at me with the only uncovered, ungazed eye, shining me a mischievous, teasing smile that made me blush. "But why would you ask about something like that? Is it possible, perhaps, that you're starting to develop feelings for you master at such time, Takumi-kun?"

"None of that! None of that! Sorry, but not really." I said waving my hands frenetically in front of my face so that misunderstand could be clearer, and her only reaction was to laugh on my face again, making me blush even more. It's not like master is not a beautiful woman, but I have no feelings for her, and her body and personality is not what people might call uber-attractive. I now feel a bit bad for thinking that. In the end, her smile now fading into a smug one, I sighed and lowered my head at the balcony, eating another dumpling. "It's because… How can I say? I got dumped by two girls, and only now I discovered that I had no chance since the start. They were in love with another person, and I have no idea what to think of that. Should I be relieved? In despair? Maybe a bit hopeful? I seriously don't know, so maybe asking you would help me… Kinda."

"I didn't like this 'kinda', it implies I might not be the best suited for those grown-up topics." She pouted a little and spat those words at me, my only response was to laugh under my breath and bow a little to apologize. Of all the people I know, which is not that many, Lisa-san seems to be the most reasonable of them all and it won't (probably) ask me to do or do herself something that I might regret later. Ryou-chan, Issan and Touya are out of question for obvious reasons, and Ryuuko-nee is not the most stable person to talk about relationships. Not because she doesn't know about relationships, but because she… Knows too much about it. With both men and women. Lisa-san is my safest bet, all things considered. In the end, she asks for more ramen. "But like I said, Takumi-kun: Love is senseless yet not meaningless. What you feel, what you felt and what will feel is only for you to decide."

"I… Guess." I respond. I didn't actually quite get that one from her, but she continued anyway, drawing something invisible with her finger on the air. She wasn't doing anything mystical, it was only a sign that she was bored or something.

"In case you didn't get, let me put it like this: there's plenty fish on the sea. Love is not something immutable or stationary; it's quite mercurial, really. Call it a response for animals to mate, call it a red invisible string on your pinky finger, call just a bunch of butterflies in your stomach, call it whatever you like, in the end, Love is just as mutable as its explanation or definitions." She then snaps her fingers to my direction as her ramen arrive, using her good arm to pick up her chopsticks and take a long and delicious slurp from her noodles. "The same thing goes for loved ones: there is no such thing as eternal love or endless passion. Love is a finite infinity, a limited eternity, so if anything be happy that you know what love is, and knows it can happen again."

"…" I pouted a little as my face soured a bit, but not because of grief or sorrow mind you, but because I'm a bit relieved now. I guess she's right in a way, all that love talk is really sinking in to me now. It's not like just because I've fallen in love with Kunou-san and Lilith-san I'll just confess to them and we'll get married, have kids and spend the rest of our lives together, as pretentious as that sounds. Also like they said, It is not the first time I've fallen in love, and I'm sure it won't be the last time. I turned to Lisa-san with a bittersweet smile. "Maybe you're right. No the first time falling in love, anyway. Still, it hurts a bit. This is my first rejection since kindergarten, after all."

"Huhuh." I turned to master yet again, and now she was playing with a single chopstick on the middle of her teeth, grinning slightly at me. "You still look like a boy, but has anyone ever told you that you're maybe a little too mature for this kind of thinking? Boys like you should be thinking about getting laid or becoming a pop-star or something like having a girlfriend, not this kind of mentality so soon. You should… Not worry about those things."

"Hahahahah." I again laughed nervously. Yeah, I heard that one before, and it wasn't in the brightest of situations either. But what can I do, I can't force them to like me either way, so the only way is to swallow that one just once. I reached for another dumpling to munch on it a bit nervous. "I dunno, Lisa-san. Maybe I don't feel like pursuing that after all, something I couldn't get from the start. And besides, if I get a girlfriend before my friends, I would feel bad. I dunno, maybe it was just a spurt from the moment or something…"

"Oh-hoh. So you have friends. Impressive, gotta say. People like you are usually loners, so this basically just overruns all the impressions I have for you. Congratulations, and sorry for that." She smiles at me, and I couldn't help but to awkwardly grin at her again. Is it all that hard for someone like me to have friends? Although they are my childhood friends, so I don't think she's all that wrong.

"Thank… You, Lisa-san?"

"Don't mention it." She finishes yet another bowl of ramen, pilling up another one on what I can only describe as a ramen Babel. "When you asked me to train you, I was expecting to fully engage you in a series of phases and trials for you to overcome, but after all those moments with you, I realized that maybe your training should start with something a bit less manual and more on the mental side."

"What…?" I questioned her with a tilt of my head.

"Sacred Gears… Are God's love letters to humanity. By wielding those, we're using divine force in the name of the way we want to accomplish. A strong and firm heart equals a powerful and controllable Sacred Gear, and for that, the same could be said about the opposite: weak will or fragile spirit might corrupt it and make it unable to work under certain circumstances. That way…" She snaps her fingers one more time to ask the waiter for another bowl of ramen, now turning to me to pick one of my dumplings. I'm not even mad, I wonder what she has to say now. "Maybe we should start by organizing that little head of yours because your [GOSPEL JESTER] won't work under pressure or stress. Long story short, maybe instead of throwing you to the ocean and wait for you to either sink or swim, we should start in calm waters. No use in training with you all tense, nervous or hapless because it'd be fruitless and a bit dangerous. So… Let's start small."

"You're… You're not going to really throw me into the ocean, right?" I know that is just a metaphor, but ever since I started to live knowing all those supernatural stuff, it is always nice to be sure that I'm not in danger, although it does not always work. She shines me another smile out of mischief, and makes me shiver a bit. "But that aside, what you have in mind, Lisa-san? Zen classes? Maybe a lot meditation? Or we can play video-games back in my house. My uncle just bought me a PS4, anyway."

"Hmmm~. I have a better idea." She says before diving in again into her bowl of ramen and eat it's content to her heart's capability. When she was done, she picked from her pocket a small black card with the drawing of a pretty rose on it. For some reason, I could feel a rather dark aura coming from that small piece of paper. "Say, how late can you spend the night off?"

"Wait, what?"

* * *

After I had a complete dinner with Lisa-san and she used the rest of her research money to gulp down half of the noodle stock of that restaurant, we walked around Kuoh town for a bit, me following her to an unknown location after I asked my sister if I could spent the night away again, she giving me a thumbs up for that. Looking at the evening sky, the golden dawn slowly descending to nighttime, I couldn't help but to feel a cold shiver run down my spine since what happened last time I spent up to this hour at night. Fortunately, if anything happens, Lisa-san will be here to save me. Or at least help me beat whatever would want a piece of me.

"Fweeh, now we're talking. Nothing beats a good ramen after Master punch my headlights out. I feel alive again and not because I was practically resurrected after he's beaten me up." Lisa-san commented off-handedly, making me wonder what kind of master does she have for that. I just hope she's not like that while training me. She turns to me then, flicking the small card on her good hand among her bandaged fingers. "But anyway, you ready? Don't worry, it won't kill us or anything bad, but you can always turn back after what happened last time, I owe you that much."

"Well, if Lisa-san says it's okay, then it's okay. If anything happens at all, then I can always count on you, too." I said, remembering also what happened the other day. She went ahead to pinch my cheek and wiggle it a little, like I was a little kid or something.

"Well, aren't you cute? No wonder you don't have a girlfriend." She snickers, and after letting go of me and my hurt ego, she guided me to a deserted space somewhere between a building and another. Picking up the card between her fingers, she flickered once and tossed it right in front of us. What happened next threw me back: The card simply spontaneously grew in size to the same size as hers, and opened a black vortex in the middle of nowhere! It looked like a door from here to an unknown darkness ahead. I leaned forward a bit to take a closer look, but Lisa-san was bolder than I, walking right through it! "Meet me by the other side, why don't you?"

"What do you mean, Lisa-s-…?" And before I could say what I wanted to say, she just passed through the black portal and disappeared in thin air! How is that possible? I looked around and saw nothing, only the same spatial blackness that conveys all of that door. What in the world? Is that one of those Transitional Einstein-Rosen Bridge? No wait, that's a wormhole. I guess the right one would be a warphole, or a portal. I walked a few steps into it, reaching my hand for its dark borders, but hesitated a little. Instead, I leaned forward to call for her, if sound can also trespass like that. "Er… Lisa-san, are you there? Lisa-san?"

"…" Nothing from the black hole.

"Lisa-san? Hey, Lisa-san?"

"What are you waiting for? Come here already!" And then from that same darkness an arm extended towards me, reaching for my own hand to pull me in! I let out a mute scream with the sudden movement, but in the end, in a moment as sudden as a small ***POOF!*,** I've traversed the black door, it disappearing right before me soon under, only to step into a new location: I wasn't in Kuoh, or in Japan for that matter, anymore.

The people here were much different, and were wearing clothes I can pretty much say are very outdated. The buildings, also, look a bit older than usual, and the lights coming from them could not turn my attention away from the fact that the sky was… Blank. No stars, no sun or clouds, only a rather ominous shade of dark purple that would collide with the horizon of lights at the distance, where I could also see some other very old-looking buildings and even castles. I took a deep breath, and unlike the smell of a ramen restaurant, here it smells quite sweet, very sweet, to the point of noxious. What is this place? Not to mention, all people in here all adults, so many people in fact, all laughing and smiling.

"Uhh… Lisa-san, where is this place?" I asked her. Letting go of my hand, she snapped her fingers a few times to turn all my attention to her, and smirked, shrugging off.

"Welcome to the Underworld, Takumi-kun." She declares, making a blasé pose with both her hands in the air and a smirk and wink. I tilted my head to a side. Wait, I don't think I've heard her right.

" _Macau_?"

"No! It's 'Underworld'. Me-ka-i! Underworld!" She waves off her hand at me, and so I conclude what I heard wasn't wrong: I supposedly am in the Underworld! It's… Actually better than I've anticipated. I mean, it is dark and kinda medieval, but the vibes I'm getting from here are far less aggressive than, say, another day at Kuoh academy. It's a bit cold, but of course because there is no sun here. Lisa-san signed for me. "Or at least a more lukewarm part of it. Not very fancy or anything, but the idea place to relax. So, shall we be going?"

"Y-Yeah." I said. She said this place wasn't all that fancy, but from my point of view, it's quite of a refresher for the eye.

The streets were lit, the dark sky wasn't all that bad, and everybody here is really beautiful and full of life, not to mention all the ladies in here are very pretty and are wearing really revealing clothes! But I can't stare too much because apparently they already got company. Is this really hell? For as long as followed master, this seems like a nice place to live, and everyone here is very beautiful, However, seeing more or two personnel with something like horns, scales, slit pupils or fur I concluded that I was no longer in the human world, maybe I was having a fever dream or something. Finally, Lisa-san stopped us in front of a large building that looked more like a marble castle tinted in bright crimson, veils coming from everywhere and from where I could see some other beautiful women waving at us from the wisdoms. On top of the double-doored entranced, there was a bright sign shining in white light. I can hear laughter, steps and laughs from the other side, and I followed master yet again into it, into the unknown of that hellish location…

"Here, ' _Sarah's Stravaganza_ ', the perfect place to relax and calm that little head of yours. I needed to come here pick up some information anyway, considering how popular this place is." She said out loud, opening the doors to the so-called 'Sarah's Stravaganza', with me following soon after her steps. Once inside, I felt a soft sensation from where I stepped, so I noticed the carpeted red floor, so fluffy my feet practically sank into it. The insides of that place were just as fancy as the outside: The aforementioned carpeted floor, to the pure marble walls and pillars and crystal chandeliers hanging from the single ceiling. All around me, beautiful women wearing revealing yet charming clothes and sitting next to each other or their companies on the soft chairs and tables or one of the other expensive-looking furniture. The smell here is also quite nice, suave and sweet, not enough to pass as too subtle nor too aggressive to be noxious. Everything here is quite nice too. To think somewhere in hell there is a place like this… Lisa-san reached for the lady on a counter next to the entrance.

"Welcome to Sarah's Stravaganza. Here, we comfort those who cry and humour those who gloat, but we will always love those who c-… Oh, it's you, Elizabeth." The young woman who was not taller than master and cyan-coloured hair, blue eyes and purple lips dropped her smile when she clashed eyes with her, with the latter opening a grin in response, making me think they have some history together. The woman turned her attention now to her paperwork on the counter, writing something on it with a quill. Why not a pen, anyway? That clash between periods is quite something for the eyes.

"Yo, Lunamaria. Good to see you too. Guess who came back after surviving another day with Master Vali?" Master laughed once again, and the woman at the counter, Lunamaria is her name so I presume, scoffed a little without taking her eyes off the paper or her quill. To pick her attention again, Lisa-san snapped her fingers a few times in front of her, and in the end picked a massive golden bar directly from inside her cape to land it right in front of her! How is that even possible? How was she able to do that? The supernatural world indeed cannot be underestimated! "And, by the way, I'm here for the always: free-roaming and with rights to all the drinks and food! All in celebration for my new apprentice I got from the human world!"

"Does Lord Vali know you have been splurging your research and reward money like that? Even he would be more careful while handling those matters, but okay. Just don't go crying back when he snaps your spine… Again." Lunamaria-san said those words in such a nonchalant manner, I wonder if that's a recurrent event or something; that would explain so many things. The woman in the counter than turned to me, her blue eyes shining towards me with curiosity and question, making me a bit nervous. "And is that your so-called apprentice? Well, he is kind of cute all things considered. Hello, my name is **Lunamaria Vepar** , I'm the owner of this establishment. Welcome aboard."

"Uh, yes. My name is Higurashi Takumi, nice to meet you too." I said to her, which makes me wonder how she's able to understand me, and vice-versa. I ain't supposed to think that devils in hell are able to speak Japanese, am I? A question for another day, Lunamaria-san smirked at me and leaned forward to pat my head. That's nice.

"Wow, such a gentleman. You should be learning some things from him instead, Elizabeth." Lunamaria-san declares with a smirk back at Lisa-san, who pouts a bit.

"And you should already be trying to find yourself a husband, you old hag. Now give us pass, please." Just hearing those words made Lunamaria-san's face sour a bit, as she then reluctantly handed to master and me a small piece of golden bracelet, which Lisa-san firstly put on, and by any means I did the same. I felt no different, wonder why those are needed anyway? Maybe it works just like a pass like in those in Disneyworld. "Thank you, darling. Good work for you, hang in there."

"Just go whatever you want to do. Just be here to check out before Lord Vali has to drag you again." Lunamaria-san sighed at us, making space for Lisa-san to step in into the main room. I was about to follow her, but then the cyan-coloured lady called for my attention, smiling at me, blinking a few times and blowing a quiet one on me. "Have fun, Takumi. I'm sure you'll like in here. Trust me, quality is what doesn't lack here."

"Thank… You, I guess." And then I proceed to follow Lisa-san inside, yet feeling my cheeks burning a bit due to her sweet voice and nice perfume. Or would it be 'sweet perfume and nice voice'? It would make sense either way, what am I talking about? Maybe the atmosphere here is starting to make me a bit dizzy.

Anyway, once inside, I could get a better view from here: the carpeted floor staid fluffy and soft as usual, but unlike the darkness from outside, inside here the place is bright like it was a calm morning, the marble from the pillars and walls only emphasizing the feeling, not to mention all the pretty and beautiful women walking around, all of them with their own share of charms and perfumes. The crystal chandelier above my head only make this place looks fancier. It looks like one of those fancy party buildings I was invited once to a wedding of Uncle Tatsuya's friends. The western look is also not bad.

"Hey, Takumi-kun~! Over here!" I target Lisa-san who was now sitting on one of the chairs and tables next to the center of the place, eating some macaroons from a fountain-like silver plate and drinking something on a wine glass. However, what struck me the most was that she had two other women with her, all of them laughing and sharing some words with each other, like they are old friends or something. I came closer to them, and Lisa-san extended her hand towards me to her other acquaintances. "And that's Takumi-kun, my apprentice who I was talking about. Isn't he cute? He's having a case of heartbroken as well, so he might look a bit gloomy somehow."

"That's not very nice, Lisa-san. You shouldn't be about me like that." I opened a half-smile and scratched the back of my head, a bt embarrassed for that introduction. Even so, myself turned to her other two friends, one of them being a pale-skinned silver-haired beauty of stoic charm and the other of rose-coloured long hair and blue eyes shining such a seductive smile, and slowly bowed to them. "But, uh, nice to meet you. I'm Takumi, and I'm Lisa-san's… To-be apprentice. Nice to meet you, I'm Takumi."

Ah, I stuttered…

"Oh, you really are quite adorable, ain't ya? Heartbroken too, may I add? Those two are usually intertwined, so it makes sense." The pinkerette said to me with another smile, picking a macaroon for herself to munch on it. Come to think of it, she's actually very pretty too, more than any other girl here, and she's wearing such revealing clothes, I can feel some blood dripping from my nose. I try to hold that up, I don't even know her. "My name is Mayura. **Mayura Amaymon** , sweet as sugar and nice to meet you as well. And this one right beside me is…"

"Noin. Just **Noin**." She silver-haired girl next to Mayura-san completed her, shining her green bright eyes in my direction. Come to think of it, Noin-san is quite beautiful as well, her pale complex and quite overall colour scheme makes her quite shining and charming in a cold way, not like Mayura-san's warmness. How could I say, is it right to call that 'cool beauty'? Still, her stare is both frightening but approachable. "Nice to meet you as well."

"Heheh… Heheheheh." I laughed a bit nervous, now turning to Master. "Lisa-san who are them? Are they your friends or something? If so, I can just be around a little until you're done talking with each other. I don't want to interrupt anything."

"Hey, hey. No problem, Takumi-kun." Lisa-san waves her hand at me. "I mean, I've never meet those two in my life, so it's all good and gold for now. Come sit with us!"

"Wait, what?"

"Come sit with us, Takumi. Let's talk a bit and have a good time." And Mayura-san declared to me, but instead she pulled my arm and almost forced me to sit on a chair in the middle of them, Mayura-san and Noin-san. I gasped in surprise, but then sighed in nervousness considering I'm now between two beauties, and the angle from here allows me to look right into their cleavage, and they have such big bosoms~. I bit my tongue a bit to force myself to look away. Then, to make things worse/better, she started to pat my head! "Oh~, and his hair is so soft and fluffy. You should touch it too, Noin. Look how soft this guy is."

"Umuh. His hair is soft, eh? Nice." And now even Noin-san is starting to pat and raffle on my hair, and her hands are also too soft and warm. To think I'd be able to feel like that in a place like hell… But wait, isn't that a bit strange?! I looked at Lisa-san for a bit of support from her side, but all I got was a grin. I think I'm on my own now! She said she brought me here to have a good time and relax, but I'm only feeling more and more uncomfortable. Nice and loved, but uncomfortable.

"Thanks, I guess." I said a bit nervous, and as a way to coup with it, I picked one macaroon for myself. It was sweet and all around nice, but there is something more to it, like, it has a bitter side to it as well. "So, huh, are you friends with Lisa-san? I… I can leave and let you talk, I don't want to be a bother or anything."

"Don't worry, you're not being a bother. I don't even know Lisa-san all that well." Mayura-san reassures me with another pat on the head, picking a macaroon herself to slip it into my mouth. Noin-san did the same, making my mouth be full of sweets. The pinkerette then snaps her fingers and calls for a nearby waitress holding a silver jar. "Do you want something to drink, too? Coffee? Tea? Water is also available if it fits your preferences."

"B-B-Black tea." I murmur behind a wall of sweets on my mouth, finally having the will to swallow the mass that formed in my mouth. The nice waitress poured some black tea from her jar to a small marble cup and passed it to me, but not before give me a quick and smiley wink. I blushed at that, taking a sip out of that tea to make the sugar go down easier. It's good, very good. Supernaturally so, even. Makes sense.

"So, yeah. Noin, Mayura, have you any idea who might be behind that attack back in Kuoh?" Master cut my line of thought and sight when, out of the sudden, she brought up the other day's incident. Still with a sympathetic expression on her face and sipping from her own cup a bit of coffee, she turns to the ladies next to me and asks, blinking a few times. Noin-san and Mayura-san, on the other hand, covered their mouths with their hands, a bit surprised as well. "I couldn't get a better glimpse at her, and by all means, she does have the Sacred Gear which belonged to one of us. Besides that, I haven't any other lead with me, but I do have a theory for the one I'm searching: she's a devil. So, considering this place's reputation, I wonder if you didn't happen to see little lass with explosive powers, dark hair and really freaking eyes walking around, do ya?"

"Well, you're kinda right for looking for someone like that in Sarah's Stravaganza, but I'm sure that I've never seem someone with that description around. As you'd have guessed, not many girls go here, so I'm mostly sure I've never see her." Mayura-san says with a nail on her chin in a thoughtful pose, looking over her shoulder to Noin-san. "How about you, Noin?"

"Sorry, Elizabeth, but that description does not ring a bell at all." Noin-san bowed a little apologetically, which them I could see the bright shine on my master's eyes grow a bit duller, taking another macaroon for herself. However, after a few seconds of silence, Noin-san snapped her fingers to call for our attention. "Oh, but I do remember a certain individual with some explosive powers, and his smell wasn't of a human or a born-devil at least. He bought a fight with another of our patrons, our bouncer took them outside to solve things and… How can I say? Things got pretty ugly."

"Uh-huh. I get it." Lisa-san was now sharping her senses while still drinking her coffee, nodding understandably."Any description of how that fella looked like?"

"Well, I didn't see him very well, but he had blond hair and looked more like one of those college kids with no hygiene. He definitely had a human aura, though." Noin-san concluded. More nodding from Lisa-san. "He also had those strange shining marks on his hands. Maybe those are the Sacred Gear you are looking for? Sorry, I don't remember very well."

"Heh, I that's good enough, for what I could gather so far." Lisa-san smiled and again bowed to the ladies next to me. "Still, wonder if that means anything. It'd be a little easier if this was a regular type of sacred gear, but an explosion-based one is pretty rare, and for that, it only makes things harder."

"Wait, but I thought you said some Sacred Gears are unique in their own way, and it's really hard for two of the same type exist at the same time?" I inquired Lisa-san, and her response was only a nod, confirming my statement. "What does that mean, Lisa-san?"

"Either our perpetrator has more than one ability regarding herself, or there is something holding the chains of command and passing those sacred gears around like hot potato, neither of those alternative seems plausible." Lisa-san sharpened her eyes once more, hands on her chin and fingers tapping on the brink of her empty cup, the two women by my side holding me tight by the arm. "Huh~, that's so confusing, who the hell would come up with that system to change, and for why? Makes so little sense, or maybe we're dealing with some Illuminati-level of bullcrap. I need more data."

"Maybe if you talk to Sharna she can give you more info about that guy. They fought over her, after all." Mayura-san said, lightly pinching one of my cheeks. I know she means well and fun with that, but it hurts a little nonetheless. Noin-san however made her stop with a stern frown, from which she stopped with a small mischievous smile. I smiled at Noin-san, and for me she just nodded. She remembers me of Lilith-san, she is indeed a cool beauty. Mayura-san points a finger to another dark-skinned beauty talking with other girls. "She's over there, if anything. I think she is willing to talk about it, if not a bit traumatic. Go ahead, she's more on a soft side too, so it won't be hard for you to talk with her."

"Sure. Maybe she'll also bring something else besides macaroons for me to eat. Nothing wrong with that, but a more variable stay is more of my liking." Master smirks and stuck her tongue out, making Mayura-san pout a little in a cute way, maybe even people like her have some weaknesses. With that being said, with one final bite of candy, she stood up from her seat and put her chair back in place, adjusting the cape around her shoulders and bidding a farewell with a small salute. "Well then, gathering time! I'll go ahead and find some more useful information here of all places, but a lead is a lead, and I know people like her would stop by. Well then, see ya later ladies, duty calls."

"Ah, Lisa-san! Wait up! Maybe I can help t-…!" I stood up from my seat and turned to her ready to follow my master, but then suddenly, out of nowhere, I could feel myself being pulled backwards, and before I knew it, I was again sandwhiched between the two beauties from before, Mayura-san and Noin-san. The latter was blushing a bit, contrasting with her pale complex, while the pinkerette was smiling brightly, and passing her hand all over my back! Ah~, my arms are sunk into their bosoms, they feel so g-… What is happening right now?! "Uh, excuse me… I was… Suppose to…"

"No~. You're coming with us for a while, Takumi~." Mayura-san said with a melodious voice, and for some reason, her voice came out as very seductive to me, even more when my arm sunk even further into her exploding cleavage. "We liked you a lot, boy. How about we have a little particular chat with each other for a while? Your master did say you need some care for that broken heart of yours. So maybe we can help you with that. You agree with me, right Noin?"

"Umuh. He seems nice enough and quite green and shy too. It would be nice for a change." Noin-san complemented her friend with her calm voice, yet the blush in her face wouldn't disappear, also sinking my arm further into her chest. I can almost feel their heartbeat. It feels so nice~… But what is happening?!

"Uh… I would love to… But Master… Master…" And before I knew it, they were already dragging me away from Lisa-san, my weak feet floating a bit off the ground as they would pull me elsewhere. I gasped in total surprise and horror, looking back at Lisa-san, who wasn't even looking back! Is she going to leave me here like that?! "U-Uh! L-Lisa-san?! Oe, Lisa-san…!"

"Go relax a bit, Takumi-kun. Leave the boring work for your master." And without even looking back, she lifted her only good arm and waved at me, giving a thumbs up in the end. I could only grow more and more confused. "Don't worry, those two know their stuff. I'll go around picking some information, you go ahead and have a time of your life. My treat."

"B-But…" And I finally lost sign of her when both Noin-san and Mayura-san turned me around to walk straight around the place. I was a bit nervous for all the sudden attention I was getting, the positive kind at least, but when I looked around, I could see a bright smile on both their faces, giving me, I dunno, a sense of security, even know I was still being dragged around. I opened an awkward smile, trying also to get a sense of confidence for it. That only made me more nervous. "So… Uh, where are you taking me? We can talk and eat a bit more macaroons too. I'd… Love to do that."

"You really are sweet, eh? Don't worry, the treat we'll give you will be even sweeter than the macaroons." Mayura-san said, licking her lips, and for that I blushed, deeply. A nervous laugh escaped my mouth as we now followed to a side of that grand hall, and then to the stairs, going upstairs on the red carpeted steps, away from the rest of the people.

"Uh… Okay." I said, carefully taking one step after another on those soft stairs. Makes no sense, why do that, after all? "Say, why go upstairs if we can ask the waitress? Is there a place there where they serve different orders?"

"Oh no, none of that. Is that… We'll need a bit more privacy for our little activities, just that." Mayura-san smiled and patted my head a little, covering her crimson lips with the palm of her hand. "I mean, we could do it here, but this is not that kind of place, sorry to disappoint you if you're into that~. Don't worry, I can show you a place later for that."

"Eh… Eh… Eh…?"

"Hey Mayura, I think Takumi doesn't know what kind of place this is." Now it was Noin-san's time to talk, also picking a confused hum from me. She went ahead to pinch my cheek so I could stare back at her, and opened a half-smile. "Little boy, have you any idea what kind of place this is? I mean, regardless of what happens, you should know by now. I know you'll like it, but think about it a little so we won't shock you."

"Eh? Noin-san, what are you talking ab-…?" And still being dragged to the second floor, the arrow of reason pierced deep into my head, practically sinking me into reality. Wait, wait a minute? Is this right? Suddenly, all the pieces are connecting to each other, and… wait… Wait…

 _'Here, 'Sarah's Stravaganza', the perfect place to relax and calm that little head of yours.'_

 _'Have fun, Takumi. I'm sure you'll like in here. Trust me, quality is what doesn't lack here…'_

 _'I mean, I've never meet those two in my life, so it's all good and gold for now.'_

 _'As you'd have guessed, not many girls go here, so I'm mostly sure I've never see her.'_

 _'Don't worry, those two know their stuff. I'll go around picking some information, you go ahead and have a time of your life. My treat.'_

This…

This…

This is an **adult shop**!

* * *

 **And so the plot thickens, even if a little...**

 **Thanks to all who have been reading so far! Now that our hero has entered an adult shop, we can all expect some sorts of lemons next chapter if I feel like it, but I feel like it. I know it might sound a bit strange and outrageous even, after all, this is an dxd fanfic, where love and harems are a things of gold and maybe going to a brothel might sound a bit risqué but... Hear me out, this only strengthens the fact that, after all things, I want a bit of struggle and acceptance in Takumi.**

 **After all, he's no hero or anything, he's just a guy who fell in love with people already caught by the harem king... And that's totally fine. If they fall in love with him or not, I'll try to convey such in a more natural and even healthy way. It might sound strange, but as always, I'll try my best to take a better route with such. He still loves Kunou and Lilith, or have a crush on them, so we might have hope for that dvelopemnt. Hope to make this thing work. Sorry for the incovenience.**

 **Also, for the guest that might abhorrent lemons in this story... I'm sorry if I have to break your expectations. I won't be childish enough to excuse myself with 'this is my story so I write what I want' or 'don't like it don't read it', but if you want to abandon this story because it didn't suit your tastes, I understand. But I hope you can read pass that and maybe come back for the things that you do like in this story. Just wishiful thinking, tho.**

 **Greetings from Houki Minami.**


	11. Sarah's Stravaganza, lust chapter

**S'up dxd fandom. I'm back better this time.**

 **To be fair, this chapter end up being really different from both you and I were expecting to change, and all things considered, I'm sorry if this chapter were to dissapoint or even disrespect some of you readers, and I'm sorry also for the delay. But now I'm feeling a lot better and more confident in this story, and now I know the direction i want to give this story, and this already gives me a sense of accomplishment, somehow. If you liked it, I'd be honoured for you to accompany me into the story. Thanks in advance and have a good read.**

 **As always, dxd doesn't belong to me.**

* * *

"Haaaaaaah~…"

"Hohoh? What's the matter, Takumi? Still a bit confused after all we did?"

"You shouldn't be all worked-up. Just relax as you should, it's good for your mind and heart."

They both say that to ease me, but here I am, almost expelling steam out of my system due to the overload of information in my brain after all I did with them. Haaaah~, I know I wasn't a virgin anymore since that incident, but so, doing it consciously and with two hot women, is so different from just a vague memory from the back of my skull even with both my crushes that I can't stop thinking about it. We did so much, so much~…

Here I am, again fully dressed on top of a crimson soft mat on a heart-shaped bed in a dimly-lighted room filled with exquisite furniture like a mirror on the wall, carpeted floor and a shower room with a large bathtub and cleaning products for our clothes, waiting for my two… Companions to pick their own clothes on the laundry and put them on so we can continue with our day. I still cannot believe that I did this and that with them, just by thinking about it is making my head spin, and I'm just not having an awakening down there because I spent all that I've saved up to the end of this very stressful week on them, quite literally. Hah~, it was so nice, so nice~…

"Good to see that you enjoyed yourself, Takumi~. Like our boss always says, the ultimate goal of a place like this is 'Ultimate satisfaction'." I snapped back from my sugary and erotic daydream when Mayura-san came from behind and sat next to me. Instead of her scandalous, sexy attire from before, she was now wearing something like a red-coloured pajama, which in no way was detracting her natural appeal and beautiful curves, if anything, the loose clothing would only enhance them plus the fact that her perky breasts were pointing out of the soft cloth, as she's doing a no-bra. I stared so much from the line below her collarbone, didn't even notice her coming closer to pat my head. "Hohoh~, still thinking about that? I know you really liked me, but let's be honest here dear, if we continue, we might even kill you, or break your mind. Come back when you're readier to face the two of us again~."

"Y-Yes, ma'am." I turned back to her green eyes behind a curtain of pink hair(By the way, the carpet does match the drapes), and she opened a cute smile at me, pecking me in the lips yet again. I flinched a little for that because of my sore lips and tongue, and she chuckled, patting my head yet again to ease my burning face.

"Don't worry, Takumi. You did well for being your first time, so you can gloat to your friends all you want~." She keeps praising me with kind words and encouraging warmth, making me feel a bit guilty after everything we've done. She kept couching me during the whole ordeal, and as expected from someone who calls herself a professional, my time with her was intense, erotic and romantic, a bit too intense for me. I kept trying to repay her with my best, but in the end, she wrung me to the last drop without breaking a sweat. I sniffed a little, I know I shouldn't feel this guilty, but my pride as a man has been damaged a lot. As expected from a brothel from hell. She pecks me yet again, on the cheek this time. "By the way, you're a good kisser, if I say so myself. Not bad, have you kissed before?"

"Not… Not really." I say. Have I really kissed someone? Not really since Lilith-san's understanding of that is a bit off, a light peck on the lips and nothing else, not like Mayura-san's and Noin-san's adult kisses, tongue and all. I lick my own sored tongue after all the bites and licks, a bit dazed with all the things happening to me, when Noin-san snaps me back with a pink towel over my shoulders, as she, wearing a pink vest just like Mayura-san's, also next to me and offered me a porcelain cup of some red and steaming. It smells like pomegranate. "Oh, thank you."

"Drink it, it'll refill your energies and ease that body of yours. Also, dry your hair up, you'll catch a cold." She says in her typical stoic and quiet voice, showing me that other side of her. She also comes closer to pat my head a little and pass me a small wrapped candy too. I drink the cup on my hands, and hums about how delicious it is, feeling that hot sensation of sudden energy embracing my whole being, like I'm already in full health, and for some reason, I can breathe normally now! I let out a mute 'wow' escape my mouth, Noin-san patting my head to spread the towel on me. "It's good, isn't it? It's called 'amor', it also heals minor injuries like nail scratches and it also masks the odour you might've acquired during your… Stay here."

"I see. Amor, it does roll well on the tongue." I said to no one, taking another sip of that bittersweet-flavoured tea, again sandwiched between the two beauties that did all sorts of things to me and each other. One sip after another, no words being shared, only them caressing their hands on my face and I doing my best so my heartbeat would remain stable. That makes me think, I leave a bit of the tea on the cup and turned to them. "I'm sorry, do you want a sip out of it? It is delicious, after all."

"Nah, I'm good. As long as you feel good, we feel good." Mayura-san pats my head yet again, followed by Noin-san, and I can't help but sigh in delight, pomegranate-scented breath escaping my lips as I feel the sticky strawberry-flavoured lipstick stuck on my lips. Another moment of silence and light pats and caressing, and I sighed once again, now crossing my legs on the bed, finishing my drink and putting the cup on the nearby drawer, now unwrapping the candy next. It had the shape and size of a bonbon, and the smell of chocolate practically invaded my nostrils, making me take a bite out of it and making me realize it's a liqueur bonbon.

"This is… Delicious." I murmur, taking another bite out of it and feeling the dripping, drowsy alcohol and juicy chocolate mixing in my mouth perfectly, but at the same time the smoldering feeling of the liqueur is making my head a bit dizzy, but it feels good nonetheless. I swallow that piece of candy in one go, and the women next to me clap politely for that. Really good indeed, this is not the first time I eat alcoholic confectionaries, but this is by far the best I've eaten so far. "This is good, so good. Is it another devil candy? Like, it has some magic that makes it that good?"

"No, it's just some liqueur bonbons I prepare myself." Noin-san comments stoically, but I can see from here she's starting to blush a little, offering me another wrapped bonbon. Amazing, she prepare those herself, and they are so delicious and professional, and to think she works in a place like this… Although she seems to enjoy both. I picked the other bonbon the eat it. "Those are nothing special, just little gifts I give to my clients for choosing me. Being cut and dry, just trading gold and fucking, sounds so unromantic and sad, at least having a moment to enjoy a piece of delicious candy by the end of it might leave the bittersweet farewell more sweet than bitter."

She's so cute! I can't believe a night companion like her would be this cute and soothing to talk to and hear about, even more than this is the woman I shared the bed with… And the shower… And the bathtub… And the floor… Hah~, my body is starting to get hot again. Mayura-san notices my sudden change of shade and pinches my cheek with a certain sense of tenderness, taking me to another kiss. Maybe it's because everything else has been so erratic, but only now I notice that beyond her adult charm and work, she also has a cute side, if not on the wilder part.

"Aw~, are you falling for any of us, Takumi? How cute, so cute. You sure are so green." Mayura-san laughs under her breath, gently tapping my head a few times in a sign of affection. Hah~, I know it's their job to make me feel good, but I can't deny the fact it feels so good and her smell and touch feels so nice, kinda reminds me of both Kunou-san in some way. She moves her legs in a way that she could lock her feet around my waist, then moved in a way that I would lose my balance and instead land myself on herself, more specifically my face right onto her cleavage. I could feel the warmth of her chest, even more when she hugs my head. "But so~, how are you feeling now, dear darling Takumi? Lisa said that you were heartbroken, so I put extra care into my services. I hope you're feeling way better now, whatever your problems are. Nothing but the bust of a beauty such as me to make all your problems go away, right?"

"Hmmm~…" I couldn't speak very clearly since my entire face was buried into her bosom, her smell and warmth making me wanting to stay stuck there forever. However, when I could finally escape free from her grasp, I look her deep in the eyes and let out a sigh. If I feel any better after being subjected to so much? Yes… Yes, I do feel much better. I never knew real sex would feel this amazing, way better than beat my meat, even while thinking about Lilith-san or Kunou-san; and during the time with the kisses, the blowjob, the boobjob, the sumata, the erotic massage and the threesome I even forget about them, even if it was for a small, insignificant moment. I feel like crying, even. Wonder if it means anything, if at all. "Yeah, it felt really nice. Mayura-san and Noin-san are soft, and smell nice, and they treated me with kindness and patience during the whole thing. Even if they're being paid to do all of that, it's nice to feel loved…"

"Aw~, don't be gloomy. You make it sound that we don't like our job or something." She shakes me off my little reverie with a double pinching and then slaps on my cheeks, coming closer to land a kiss on my lips, again with the strawberry-flavoured lipstick, that didn't wear off even after so many oral activities. "Here, at Sarah's Stravaganza, there is no such thing as an unbroken heart or a scarred soul, and that is why we are here. You want company to gloat with, a hug to mend something that hurts, or a room to release all your griefs and frustrations, and who's better to do that than beautiful and wild big sis like me and Noin? Although, there are even more beauties downstairs waiting."

"Sure, there are always some old farts that are more forceful and pound us really hard, it's a bit of a letdown, but that aside, helping guys feel better it's always a pleasure. Pun intended." Ah, Noin-san made a joke. She also came closer and laid on me, I can feel her perky nipples through her pajamas poking my back, but I was so enchanted by her perfume and warmth, I completely forgot about that lewd note, patting my head from the back. Hah~, now I feel like I'm in some kind of erotic bed, Mayura-san being the mattress and Noin-san the blanket. Being between two busty beauties I just had sex with, this is one of my wildest fantasies ever since I hit puberty, yet somehow, I don't feel like moving, at all. "The money is always a good extra, but don't think this is some deranged, debaucherous brothel. It kinda hurts our pride."

"Hm, I'm sorry~…?" I have no words for that, but if she feels bad in case I'm insinuating anything negative, I better apologize for my lack of care. Mayura-san again buries my face on her cleavage, and Noin-san holds me tighter.

"No harm done, we all know very well what we are." She pats my head and kisses my lips. "But~ this is fine. Just remember that whenever you are heartbroken or depressed, even a little down or just want to chat a little, you know where to find us… Or any other pretty downstairs; until you have your own lover to do this instead. Until then, feel free to stop by, if you have the gold, of course."

"Okay." I said matter-of-factly, and buried myself even more into her cleavage, Noin-san also coming closer to smell my nape. This situation is very so erotic, but I'm too tired to have any kind of reaction. I just want to get lost in those mounts of maternity and embrace of warmth and forget about stuff, even by a little. I feel a lot better now, so much better. I yawn a little, taking a deep breath. "Sorry Mayura-san, I'm… Feeling a bit… Sleepy now. May I?"

"Sure, we still have a plenty of time to spare." She ruffles my head a bit more, then points at Noin-san, who was now fast asleep on top of me, adjusting herself so she wouldn't fall off my back. Indeed, she's really cute, specially so fast sleeping. Without noting anything else, I sigh and close my eyes a bit, so I could rest even a little bit into the breasts of this lovely lady. She sighs and smiles, pecking a kiss on my forehead before snapping her fingers, making all the lights go out. "Good nap, Takumi dear. May your dreams be filled with sugar and sweets, while your body rebirths for another lovely day."

And so, I fell asleep between two beautiful women, ending this whole session on such a cozy and calm note, doesn't even look like I'm in a brothel(although this is my first time in such place, so I don't have any other experience to compare this one to.). With Mayura-san as my matress and Noin-san as my blanket, I closed my eyes to the soothing darkness, finally at peace with myself, even if just for now…

Lisa-san was right. I am having a good time…

…

…

And after the time was out, Mayura-san, Noin-san and I picked up our stuff and left the room on the second floor, the bracelet on my arm going from golden to silver, a sign that my time here at Sarah's Stravaganza was running out, so to speak. Still wearing their pajama-like uniforms, Mayura-san and Noin-san locked the door to the room and left it on a hanger right next to it, soon walking back to the stairs.

Apparently, after every… Session, the girls here spend a few hours as waitresses or barwomen and those clothes are a sign for such, so will go around on pajamas serving guests and taking orders for a while. Like Noin-san said, this place has quite an order, so different from what I thought a brothel was. This also means that cute waitress from before is also available for service. Hah~, she was beautiful too, with such big tits too…

"Takumi, hand." Noin-san calls for me, and when I turn to her, I see that she has one of her hands extended to me. I give a question mark for that sudden action, but then she goes ahead to reach my own and grip it tightly. We're now holding hands. As always, her skin is so cold, but I don't dislike it. "Again, courtesy. Let me guide you downstairs with your hand on mine. This is the least I can do to end our contract."

"O-Okay. Okay, this is fine." I said a bit lower, and as if they're thinking in synchro, Mayura-san also holds my other hand, and now both of them drag me down the hallway and to downstairs. The music from before fills my ears again, and the fresh smell of macaroons and perfume could be felt from up here. I hear laughter and moans as well, so I can only assume the place is running smoothly. When we reached to the first steps, I turned to them and bowed deeply. This has been a fun night, and I only have them to be grateful for, so better play my courtesies as well. "Mayura-san, Noin-san, thank you for all of your hard work. I… Guess that I'm feeling a lot better now, and I only have you to thank. If there's anything else you want, I'll… Gladly comply it."

"Hah~, he's so cute. He's really starting to grow on me. You should really find yourself a girlfriend, Takumi. She'll have something to gloat about, I'm sure." And picking me by the chin again, Mayura-san makes me stare back at her. "You don't need to worry about anything, darling. Your happiness is our happiness, just to be clear. Just relax, have fun and come back when feeling down, that's all we ask. Okay? Okay."

"You can't take us to a date during worktime, but if you have some golden coins to spare, you can always drop by and have a nice chat with macaroons, tea and a bit of coffee and cream. You won't be able to get a room, but we'll catch up and maybe we can give you a speedy pass. Just Kidding." Noin-san added. That made me blush a little. In the end, they both reached me to plant a kiss on my cheeks and pat my head, again leading me to the floor downstairs. "Live your life here to the fullest. Life is short, so find a way to pass the time."

"Oh my, Noin. Since when did you start pondering such deep thoughts that don't make any sense at all? How mystic." Mayura-san laughed a bit under her thought, her little mean comment not passing unnoticed by her coworker, who just lightly slapped the back of her head. To think I would see those kind of things in a place like this. But fortunately, things didn't escalate any further, so we finally started to walk down the stairs, into the floor master is waiting for me…

' _Woooow~ Lisa, you're so cool and sexy~. I can't believe I didn't choose you earlier~.'_

 _'her skin is so white, and her muscles are so developed, how can someone be so wonderfully gifted~?'_

 _'Haaaah~, Lady Lisa! Just take me already~!'_

… Only to see the whole set of women fawning all over Lisa-san, who was sitting in the heart of that crowd like a queen would, a glass of chianti on one hand and a whole plate of candy hanging from her cased other. It took me a few seconds to realize what was going on, and even so I couldn't even begin to describe what was going on at all. I turned to my two night companions, and by the shine in their eyes, they are just as lost as I am. Seriously, what is going on here? Before I could do anything else, the receptionist, Lunamaria-san, came to me with a frown I couldn't expect someone like her to make. I just met her a few hours ago and she went from quite a beautiful woman to someone who doesn't look it has slept for days…

"There you are, Takumi-kun. Took you long enough." She says in a heavy and droopy tone, pointing her thumb to the troublesome master behind us all. "This is why I hate when she drops by. She never gets a room and keeps attracting all the girls to herself. Takumi-kun, please pick up your mess of a master and get the fuck out of here, she's ruining my business and everyone's evening."

"S-So sorry for that, Lunamaria-san. I'll be… Taking Lisa-san now." I scratched the back of my head and bowing to apologize, walking towards my intoxicated master surrounded by fawned women all over herself. Seeing me across her own ocean of beauties, Lisa-san blinked once, twice, and opened the biggest smile, jumping from her seat, or should I say throne?, and trotting her way towards me, stepping all over the girls on the floor who could only moan in delight for that. Wait, what?

"Hey~, Takumin, did you have fun this time? Only me to pick such a good pairs for you, my dear apprentice who I don't know anything about~!" And she came down on me and hugged me in a big one-handed glomp. I couldn't even help myself but to almost barf against her acid breath that smells like wine and alcohol. She has been having her time as well, I can tell. I look back at Lunamaria-san, and then turned to my master, who was smiling and blushing deeply, clearly intoxicated. "I was also taking some girls for myself, if you don't mind. Since this is probably your first time here, I thought you wouldn't mind me picking all of them~. Am I or not a big stud?"

"Yes you are, Master Lisa. Now could you please get off me, you stink of alcohol." I said while turning my nose away so I couldn't be directly facing her dragonic breath. "Also, Lunamaria-san said that you are ruining her business. Please stop before she gets even madder."

"Hah~?" And she again blows a toxic one up to my nose, making me hold my breath the best I could, turning now her eyes to the apparent owner of this place, who also frowned her angry, dark eyes back at us. Lisa-san pointed a finger at her. "That's so rude, Lunamaria. I came by so that my apprentice could have the time of his life with the most beautiful hoes in the Underworld, and paid you a good one for that, and that's how you treat us? Your business was already in ruins before in that case."

"Don't ever call my girls 'hoes' again unless you want your own eyeballs to marinate that wine of yours and your marrow to be serve with caviar as well." And even with her typical bored and calm voice, there was a sudden change of climate around here, the air became heavier and shadows started to spread all over Sarah's while Lunamaria-san's face became darker and started to leak a dangerous aura. Myself can feel a cold shiver run all over my body, while Lisa-san jokingly held me tighter asking me to protect her. I should be the one asking that, Lisa-san! In the end, Noin-san and Mayura-san came closer to calm Lunamaria-san down who, after a few seconds to realization, took a deep breath and adjusted herself, the place turning back to normal. "Their job is not solely carnal pleasures, but also delightful company and emotional healing, to downgrade them to simple prostitutes… You should really mind your mind and mouth with Others, Elizabeth, rather call them 'courtesans' at least. You too, Takumi-kun. Never forget that."

"I… I would never." I said in a lower tone, gulping down a ball of air down my throat and looking back at Mayura-san and Noin-san. I would never call them just… Prostitutes, despite their line of job. 'Courtesans' does sound a little better, so I can go with that. Also, something tells me that messing with a devil like Lunamaria-san is a bad idea altogether. I turn to Lisa-san, and her intoxicated look was no more, only a sly grin and a tongue out. This is... A joker situation. Wonder what she will come up with now.

"Okay, okay. You win, darling. No need to be upset. I got what I wanted, and so did my little apprentice. So we'll be going for now. And, by the way, your business is not in ruins, I was just joking." Still with an arm hooked around my neck, Lisa-san shrugged and let go from me, putting herself up and picking one last macaroon from her plate. With one more salute, Lisa-san turned around and walked towards the exit, still walking all over the moaning courtesans. "Come now, Takumi-kun. Our time is almost up, let's hit the road. It's almost dark, I still have to drop you by, anyway."

"Uh… Coming, Lisa-san." I screamed back at her, but now turning back to Lunamaria-san and the others, who could only help now the former regain her composure and avoid getting a bigger headache. For them, I could only bow, thankful for everything that happened upstairs and here. I dunno why, but my head is a lot lighter, and now I can think a little better without any depression afterwards. I don't actually know how to feel about this, whatever the intentions, but I can only say: "Thank you all for the great evening. I'll… Try to come back someday, and I'll try to make Lisa-san behave herself. So, uh, have a great night."

"You, I like." Lunamaria-san points at me with a serious face, yet soothing and certain voice. "Don't be afraid to come by, Takumi-kun, if only to have a talk and a drink. Just… Don't get any ideas like your stupid master over there. Remember that: we comfort those who cry and humour those who gloat…"

"But we always love those who come." And both Noin-san and Mayura-san finished her boss with a blown kiss to me, making me blush for that. So that's the brothel's logo, the one Lunamaria-san tried to tell me earlier. Makes sense if one pays attention. With everything said, I waved them one last goodbye, and both did the same. Before I could turn around. "Oh, and Takumi."

"Yeah?" I turned around and saw both of them quietly by Lunamaria-san. They opened small smiles, and also bowed to me.

"Come again." I smiled, the confidence building up a bit in my heart. I nodded shyly for them, and took my way to the exit. I feel a bit cooler now, both ways. I just hope I didn't make nee-san too worried about me, also hoping she doesn't ask any questions. But today was too nice to ruin it with such a downer thought. I feel a lot better now…

In the end it's all nice…

"And here he is, the #1 apprentice of our dear Lady Lisa, coming all fresh from the entrails of the love den that is Sarah's Stravaganza: Higurashi Takumi-kun~!"The moment I stepped out of the brothel and the bracelet on my wrist faded away like pure golden dust, Lisa-san jumped from the darkness and extended her arm to me, like she was presenting me to a talk show. I couldn't help but to laugh a bit at her joke. She's also in a high mood it seems. "What did I say? What a good way to relieve some stresses, don't you think? And you even made some new friends, so this was a very eventful yet pleasant evening. Wasn't that nice for me?"

"Y-You should've told me it was an adult shop inside, Lisa-san. I almost had a stroke around Mayura-san and Noin-san!" I couldn't help but to express all of my desperations and frustrations at her now that we were away from them and into the coldness of the night outside. Don't get me wrong, I enjoyed every second I've spent with them and within the sweet-filled and pomegranate-scented rooms, but there was so much to absorb in that situation I almost had an attack when they started to undress me. She pouted a little at me.

"Why? I heard boys get more excited during those moments of high tension. Besides, what kind of 'relaxation' you were expecting when I brought you there?" She shrugs under her broken bones and white cape with a face that mixes both amusement and a bit of mischief, which I don't know why, makes me a bit more uncomfortable as she puts a hand in front of her mouth to laugh under her breath. "For a so-called pervert, you are surprisingly pure even for a guy your age. Is that what they call feet of clay? But it's understandable considering this is your first time and all."

"…" She's wrong about that, this is not my first time. Talking about it seems to be very problematic though, so better not touch such subject for now. But in my head, yes, that was my first time, being covered in lotion and soft and warm flesh of two busty and beautiful girls was the best. "I guess you're right."

"Right? Your master knows her stuff, I'm a woman too, y'know." She winks, or at least I think she did considering the eyepatch, at me with a flying kiss and a bit of charm, which didn't faze me much. "What's more, since Master Vali let me keep the rest of the budget when my researches are finished, I can bring you here every two months or so. Until you find yourself a cute girlfriend, that is."

"Really?!" I practically jumped at that, but of course, soon recovered myself from that embarrassing reaction despite being too late and Lisa-san already been laughing at it. I feel my ears turning hot, but just by thinking that I could go back inside from two to two months is such a great idea. No, I need to control my libido, otherwise I'll make a fool out of myself. I'm a pervert, but not that of a pervert. "Sorry for that, Lisa-san. Also, you don't need to do that. I'll be happy for it if you do, though. But the money is yours, you shouldn't be so reckless just because… I'm your apprentice."

"Don't worry, don't worry. The gold is mine, and I spend it the way I want. There is so much I can eat within it, after all." She laughs, and I couldn't help but to laugh a little, my mouth shut so it sounded like I just whimpered a little. I don't know why, but I feel so weak on my stance now, my breath out of rhythm and my hands, trembling. I've never seem so much care from someone out of my circle, it feels a bit weird, but in a good way, warm too. I sniff a little as she comes closer and pulls me again in a half-hug. "Also, remember that you didn't answer my first question since then. So I'll ask you again, Higurashi Takumi-kun, who has his head on the land and peace of mind for now: If you have any wish of you granted, any wish at all, what would it be?"

"A single wish." I echoed for myself, taking a few steps away from her and looking at the endless night sky. A single wish, anything in the world and more, granted. I thought about it back then, and all things considered I figure that I'm not that of a good person either, and I at least am somehow a bit more on the physical side of enlightenment and pleasure. I'm not becoming a Butsu after this incarnation, but that's okay as well. However, I know one thing: all things considered, I know how painful departs are, yet thinking about them are as not as grim as before. If ends and life itself are so ephemeral, so are their enjoyments. Therefore… Therefore. "I think I know my wish now, lisa-san."

"Oh-hoh. That's nice and all. And you have quite a shine in your eyes, dear. Means you finally found your answer. Am I an awesome teacher or what?" She puffs out of her chest in pride, patting my head gently this time, while she twirls around in her own world as she pushes another card from her pocket and toss it on the ground, opening that same shade of darkness of a portal in the middle of the street. She turns at me. "Now, shall we be going? I forgot to say, but I've discovered plenty of information that might help me finding the entire whole terrorist thing but to get further I'll have to do a lot of outside research as well. Apparently, there wasn't much time between the whole bar brawl and Francoise's disappearance, and without a doubt the perpetrator was a devil since he came by here, so I'll have to check all the new servants from between those two moments or so, not to mention I'll have to keep bothering master and Lord Beelzebub for them to give me that kind of information."

"…"

" ***BURF*** Sorry for my rumbling, I'm not still thinking straight." She burfs again a pink smoke out of mouth that smells like alcohol, dismissing her own words with a hand wave and an intoxicated smile. "Just need the alcohol to go and the hangover to come so that I can start thinking properly again. Don't mind my rumbling, my apprentice."

"Do you… Do you want me to help you?" I offer her, mostly out of charity and maybe a bit of worry.

"Nah, don't you worry about me. I can handle it, you go around and just have fun with your own discoveries and epiphanies, I'll be handing the adult stuff." She clicks her tongue a few times and even with one of her eyes covered by an eyepatch, I can still see her winking at me. She tilts her head to the side, as if she's telling me to get into the portal, making me look back at her with a bit of worry. "now go, your sister might get suspicious if you spend more time in here."

"How about you, master?"

"I'll stick around a little bit. I'll need to go back to the institute and take a few notes and… Possibly wait for master to break one of my legs or something. Anyway, I got work to do, which requires me to be alert and sober, which I am none right now, therefore I'm gonna do it." She smiles patting my back leading me to the said portal, but before she could finally teleport me away from here, she gives me an 'ok' sign. "When I think you're ready, it means you're indeed ready, if that makes any sense. Until then… Keep on fighting, Takumi-kun."

"I… I got no choice, right?" I chuckle at her, and she responds me with the same tone, before pushing me through the portal, letting me be engulfed by the darkness. Before I knew it, I was back in the park, the sun still setting across the horizon, telling me a few hours have passed since I entered and walked away from Sarah's Stravaganza. Good, having me walk around late at night gives me goosebumps just by thinking about it, some bad nostalgia kind of affair. Still, better not play with luck, so I took my quick path back home. By this hour, Nee-san is probably back from work and preparing dinner. Even if not, I should be doing it myself…

' _Keep on fighting_ ', right? I thought during my walk back home. It's not like I have much of choice considering it was my idea to follow Lisa-san, and with all the training that awaits me according to her words and what I just happened to bump into during the wedding, I'll keep on fighting no matter the situation, expected or not. Yet somehow, I feel a bit lighter now, even with the expect of death lurking on every corner, more now due to the supernatural encounters up to this point. I look at the setting sky, and smile to myself…

Life is short, so live it to the fullest… Pleasures are also as ephemeral as pain or sorrow, but don't mean they are meaningless at all, as such something that is eternal, but sometimes don't mean anything at all, like rocks or the fact I'm not a virgin anymore. Even if I'm a bother, I'll try my best considering this small life of mine. And then it was then, during my pillow talk with two beautiful courtesans and a question from my master, I knew what kind of wish I want, if any…

Yes. My **wish**.

* * *

"Quick, Kiba-san! The girls are still patrolling him, but they are so scared too!"

"Yeah! He has been doing that since morning, it's really freaking everybody out! Please do something about it!"

Geez, what's all the fuzz about? I barely stepped inside Kuoh's ground and the girls from the Pervert Kings's came all flocking at me with the urgency of a burning building(which fortunatelt wasn't the case). Among the endless cries and warnings from desperate virgins, I couldn't figure out what was going since I know ¾ of the perverted kings are still suspended from coming to school and the only one left wasn't a problem most of the time. Maybe Takumi awoke the silent beast inside of himself? Just kidding, but the way they are dragging me down the hallway was starting to alarm me a bit.

When we finally reached the said classroom, another flock of female students came down on me, all crying and sobbing on me like something quite sinister just happened, making me sharpen myself for an upcoming disaster. I entered said classroom, and then… Nothing. I mean, the only perverted King was there, yes, the perverted serpent King, but he was just looking outside with window like some generic light novel protagonist that Isaiah would joke around about. I mean, I could feel some uneasy glow coming from him, but I can assume only I can see it.

"Uuuh… Very well. I don't see what's the fuss is all about, girls." I said to then, and for some reason all of them gasped as if I just said something exquisite. I seriously fail to see anything wrong with Higurashi, and even looks a bit glowy today unlike the usual gloomy demeanor. Wonder if something good happened to him. "You mean Higurashi-kun? I don't think he's doing anything particularly malevolent."

"B-But Kiba-san! Look at him! His distant look and that small smile! He's clearly thinking about something perverted and wrong this exact moment, and waiting just the right moment to strike!" One of the girls says to me while the rest of the posse nods altogether. I look back at Takumi, and he sees a bit distant now, but doesn't seem to be thinking about butts and boobs like that. They pull my attention again. "Please do something against this! Our chastity is in peril as long as he's there, menacingly! Please, you have to do something about that!"

"Girls, I'd love to help, but I think you're just imagining things about Higurashi-kun. He's on his spot doing nothing, so no reason to worry, I guess. Sorry, but nothing I can do." I explain, and honestly I'm a bit curious but in the end he's quiet on his seat and honestly seems even calmer today. Also, it's not like I can read minds. All died in death ears though, as they could only moan and sob among themselves, like I just left them to the wolves, or wolf. I sighed, shaking my head so I could retain my composure and avoid my heart to melt even more under this pressure. "But I guess I can ask him to leave a bit so your hearts can be at ease here. However, next time as long as he's doing nothing, you better leave him alone."

"Hyah! Thank you so much, Kiba-san!" They all cheered like I'm some kind of heroine, I only sighed for that. Isaiah did say sometimes the feud between a perverted and a girl can be less one-sided than one can imagine. Hearing the cheers of my classmates behind me, I came closer to Higurashi Takumi, and for some reason, he didn't react at all. He is all that distant. Only now I noticed, there is something of a glow around his whole being, something like a clean aura, unlike the usual gloomy one. I can hardly explain, but he seems a lot healthier too. I reach a bit closer to him.

"Higurashi-kun?"

"Hyah!" And all that enchantment suddenly disappeared the moment I called for his attention, and his response was a less-than-manly yelp with a jump to the side, almost falling off his seat. Oh, so he's still reacting like before, good to know, I guess. Holding himself on his chair, Takumi regains his composure and scratched the back of his head, laughing meekly like always. So it was just a passing thought, good to know. "I mean, hey Kiba-san. Good morning."

"Yeah, good morning for you too, Higurashi." I saluted him back, and as always he seems innocent enough, red all across his face and a bit on the nervous side. Even so, I have a small bone to pick up with him considering all the moaning girls right behind me. "Say, Takumi, I know this might sound a bit too much to ask, but could you not stay here for long? Some girls are complaining that you are 'planning something' quite foul, and while I don't think you're up to anything, they are starting to get a bit too scared of you."

"Ah. Okay, sorry." He sighs out loud and stands up from his seat, picking the rest of his lunchbox as he dusts his uniform a little and turn back to me. Just for that, the crowd on girls behind me cheers and start to sigh in relief, making him react by tilting his head to a side and see all the commotion he caused. He turns to me and laughs nervously, as expected from him. "I see. Sorry for that, Kiba-san, I was just daydreaming too much. I'll be going now."

"…" Obedient and polite as always, but there's something quite different now, he seems a little more positive and his laughs are a bit less forced. He just stands up from his seat and walks away from the class, his presence alone making all the other girls spread themselves across the room to avoid coming in contact with him, like he's Moses parting the red sea. Before he could say goodbye to his classmates, I reached for him and touched his shoulder to call for his attention, making him turn for me. "Say, Higurashi, would you like to have lunch with me instead? That way you can be a little less lonely without your friends."

"…" He blushes a little for that. "Did… Did Lilith-san or Kunou-san ask you to do this?"

"No, not at all." I said. Kunou is too busy rearranging the funeral for Hebihara and Lilith is back with Ophis-sama to talk about Lord Issei and her time as a highschooler, so they are not here for now. Wonder why he would ask that? Takum sighs in relief.

"Okay then, let's eat together."

"I'm glad."

And after excusing myself that I would take 'the foul serpent King' away from them, I guided Takumi for the rooftop of Kuoh academy where we could have a little time alone from the common eye. As romantic as this situation should be, the boy didn't respond much for this sudden invitation with someone like me. Maybe he is developing some kind of resistance against the opposite sex, which is understandable in some way, but, I must say, it hurts a bit. He didn't even reacted when we finally were outside, only taking a deep breath to himself with the air of someone different. He did have something good happen to him…

"Hah~, that's nice. Fresh air and all." He moans to himself leaning on the fence, looking down on the lower floors and with an expression that mixes both boredom and some sense of refresh.

"Sorry for that, Takumi. Being the manager of the disciplinary committee means I have some duties to fulfill, and general security is among the top priorities. I hope you don't resent me for that." I said to him now that we're finally alone. He apparently had the time to react for my little apology, as he turned around to face me, again his cheeks being tinted by a bright shade of red, and a finger scratching his face.

"No worries, Kiba-san. I should be apologizing for that entire problem we bring to you. Must be hard to deal with all the complains you get from us." He laughs nervously. I don't actually mind dealing with the four perverted demon lords, it's not like it is any better ever since I met with Isaiah's and his companions, and honestly I may be the few people who can see pass his perverted urges. He's just a kid with kiddy problems, one day he'll grow up and see the world beyond his box. As yours truly, I can only turn him to the right direction.

"Not really, dealing with the likes of you, just quirky individuals, is no such problem. I appreciate your words, though." I smile at him, and as always, he blushes and bows down a little, a smile decorating his lips. It's a nice smile, all things considered, the only one that shines through from the Four Kings. Even so, there was something quite bizarre hid behind his sudden shift. "That aside, Takumi, you seem to have been on a really good mood today. Did something good happened?"

"Am I?" He slightly touches his own face in an instinctual manner, then turns his eyes back to me at first in surprise, then in embarrassment, blushing even more now. I couldn't help myself but to chuckle to his so-typical reaction, but he turns back to me with an even bigger glow. "Sorry for that, maybe I'm really on a good mood today. I feel a lot lighter since yesterday, I must've let that leak through my face or something."

"Don't apologize. Being on a good mood is not a crime." I shrugged under my breath. That induced my curiosity about it though, as I came closer to him, not very far so I could still be approachable yet not very close so I wouldn't startled him. But do tell, what's with the sudden good mood? I do appreaciate a change of pace to a brighter one, but since you're so eager to share it, I'm all ears."

"Heheheh, it was nothing, Kiba-san." He responds. Not a very fitting or satisfactory answer, but I won't force him to do anything as long as he doesn't threaten the order around here. Didn't even needed to, he continued looking back at me. And his statement, surprisingly, was quite bold. "I just… Know what I want to do with my Sacred Gear, [GOSPEL JESTER], and all the things that comes within the realm of the supernatural."

"…" Hohoh, that is surprising. Something very bright must've happened to him to reach such a contrasting idea for what happened the other day. Although being someone his age, maybe it won't surprise me at all. After all, for one of the perverted kings of Kuoh academy, or as a male student of Kuoh academy, it must have a dime a dozen reasons for him to become such: either a harem, to impress Risu and Kunou, maybe to become the one true ruler of his own place in the world or at least some monetary gain. I won't judge him for any of those, and I wouldn't be surprised if those were the ones he chooses. Still, I have to say, with Isaiah's friend and Lord Vali's around, it won't be an easy task. Very well then, I shall humour him a bit. "Ohohoh, what an interesting twist, coming from you of all people. Very well then, I must ask, what is your wish you want as the holder of such powerful sacred gear?"

"Uhhh… Welll… It's a bit embarrassing to say that out loud. It was because of that I was daydreaming too much." He suddenly shifts to a more timid persona, and honestly, I was expecting such from him. Mustn't be easy to come in terms with that, but I've heard those same dreams from a certain someone, so I'm used to such. Like I said, he's still so young. "You… You promise me you won't laugh."

"Of course not, Takumi, you have my word." I reassured me, which words were enough to calm his heart a little, despite the still red hum over his face. "Go on, say it, I've come to expect the most grandiose words or the pettiest words ever since I was younger. Speak up, after all, no ambition is too little for those who want them."

"Very well…" He took a deep breath, nodded back at me, and looked his deep eyes into my own, now filled with momentary confidence, the first I've ever seen from him. "Kiba-san…"

"Yes?"

"I want… I want to become **Immortal**!"

* * *

 **And it ends with Takumi's ultimate wish. What does it mean, you might ask. Stick around for the next chapter to find out. Also, maybe toying with all the ship tease might be bad for my health, so I might add Tosca into the harem later. Maybe, maybe not. I won't toy with such for long, I'm sure so next chapter i might have the answer.**

 **Also, another great note: I apologize for those waiting for the lemon within this chapter, that was quite a red herring. I deeply appologize because, for some reason, I didn't feel in the mood anymore to write the lemon once the chapter started, maybe ebcause, I things considered, some intimacy was needed for someone like me, and even when they are so nice. I still want Mayura and Noin to appear later, so stay tuned for such. Again, sorry for the dissapointment, I promise to come with a lemon later.**

 **Nothing else to add only that I hoped that the chapter was a decent one, and greetings~.**


	12. A kiss of love and rebirth

**Hey there, DxD fanon!**

 **It has been a while, hasn't it? Sorry for that, and I also sorry for the quite short chapter this time; how can I say, maybe its the stress, maybe it's real life catching up with me, maybe its my new identity in this site, but the chapter has been slowing down quite a bit. I have no one to blame but myself, but to keep this brief: this chapter will close this volume about Takumi's new life, and while i don't plan other hiatus, next chapter will have a sort of a change of pace. I'll try to write as fast as I can, and do something about my other fics, specially rebirth which soon will enter it's 1th hiatus annyversary, something I'm far from proud.**

 **With that said, enjoy this chapter, leave a lovely review and stay golden~.**

 **DXd doesn't belong to me~.**

* * *

" **Immortal** , you say?" I was taken back by his wish, or rather, is objective. What the hell, to become 'immortal'? What does that even mean now? He blinks once, twice, and then scratches the back of his neck and let out a small, nervous laugh. I don't know why, but there's something oozing from his being ever since he told me that, and that's not a good thing.

"Ah! Sorry, sorry. I think I expressed myself a bit on the wrong here. My bad." He says out loud to me, and I can't help but to try to figure what he's thinking right now. Has he gone mad or something? Once his little loud and blush disappear, he turns back to me, a shine back into his normally awkward and shy dark eyes. I couldn't help but to take a step back. Eh? Am I being intimidated? By him, of all people? "How can I explain it better, though? I think the best way to put it would be… I want to live forever, Kiba-san."

"…" Eh? That makes even less sense than I thought? Is he really Higurashi Takumi-kun of the four perverted demon lords of Kuoh? There a silence between us, one, two, three seconds passed yet no other reaction from neither of us. I gulp a bit, retaking my step forward to face him better now. "I… Don't understand, Takumi-kun. Living forever? As in, you want to live for the rest of eternity? Or maybe until the end of the world?"

"What? No, of course not, Kiba-san. That's scary to think about it." He laughed nervously yet again, waving a hand in front of himself in order to wash away that thought, this only confuses me more. In the end, he crosses his arms, leans himself on the fence on the border of the rooftop, and takes a deep and heavy sigh. "This is… Really hard to get it, isn't it? My bad, my bad, I also need to pick up some lectures about how to express myself or something. Very well then, Tosca-san, I guess what I'm trying to say is: I do want to be someone of worth. And not by just the people of the now, but for future people too. Maybe your kids, your grandkids and so on, even people that I've never met before or don't speak my language. In short… I want myself to last, even if my body doesn't."

"…"

"…?"

…

Huh? What is this conversation? What is this new view on life of his? Did I sleep and wake up in a completely different dimension? This is way beyond what I expected someone his age, anyone, to come up as a wish? 'To be remembered'? 'To be immortal and live forever'? I don't understand it, I don't understand at all!

Could it be that… He lost it during all those days of exposition to the supernatural? Or maybe someone is pulling the strings even further than that? Whatever the case, I must keep on keen and light in order to make him keep talking. He doesn't seem to notice my current mood, so that's good. Better play with him a little…

"I see. That's… Some complex thinking from someone your age, Higurashi." I declare to him, and he takes as a compliment if the smile on his face is anything to go by. Good, good, I can see that regardless of whatever happened, he still looks good-natured enough to approach, if more carefully by now. "Care to elaborate a bit further? Now you have my interest? Also, maybe me, Lilith and Kunou can help you out with that as well?"

"Hah~, this is very kind of your part, but I'll have to refuse, Kiba-san." He replies with a scratch on the back of his head. "But I can tell you what I'm planning: I'm planning to become someone at least worthy enough to be remembered by many, for a long time."

"Uh-huh. Interesting. Go on."

"You see, Kiba-san, I used to think people were full of contradictions, that life was full of contradictions: Life is short, so better live it to the fullest, but why so if it's so little and insignificant? Also, no matter how much I'd say that I love either Kunou-san or Lilith-san, they would never reciprocate my feelings as shallow as they are. Not even my parents wanted me that much, and my sister and friends were the only people that I thought could handle me at my worst: the whiny, pathetic, good-for-nothing rejected pervert that no one likes." He takes a deep breath and sighs, every word visibly taking a toll out of his mind to speak up. Honestly, this kind of drama was expected from someone as a high-schooler, and just as expected, he seems to have a troubled raising, even so, I can't let my guard down. He looks at me again and continues: "But then I noticed after a while: My sister came from the same place as me, so why do I love her so much? And my friends are just as perverted and lewd as me, so why do I love them so much? I love, love them so much, it feels sometimes that my heart might explode. Even Lilith-san or Kunou-san, who rejected me and now I know I didn't have a chance from the start, are still embedded on my mind and won't go away. There were also those two beautiful girls that I met the other day that for them I was a simple client, yet I had the ride of my life on them…"

Wait, what did he say just now?

On second thought, nevermind…

"And then I realized: Even if you heart stops beating, even if your flesh rots away, you don't truly die until the last person that knows your name dies as well. Therefore, I settled it with this: I shall become someone else's precious person!" He declares with a shy flame shining from his eyes. It was such a new form and shape for me, I was taken back a little yet again, but for a completely different reason altogether! He takes a small sigh from the side, and that little flame from before vanished, living him simply with a cute tint on both cheeks and an expression of realization, as he just now figure how unnecessarily grandiose he sounded right now. Talk about a shift. "But, yeah, as long as I live, I won't ever forget my sister even if she dies; the whole school, my classmates and the faculty might forget Issan, Ryou-chan and Touya, but they will forever me at my heart. Basically, Tosca-san, I want to do something like Onizuka-sensei or Kon-sensei. They might be dead, but their legacy moves on, and I do want to become someone at least precious to some people, someone worth remembering at all, at least fondly. Because, after all those days, I figure one thing worse than a life without tits: to die without leaving a single good thing in this world. To die, and then be forgotten, forever. To make not a single different in this world, to have… Only existed."

"…"

"…"

 ***DRIP! DRIP!***

"A-Ah, Kiba-san…! You're... You're crying."

"Higurashi… I think I can understand you, if not by a little."

Yes. I understand him, I understand him more than he knows. The despair, the horrors, the pain and eventful death of my brothers and sisters, all for naught in the name of God that is no longer with us. Even during that time I couldn't feel a thing inside the womb of my Sacred Gear, I would ask myself: Would anyone remember the name Tosca? Or Isaiah? Or any of my companions' names at all when our light element would be extracted from us and we would eventually fall by the hands of Valper? To know that Isaiah was alive and that he wouldn't ever forget our times together, as horrid and despairing as it was, as well as our brothers and sisters, how can I say without shredding a tear, was the most wonderful feeling, elating me to no ending knowing that even dying as a nobody, there was going to be someone to remember the name 'Tosca', to know that I existed at all. I guess that's what makes me human, all things considered.

I notice only now the warm trails down my eyes, so I dried then as fast as I could, and turned back to Higurashi, who was still trying his best to console me with his hands fooling around trying to find a way to comfort me and expression conveying how nervous he was doing so. He's… A good person, after all. I let out a small chuckle.

"Yes. I think I understand you now, Higurashi. How such feeling can eat you by inside, and how being acknowledged as something, someone… You've gathered my sympathy, Higurashi Takumi. I have nothing to say but that you have my blessing." I said confidently so he could shine once more, however, as I was reluctantly expecting, his only response was a shy huff out of his mouth and a scratch on the back of his head.

"Haah~, Kiba-san's complementing me in such a bright way, makes me a bit shy. Now I'll have to fill her expectations too." He commented to no one with a light blush on his cheeks. For once, I couldn't help but to find that reaction adorable, even when I'm getting a bit tiresome of such. He turns to me anyway and smiles too. "But thanks anyway, Kiba-san. My Sacred Gear might be troublesome and my heart might be weak, but I'll try my best. After all, I might not be the protagonist of a light novel, but I still want to be relevant."

"Huhuh. As I said, you have my blessing, Higurashi." What a curious lad, but nonetheless I can sense he means good. I guess even perverts nowadays can try to be heroes of their own stories and have a good heart underneath it all, if he and Isaiah's friend are anything to go by. Even so, there is a pertinent question hanging from the nether of my mind about his current objective, and just like before, it makes me feel an uneasy aura oozing from him. I know he means nothing but well, but even so I cannot let such doubt slip through my fingers. I turn my stare back at him. "But, do tell me Higurashi, how are you going to accomplish such feat? I might be sure that you already know, but even with such powerful Sacred Gear, there a few individuals who alone could rival Gods, besides Gods and Satans themselves. I mean no discouragement, but you have a long way to go before your words cease to be hollow. Tell me, how are you going to do it?"

"Kiba-san, did you know that once Shaka-sama used a since good dead of a thief's life in order to create a spider web leading towards heaven out of Hell? The thief fell due to his own greed, but a single, insignificant string of a spider's web was enough to save one's soul from the Underworld." He declares with a single finger lift. Yes, I remember Kunou telling the tale when Gautama Budddha the Great used a string in order to save a fool who couldn't control himself and fell into hell nonetheless. It sounded like an Aesop at the time, but I can understand from where he's coming from. "Likewise, I might just be able to do it. Among people with talent, people with years and years of hard work, people who were born queens and rulers, people who escalated the whole scale to the top of the realms, Gods and Butsus, humans devils or angels, people with Sacred Gears as strong or stronger than me, there are people like me who just want to be worthy. Therefore, no matter how weak or strong I am, how fast or slow I am, how smart or dumb I am, as long as I am able to do it, as long as I have an slight chance to reach above, I can do it. I want to do it."

"A good answer" I honestly replied, again with the grin and the nape scratch. He did not say anything that I want, but I do understand what's coming to. Someone of worth, eh? Not a bad goal, if not a bit dissonant from someone his age, but I guess he already solved those issues himself. I laughed a bit under my breath. "Okay then, as long as you don't turn into some evil overlord or tries to take over the world, I guess that you are in the right path in order to be someone of worth, Higurashi."

"Haaah~, don't say that, Kiba-san. It really makes me think you imagine me being some kind of supervillain or something. I'm not that evil-looking, am I?" He asks with a sour expression, and I ease him but shaking my head negatively. It indeed brightened my day, and his shining aura started to glow again, much for my delight. I do feel he shall become someone of worth, indeed. But in the end, he turns back to me, nods and then points a finger at me, now his glow turning into pure distillated confidence, so much I was again taken back for it. "But, even if I just met you like that for a few days, I can say that: Kiba-san… As long I live, you will never die as well."

"…"

"…?"

…

My, oh my. I can feel my cheeks burning up a little, and just that little phrase made me speechless for a good while. I wonder this is what they call 'skip of a beat'? It does feel… Warm.

"That's really a nice thing to say, Higurashi. Or should I say, Takumi. But don't be too hurried to grow into such, it might disconnect you from the present and all the wonders you still has within it. Don't also consider dying for so little, it makes me wonder my proficiency as one of the guardians of this place." I let out a small smile and a chuckle, and again with the half-smile and the scratch behind the head from him. I'm sure now: he's no threat, but unfortunately, not a companion either. I shall continue to keep monitoring him for both our wellbeing and his. Something tells me this is only the beginning of another legend. If of complete light or pure darkness, I have no clue. Even so… I turn to him, and also smile: "This goes for me too, Takumi. Even if you don't accomplish your initial dreams in your head, or reach the skies as you claim, know this: as long as I live, your life, your soul, shall never wither as well!"

"Thanks, Kiba… Tosca-san. That means a lot to me." He smiles, taking a deep breath from out of his system and blushing a little, sniffing his nose scratching it like one of those delinquents from those anime Lith forces me to watch with her. By the way, are we in the first-name basis now? Isaiah did say those are specially exclusive for very close personnel, I it means I'm surely getting his trust… Although, the opposite is also true. "Also, may I ask you to do something for me?"

"Huh…?" I turn to him yet again, eyes a bit wide. A request? From him? It doesn't sound very recurrent, but maybe I can humour him a little, listening to him as well in case this is something serious. Well, of course, as long it is on my reach, I'll do whatever I can to fulfill your request. This is the least I can do, we are friends, are we not?"

"Thanks, Tosca-san." He smiles. "Then… I want you to revoke my friends' suspension!"

"Forgive me, can't do."

"Ah…" And the glow around his being clicked out, much more like a burst lamp, and his eyes adopted a dull shine, all colours suddenly disappearing from him, the shift being nigh-comical if a bit tragic. Fortunately, it didn't last long, and he shrugs it off with a defeated smile. "Well, I tried. Forget it then, I guess I'll just have to get used in eating alone for a while."

"Not necessarily, Takumi." I call for his attention with a hand waving, and he looks at me with some brightness into his eyes. I guess he's waiting me to fulfill his little request, but unfortunately this is out of my reach, it was his friends who caused all that ruckus back a few days so there is nothing I can do which can be justifiable. But I do have a neat idea to ease his loneliness a bit. "You can eat with me and the rest of the disciplinary committee. I mean, they probably won't mind considering that I am inviting you, and due to your… Fame, I can assume it won't bother others either. It'll quench your loneliness for a bit also. So, what do you think?"

"Oh, it does sound neat. Eating with the disciplinary committee." His eyes shine with a bit of anticipation while looking at his own navel deep in thoughts. However, for some reason, his expression sours a bit, and he pouts while looking at me again. I can see a bit of bitterness in his eyes. "But don't you think I'll look a bit… Malefic. Someone as infamous as me, walking with the disciplinary committee. I'll look like a convicted criminal."

"Truly. It will indeed look a bit deranged. But, if that's a bit too much for you…"

"N-No! That's okay! I'm just contemplating my navel a bit, nothing serious! I do want to eat with someone! It'll be really nice to eat with you and the rest of the committee!" He explains himself and only too late noticed his little perverted slip. He blinks once, twice, a small hues of pink decorates his cheeks now as he takes a deep breath to himself. I have to say it, Lith was right, he is adorable. "I mean… I will accept it, with gusto. Thanks for that, Tosca-san. I hope the rest of your group can accept me as well."

"Of course they will. If I can, they surely will." I nod at him, and he sighs in relief. Out of the sudden, the school bell rings announcing the end of lunchtime, snapping both of us from our little reverie. He gasps a bit under his breath and takes his way to the stairs, passing a bit around me, but not before having the time to stop next to me and give me a little salute. "Oh, lunchtime is over. Time to go back to class."

"Ah! You're right, Tosca-san! Mizuki-sensei is quite sharp with hours as well! Better go back to my classroom!" He says, tapping the tips of his shoes a few times on the floor then turning to me again. "Well then, I'll be going on ahead, Tosca-san! If we don't meet again today, have a good day!"

"Hahah. A good day for you too, Takum-…!"

 ***CHU~!***

"…!" And it happened. I don't know why, I don't know what, I don't comprehend it at all, but out of the sudden, the shy, introverted, weak member of the four heavenly perverted Kings of Kuoh academy… Kissed me. A light, quick but very profund kiss on the lips, leaving me catatonic until my mind kept up to comprehend what just happened. Before I knew it, Takumi was already leaving the rooftop with a hand wave at me. My eyes could only trace him as he headed downstairs.

"Okay! See you around, Tosca-san!" He replies, and I'm still frozen in place. "If anything I'll be in class if you want to eat together again!"

"Y-Yes, understood." Was all I could muster at the moment. It was only when he completely vanished from my sight that I could put myself at ease, and finally relax myself after his… Passionate assault.

Indeed, something definitely happened with him, and while that eases my mind and put his head out of the target mark, something tells me this can't be natural at all. To come to such conclusion, to come out with that determination, and that glow. Something is not right, even for a teenager such as himself, and I fear that these moments won't last at all, or be shorter than expected. I guess it's only for the best to still keep an eye on him, and on the worst occasion, stalk him and his possible accomplices.

Still, I want to believe he's a good kid… Hah, that kiss caught me by surprise, and now I can't stop thinking about it. I let my guard down and let him advance at me for a sneak attack. I'm so embarrassed for myself, yet in the same time I am not. His lips… Were puffy and warm, and tasted like cinnamons. Come to think of it, this might be my first kiss. Huh… I wonder if this means anything. That kid, Higurashi Takumi-kun, is certainly dangerous. For more than one reason…

I wonder how long is going to take for him to realize what just he just d-…

" _GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH_ …!"

Oh, right on time. Good job.

* * *

 **Quite a short chapter, eh? Sorry for that. But up to next volume, things will start to heat up and the plot will move forward, more than the development, at least. and of course, PLOT. Planning for this story to have it sometime, and that little tease with Tosca... Might work. but nothing solid. Kunou and Lilith all the way, yo!**

 **Greetings.**


End file.
